Queen of Extreme
by aggy's girl
Summary: Bianca is the Queen of Extreme- with a bad history. When she returns to the WWE ring, old friends, relationships and new enemies face her on her road to rekindling a great Women's Division. JEFF/OC/CHRISTIAN. Review Peeps and Peepets.
1. Prologue

**QUEEN OF EXTREME**

**BY STRAIGHTEDGEPUNK**

**Summary:** Bianca is the Queen of Extreme- with a bad history. When she returns to the WWE ring, old friends, relationships and new enemies face her on her road to rekindling a great Women's Division. JEFF/OC/CHRISTIAN. Review Peeps and Peepets.

**Rating:** M for adult situations, mature themes, and later chapters.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Comedy.

**Pairing:** JeffHardy/OC/Christian.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. What is written in this story, save for what is seen on television the rest is my own creation and I only own the OC and her friends. All WWE entertainers belong to themselves and WWE. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Please make sure to remember that many of the dates in this are not completely true to WWF-WWE storylines and as such this is not always based on fact and much of the storylines for this fic - save for the stuff we see on television now and the past storylines - I own.

**Feedback:** Always welcome. No flames - cause I ignore them anyway - constructive criticism only.

_**- - -**_

**PROLOGUE**

_The year was 1997 when she debuted, she had only been twenty-two at the time. The manager of Edge and Christian, Bianca Belle. She defined the term tough among the female roster - next to the likes of Chyna - when she and the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy were tossed off a ladder in an intergender match. She was the Women's Champ for 6 months having become the first Champ since its deactivation in December 1995. Bianca lost the title to Jacqueline in November 1997, but while she was a very successful Diva, it was Bianca's personal life that forced her to leave the World Wrestling Federation - as it was then known as - and caused a controversy that would not be forgotten for many years to come.  
Questions were raised as to why she left and much of the blame fell upon the head of the youngest member of The Hardy Boys, Jeff Hardy, who at the time had been involved with her outside of the ring. _

_World Wrestling Federation created a false reason as to why she left. Because of this sources later discovered that Belle did not give a full explanation as to why she left but backstage sources say, '_it may have been due to the pressure and tension that had grown between the youngest Hardy Boy and Belle's close friend and team member Jay Reso - best known by his stage name Christian._'_

_Speculations then rose that Belle was pregnant and had left because of this, however this rumour was immediately crushed by her ex Jeff Hardy who stated in an interview with a magazine that while they had been happy, they did not want children anytime in the near future. _

_Her close friend Amy Dumas - stage name Lita - also gave comments when asked why she left and she explained that Belle needed to leave for her own personal reasons which did not need to be known by millions of people._

_So, while many people questioned the WWF (later to be called WWE, due to copyright reasons) on the whereabouts of Belle and tried to find out the true story, the twenty-four year old moved to Australia and hid away in a small town to the west of Sydney, where to many people she was just Bianca Belle, a high-school teacher and part-time professional wrestler. And this is where the story of Bianca Belle begins._


	2. Chapter 1

**QUEEN OF EXTREME**

**BY STRAIGHTEDGEPUNK**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. What is written in this story, save for what is seen on television the rest is my own creation and I only own the OC and her friends. All WWE entertainers belong to themselves and WWE. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Please make sure to remember that many of the dates in this are not completely true to WWF-WWE storylines and as such this is not always based on fact and much of the storylines for this fic - save for the stuff we see on television now and the past storylines - I own.

**Feedback:** Always welcome. No flames - cause I ignore them anyway - constructive criticism only.

_Thanks for the reviews so far. Glad that you are enjoying the story so, hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

_- - -  
_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sighing as she pulled on the old, slightly faded Hardy Boyz t-shirt, Bianca glanced around her bedroom. It showed the clear evidence of a woman who lived an untidy and mess cluttered life both inside and outside her home. Boxes of old junk that could not fit anywhere, but were seemingly too precious to her, to be thrown away had been stacked up beside the wardrobe. The bed was unmade, the sheets tangled up and the pillows thrown onto the floor. She'd had another restless sleep and couldn't blame herself. Still after nearly ten years the guilt hung over her and she had been forced into realising while she had done the right thing, it had also been a big mistake at the same time. If that made sense?

She shrugged and glared at her chest. Her breast augmentation had not bothered her, but while she was criticised at her work for them on a number of occasions throughout the day, she would always brush the comments off. Though she stood out, she was comfortable and wasn't as top heavy as she had seen a number of other women in her lifetime that were.

Fixing her jeans up a little, she tightened her white studded belt around her waist. This was her life. Each weekday morning she was up at 5:30 a.m., worked out for an hour, had breakfast, got dressed and was out the door a little after seven.

Two border terriers lay curled up in the large doggy bed by the bedroom door, sound asleep; Linkin and Gunner. Her two best friends in the whole world and had been for about five years now. They were her little hobo dogs.

She jumped when the phone began to ring. To busy with picking out a song on her CD player and trying to find her glasses, she let it go to the answering machine. She froze when she heard the all too familiar voice.

_"Hey Red."_

Nine years. Her eyes shut tight as she finished pulling her hair up into a ponytail and told herself not to pick up the phone. _No. Don't do it. You've lasted nine years, you can last through this one phone call._

Her adoptive Father seemed convinced to not just hang up after the hello. Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway.

_"Listen, if you don't want to talk then you don't have to, sweetie, I just wanted to know if you were alright and to let you know that your family misses you. Blame your mother for giving me your number but she just wants to know how you are doing."_

The rumble of the familiar deep voice made Bianca's stomach twist into knots and tears well up in her eyes. A second later the call was ended and a heavy sigh escaped her. He had been the one to take her in after everyone else had given up on her. He hadn't needed to, considering she was above eighteen at the time, but she was still an orphan, and gave her the chance of a better life- she'd had no one to care for her, except the people of the orphanages up until then and it had just given her a sense of family when he had told her. He wasn't her true father and nothing could change the fact that her father had been a complete bastard, but Mark was more than she could have even hoped for.

She missed him.

Heck, she missed everyone.

Bianca shouldered her backpack and left the small two room house, making sure that she locked the door before slipping into the driver's seat of her old beat up red Mustang and tossed her backpack onto the seat beside her.

- - -

Pulling into the car park of the High School, she slammed on the brakes suddenly causing the car to jerk to a stop and her to jerk forwards as well as a group of students stepped out in front of her. She gritted her teeth in annoyance they did not even acknowledge the fact that they had nearly caused an accident. Pulling into the only empty parking space available, she cut off the ignition and climbed from the car. Grabbing her backpack, she shut the door and made sure to lock it before heading into the administration office which was also where the main staffroom could be found.

"Morning, Bianca," Kelly Wright, one of the six English teachers greeted with a large smile. Returning the smile, she watched a number of the teachers glance at her. Looking away, Bianca frowned. She hated being stared at by them.

"I'll see you later Kell, I'm gonna go and make sure I have everything ready for my first class. We're doing painting and I really don't need to be unprepared when I have monsters for year sevens," she stated dryly, and pushed open the door that lead to the main quad of the school. Taking the footpath that lead down between the Visual Arts block and the two story block that was the History, Geography and even some English rooms, Bianca felt a strange sense that she suddenly didn't belong here. Christ, that phone call from Mark was throwing her off bad. Forget about it, Bi, you don't need any of them.

It was a large school and despite everything, it was the smallest thing she had ever been in compared to the arena's she'd been to when in America.

Opening up her classroom, she was greeted with a quiet room where boxes of paint were neatly lined up along the wall along with other materials. It was a big difference compared to the mess of her house. For one, it was neat. Shutting the door, she reached into her bag as she sent it down on her desk and pulled out her Ipod and placed it into the little Ipod contraption that allowed her to listen to the tracks on her device, without the need for headphones. Turning it on, she pressed play and was greeted with the delicious sound of One Republic's _'Apologize'_.

She pushed her ponytail back over her shoulder and groaned when her phone started to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket, she flipped it open and held it up to her ear by the use of her shoulder. "Yello?"

_"Hey little Red! So, we still coming to the school for the fundraiser?" _

She grinned as her friend Warren Eckhart's voice broke through the phone. "Hey man. Yeah, the school confirmed it."

_"So, no one knows that you are going to be performing, right?"_

Bianca smiled. "No. No one knows yet but of course they will the moment I show my face."

_"Do some of that cool arse face painting to hide who you are."_

"Yeah I might. Listen, I have to go, but I'll see you next week, alright?" she said while looking at the clock before proceeding to cut in half pieces of A3 paper and piling them up on her desk along with pallets, sketch pencils and lastly the primary colours that her year seven class would be using.

_"See ya then, Red!"_ Several shouts from a number of her fellow AWF wrestlers and the phone call ended. Leading a secret life was hard, but she wanted nothing more than to keep herself away from the troubles her old life had caused because of her stupid decisions. The bell rung and the twenty students of her year seven class poured in.

They sat around, talking with one another and didn't not pay much attention to her, until she whistled and started to explain the task they were doing.

- - -

Sighing as the last period of the day ended, Bianca glanced around and noticed one of her students still sitting in his seat, drawing something.  
"Hey Kyle. What are you doing?" she inquired, sliding into the chair beside him.

He quickly tried to cover his work up and she smiled. "I won't make fun of it. You have a lot of talent, that I already know because I watch you draw day in and day out."

Slowly, he handed the book over to her and Bianca nearly had a heart attack when she saw who it was that he had been drawing. A picture was taped to the opposite page and was a WWE screen cap from years ago. Correction, there was two different screen caps, however both left her breathless.

The first one was of The Hardy Boyz standing in the ring, Jeff wearing a visor around his neck, paint covering his face and he had dark hair, with Matt standing beside him, that ever so cute smirk on his face. The other image was of Edge and Christian. They looked like they were talking to the Hardy Boyz, but it was the person standing between the two blonde Canadians that made her sigh heavily. Christian's arm wrapped around the shoulders of a very young and grungy looking Bianca Belle.

"You were my favourite Diva."

Smiling, she looked at the boy sitting beside her. He was in his final year of High School and had a major work to do, this must have been part of it. She glanced at what he was drawing. It was a comic strip made using the two images and was actually a very cute portrayal of the cocky Edge, Christian and Bianca and the very sweet but daring portrayal of Matt and Jeff. "I can't believe you managed to figure out who I was."

"I didn't until I found an old picture of you with E and C, then I noticed you looked exactly like her, just a little more older. Why did you leave?" he asked, looking up at her. She knew what happened to Kyle outside of her classroom. He was bullied because he was overweight and loved wrestling like it was his life. She never let anyone bully him when he was near her and had even let him sit in her classroom during lunch and recess just to save him some days of being pushed around.

"I left because- things just got- hard," she answered, not lying but not telling the truth at the same time. "Things were very complicated."

"Did you really date Jeff Hardy?" She nodded. "People laugh at me when I tell them that I want to be like him. A WWE superstar. They say I'm too fat. " He wasn't that big. He just needed to tone that extra fat into muscle and he'd be nice for a boy who was already a startling 6'2".

"Sweetie. Do you know that some superstars are larger than they should be. Look Kyle, do you really want to be a wrestler?" His answer was just a simple of his head and she grinned. "Well, next week at the fundraiser I'll introduce you to some people. And, if you'd like- I can help you with your weight and teach you some wrestling moves." A smile broke out onto his face and he nodded his head vigorously. "For free. You are someone who needs the help and believe me I wouldn't have gotten where I had if I hadn't have had the help that I did."

"Thank you, Miss Belle," he gushed, packing up his books as he wrote down his e-mail address and started to get up, handing the paper to her. "I promise I'll do everything you tell me to do to get into shape."

"Its Bianca, Kyle."

- - -

Tossing the keys onto the small kitchen table, she bent down to receive two warm and very sloppy welcome homes and giggled as Linkin and Gunner pawed at her. Filling up their food dishes, she turned on the television and the cable and glanced up when she heard a very familiar heavily accented voice.

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the figure that she barely recognised now, save for those very haunting and hypnotic tiger coloured eyes. She fell down into the chair at the kitchen table and stared at him as he continued rambling to the camera. He was still as good looking as ever, except he'd grown more rugged over the years.

Sighing, she watched the screen fade to black and just stared at him. Suddenly music made her look back at the television. "What the hell?!" Two girls who looked exactly alike danced out onto the entrance ramp and Bianca stared at them in absolute hatred when they were continued to dance around. They looked like swimsuit models above everything else. Not wrestlers.

Another song started up and Bianca smiled at the sight of her old friend Victoria and a new female wrestler, then again most of them were probably new now. Watching the match, she nearly flipped her lid when the two _'dancers'_ win the match. Shaking her head, she flipped over to her IQ and found a recording of RAW.

She started it up and watched it, most of the wrestlers she wouldn't have known had she even tried to guess their names. Bianca could see JBL, HBK, Jericho, Kane, Lilian Garcia, William Regal and Ron Simmons from her years with the WWE. Smackdown! probably had some of the old wrestlers on their roster, but it was the fact that all of the Divas were brand new to her and looked more like models than they did wrestlers.

Something inside Bianca snapped in that single moment and she knew then and there that she wasn't going to sit around - especially after she watched Victoria be beaten by a bleached blonde, skinny arse model looking girl by the name of Kelly Kelly, and then have all these other women come out and beat up Victoria in the end - and watch the WWE practically turn the Diva's division into something that no one would want to watch.

Where were the extreme and hardcore matches they use to fight in? Which was apparent by the lack of cheers during the Diva tag team match on Smackdown! Victoria was a veteran of the ring and she was being made a joke of.

Where was the respect for a veteran Diva?

There apparently wasn't any. Grabbing a very old and torn up little black book, she flicked through the numbers and finally found the one that she was looking for before grabbing the cordless from the wall, grabbing her smokes and heading out the back door of her house and into the nice and spacious backyard with Linkin and Gunner trailing her.


	3. Chapter 2

**QUEEN OF EXTREME**

**BY STRAIGHTEDGEPUNK**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. What is written in this story, save for what is seen on television the rest is my own creation and I only own the OC and her friends. All WWE entertainers belong to themselves and WWE. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Please make sure to remember that many of the dates in this are not completely true to WWF-WWE storylines and as such this is not always based on fact and much of the storylines for this fic - save for the stuff we see on television now and the past storylines - I own.

**Feedback:** Always welcome. No flames - cause I ignore them anyway - constructive criticism only.

_Thanks for the reviews so far. Glad that you are enjoying the story so, hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

_- - -  
_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Amy swore loudly as she tripped over the clothes lying around her bed while trying to find the cordless phone which was ringing, before it cut out.

Picking it up, she answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey- is- is this Amy?"_ A soft, very nervous voice questioned.

"Yeah it is, who is this?"

_"Um… its Bianca."_

Amy froze in mid-step as she made to shut the door of her bedroom as she headed for the kitchen. "Red? No way! Oh my God, girlie. Where have you been the past nine years? What happened to you?"

A nervous laugh came through the phone and Amy wondered as to if this was the same Bianca that she had been best friends with all those years ago. She sure as hell didn't sound like the same outspoken Rock Grunge Princess that she had known. _"Yes way, it is Red."_ Amy sighed. At least she didn't just hang up like she was expecting her to do. But, why had she called after so many years? Something must have been wrong. _"As to what I've been up to- teaching. Art actually. What about you? Still wrestling?"_

Amy knew that Bianca was trying to avoid having to answer the question of what happened to her, because she knew it meant going back to the night she'd walked out on the WWE. "No I'm not wrestling anymore. I'm singing now."

- - -

Bianca pursed her lips, hoping Amy didn't ask her anything to do with her walk out all those years ago. It was hard enough to deal with the guilt of leaving people who cared for her like a home away from home, but to have an old friend question her would be to much.

"So how is Matty? Still as chubby as ever?" she asked. Her eyes widened when Amy told her that she wasn't with Matt anymore. "What?! How?! When?!" She listened intently as she was relayed all the events of the break-up between her best friend and her ex's brother. The idea of Amy leaving Matt because of Adam, her old tag team buddy, left Bianca speechless. Needless to say, she was pissed even more at the WWE when Amy told her that they had brought the actual break-up into a storyline on the show.

_"Now, why did you call me?" _Amy questioned her suddenly, putting an end to their mindless chatter.

"Um- uh, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days? Not right away, like in a week. I have some business to finish up here, before I come to Atlanta," she inquired, hoping Amy would let her. She missed her friend and would love to spend some time with her, and pitch an idea to her.

_"Sure, Red. You know I would do anything for you. I have to go. I'll have everything ready for when you get here, and just ring me to let me know when I can pick you up at the airport- if you're flying in."_

"Sure thing, Ames."

- - -

_**Five Days Later, Wednesday, 26th November…**_

Standing in her Visual Arts classroom that was now the changing rooms for the wrestlers of AWF. The curtains had been pulled down to give the wrestlers some privacy and to help hide the fact that they were here to perform. None of the students knew and Bianca smiled as she watched two of her protégés, Mark and Mariah, twins fix up their boots.

She however didn't dress like a conventional wrestler. Many people said that Jeff's style had rubbed off on her more than it should of and she was dressed in a pair of KikWear pants that hung off her more than what seemed necessary and were held up by a red studded belt, her boots were nothing more than a pair of bright red converse high tops. Her top was a black and red corset with thick straps to hold it up, which pushed her breasts up so now they looked much bigger than normal and covering her hands were a pair of MMA gloves which were black and red. She'd pulled her hair up into a ponytail with two plaits out of it. It looked cool, but just out of the norm that it suited the eccentric woman perfectly.

Sitting down with a mirror in front of her, Bianca began to drag paint lines across her face and down her neck, loving the cold feeling that it sent through her skin.

"So, little Red. I heard that you are leaving tomorrow." Turning, she found one of her friends from IWF and the newest addition to the AWF roster, Salem. Standing at 6'5", he was a much more chunkier and thicker formed version of her old friend Matt Hardy, minus the beard.

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, thought that it was time to head back and give some reason as to why I left."

"Do you have to?" he asked, picking up her pot of black paint and dipping his fingers into it, drawing three thick lines down his face, over his eyelids and stopping at the base of his neck.

Bianca bit her lower lip. She truly did love her friends here in Australia, and loved the life she had created, but she needed to go back home. The guilt inside her was burning stronger and stronger each day, especially since her talk with Amy. "Yeah, Sal. I do."

"Well, you know we're all rooting for ya," he commented, patting her shoulder before he left her to finish getting ready.

- - -

The hall was much like an American gym would be except it was round like a dome and now packed with both students and members of the community who were waiting to see the final entertainment for the day. The ring had been set up by some of the lesser skilled wrestler of AWF who were not actually going to be wrestling and the equipment had been tested during the intermission so that the crew was able to fix any faults and problems.

The female ring announcer was dressed like a supermodel and the ref beside her was in nothing more than a pair of black shots and a normal ref shirt. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the world of AWF. Where you will see some of Australia's greatest wrestling talent."

- - -

Bianca sat outside the hall, listening to the matches pass by and suddenly felt like she was being thrown into a lions den. The moment her paint ran, she would be exposed to everyone who knew her. It wouldn't be so bad because she had already told them that she was leaving, however when she knew that they had the hours after this event to tell her what they thought nearly had Bi throwing up.

The past five days had gone by so quickly. She had given Kyle everything he would need and more to become a wrestler and had introduced him to Salem who had agreed to help him train. He had been sad to hear she was leaving, but when she promised to e-mail him each week to make sure he was doing well, he had been happy. It was like she was one of those 'big sister' people to him.

If she would, she would have taken him with her, but when he had finished his last year of High School, she'd bring him over to see the American side of the wrestling industry.

"Hey Red. We're up." She glanced up at Salem from where she was sitting on the cement and took hold of his hand when he held it out to help her up.

- - -

"And now for our main event. A fifteen man battle royal for the number one contenders position for any belt the winner wishes and your participates are…" the ring announcer trailed off as music hit and thirteen of the fifteen wrestlers made their way to the ring. The rock music cut off suddenly and was replaced by Michael Jackson's _'Dirty Diana'_.

"And introducing former AWF Women's Champ and the current number one contender for the AWF World Heavyweight Championship, Payton and Salem!" Salem had hold of Bianca's hand as they made their way to the ring, however just as they reached the bottom of the ramp, she was twirled around in front of him and bent sideways over his lowered arm, making it appear like he was going to dip her back and kiss her. He lightly did so, keeping onto the image that they were lovers on screen and helped her into the ring.

The music died down as she and Salem stopped alongside their fellow heels and talked with them a little, giving off the impression that they were going to work as a team.

The bell sounded and Salem and Bianca broke away from each other as she moved towards one of the smaller wrestlers. At 5'1", Bianca wasn't exactly one of the tallest superstars in the ring and had opted that taking down smaller wrestlers first would be easier than picking a fight against someone with Salem's build.

It was a quick and easy royal. Bi was meant to take down three of her fellow lightweight superstars all of which were tossed over the top ropes after being hit with one of her spears. Whoever said being taught by Adam Copeland, Jay (Christian) Reso and the Hardy Boyz was a bad thing, obliviously didn't know what they were talking about. All four men had helped her perfect her wrestling moves and finishers, from her Spear and Swanton Bomb to her Rock n' Rolla finisher which was really Jay's Unprettier finisher.

She did what the first half of the match was scripted to do and then turned to face Salem. A smile came to her face and she nodded. He Irish-whipped the wrestler he had his grip on and dropped to all fours. She got in the opposite turnbuckle and took a quick, but deep breath before running and using Salem's back for elevation, hit a Poetry In Motion, rattling the wrestler on the receiving end. She rolled out of the way as he lunged at her and ducked behind Salem who ended up delivering a bone crushing clothesline to the unsuspecting man's throat. From here on it, it was all unscripted. Whoever won- won for real and not because of some bogus script. Helping Salem pick up the semi-conscious man, they both tossed him over the top rope. Turning around, both ended up being clothes-lined over the ropes. Bianca's arm got caught which only just saved from hitting the ground, not that she would of anyway unless she had nothing to grab hold of. Skinning the cat, she flipped her over the top rope and right back into the ring. Four wrestlers left. She crouched down in the closest turnbuckle and watched the three male wrestlers stare each other and her down. Two were faces and another was a heel like Bianca. Nodding at him when he made a motion for them to work together, she jumped to her full height and stepped up alongside him, staring down the other two much taller wrestlers.

"Come on, shortie!" one jeered and the crowd went along with it. She loved being a heel. It was just so much more entertaining than playing a face. Everyone loved you then and it sucked cause you couldn't do anything bad.

Laughing, she made a motion for the pair to turn around and folded her arms over her chest. They did so and found themselves on the receiving end of Salem and his brother Shaun's fists.

Shaun shrugged at her and tossed one of the two over the top ropes. No refs could interfere and once Salem got rid of the remaining face, it was down to Bi and her heel opponent, as the boys climbed out of the ring. One on one. Bianca grimaced. She knew was what meant to happen and went with it. When he Irish-whipped her into the corner, the impact was strong enough to knock the wind out of her and she prepared herself for the shoulder charge to the gut. It hurt. But the sheer adrenaline from just being back in the ring after like four months of no action because of a knee injury and it had made her feel down and like a slob. She loved being inside a wrestling ring.


	4. Chapter 3

**QUEEN OF EXTREME**

**BY STRAIGHTEDGEPUNK**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. What is written in this story, save for what is seen on television the rest is my own creation and I only own the OC and her friends. All WWE entertainers belong to themselves and WWE. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Please make sure to remember that many of the dates in this are not completely true to WWF-WWE storylines and as such this is not always based on fact and much of the storylines for this fic - save for the stuff we see on television now and the past storylines - I own.

**Feedback:** Always welcome. No flames - cause I ignore them anyway - constructive criticism only.

_Thanks for the reviews so far. Glad that you are enjoying the story so, hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

_- - -  
_

**CHAPTER THREE**

She'd lost. Her face had implanted with the gym mats a little harder than necessary and caused her nose to start bleeding. It caused the already running paint to mix with it and before she could do anything about it, she saw Shaun's trademark lime green boots come into her view, and the next she knew he had pulled her to her feet. "You alright?"

"Uh-" she started, holding a hand over her nose. "That a rhetorical question?" A chuckle made her roll her eyes. "I need ice." They headed out of the hall with the help of Shaun while Salem rushed ahead to find her some ice.

- - -

Several hours later, three bags of ice, two doctor's visits and one broken nose later, Bianca sat restlessly in the airport terminal. She had her bags already being loaded on and now she just had her backpack with her and her music plugged into one ear while she listened for her flight. Dozens of thoughts flew through her head. What was everyone going to think? She hadn't been seen or heard from in nine years- nearly ten now and she felt her nerves return. Being alone for the first eighteen years of ones life did not improve Bianca's interaction with people when she'd first been thrown into the world of wrestling, but when Mark had taken a father like stance over her, making sure no one had tried anything she had found that not only did she enjoy the attention from him, she had always once long ago enjoyed the company of a young superstar, who despite being two years younger than her, had at first acted more like a big brother. Jeff Hardy.

Her first relationship and she still didn't understand what she had done wrong that had made him want to cheat on her. He had once been a sweet and energetic person who loved to teach her anything he could about wrestling and even though she had grown up around it, he taught her things that would make a blush swear at times- considering not all the training was in the ring. Including how to trust someone. And it was the very person who had got her to trust people that took it away.

Mark had nearly throttled him the first time he'd caught them backstage, hiding behind some crates making out- not that she hadn't guessed that someone had told him where she was and who she was with. It had been so fun and she'd loved being his enemy on screen, because everything in their personal life- the frustration towards each other brought them into the perfect little state on-screen that they hated one another but had this underlying attraction.

The first time she'd met Jay however was another matter entirely. Instead of meeting him before their first on-screen appearance together, they had just been shoved to the guerrilla pit and been made to wait for his and Adam's entrance music to start up. It was awkward at first to play the girlfriend of a guy who you had never talked to, until that day when you both said 'hi' and then went quiet. Awkward first meetings had occurred for Bianca a number of times when she'd first came into the WWF.

Jay had become her first friend and the only guy, other than Adam, Matt or Jeff that she could actually handle being around. Most of her time she had spent on the road with all four men and then just before her walk out, she had found a new best friend in new WWF Diva, Amy Dumas aka Lita.

She was Matt's girlfriend and no matter how many times she tried to get her alone and talk, Matt would always be there cuddling up to her. It was pretty cute, but annoying at the same time. She nearly laughed aloud when she recalled how she and Amy had burst in on all four men in the one hotel room, cuddle up in a large bed, nursing hangovers. Needless to say, no person backstage could argue with the photographic evidence that the four of them had done some things that were better left unsaid, even if Jeff tried to argue with her that nothing had happened, she'd continued torturing him.

Startled out of her reminiscing as she heard her flight be called out, Bianca swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat suddenly and grabbed her bag before making her way over to the terminal.

- - -

_**Atlanta Airport, Georgia…**_

Amy tried to see over the heads of the hundreds of people to try and find her old friend, but she couldn't. Sighing heavily, she fell back into her seat. She'd found out from Bianca what time she'd been coming in, but with all the other flights taking off and landing she had ended up being stuck here for the better part of four hours nearly- though she had arrived earlier than need be.

Some ten minutes later, she saw a pair of worn and torn black converse sneakers come into view and begrudgingly looked up, thinking it was a fan from her wrestling days. However, what she saw made her mouth drop open in shock. The once lively and very thin 5'1" Diva Amy had befriended nine years ago was now a much more down to earth looking girl who had put on a few pounds over the years, but still looked her every best. "Hey." Amy rasped out, barely able to keep herself from crying. "Long time no see."

A smile graced those full and pouty red lips just before both women pulled each other into a strong bear hug. "Hey Ames, long time no see is right."

- - -

Bianca felt a little of that pressure on her shoulders lift as she and Amy hugged one another. It felt so nice to just hold her old friend and not have to be questioned on where she had been, though she knew they would come up very soon, knowing how much Amy loved to prod about what had happened- considering Bianca was truly the only one who knew the truth. Even Jeff and Jay didn't know the full reasons. How could they? They were partially the reason behind why she walked.

Pulling away from one another, Bianca had a chance to look at her friend a little bit better now she wasn't slumped over half asleep in the chair. Just like Bianca, Amy had decided to keep her implants just as Bianca had done, not to show off to people, but just because now that they were there, it just felt normal and Bianca hated hospitals enough as it was without having something like that happen to her. Her body was still as muscled and toned as ever and she'd even grown a lot softer in the face than what she use to be.

"So you got all your stuff?" she asked. Bianca nodded and let Amy grabbed two of the five suitcases and her backpack while she retrieved the other three.

- - -

After being shown around Amy's house, which she had forgotten where everything was having not been there for so long and when Ames left her in her new room while she stayed here, Bianca sighed and fell down onto the bed.

"Listen, if you need to sleep, cause of jetlag and all, you can. I'm just gonna be doing some stuff on the town and I'll probably be back before you get up anyway and then we can catch up properly," the taller redhead commented, leaning against the door frame. She nodded and waited until Amy had shut the bedroom door before getting to her feet and shutting the curtains - to block out the Atlanta sun - before finding her sleeping shirt. Stripping herself of everything save for her underwear, she dragged the overly large grey material over her head and sluggishly crawled into the large bed.

- - -

Amy sat in the kitchen. So she had lied to Bianca about going out, but if she had have told her the truth, then it would probably be Bianca leaving the house and not coming back until her guest was gone. Matt Hardy sat across from her, rubbing her pet Gore's head affectionately.

"So, you said you wanted to talk?" he questioned.

Amy nodded when he finally looked up at her. "Yeah. Uh- I was just wondering, don't take this the wrong way, but how is Jeff doing?"

"Alright. He's getting a lot more motivated to stop using especially since he proposed to Beth." Matt leaned his arm - that was not occupied with Gore - and rested his head on his palm. "So, what is this really-" A voice stopped Matt in mid sentence.

- - -

"Amy do you have any aspirin or something? I broke my nose in a match the other day and have been really been having some headaches from it…" she walked into the kitchen, still clad in only her shirt and stopped upon seeing the person sitting across the kitchen table from Amy.

"Hey." It came out as a strangled cough nearly and before she could barely blink, her old friend had cleared the table in seconds and had pulled her into a large hug. "How you doin' Matty?"

"Hey Anca," he murmured back into her hair as she wrapped her arms around him. He hadn't changed much. His hair was still long, his beard was still there, the only thing that had really changed was that he'd gained a few pounds in the past nine years, but else was new- she had that was for sure.

- - -

Matt kept his arms around his baby brother's ex. Not believing that she was truly standing right there and now. Not in his wildest dreams. She looked so good and the hug he got back in return for his had been just like he remembered. "Where you been, Red?"


	5. Chapter 4

_Okay so Bleeding Love is taking a few more days to update, but I'm getting there. In the mean time. I finally got some inspiration for this one and managed to get a chapter out. Hope you like._

- - -

**CHAPTER FOUR**

After managing to con her way out of telling Matt everything, Bianca had excused herself so she could go and put some more descent clothes on, feeling more than a little nervous around the oldest Hardy Boy.

Now, sitting down in the kitchen once again, she nursed her glass of water as Matt and Lita processed what she had just told them.

"You're coming back? To the WWE?" That was Matt. She nodded. Matt breathed out loudly and dropped his head onto the table. "Why?"

"Because Matt; I am tired of hiding, and I want to show people that the WWE women's division can be so much more than what the current ones are. Some are good, don't get me wrong, but it makes me sick in my stomach to realise just how lame and weak the division truly is. People barely cheer for them anymore."

Matt looked at her. "Well, how are you going to do this? Have you even talked to Vince?" Amy now looked at Bianca, wondering just how much she had actually planned of this before telling her. Then again, Ames had agreed straightaway, knowing that deep down she wanted to go back and wrestle. She loved it to much to not want to go back.

- - -

Bianca smiled at her old friends. "Yeah, actually, I have. He was pretty happy to hear from me too. That was like five days ago. He is not saying a word backstage and neither are you. This is a surprise. For everyone."

"No shit!" Matt retorted. "So, any idea how you might make your big return?"

Looking at her friends, her smile grew wider. "I still have to clear some things but with Vince, but the run down is that over about four weeks, he gets a few average sized developmental wrestlers to kayfabe take out certain divas of my choosing backstage. It then results in them stepping into the ring on the fifth week and wanting to know what the hell is going on. With all the male division at ringside and the divas in the ring, I'll make myself known in a way that will truly be remembered."

- - -

It had taken Amy half an hour to get Matt out of their hair and Bianca was able to relax and not worry about being bombarded with questions by the oldest Hardy boy.

Collapsing down onto her bed, Bianca groaned as her nose hit the mattress. She heard the door open as she reached for some tissues to stop it from bleeding. "You know the worst thing about having a broken nose. It hurts," she joked as Amy sat down on the edge of the bed and held the phone out to her.

"Its for you."

Taking it slowly she held it up to her ear, she had three weeks before she would be on the WWE and she wanted to keep low until then. "Hello?"  
"Hey Bianca. Someone wanted to say hi. He couldn't wait to any longer," Kelly said over the phone just before a high pitched squeal broke through.

She pulled the phone away from her ear, not expecting the sudden noise. Amy quirked an eyebrow at her and she put her finger up to her lips, giving her a look that pleaded for her to not ask about the phone conversation after it ended.

"Mommy!"

"Hey there, goof? What's up that couldn't wait?" she questioned.

"Kelly said you were gonna come and bring me to America soon. Are you?"

Smiling at the sweet little voice of her eight year old son, she couldn't help but feel her heart tear at the thought of bringing him here to truly see the life that she had once lived. "Yeah. When WWE comes down. I'll be there, and you're gonna come back with me."

Several squeals later and the hanging up of the phone and she was finding herself face to face with a very curious Amy Dumas. "Don't ask. Please."

"No. I'm gonna ask, because I deserve a few little answers after not seeing you for so many years. First question: Why did you leave?"  
Bianca shook her head. "That I am never going to answer. Well, at least not just yet."

"Fine. Who was that on the phone? And this one you cannot skip."

"My son," she mumbled, barely audible.

"What?!" Amy screeched, standing from her place on the bed and turning to look at her friend. "Wait! Who is the father?"

"Well… who do you think?"

"Oh my god!"

"Its not that big of a deal."

"Yes! It is!"

"Why?"

"Why?! Because Jeff doesn't even know he exists and he is about to get mar…" Amy slowly trailed off and eased back down onto the bed at the wide-eyed look on Bianca's face.

"Let me guess. To… Beth Britt. Nine years and I still haven't forgotten her name. I can't believe he is still with her," she whispered and felt a single tear slide down her cheek. '_Addicted'_ by Saving Abel started up and she quickly reached over to the bedside table and glanced at the caller I.D., not liking the number that appeared. Vince's. That was all she needed at a time like this.

- - -

Sitting in the darkened board room, Bianca chewed on her thumb nail, her nerves truly starting to take hold at the idea of meeting Adam Copeland after so many years. He had been the first person to catch sight of her backyard wrestling for some cash and help her along the way. The door opened and she heard Vince's unmistakable voice. Then she heard the Canadian accent.

"Come on Vinny. You said that I was getting the day off. Why did ya need to drag me down here?" He was whining. Typical of Adam. He never liked doing something unless it benefited him most of the time. It was rare that he did something out of the goodness of his heart. The only time around her being their first meeting.

"Well, there was someone who wished to talk to you," Vince replied.  
A _'humph'_ came from Adam and she heard Vince say goodbye. It was hard for Bianca to breathe when she heard the click of the door being shut. She was alone with Adam and had no idea how to let him know that she was the someone who wanted to talk to him.

"Okay. I get the picture. This is a joke. Good one guys, but you know what I'm not scared of the dark," he said in a dry tone.

It was then that Bianca found her voice. "This- isn't a joke. I wanted to talk to my old friend without anyone else knowing. I'm still in hiding from the world Copeland."

She stood up in the second that she heard the door open. Before Bianca knew what was happening, she'd been picked up into Adam's arms as he spun her around.

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. If felt better than she thought it would to see him again after so long. "Where you been little red?" he whispered into her hair after setting her on the ground, his arms still wrapped around her. A strangled laugh followed his question. Matt had asked the exact same thing.

"Hiding. I promise I'll never do it again," she murmured back, not being able to fight the tears that pooled into her eyes.

He pulled back. "Hey, what are the tears for?"

"I missed you."

"Me? No!" he said in mock shock and awe making her smile.

- - -

Adam had been a lot busier than Amy and Matt had elaborated on. He certainly had done a lot more than she'd expected him to in the time that she'd been gone.

"So you're coming back as a surprise?" Bianca nodded. Adam smiled, weakly though. "You know Jay is coming back. Not sure which date, but…"

"I don't want to talk about either of them." It had taken her years to get over the pain that was inside from leaving both Jeff and Jay behind, but then how could she forget. Nero was the spitting image of his father and she knew no matter what that she would never get over him, or Jay for that matter. Life, especially romance was more complicated than she had wanted to first believe.

"Well, I'm looking forward to havin' ya back. At least then I'll have a good heel Diva to watch each week. Which brand?"

"Smackdown! _and_ RAW."

"Huh?"

"That was the deal with coming back. I go onto both brands for a number of mini feuds and one big one on Smackdown!"

"You know Mark is gonna throw a fit when he sees ya?" Adam commented as they finally stopped walking after about half an hour and sat down on a park bench.

"I don't care. Its my choice."

"You know he left Sara? He is dating Michelle McCool. A Smackdown! Diva and Diva search reject," he explained. Bianca shrugged. She loved both her foster parents, but there was no way that she was going to become friends her foster dad's new girlfriend, she loved Sara to much and her siblings to like her. Not to mention, after what Amy had pointed out during a re-run, she had found herself disliking the woman she watched on television and didn't want to even know what the deal was with Mark that he had somehow gotten _'the hots'_ for her.


	6. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews. Really appreciated. Hope you like this chapter._

- - -

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**_Tuesday, December 5th, 2008, Backstage Smackdown!/ECW tapings, Albany, New York…_**

It was two hours until Smackdown! started up and the only problem was, those two hours of Bianca's time were now being on a trip to the private locker room for her in another part of the arena. She had never enjoyed being made to hide and after ten years of doing so, she had started to become sick to death of it.  
Adam had promised to sneak away the first chance he could get, but of course, that might have not been for a few hours even into the taping.

Though they had not been able to set the storyline out to weeks, they had fixed it so that all the Divas chosen on both RAW and Smackdown! had been taken down the week before and this now resulted in them all being here tonight along with all three brands on WWE superstars.

Adam had rattled off the wrestlers he knew had been in the company with them during her time, which was surprising a fair few- JBL, HBK, Big Show (just), Kane, Taker, HHH, Jim Duggan (who she knew as a more father-like figure as opposed to friend), Dreamer, Chavo, and both of the Hardyz.

Only Victoria was recognisable to Bianca and she was semi-grateful that Trish was no longer in the company. She had competed against the smaller woman for a long time and that was the one thing she had despised. The woman had always been pushed to the top and Bianca had been kept in the background, never really getting a chance to show her talent until Jeff had convinced the creative team to let the pair start a feud that escalated into a Ladder Match at the 1998 Armageddon Pay-Per-View. It had been so much fun to do, at the time. Now she wanted to do something like that again, only this time, really give it to him.

- - -

Adam sat in the men's locker room, fixing his boots up when Jeff burst through the door, looking thoroughly pissed. Matt watched his brother, hurl his bag at the lockers which caused most of the men to jump not expecting the youngest Hardy Boys outburst. After Bianca told him Matt knew she was coming back, Adam had jumped at the chance to talk about her with the oldest Hardy.

"Mat-"

"Shut up," he grumbled back to him, before heading over to his brother and talking quietly with him. Life wasn't exactly easy for the youngest Hardy at the moment. Every time they came to tapings, creative had a different plan for the night which left him no where but in a big rut and it left the fans wanting more. The locker room knew backstage, even those who didn't exactly like Hardy, that he deserved the title and would have rather have seen him win it at a Pay-Per-View though just to give it a much more heightened effect.

"What's up?"

"They changed the fucking plans again. Come on, they can't honestly be that fucking worried about the build-up, I've been on the title's heels since the fucking Armageddon Pay-Per-View last year. I think after a full year they could finally stop with the theatrics and just get the thing over and done with, so I can sleep a little better knowing that they have finally stuck to one plan and will keep it that way for a least a few weeks. I bet everyone is getting tired of the writer's changing, adding or cutting things at the last fucking minute!" Jeff yelled, apparently losing some of his frustration on a locker door which now sported a large dent in it from his fist.

"You need ice," Greg remarked dryly seeing how Jeff was trying to hide his pain.

- - -

On his way to the medical room, Jeff caught sight of a flash of bright red hair and believing it to be Maria quickly ducked inside the first room he came to. She always loved to stop him and talk his brains out, about her clothing line and stuff, it wasn't something he was pleased to take part in each time he did get cornered.

Opening the door a crack, he caught sight of the red head, but found that it wasn't Maria at all, not by the greeting the woman got from his brother. Stepping out of the room, Jeff found himself coming face to face with Amy.

- - -

Bianca and Amy had been going to find something to eat when Matt had found them. She smiled as Amy and Matt hugged one another and quickly stepped back when the door beside her opened up. Hearing the voice of the person who had opened the door, Bianca quickly turned and ducked around the corner, colliding with a person, too worried about being caught by Jeff, Bianca merely apologised quickly and dashed off, heading back to her locker.

- - -

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Amy quirked an eyebrow at Jeff and scoffed a little. "So what, I can't come and see my friends when I feel like it now? Do I need your permission to do so?"

Jeff glowered at her in return, not really in the mood. "I'm outta here, I got more things to worry 'bout than a reunion of old buddies."

Amy went to argue, only to have Matt shake his head at her and give her a look that begged her not to. Huffing, she turned and walked off. Jeff grimaced at the look on Matt's face and glanced at the ground. "Can we just find some ice?"

- - -

After the _'attacked'_ Divas had a talk for a promo, all three brands of Superstars and Divas crowded around the ring. It was the end of the show, and it truly was going to be the Smackdown! of all Smackdown! shows.

Bianca listened to the Divas rant on and on out in the ring about being attacked and not having the attacker show their face. She smiled. Girls always go behind another ones back. It was then that Bianca heard Vickie and Edge on the microphones. She nearly laughed at some of the things Adam had to say and even more that the crowd was booing Vickie every time she tried to talk.

Another voice joined in and it had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up on end. She shivered at little at remembering how he had used to talk to her with that heavy accent in his voice. When she heard Edge say that he had a surprise for the WWE Universe, that he knew exactly who had attacked the Divas and that they were here tonight and ready to come out.

_**This World Can't Tear Us Apart** _by Trivium started up and Bianca, covered in a hooded jacket burst through the curtains to the confused reactions of both the crowd and the wrestlers.

Running down the ramp and sliding into the ring, she unzipped her jacket and drew it off herself, tossing it away as she climbed up the left turnbuckle facing the announcer's tables.

Bianca felt a tingle run down her spine when she heard the confused fans suddenly cheer loudly for her and she posed like Edge for a few seconds, waved at the crowd, before heading around the ring and doing the same thing for all of the three unvisited corners of the ring.

The crowd seemed to get louder and she was almost tempted enough with her adrenaline rush to do a crotch crop for DX, but decided against it and met up with Edge in the middle of the ring. The cheers slowly subsided for her, that was until Edge decided to pump the crowd up while she stared down the much taller Divas in the middle of the ring.

"Come on Albany, give it up with for the return of your favourite little Diva, my former manager and still my best friend, Bianca Belle! Make some noise for her!" And the crowd did just that.  
She smiled at the crowd and gave them her favourite five second pose by leaning into Edge and putting her hands up into the rock signs. It wasn't hard to settle the crowd back down, Edge was even being cheered for, which he soaked up eagerly.  
Bianca then noticed that Jeff stood next to the Divas, a microphone in hand and his face painted up. She had on face paint, black, red and white. Her clothes were simply; a pair of Kikwear pants that were a few sizes too big and a red and black vest with the words 'EdgeheaD' written on the back of it and a red studded belt.

"So, Bianca Belle, is it?" A very tall and leggy blonde, who she had guessed already was Michelle McCool and smirked while nodding. "Well, I'm not impressed. You see. We are the better wrestlers. We are the old, washed up walk outs who gave all this up."

Bianca's mouth dropped open in shock and she glanced Edge. Half laughing, Bianca threw herself at the blonde, causing the rest of the women to scatter. She threw a few rights and lefts at the Champion right before she felt someone pull her off of the Diva.

When she pulled free of the person's grip, she turned sharply, took one look at the man before her and felt all her emotions that she had bottled up over the past nine or so years and brought her hand up to his cheek. She'd just slapped Jeff Hardy on worldwide television. Oh god. She watched him wipe the blood from his now split lip and slowly look back up at her, staring her down.

She was attacked from the side by the twin Diva Search girls known as the Bella Twins and groaned as she was crushed beneath the weight of about seven Divas when all of the heels; Victoria, Maryse, Nattie, Beth and co all climbed into the ring to help her.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

She had gotten out of the brawl pretty quickly, with the help of Edge. Jeff went after them both which sent them running from the ring and back up the ramp, all the heels involved in the fight, female and male alike. It was a large group to say the least; Edge, her, Swagger, Morrison, Miz and a number of others.  
The moment her theme song hit, Edge raised her hands up in a victory type of way. It was then that her theme changed suddenly to _(I Hate) Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace. Being friends with the lead singer, Adam Gontier had certainly paid off, he still had remembered her after all those years.

Adam pulled her into a bear hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes still on the ring. It would be a great way to start her new career in the WWE, and being a heel meant giving the fans a good storyline for once.

- - -

Once backstage, she could feel the stares on her like knives.

Probably half the people here didn't know her personally and had probably only seen her on television years ago. Adam laughed and picked her up into a large bear hug as he and a number of the old wrestlers who were now on the heel team of their brands all crowded her. They were her friends, they still cared for her. They should have hated her for walking out on them all without telling them that it wasn't their fault.

She was pulled into a warm hug by the giant that was the Big Show, then picked up by him as the rest of the three brands of wrestlers came backstage. The first face she saw in the crowd was not one that she had wanted to.

Big Show put her back on the ground as he came over to them slowly. There was a playground like break-up feel to the air as he did. Everyone was watching them. He opened his mouth to talk but she wasn't going to let him. "Keep the hell away from me," she said through gritted teeth, desperately trying to hold back all the things that she wanted to truly say to him.

"I can-"

"She said to keep away," Adam cut in, stepping up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The look on Jeff's face was hard for Bianca to watch and she quickly looked away. As much as he had hurt her, she still loved him alongside of hating him. If that made any sense. But her love was only there because of her son.

"What makes you think I'm gonna listen to you, Copeland?" Jeff retorted. Then he turned to Bianca. "You think everyone is happy to see your plastic arse back here? Think again."

Bianca's eyes widened in shock and her temper flared to heights she didn't know it could. "Are you so deluded that you truly believe that I expect you to be happy I'm back! I came back to wrestle! To do something I love! Not be around your sorry arse again! That's the beauty of cheating Jeffrey! In the end, one of your girls is gonna find out and leave ya! Plus I'm not that plastic!" she screamed and shoved him backwards before she turned and stalked off. Jeff just stood there. Adam glowered at Jeff before following after the petite red head.

- - -

Bianca slammed the door of her locker right in Adam's face. He stepped back just in time to avoid getting a broken nose.  
Heaving a sigh, he opened the door, ducked the brush aimed at his head and stepped inside. "You know, I am not Hardy and that scene back there shows just how much you too hold a grudge over something so little," he stated coolly, flopping down onto the bench beside her bag as she headed for the showers.

"Little?! How is him cheating on me something little?!" she called back.

Adam raised his eyebrows. She did have a point. It wasn't little. Jeff had cheated on her and he'd been the first one that she had truly opened up to all those years ago. Of course, she still would be sore and Adam knew that an outburst from her would have been unavoidable, especially when he'd come up to her and said what he had. He had no right to even look her in the eyes.

- - -

Once she'd showered and dressed, Bianca and Adam headed for the hotel, Amy joined them, preferring to put up with a steamed Bianca and an awkward Adam then with Matt and Jeff and Greg. No matter how much she wanted to catch up with them- well most of them. Bianca sat in the back seat, her head pressed against the glass. Amy glanced at her through the mirror and bit her lip. It was so unfair that she was the one suffering after everything that had happened. Jeff should be the one feeling bad.

"Not that I care or anything, but why'd he do it?" she whispered, barely audible to the pair sitting in the front of the rental car.

"Do what, Anca?" Adam asked back, pulling to a stop at a set of lights.

"Cheat on me? I never did anything to make him mad. Did I?"

Adam grimaced when Amy looked at him, clearly saying that he was answering that one and not her. He pursed his lips, trying to choose his words carefully. "I don't know why he did it, babe, but maybe it was better you left anyway. It would've resulted in one, or both of you being fired had you confronted him about it."

- - -

But Jay did that for me she thought. Breathing in heavily, she wiped away one lone tear from her cheek and wondered just why she had gone there that night.

_It had been a week or so before Jeff's birthday, August 21st and it had been a Saturday night main event that they had been all at. They were in a 9 man mix tag team match up; Edge, Christian and Bianca vs. Team Extreme vs. The Dudley Boys and Ivory._

_But it was what had happened before hand that made the match truly a night to remember to the fans who had witnessed the event._

_Bianca had been looking for Jay. Their main event match was going to start in about ten minutes and as much as she had not been overly enthusiastic about going into the men's locker room to find him, she had and found he wasn't there. Neither was Jeff.  
She had continued looking for them and had nearly stumbled in on their argument, except the curtains had hidden her from them. She knew they never got along and the occasional minor argument was always bound to happen when anyone least suspected it._

_"Don't you walk away from me, Jeff!" Jay growled and from the small split in the curtains she had found had been able to see Jay grabbed Jeff by the arm and turn him back around. "You're a real piece of work, doing what you did!"_

_Jeff scoffed. "I'm the piece of work. You're the one who is always making goo-goo eyes at **my** girlfriend. On-screen she's yours, but behind the stage, she is mine and nothing you do is going to change that!"_

_They were nose to nose and Bianca had nearly moved from her hiding place when Jay had grabbed Jeff by the throat and shoved him up against the wall, right next to where she was hiding. It was only through that was she able to hear what they said._

_"You fucking cheated on her with a person who you met at a fucking nightclub!" Jay seethed._

_"What the-"_

_"-What's wrong Jeff? Didn't realise that I'd actually seen you, did ya?" Jay questioned to a now wide-eyed Jeff. "I know that you are still seeing the girl as well. Do not think you are the only who loves Bianca. If I had half the chance I would rip her away from your worthless arse right now."_

"Hey Anca, where here?" Adam said. Bianca jolted back into the real world and felt a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. Quickly brushing them away, she looked up when Adam stopped her on the way to the door. "I saw those tears." She sighed and looked away. "You shouldn't be feeling bad. This is a fresh start for you. You don't even need to talk to him. In fact, I think it is better that you stay within my line of sight from here on in."  
She laughed a little. "Does that mean I have to share a room with you?"

"By oath it does," he replied, wrapping his arm around her comfortingly and guiding her into the hotel and up to their room.

- - -

Amy had gone to another hotel to save having fans see her and speculate on whether or not she was back in the WWE. So, Bianca was left in her hotel room alone when Adam went down to drink with the boys.

"I can't just sit here." She climbed from the bed, dressed in a pair of daisy dukes and a singlet top. As she opened the door, she was meant with the faces of a large group of women. The WWE divas. "Hey girls. Can I help ya?"

"We wanted to know if you would like to come out for a drink with us? Some of the guys invited us down." It was Lisa who had asked her. She smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around her old friend. "I would love to. Let's go, old girl."

"Excuse me!"

"I'm kidding. Besides, you're the oldest and the only old female wrestler that I know."

The divas were quick to introduce themselves; Mickie, Maria, Melina, Beth, Nattie _(who she vaguely remembered as a teenager who Jim had introduced her to)_, Candice, Jillian, Katie, Rosa, Maryse and Eve. As they headed for the elevator, Bianca felt like someone was watching her, however when she looked over her shoulder, she couldn't find anyone.


	8. Chapter 7

_Come on guys, I need some reviews to let me know what you all think of this fic. Its starting to get more into the actual storyline now and I'm gonna have Bleeding Love and a few others updated soon as well, so hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_And, Please review to and let me know what you think._

_And I am looking for someone who wouldn't mind writing something for me details are;  
**Pairing:** JeffHardy/OC or Christian/OC or both considering its the one character. Preferrably a one-shots between the pair.  
**Girl: **Bianca Belle (Carson). PM me for details or look at my fic "Queen of Extreme"._

- - -

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It had been a busy week for the returning WWE Diva. She was put on a number of interview radio shows and television ones everyday to promote her return. Everyone wanted to know about why she had left but as promised by the WWE she did not need to tell. And, she didn't or really she refused to, especially since so many people were messaging her new MySpace and constantly asking questions about why she left and why she gave up everything. So now she sat backstage at Armageddon. The show would be on in a few minutes and Bianca was spread out on a couch in the green room. She was the only one in the room and it suited her that way. At least she had some privacy while she typed up a blog, to give some explanation or response (as a heel) to already over 30,000 fans who were her friends on MySpace, WWE wrestlers non-included:

_**"Shouting out to all my fans and friends alike here on my first official MySpace blog back in the WWE is your very own Grunge-Metal girl, Bianca Belle- WWE Women's Division wrestler, not Diva.**_

_**Well, what can I say in response to the flood of e-mails and other things that I have been getting in regards to both my return after all these years and when I first walked out on the company on August 21st, 1999. Well, there is a large number of reason why I walked out but- I'm not going into that. All of those past issues will be revealed in good time.**_

_**A lot of unhappy fans have questioned me on why I attacked the Divas. And why I was introduced back by Edge. Well for the simple answer.  
I was tired.**_

_**Yeah, that's right. I was tired of seeing so many fans not getting up and cheering on a Divas match because the women in them are not worth the time of day, unlike the previous generation of which I was linked to.**_

_**That was of course until I came back.**_

_**Now, the rejects and try-hards are about to have their true colours shown as I knock them down a few pegs starting with the **'Playboy Pin-up'** Maria, the so called **'All-American Diva'** Michelle, the **'Nutcase-Trish Stratus'** wannabe Mickie, the **'Exhibitionist'** Kelly Kelly, and other **'Playboy Pin-up'** Candice. Tonight on Armageddon I'm bringing down the house and they are my first targets.**_

_**I've even got a few new moves for everyone, that hasn't been to the live shows and I'll showcase them worldwide tonight.**_

_**Now onto the Edge detail. He and I were partners years back and I even dated his brother Christian, I've had no cause to fight with my old friend and it was an honour to have the Rated-R Superstar introduce me back and you all should look out for the old Edge and Bianca teaming up in a few matches together to pick a few worms from beneath our boots.**_

_**So, any fans of mine still out there, both new and old, I'd love to see what you make of the Rated-R Superstar and the Grunge-Metal girl back together again- and on Smackdown! of all places. I'm gonna shake the rooftops, give everyone what they want - great matches - and take down any and all in my path, not to mention- earn myself a few titles along the way.**_

_**Oh and just a heads up to a certain Hardy boy out there, Edge may, may not win tonight against you and who knows HHH may walk out the Champ, but one thing for certain is you won't come out on top, just like the screw-up that you are. Either way I'm going to settle some old business with you one way or another, because I am back- with a vengeance.**_

_**Bianca signing out."**_

She regretted writing what she had, but she had to stay in character for the sake of keeping her real feelings bottled up. Knowing the mass of e-mails that would be flooding her inbox when she checked it later tonight, Bianca turned off her laptop and sat up just as the door opened. Her eyes lowered to the floor and she stood up, not meeting Jeff's gaze as she made to leave. The only problem was that he didn't leave the doorframe.

He turned to the side, so either way, she had to slide past him in order to get away from him. However, every inch of them that touched sent a shiver running down her spine. She hated herself for the way her body reacted and quickly stepped away and headed for the women's locker as he reached out to grab her arm.

- - -

The women's locker room was packed with the ten women who were all joking as they got ready for their match-up.

ThreeWishes had supplied a number of their costumes and Bianca had been allowed to pick out her own, so long as it hadn't been red. Yeah right, she was a red head, it would look stupid and she couldn't wear green otherwise she truly would have looked like a Christmas spirit. So she went for the brown Daring Eskimo and wore brown boy shorts beneath it.

Unlike the rest of the Divas, Bianca knew how to move around the ring enough that she didn't need to worry about being in a dress costume.

"So, what's it like coming back?" Maryse questioned.  
Bianca shrugged. "So-so. I love meeting a new generation of girls and helping some of them train," she said glancing at Maria who grinned up at her as she fixed her boots on. "The only downside is that I'm going to have to deal with Hardy, that's what the writers want, so that's what I have to do. Even if I hate it."

"How could you hate it?" McCool questioned, clearly still clueless as to the history that was behind the Hardy boys and co in real life with Bianca.

Mark hadn't reacted very well to Bianca being back, but hell that was his problem. She hadn't reacted well to the whole McCool and him being in love, so it was only a bit of payback that didn't really phase her all that much.

Michelle and Bianca certainly did not get along well with each other who were basically polar opposites to one another did not mix well on or off screen, which Adam had already predicted would be the result. They bickered constantly when near one another and despite the height difference, Bianca wasn't intimidated by the blonde.

"Because the prick and I have a pretty fucked up history and I have not and will not be nice to him," she snapped at the blonde. "My theme song title pretty much states how I feel towards him. I hate everything about you. Just like I do you."

Michelle went to start a fight only to have Barbie and Mickie hold her back.

"Poor little red," Adam commented as he opened the door and walked through with his hand covering his eyes. Bianca quirked an eyebrow and tossed a red boa around his neck. "Safe to look and leer?"

She giggled. "Yeah, its safe to look and leer, we're all decent."

He glanced at her outfit and smirked. "Now if only it had been you and me getting married, I'd be the happiest man alive," he joked with her, playing with the boa around his neck.

"Oh go and suck Vickie's face off," Bianca quipped. "Besides shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?"

"Yeah, but I'll be ready pretty quickly. Now come on, I want a picture with all of you foxy ladies before your match starts," he told them all and held up a camera. Bianca rolled her eyes and had to laugh a little when one of his on-screen cronies Matt Cardona or Brian Myers appeared. She still wasn't able to tell them apart, which was probably a good thing because she rarely dealt with them at all.

All the girls posed while Bianca got pulled into a big hug by Adam. "You love cuddling with me don't ya, Adam?"

"And why wouldn't I?" he replied. She smiled and shook her head as one of the boys told them all to smile and then took the photo.

- - -

The Divas match was up and as the red team headed for the ring, Bianca turned when a person called out to her and found Matt, along with Jeff and a few others coming up. "I'll talk to ya later Matt, our match is up," she told him, before he could get a word in and pulled her hood up as her music hit.

The crowd - of course - booed them to death but she didn't expect anything else considering that they were the heel team. Sliding into the ring, Bianca climbed up the turnbuckle and posed for the crowd like Edge would before climbing down and facing the face team, the look of annoyance clearly written across her face.

She climbed out onto the apron as Mickie and Maryse started the match. Bianca watched them go back and forth all the while trying to get the crowd pumped, well, they did stand up on their feet when she climbed off the apron and up onto the security barrier, giving high-fives to any fan who came up to her, including a little boy who she gave a kiss on the cheek too. She wasn't afraid of being nice despite being a heel. She was only a heel to the girls in the ring that she didn't like.

As she climbed back up onto the apron, Maryse tagged Natalya in and Bianca certainly now wanted in on the match when after a few hits going back and forth and Mickie getting on top of Nattie before she tagged Kelly Kelly in. Bianca held her hand out for the tag, bouncing on the spot as the crowd began to cheer her on. Apparently wanting her in the match.

When Nattie put Kelly in her team's corner and the referee got distracted, all four women on the apron attacked her. Bianca even got in an actual punch at one point, by mistake but at the same time it was funny to the four because it would leave a large bruise on her cheek. Hey, she was a trained boxer, she did know when and how to apply force to a hit.

After a clothesline by Natalya, Kelly was laid out and as she went to tag in Jillian, Bianca took her place as was planned. The crowd went nuts and Bianca smiled and crouched down in her corner, watching as the blonde tried to get to her feet. The moment she turned to look at her, Bianca rushed her and delivered a spear to the young woman, laying her out once again. She started a Triple H style cheer and jumped around the ring. She got in Michelle's face and ended up slapping the woman before she punched Kelly and pulled her into a headlock as she let Jillian tag herself in.

All Bianca knew was that there was a lot of screaming going on in the ring and after Kelly was once again laid out by yet another heel, she managed to tag in Maria. The crowd was completely dead. That wasn't right. This was a pay-per-view, they should be cheering nearly the whole night. Bianca looked at her fellow heels and climbed up onto the turnbuckle suddenly. "Come on guys!" The crowd started to cheer a little. "You paid to see us!" she screamed and she could see from the look on Victoria's face that she was liking this side of Bianca more than ever now that the crowd was getting into the match a little more.

"Who wants to see me lay McCool flat on her face this week on Smackdown!?" The look on Michelle's face made Bianca smirk and nod her head in a challenge. "Then you guys have to cheer us on!"

As Maria went for the cover, Victoria made the save. Bianca didn't see the rest of the face's until it was too late and she, Maryse, Nattie and Victoria were knocked off the apron.  
Bianca felt a shock run up her arm, but shook it off. It was too late to make the save this time and McCool got to hit her Styles Clash finisher, load of crap arse move that Bianca still couldn't work out why she had chosen to use it, and got the three count on Jillian.

Candice hadn't been used in the match except to knock them off the apron, but she had been cool with it. After all, Bianca had been helping her find her focus as a wrestler again and helping her to train more in and out of the ring.

As the heels made their way to the back, The Great Khali came out and all the heels stepped around him, Bianca felt like Hornswoggle would have in that moment. He was huge compared to her measly 5'1" and she was truly intimidated by him.

Once backstage, the heels found the locker room as soon as they could so they could get out of the costumes and shower. It was hot in that ring, especially in the costumes that they were wearing. "Good match, girlie." While they may not have won, they certainly did enjoy celebrating the chance to be out there and in front of such a large crowd and, as Maryse pointed out, with Bianca alongside them.


	9. Chapter 8

_Hope ya like the newest update. Love to have some reviews guys, to let me know what ya'll think._

- - -

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

None of the wrestlers save for those going into the main event triple threat match knew the result of said match and that was only to save it from being leaked as to who would be Champion at the end of the night. Most of the Armageddon roster, and those visiting were now packed into the Green room watching the fight. For people who knew it was all staged, they certainly got into the match. Bianca, Matt C., Brian Myers, TBK, Vickie and a number of others were cheering for Edge.

Sitting between Maria and Candice now, Bianca felt like she was sitting at a New York Yankees vs. Chicago Cubs in a grudge match as both Maria and Candice were cheering on two different people; Maria for Jeff and Candice for Triple H, while Bianca - of course - went for Edge.

When the end came, Maria was up on her feet cheering, Candice clapped and Bianca just sat there.

He was Champion.

Jeff Hardy had finally become a World Champion. She eventually did clap for him. He did after all deserve a run with the belt even if it meant she would be dealing with him more from here on in, she didn't care. She was willing to do anything she could to bring back the old down and dirty style of female wrestling to the WWE and a few old Attitude Era storylines. Make things interesting.

- - -

Jeff got backstage with Matt after celebrating his title win. He felt on top of the world and the moment he caught sight of his fiancée among a large crowd of clearly surprised co-workers. Picking Beth up, he kissed her and spun her around. He felt on top of the world and nothing could pull him down from it at the moment.

Bianca stood in the back and looked away when Jeff and his girl kissed. He'd gotten everything. The career, someone who loved him and everything. While she'd been stuck performing for high school kids in halls across Australia and teaching Art just to keep her and her son in a house and a normal life. Her life however was far from being normal. It never had been normal.

Turning around, she ran into a person and quickly apologized as she stepped around them and headed for the locker room to get her bags.

- - -

Jay had his hoodie pulled up over his head, having just arrived and trying to escape from the heavy rain; his wife beside him. They'd only just arrived and the moment he caught sight of the large crowd he knew the show had finished all he was here to do was to talk with Vince about his new return date and then he could spend the rest of the night with Adam and the boys catching up on the past few months.  
When someone collided with him, he made to apologize only to come face to face with a very petite red head and a very familiar one.

He was left speechless.

She didn't look up, but did apologize to him, and walk off.  
Bianca. His heart lurched into his throat. She was back. He hadn't been watching any of the shows for a while and as such hadn't been aware of anything that had happened lately.

"Jay? What's Wrong?" Glancing down at his wife, he smiled trying his best to not turn and look after the petite red head.  
"Nothing. C'mon. I wanna make this meeting as short as possible," he answered.

- - -

Climbing onto the empty bus, Bianca sighed heavily and dropped her bags onto the back seat and curled up with headphones in This World Can't Tear Us Apart by Trivium playing.

She missed Nero. She was alone. He wasn't coming for another week or so, since she'd changed her plans. She had become the one thing she'd been trying to avoid since leaving the streets all those years ago, and always being around the boys had made her safe from that happening.

Not anymore though. As everyone else started climbing onto the bus, Bianca withdrew even more and pulled her hood up, trying to hide herself from them.

"Hey Anca," Adam sat down beside her and she looked at him. The weak smile and watery eyes caused a frown to crease his brow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Alright, nothing's wrong. So, you going to come out and have a few drinks with me and some of the guys?" he asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, why not. Who else is coming?"

Adam smiled. "Well, there's you, me, Matt, Kendrick, Hennigan, Mizanin, and a few others."  
"Jeff?"

"Don't know babe, but Maria and that are coming, so you don't have to go near him," he told her.

- - -

Jay sat on the bed of his hotel room, watching his wife in the bathroom as she did her make-up. His stomach was still twisting into knots as he replayed what had happened earlier in his mind, over and over, and everything that had occurred all those years ago.

"Baby, something is wrong with you. I know it. Do you not want to go out?" she questioned, leaning against the frame of the door.

He glanced at her. "Not really. You can still go. I just… I'm not feeling all too well, so I'll hit the hay early," he answered as she walked over to him and asked him to zip her dress up.  
As he did so, he couldn't help but recall a time when he had done the same thing for Bianca when she'd still been with them.

_It was Christmas, 1997. They'd been made to spend Christmas in Cameron with Matt and Jeff, due to their schedules at the time. Bianca hadn't been staying at Jeff's though, preferring to stay at Matt's because the three of them would be leaving in about three days._

_"C'mon Jay, hurry ya arse up! You too, Carson!" Matt called from the bottom of the stairs. Bianca had always kept her stage name Bianca Belle but enjoyed being called Carson by the boys._

_"Oh shove it Matt, this friggin' top is impossible to get into!" Bianca shouted back as she appeared from the bathroom, trying to do the laces of the red and black corset up.  
"Jay, can you help?" With a nod, Jay was on his feet and in front of her in seconds._

_As he tugged on the laces, she stepped closer. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he was able to see down the front of the outfit. She wasn't wearing a bra. He shut his eyes for a moment and quickly went back to the task at hand.  
"You… you look nice," he stammered once he was finished.  
"Awe, thanks Jay," she replied, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. She did look beautiful. The thin strapped corset she was wearing was red and black and hugged every delicious curve that was Bianca and her jeans only highlighted her toned thighs and butt. She was the definition of sexy. "So I don't look fat?"_

_"NO! You never do," he retorted quickly as she twirled around in front of him. "You always look perfect."_

_"Jay, you know you can tell me the truth about how I really look."_

_"I am, Anca," he defended. Adam appeared in the doorframe and told them Jeff and Shannon had arrived. Before Jay could say anything, Bianca was out of the room and down the stairs, jumping into the arms of her boyfriend as he laughed. Jay watched everything from the top of the stairs, longing to be the one that she would run to like that and not Jeff._

- - -

Bianca joined Adam downstairs in the bar section of the hotel lobby. She was dress in a pair of baggy jeans and a simple Trivium singlet t-shirt, a white hooded jacket and her converse sneakers. "How are ya feeling?"

"Not bad. I'm not gonna stay down here long," she answered with a slight shrug as he ordered another round of drinks.  
"Well, go and take a seat with everyone else," he ordered her, motioning in the direction of where a number of tables had been joined together. Seeing an open spot next to the StraightEdge superstar Phil Brooks, well away from the Hardy end of the table, Bianca sat down beside him and smiled.

"Hey."

"How's it going being back?"

She'd met Phil at one of the RAW Live events. The man was truly a gifted man in the ring and outside of it. He had that very nice, roguishly handsome look. But he was too much of a good guy for her. He didn't drink or smoke, and she did both. Still, he was pretty fun to be around when backstage RAW.  
"Its great, didn't we start this conversation like eight/nine weeks ago?" she questioned. He grinned and nodded.  
"Yeah, I think we did. Well, you like what you're doing so far?" he replied.

She nodded. When Adam set the drinks down and then turned as his name was called out, Bianca looked around him to find a nice looking blonde walking over to him. "Denise! Hey sweetie how are ya? Wait, where is your man?" he asked playfully as he hugged her.

"Up in our room. He wasn't feeling well."

Bianca glanced at Phil. "Who is she?" Phil nearly choked on his drink when he saw who she was speaking to.

"Ah…" he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck before glancing down the tables towards Matt. "Matt, you wanna come up here for a sec?"

Bianca quirked an eyebrow in questioning when Matt jumped to his feet and walked, rather quickly, up to their end of the table. "Wanna go for a walk, Anca?"

"I just sat down," she complained as he pulled her to her feet and dragged her outside, easily shutting her up by handing her a lighter. She rolled her eyes and pulled her smokes out of the pocket of her jeans and lit one up. "Alright, spill it, Matthew Moore Hardy, you could never lie to me. What the hell is going on in here?"

He pursed his lips together. "That's Denise."

"Yeah I figured. She knows Adam pretty well, I noticed also," she remarked sarcastically.

By the look on Matt's face, he wasn't liking what he was about to say.

"Denise's last name is Reso. She is Jay's wife."


	10. Chapter 9

_short but gets through a lot. as always please review.  
_

- - -

**CHAPTER NINE**

Bianca felt her heart drop into her belly. What? Jay was married. Did that mean he was here? She looked at the ground and sighed, dropping her now finished smoke to the ground. "Well, its so comforting to know that everyone - especially Adam of all people - can keep their mouths shut for so long. When did they get married?!" she replied, her tone sharp.

Matt caught onto the angry almost harsh, sharp tone in her voice and wondered why she suddenly got so mean. It wasn't like she was attracted to Jay in that way, right? "Alright! I'm sorry that I didn't tell ya. Jeez, I just figured you wouldn't want me to talk about him or Jeff around ya," he defended.  
She scoffed. "I don't exactly care about Jeff, but Jay was my best friend. He didn't really do anything wrong, it was mainly your brothers fault." Matt cringed as Bianca dug her hands into the pockets of her jacket. It was hard, every time she thought about Jay, she remembered Jeff and then all the heartbreak came flooding back to her.

Suddenly she felt guilty that she was being even the tiniest bit mean to Matt. "Matt. Can- Could- Can I tell you something? In secrecy. Utmost secrecy," she asked softly.  
He nodded. "You can tell me anything, sweetie. I'll keep it a secret," he answered. "I haven't told any of yours yet."  
She laughed nervously. "Uh… well. I was- I was pregnant when I left."

"Wh-"

"I had a little boy. His name is Nero," she said it all in one breath, and looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes.  
"What the hell, B?" She jumped when he suddenly picked her up into a big bear hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Well, where is my nephew so I can spoil?!"

"Keep it down bear. He is back in Australia. But, you can't tell anyone. Especially Jeff! Only you and Amy know about him, and I want to keep it that way," she explained to him.  
"Sure, sure, sure. Now, want to come and have a drink?"  
She shook her head as she pulled her hood up when a light sprinkle of rain started. "No. I- I think I'm gonna go and get some sleep. I didn't hit the ground well during my match."  
He nodded and kissed her on the forehead before they walk back inside and headed in opposite directions.

- - -

Jay hadn't been able to sleep so after ten minutes of tossing and turning, he'd finally worked up enough strength to climb out of bed and drag on some clothes. Now standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to stop on his floor, Jay thought back to the last time he'd ever seen Bianca.

It had been the Saturday Night Main Event and as far as he'd been concerned it had been on of the worst nights any of them could've had. He'd known going into the main event that something hadn't been right with Bianca. She hadn't been as energetic as what she usual was and she'd missed a number of spots during the match as if her heart hadn't been in it. Every time she went into that ring she had always put her heart into it, but not that night.

He was startled from his thoughts as the elevator doors opened. As he went to step inside another person went to step out and he quickly caught them by the arms to stop them causing a collision.  
The hood of the person fell back and Jay was yet again rendered speechless.

"I- Hi Jay." Her soft, husky voice made a small smile appear at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey. I- Lon- God, this is harder than I thought it would be." More awkward though as right at the moment he opened his mouth to say something, none other than Jeff Hardy appeared at the top of the stairs.

The tension and static ringing in the air was heavy and Jay quickly let her go when he noticed the glare fixated on Bianca and where Jay was holding onto her arms. He stepped around her and into the elevator.

- - -

Once the doors shut to the elevator, Jeff advanced and Bianca tried to walk away from him only he grabbed her by the arm and shover her back into the wall. Looming over her like a tall statue with a glare fixed on his face.

"Get the hell away from me!" she seethed pushing his hand away.

"Not a chance. You and I are going to talk whether you want to or not," he told her in reply and pushed her into what she gathered was the room he and his fiancée were sharing. She stumbled for footing when he pushed her inside, using a little more force than seemed necessary because of her size.  
"What if I don't what to?"

"Suffer," he muttered in reply, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I have suffered. For the past ten years of my life in fact! Do not even try and say that everything is my fault cause you were cheating on me! You got everything, Jeff! The job, the friends, the family, the house, every-little-fucking-thing you ever wanted! Hell, you even got the woman of dreams!" she screamed at him, finally losing every bit of control that she had been able to muster up over the past few weeks.

- - -

Jeff just stared at her. "What the hell are you yelling at me for?! You're the one who walked away from all her problems!" he shouted back.

"You are asking me why I'm yelling at you?! Because you fucking cheated on me!" Her voice got louder with every word she said. "I'm not the one who finally got their dreams to come true!" she shouted, a few tears sliding down her cheeks as she became frustrated, not wanting to do this. At this moment she would have loved to be back in Australia curled up on the couch watching Kung Fu Panda or Alvin and The Chipmunks with Nero. "I've got one question for you," she started, her voice softer, but no lesser harsher. "Why? Why did you cheat on me? You said we were happy, and yet you went and cheated on me with another woman, and kept it going. Unless it is for the show, I don't want to have anything to do with your worthless arse."

He didn't even get a word in because she was out the door in a second. Why had he even tried to talk to her? Tonight of all nights. It'd been going great, he had been ignoring her up until the point where he had seen Jay with his hands on her and then for an unknown reason he'd seen nothing but red.  
And she was right but, like every other male on this planet that was reality, he was just too proud to admit it.


	11. Chapter 10

_Hope you like. Please review.  
_

_- - -  
_

**CHAPTER TEN**

Jay sat next to Adam talking as he watched Denise dancing with a few of the Divas. "So- you like?"

"Huh?" he asked, turning to glance back at his best friend. "Like what?"

Adam grinned. "I said do you like the new Bianca? She's still as hot as ever, right?"

Jay shrugged and mumbled an answer. He sure did like the new Bianca, he liked her a lot. Twice as sexy as what she had been, her once small hips - he noted - were now much more rounded. She'd grown from being a petite and skinny woman to a very well, he'd have to say delicious and very, very gorgeous tempting vixen. Bianca had become a very lovely woman.

"What was that?" Adam inquired with a smirk. "You want to run back upstairs and fu-"

"Shut up, Adam!" he snapped. Denise and he hadn't been exactly doing well in the marriage department and even just a mention of another woman around her, would send her off into a bitch fit of sorts at him.

"Ooh. Jay you are going to sit there and tell me that you have not laid there at night and wondered what it would be like if you had told Bianca the truth before that night?"

"I didn't want to hurt her," Jay replied, leaning in as Denise came back over with the girls and sat down beside him.

"Bullshit. You just don't want to cause trouble with Jeff because you finally are taking what he gave up," Adam retorted, leaning in closer to his friend.

"Can it!" Jay told him firmly and turned to smile at his wife as she turned to look at him.

"Wanna dance, baby?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I think I'm gonna go and get some sleep. You can stay down here with the girls and Adam," he commented, patting her leg before standing up and leaving the group. As he headed up the elevator he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly grabbed it, opening it up.

_"Nice seeing u Reso."_

He frowned for a moment. Who had he- How had she gotten his number? He groaned. Adam. But, when had Adam given it to her? Feeling a sudden urge, when he reached their floor, to run to her room and tell her to open up, Jay hit himself trying his best not to do anything stupid.

He had just gotten past the first door when it opened and out walked Bianca in her nightwear. He swallowed thickly as he watched her stop and look at him.

She certainly looked fine in those little shorts and the black singlet and her thick mess of red curls pulled up into ponytail. Bianca had always been a room buddy with Jeff or them depending on the shows they'd been asked to do and who would be performing. So, he'd seen her pretty much in this state more times than he could probably count. He also noticed she was wearing high socks. Smiling a little at how little she had changed in mannerism, he saw she was on the phone and quickly turned away. It was however, her words that had him stopping at his door, pretending he couldn't get his key card to work properly.

"I know baby. I miss you too. But, you'll get to see me real soon I promise."

Baby. She had a boyfriend. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and stood there for a second as she went to walk past him.

Turning, he reached out and grabbed her arm. He didn't know whether it was on impulse of seeing her again right in front of him after all these years of wishing he could turn back time and tell her the truth or just plain stupidity, but Jay couldn't help it.

Pressing his mouth over hers, he smiled at the feel of her soft, candy flavoured lips. She didn't move as he pulled back. The phone held against her ear still and her eyes wide in shock as she stared up at him. Leaning down, he didn't see the door to Jeff's room open as he whispered into her ear; "Nice seeing you too, Carson."

With that he disappeared into his room, leaving Bianca standing rooted to the spot, someone talking on the other end of the line to her.

- - -

Bianca quickly said goodbye to Nero who complained that he wasn't at the best part of his latest escapade retelling, but she couldn't focus on him at the moment after what Jay had just done, she was a little frozen. Stepping forward, she hit the door with a close fist. After standing there for a few seconds and not receiving an answer - save for the sound of music starting - she turned sharply, making to leave, only to stop when she saw Jeff leaning against the frame of his open doorway, scowling at her.

"Do you honestly have nothing better to do, twerp?!" she snapped.

He smirked. "Who you calling twerp? Plastic."

"Oh real funny, Jeffrey. You still resort to referring to my implants to call me names. I am comfortable with my implants, you certainly never complained," she told him and didn't realise that the next thing she said might have been a bit too harsh. "At least I'm not a junkie, who nearly screws his career up by using."

The lines of Jeff's face tightened suddenly and he took a step towards her. This time however, she didn't back down. Instead she stood her ground, unwilling to turn and leave this argument to fester even more than what it already had.

"Well its better than being some fucking stupid orphan who tries to act all tough!" he growled. That was a lot more personal than she'd expected of him and it certainly hit her hard. "And is really just a scared little girl!"

"You are a fucking arsehole!"

"Good! At least I ain't some little bitch who walks out on people!"

"You cheated on me! What did you expect me to do Jeff?" she said. Her voiced lowered as she realised that if it hadn't been for the blasting of the stereo in Jay's room, he probably would have heard every word that was said between them.

"Stay."

"Why? You seemed happy enough with her that you're going to marry her. Come on, you kept seeing her. I saw you and Jay fighting that night. I'm not stupid, Jeff. I wasn't going to sit around and let you get away with it, and I wasn't going to stay just to cause trouble. Walking away was probably the best thing I could ever do, you know why?" she questioned him and saw him open his mouth, but she didn't want him to answer. She knew what answer he would give. "Because it made me realise how fucked up you and I were to begin with, and how wrong we were for each other."

She didn't realised he'd moved so quick and the next thing she knew, he had her by the arms and shoved back against the wall, glaring down at her. "Take it back," he ordered. Managing to get out of his grip, just as the elevator doors opened and a number of the divas appeared, stopping upon the sight of Bianca and Jeff standing face to face with looks of pure hatred directed at each other.

"Never, Jeff. She deserves you, you know that, cause she must have something I didn't to make you fuck her and cheat on me all those years ago and still be with her to this day," Bianca said, pure spite dripping off every word she said.

Beth, who didn't realise who the woman arguing with her fiancée stepped forward, cuddling into Jeff's side, saying she wanted to work the tension out of him, as he continued to watch Bianca closely, a smirk now gracing his lips. He had someone who loved him. She had no one. "At least I have someone, Bianca. Who have you got to go back to when the day's over? Mm."

She pursed her lips and clenched her fist around her phone and looked at the woman snuggled into her ex boyfriends side. Forcing herself not to say or do anything, she turned and stalked off done the hall, slamming her door once she was inside the room.

- - -

Bianca was so worked up that sleep for her was inevitable and so she decided hitting the hotel gym would work off some tension. Instead of taking the elevator however, she decided at one o'clock that taking the stairs was a better option.

Once she'd changed into a pair of shorts and a sports bra, she quickly dived into a harsher workout than she normally did. More reps and more sets than normal. She was doing push-ups when she heard the door open and someone invade her quiet time, save for the music playing from her little Ipod docking station.

_"You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down."_

Watching the large man who had interrupted her workout, she smiled at him from where she was now sitting, cross-legged on the floor, working on stretching her arms. "Hey."

"Bianca, right?" he asked. She nodded as he sat down on the floor beside after asking for permission to join her. "I'm John Hennigan."

"Oh yeah. Morrison and Miz. You're a really good wrestler, by the way," she said, earning a smile from him.

"So, what are you doing done here so early in the morning?" he asked as he copied her stretches one by one. She couldn't believe how flexible the man was, every stretch she did, he followed, including leg splits.

"Working off some steam."

"You were the one involved with the fight with Hardy, then," John mused. She looked at him, his character was a major pain, but the real man was a lot nicer and more easier to talk to than she'd thought. "News travels fast."

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it, if that's alright with you?" He held his hands up and shook his head, saying that he did not mind. "Thanks."

She had a spotter for some of the exercises and as they talked, she began to realise just why he played a heel on television, he loved to get people worked up and make them laugh and boo him at the same time. "It is a lot harder playing a heel over a face. I found it hard years back because I was so use to playing a face before the WWE, but Adam and Jay helped me and you what I hate the idea of everyone loving me on-screen. I prefer to be a mix. A tweener."

John's chuckle made her smile as she watched him do push-ups. He certainly had a nice body. "Wanna give me a hand?" he asked and she quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you needed help doing push-ups."

"Sit on my back."

"What? No way. If I hurt you, I might cost you your job, everyone is on thin ice at the moment with the-" she started, only to have him cut her off.

"-You aren't going to hurt me. Come on." Rolling her eyes, but with a slight smile pulling at her lips, she slowly sat down on his back when he lay flat on the floor. Her hands gripping his shoulders to keep herself steady.

Every time, he went down and then back up, she could feel the muscles underneath her flex and bulge and- she liked it. He certainly was a fit guy. "So, you looking forward to the Rumble?"

"A little. Still don't know what I'm going to be doing in it," he answered to her. "Wanted to try and get to the end of the Rumble, something like that, but it won't happen."

"Why?"

"Because of Mysterio, Mark Henry, and the rest. Vince doesn't take Mike and I serious enough to use us for something as big as the Rumble as a few of the final wrestlers," he continued to explain.

She pulled a face when he looked up at her through the reflection in the mirror, making him grin a little as he collapsed to the floor and stayed there. "I could talk to him if you wanted?"

"I would feel bad for letting y-"

"Vince knows I would only ever suggest a wrestler if I knew they could do the job right. I like you and Miz on-screen. You're entertaining, but you still wrestle like a pro should," she remarked while climbing off his back and sitting beside him.

"You're a lot nicer than Jeff lead everyone to believe."

"Urgh. Don't mention his name around me at the moment please," she remarked. He nodded and apologised. Looking at the clock, she found it was three in the morning. "Wanna go find a place that's open and get a coffee?"

He grinned as he stood up. "Sure." Holding his hands out to her, he helped her up and she quickly pulled on an old and very baggy shirt. "You don't dress like a diva."

"That's cause I ain't a diva. I'm a wrestler," she quipped back which made him laugh as she grabbed her bag and followed him outside.


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey all. So this is Chapter Eleven. Currently I'm working on udpating everything, but it will be slow and they'll all probably be in one heap as I have exams in less than a week, but I promise updates. To everything. Anyway, love to have some reviews from you all to know what you think.  
_

- - -

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

As they stood in line at Starbucks - yes, there was even a line in these shops at three in the morning - she was grateful that John had not brought up the fight questions, or why'd you leave questions. She didn't need to deal with another person finding everything out about her leaving.

"So why'd you come back?" he asked as they watched the line at the at the counter ahead of them decrease quite quickly one by one.

She thought about it for a moment. Why did she come back? So, for a number of reasons she had returned, but there was only one true answer, that she as of yet did not know what it was. "I- I just wanted to wrestle for the fans again, I guess."  
He nodded and stopped her from handing him money which made her protest, but he just handed it back to her. "Mm. Thanks."

"No worries. You looked like you needed someone to talk to," he replied. A voice shouting out his name had them both turning. "Hey Mike." The pair slapped hands and she smiled up at the superstar known as The Miz. "This is Bianca. Bianca meet Mike."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Man, I use to love watching you on television," he said almost like he was a little kid meeting his superhero for the first time in his life. She laughed. He was so cute. "You and Lita were my favourite divas."

"Thanks." When John got their coffees they found a quiet place in the back of the shop and sat round one of the tables.  
"You know Jay and Denise got into a fight?" Mike said as more of a statement than a question. John shook his head.  
"Nah. We've been down in the gym since one o'clock." Bianca glanced at Mike. "What happened?"

"Well, she'd been drinking, and the saying is you speak the truth when drunk is true. She's been sleeping around behind his back and when he mentioned someone, I forget who, she totally flipped her lid and packed her stuff and left the hotel. Its not like he did anything wrong. She started at him."

"How'd you know that?" John asked.

Mike gave them a look. "Cause she started to go off right in front of me, Adam and a few others. Calaway didn't look happy though with something that Maria told him."

- - -

Jeff groaned as Mark shoved him back into the wall again this time putting a hand against his chest to hold him in place.  
"Didn't I tell you not to go near her, Hardy?" he grumbled. "Ever again." Jeff sighed and while glaring at the floor, he nodded. "Then why do you feel the need to cause problems for yourself by doing the opposite of what I say?"

"Cause-"

"Shut up boy!" Mark ordered him.

"But-"

"Put a lid on it! You ain't talking your way out of this. Next time I hear you've been near my girl. I'll hurt you."

Jeff was defiant. "You think threatening me is going to work Calaway? I'm not a kid. I am a grown man who just wants to try and work out a problem that should have been fixed years ago."

"You listen to me, you little punk-" Mark started, poking a finger into Jeff's chest. "You're the cause for her leaving in the first place, so as far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve to try and patch things up with her. If anything Jay deserves a chance to talk before you do."

Jeff snapped. "Why does everyone blame me, for everything that happened?! He should be blamed as well! He drove me crazy with the way he looked at her! God, he had a new girlfriend every fucking month cause he couldn't have her! I'm tired of being the only one responsible for what happened!" He shoved Mark away from him and took off down the hallway. He was at Bianca's door in a second and banging on it. When no one answered and Mark told him to give it a rest, he let his anger out on the first thing he could. The wall. He punched a hole through it and knew he'd get in the shit for it but at the moment he could care less.

The door opposite Bianca's opened and Jay appeared. Jeff tensed up and glared at the blonde Canadian. "Hardy." Jeff scoffed and grabbed him by the shirt, shoving him back into the wall.

"You think I've forgotten everything you destroyed in my life? Think again. I would beat the ever-living shit out of you if I wouldn't get in trouble for doing so. That is the only thing that is stopping me from killing you," he growled.

Jay glared right back at him. "You screwed yourself Hardy. You ruined your own life by cheating on the one good thing that was keeping you from falling."

"Don't get cute with me. I remember when we all use to share rooms. I remember hearing you at night. Come on, even Bianca noticed it. Hard not to when she was wide awake screwing me on the other side of the room," he told the Canadian.

Jay's fist flew faster than Jeff thought and Mark watched as the younger of the two men fell to the floor, holding his nose as it started to bleed. "You're a real piece of work, ya know that?"

Jay slammed the door shut behind him as he went back into his room and Jeff just lay there on the floor. The elevator doors opened and Bianca, Mike and John appeared. She stopped upon seeing the youngest Hardy boy laying in the hall with Mickie now bent over him and trying to help him stop the blood coming out of his nose.

Jeff looked at her and she quickly disappeared into her room after saying goodnight to the two boys. "You okay Jeff?" He nodded to the Native American and headed back to his rooms.

- - -

Jeff glanced at Beth who lay sleeping in bed and pulled the small photo album from out of his bag. Walking over to the couch, he flicked the lamp on and opened it up. There were dozens upon dozens of photos of family and friends stuck in the album, however at the very back of the album that no one ever got to were five old photos of a petite little red head posing in the picture. She was absolutely gorgeous, a large angelic smile on her face, beautiful almond shaped eyes, curves that Jeff had always gotten so turned on because of.

He slowly traced the outline of the young woman in the picture, wondering why he had done what he had to her.

Why had he screwed it all up by cheating on her?

"Jeff?" He quickly shut the album and looked over his shoulder to find Beth watching him.

"Hey sweetie. I- I'm just gonna go downstairs."

And pay for the damage I did he thought to himself. "I'll be back in ten minutes, promise." She nodded and laid her head back down on the pillows as Jeff grabbed his wallet and headed out.

- - -

Bianca rested her head down on her pillow, laying completely still as she listened to Jeff talking to himself in the hallway. A tear slid down her cheek and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She was causing more trouble just by being here than what she'd first thought she would.

Was it really worth coming back? Just to show them she was still the same as ever. Even if she knew that she wasn't.  
Her phone vibrated suddenly and she jumped in reaction, quickly grabbing it.

It was a text; _"I miss you"_.

The number was Nero's. Smiling, she wanted so badly to ring, but was too tired. Instead she wrote a message back and then switched her phone off. It was four in the morning and she was still up. Being the WWE had its ups and downs. One of its downs being the hours. She remembered that they all use to sleep on the road while one drove then switched. She'd be dead in the morning and still have to get up and get to their next show. Maybe she could get some sleep on the way there if Adam was driving.

- - -

Jay placed the ice pack over his sore knuckles. Why had he done it? Why had he hit him? Normally Jay was so calm and collected about things. He knew he'd get into trouble for what he'd done but Jeff had provoked him.

He hadn't been the one who'd grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. And, he didn't do anything to provoke him.

Sitting against the head of the bed, Jay looked at the picture in his hand. It was still in good condition, even though he'd been wanting to cut on eof the five people out of it for years, he still hadn't. He loved the picture; Jeff had his arm around Jay's shoulder and his other held a pair of legs up as Jay held the top half of Bianca who had her hand around his neck as she smiled at the camera while Matt and Adam were posing with their signature hand gestures. That gorgeous red headed Angel was what drew his eye.

"I love you," he said into the darkness, wishing he had the strength to tell the person in question that. But how could he tell her that every time he was near her he felt Jeff nearby or he froze up. It truly was pathetic to him that a grown man who had spent years around a woman who he loved and wasn't able to tell her.

It was no secret that Vince didn't consider him to be 'superstar' material but at least he was a good wrestler. He knew when to take an opportunity in his career and when not to. Love, personal life though, for Jay was tough. He was shy around women. Hell he'd only met Denise because Adam had introduced them. Jay had barely been able to ask her to marry him, even though he knew if Bianca had ever come back before now he would have left Denise in a heartbeat.

He'd admitted that to Adam, but no one else.

- - -

It was eight o'clock before the superstars packed into the two floors woke up. The drive to the next venue was six hours and while RAW headed one way, Smackdown!/ECW headed another way. Adam car pooled with Bianca, Hennigan and Mizanin and much to everyone else's shock Jay travelled with them. He sat in the back seat between the other two men who talked around him. His eyes were fixed on Bianca the whole time. She was curled up against the door, using Adam's jacket as a pillow.

"Jay we're gonna switch at the next stop. You're driving," Adam said, glancing at him through the mirror. His eyes noticed the direction Jay was looking and smiled at the sleeping Bianca. "You gonna talk to her?"

"Huh? Uh- Nah, I… I- she probably doesn't want to talk to him," Jay answered.

Hennigan scoffed. "Dude, you truly are afraid that she'll reject you. Man, if you are half the guy she thinks you are, you'd have the balls to talk to her."

"Shut up!" Jay snapped. "She's sleeping."

"Dude. Its not like she can hear us-"

A groan from the petite red head as she straightened had everyone in the car go quiet. "Do you lot ever shut up?" she grumbled in a groggy voice.

Adam laughed and shook his head. Her phone started ringing and she grabbed it looked at the number before switching her phone off, nervously laughing a little. "Anyone we know?" he asked. She looked at her friend beside her and bit her lower lip, shaking her head. "No. Just a friend from back in Australia." Lying was something Bianca was good at. Nero was trying to ring her, but she couldn't talk to him at the moment. If she did, she risked the four men in the car finding out just who was back in Australia missing his mother more than anything.

- - -

Jay slid into the front seat of the car. Bianca sat beside him. Glancing at her, he watched her smile a little before turning her attention to the book in her lap. He sighed heavily as the awkward silence began to become too much for him to handle. "What are you reading?" he asked and inwardly slapped himself, he was meant to say that last night had been a mistake when he'd kissed her and that he had let the heat of the moment get to him, that there had been a lot on his mind.

"Lord of the Rings. The first one," she answered, not looking up. Jay nodded and watched as Mizanin and Hennigan disappeared round the corner to the bathroom while Adam was in the store, finding something to eat. It was hard when Hennigan refused to eat junk food.

"So- ah. Like being back?" She nodded, this time not speaking.

"I-"

"Jay, as nice as it is talking to you, let me just say this," she started, shutting the book and looking at him. "Last night. It meant nothing. That kiss especially. I'm not here for a relationship. I'm here to wrestle. That is all. And too prove that, that kiss meant nothing-"

Jay swallowed the lump in his throat as she leaned forward. Her lips brushed his gently and he nearly leaned into it had she not pulled away just as the back door opened and Hennigan and Mizanin slipped into the back followed by Adam.

"Ready?" she asked them, glancing over into the back seat as they proceeded to eat what Adam had brought back. She reached over and grabbed a two bags of chips and handed one to Jay before she went back to reading her story, ignoring the boys and making Jay stay quiet as he replayed the kiss in his head over and over again.


	13. Chapter 12

_Special udpate. MCMG will be next. Just before I go on a little hiatus - maybe - while exams are on for the next week. I'll be on here, just not a lot. Anyway lots going on in this chapter. I've decided to turn this down a little bit more of a different path after getting a brainstorm today. SO, I hope you like it._

- - -  
**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It was near three when they finally pulled into the arena parking lot. Hennigan was driving and both he and Mike were gone before the other three were even out of the car. Adam was the next to leave after nudging Jay who grimaced and pulled a face at him as Bianca tried to grab her backpack from the back seat floor.

Jay took a deep breath and braced himself, but as he went to open his mouth, she climbed out of the car and Adam kicked him when he got out. "She-"

Adam gave him a look that told him to shut up and he did. Bianca went to walk past, but Adam timed things just right and dragged Jay right into her path so they both collided and all her things scattered across the ground. "Sorry B. Jay will help you pick them up, won't you?" Adam said, a large smirk spreading across his face as he saw the mortified look on Jay's face when Bianca looked down and he gave him a look that said to do what he'd told him to.

"Yeah, sorry B. I should've watched where I was going," he apologised and reminded himself to murder Adam before the night was over for doing this to him.

She shook her head. "Don't worry 'bout it," she told him and grabbed her bag, stuffing in her make-up case before reaching for her book at the same time he did. He grabbed it and before she could pull away, he took her hold of her wrist.

"Jay."

He leaned forward and smiled when she shut her eyes.

"Would- Would you go-"

"No." He looked down, his heart sinking. "Please Jay. I- we-"  
"-Please. Just for old times sake. Nothing more. I want to talk to you," he told her. Bianca bit her lower lip and Jay dropped the book into her bag as he pulled her up. He finally knew what he was going to say and he with every ounce of courage he could find, Jay spoke: "I didn't want you to leave."

She pulled her wrist from his grip. "Well, it wasn't exactly your choice, things happened, they happened for a reason and as I said," she retorted, grabbing her bag. "That kiss- meant-"

He cut her off by stepping closer to her. "If it meant nothing then why do you keep bringing it up?" he asked softly, bringing a hand up to her cheek.

"Jay, can we- not?" she asked softly, her words barely audible. "I… this is too complicated." She turned, only to have him pull her back and crush his mouth against hers. He felt his stomach lurch as she moaned softly.

"How is it complicated?"

- - -

Bianca was speechless as he pulled back a little and looked at her. One day it had taken of seeing him again and she realised Jay wasn't the quiet guy he had been years ago, now he was much more willing to take the risk of showing his feelings for her.  
"There's more to-"

He shut her up again by kissing her roughly and threading her hand with his, bringing it up he kissed her knuckles lightly before letting her go and walking off. She stood there, looking like a fish out of water with her mouth open in shock and felt a hand on her shoulder which brought her back to what was actually happening around her. Maria smiled brightly at her and she returned it, though not as strongly. "How you feeling today? Matt said you had a sore shoulder last night."

"Nah, its fine now. Was just a little sore from a fall. I'm slowly getting back into perfect shape for the WWE ring, but it's a lot harder than it use to be," she remarked as the pair headed for the female locker room.

- - -

Jay dropped his bag onto the floor beside Adam's and started unbuttoning his shirt as he listened to the boys around him talk. He was only half paying attention and as he tossed his shirt on top of his bag and kicked his shoes off.

"So?" He looked at Adam and glowered at him.

"Remind me to beat the crap out of you when you've done your segment," he told him.

Adam smirked. "So it went well?"

"If you call me trying to ask her out and ending up leaving her frozen after two kisses, then yeah, it went well," he said in a heated whisper. He could see Adam was trying hard not to smile or laugh. "Its not funny."

"Yeah it is. You don't talk, you just want to act on what you've tried to bury deep down for years," Adam told him, poking him in the chest. He didn't need to get changed unless they were going to use him, but knowing the crew, they weren't going to have everything for ECW taping finalized until just before the show started.

"Yo, Reso don't worry 'bout getting changed, they aren't using you until the Rumble," a crew member told them. He looked at Adam and shrugged, pulling his shirt back on as he headed out of the locker room.

Finding a crate to sit on he quickly pulled his shoes on before heading for catering. He stopped upon seeing her however, talking with Maria and Maryse.

Keeping his head down, but with a slight smile tugging at his mouth, Jay stopped behind the eldest Hardy and glanced behind him when the younger one stepped into the line. Not meeting his gaze, Jay knew he was glaring at him.

"Hey Reso. So, heard your gonna be back at the Rumble," Matt said, apparently trying to make a conversation with him and not notice his brother's annoyance with him for doing so. He had already been told about last night by Jeff what had happened, but Matt knew on some level that it had taught Jeff a little lesson not to grab and attack without being prepared for Jay to hit back this time round.

"Yeah. That'll be fun," he said.

Jeff pushed in front of him and Jay shrugged, not really caring. It didn't bother him, he wasn't in a hurry to do anything. "Sure, we get to watch you dance around the ring like a pretty boy."

Jay now did pay attention to that. "Pretty boy? Wait, wait, wait! You think I'm the pretty boy?!" he asked, his voice raising. The rising voices of Reso and Hardy was gaining attention from the crowd in the room. "If I were to go outside and ask a dozen fans why they liked you, Jeffrey, I'd probably get the same answer, 'Oh, cause he is so hot!'. And don't you dare say I'm wrong."

Matt shook his head as a few of the newer guys stepped forward, ready to break-up the impending fight between the two men that was likely to happen any second. Jeff scoffed. "Um- well, at least I have fans. At least people know I still exist."

"Hey, my fans know I exist but I mean come on, you and I do not need too get into a fight over something as stupid as that, right?" he asked stepping up and meeting him. "I think there is something much more worthwhile that you want, but can't have and I want and will have," he threatened the Hardy boy. Jeff tensed, his eyes shifting towards that small red head who was watching them. They no longer had to play nice with each other, he and Jay were enemies, plain and simple and nothing was going to reconcile them now. They hated each other. Jay hated Jeff for the way he'd hurt Bianca and Jeff hated Jay because of how he'd always tried to hide his feelings for B. Despite how unsuccessful he had been.  
They stared each other down until Jay finally turned and walked away from the argument. Unknown to Jeff though, he didn't see Bianca slip away from her fellow Divas.

- - -

Jay kicked at thin air and leaned against the rental car he, Adam and co had driven to the arena in. He just wanted to get in and drive off, not come back to all this until they called and said he would be needed. Deciding to hide in the car until Adam, Mike and John were ready to go, he slipped into the backseat and looked down at the floor.

When the door opened, he looked up and watched as Bianca slid into the front seat. "I'll go if you want me to," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"No. I- What happened to us? I use to think of you as the one person I could turn to when I needed a friend who wouldn't judge me," he remarked, looking up at her through the mirror.

She sighed. "We- I just didn't know how to handle Jeff cheating on me at the time. I- there were a lot of things even you didn't know about the situation."

Bianca turned to face him. "Care to explain?"

Shaking her head, she told him to move over. He did and had to catch her when she slipped over the seat and right into his lap, giggling a little as he caught her to save her from hitting the floor. She was laid out over his lap and Jay looked down at her. It would be so easy to just lean down and kiss her, not let her go and prove to Jeff that he was the better match for her.

Jay gently ran a hand down her cheek, lightly tracing the soft jaw and as she sat up, he kept his grip on her, pulling her flush against him. "Jay…"

"Mm?" he asked, letting his fingers dance across her shoulder and down her arm. She couldn't breathe as he slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against her collarbone.

"Stop."

"No," he replied and nipped at the skin. She shivered and felt her eyes roll back into her head at the sensation. It had been too long since she had been with a guy. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt so turned on and ready to literally screw her into the backseat of the car. It was because of Jeff. He had gotten him so worked up the last twenty-four hours that one look at the thing Jeff had given up on and the thing Jay had wanted for so many years and he was trying his best to not act on those urges.

Jay didn't want to screw her and then have that no talking, sex only relationship. He knew he loved her and he wanted to take things slow, as hard as it might have been for him to actually pull away from teasing her flesh. He did.

"Go out with me." Bianca looked down him. As much as her mind may have screamed at her to think about everything before she gave him answer, Bianca felt rebellious suddenly. Last night Jeff had accused her of more than just being plastic and this was going to make him pay for what he had done to her all those years ago. She did have someone who cared for her and he was right in front of her.

"One date. Movies and that is it," she answered and saw what she could only describe as pure joy in the form of a smile spread across his face.

"Really?"


	14. Chapter 13

**_So- here is another update. Would love some reviews everybody. Let me know if you like where I'm going with this one.  
_**

- - -

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Jay couldn't stop from smiling as Bianca dragged him out of the car. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her against the side of the vehicle, keeping his body as close to hers as he could and nuzzled his cheek against hers, his smiling growing even wider when she giggled. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

He looked down at her. "Agreeing to go out with me."

She shrugged. "We've both dealt with a far bit the last few days, but I need to go and get ready and stretch."

Jay grinned and nodded. "Could I watch?" It was only a joke but Bianca blushed heavily. She wasn't use to this side of Jay.  
"I doubt the girls would like you being in there," she commented, slipping from his group. "I'll see you after the show though."

Jay smiled. "I love you." He'd barely said it loud enough for even himself to hear it barely. Heading for the green room he found himself falling into conversation with Hunter who seemed to have a lot to say about everything.

Mark Calaway appeared and Jay suddenly felt boxed in when the man who was Bianca's foster father sat down and began talking with Hunter, glancing in his direction every now and then.

- - -

Bianca dragged on a pair of pinstriped carpi pants that hugged her tightly, a white push-up bra and a white spaghetti strapped top over the top of that and then a pinstriped vest to match her pants which zipped up just enough to reveal some of the top beneath.

Her boots were her wrestling ones and were black and white. She always dressed in style, but when she knew that she was heading straight for a match after a taping, Bianca made sure to put on her boots.

"You ready?" Nattie asked sitting down beside her. She nodded and stood up after checking over her suit and making sure her boots were fastened.

"Let's go do this girls."

- - -

Standing backstage with both the heel and face girls of the three brands, Bianca listened as the camera crew explained what they were going to do and then set everyone up for the RAW taping.

**_(Segment)_**

**_Michelle stood in the hallway talking with Maria, Melina and the rest of her fellow face Divas. "Yeah I know what I did was wrong. But- I was not kissing that Neanderthal," she commented as Nikki asked her why she left the girls on their own last night. Melina had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the blonde with a 'your kidding look'_.**

_**She then noticed the appearance of some people behind the tall blonde. Michelle noticed that most of the Divas had turned their attention to whatever it was behind her and just as she turned, she was slapped across the face.**_

_**Bianca smirked at the group. "You know all I see standing in front of me is a bunch of bimbos. I mean last night was Armageddon and you lot were more of a disappoint than watching Maria here in Playboy.  
You prance around the ring like they knew what they were doing. Besides McCool, kissing that Netanderthal would not be that much for you to do, considering you are one yourself."**_

_**"You can talk, Belle. At least I can call myself a Champion," Michelle quipped back. Only that Beth put a hand on Bianca's shoulder, she more than likely would have let loose on the blonde.**_

_**Bianca instead chuckled and glanced back at her fellow heels who joined in. Hell, even Santino joined in. She looked back at the blonde. "McCool, I'm the most original Diva and longest performing female talent in the company. I am the most death defying female wrestler this company has, I was a Champion long before you were and will be long after you've disappeared from the face of the earth and are hiding back in California being a teacher." The heel divas agreed with her and she pointed at the Divas belt. "I've been in the ring with some of the greatest wrestlers in the world and you're still stuck wrestling models. How does that feel, McCool? I'll always be the better wrestler, the better performer and the better Champion."**_

_**She looked at Beth. "In fact to prove how much of a better wrestler I am, I'll take you on tonight, right here on RAW. But, its a winner takes all match. Go find a partner McCool cause you are going to need the help and- I've already got my partner waiting in my locker room. He is dying to get out in the ring, so you might wanna hurry it up."**_

_**With that she turned and walked off. "Oh and girls," she started, stopping to look back at the rest of the face Divas. "Be at ringside as well. I might teach you a few things tonight."**_

_**(End of segment)**_

With the segment taping over, all the girls quickly headed down to the guerrilla pit to get ready for their match that was on after Noble got squashed by Kane. It didn't take long and Michelle and the faces were heading out to the ring, followed soon by CM Punk who was in McCool's corner. It was a bad idea, considering she was about to make herself even more of a heel than what Amy had been after cheating on Matt with Adam. Poor Punk he had only been giving a minutes warning before the match, so he had, had to rush down here pretty quick.

Speaking of partners. Matt appeared beside her and gave her a little squeeze, the ECW title in his hand. He was her partner for the match. Why? She had gathered it was because he held the ECW title and they needed a Champ in her corner. She and the heel divas made their way to ring while Matt waited for his music to hit. Lilian wasn't announcing him as they weren't meant to know who Bianca's partner was.

- - -

As Bianca stood in the ring watching Punk and McCool talk a little. The moment Matt's music hit, the crowd started to cheer and she smirked while waving at Matt from the top of the ramp. He waved back before heading down to the ring. Once inside he hugged her and handed his belt over to the Mike. He and Punk were going to start off the match and Bianca climbed out onto the apron.

The pair of them went back and forth for a few minutes before Matt was shoved back into their corner. She slapped him on the back, making the tag legal before she climbed up onto the ropes behind him. Punk still hadn't pulled away and Bianca was thanking the creative team and Vince for letting her do what she was about to do. Jumping over the top of Matt, she pulled Punk down into what she would have to consider a reverse style bulldog and groaned a little as they hit the mat pretty hard. As she rolled back onto her feet, Punk was laying on the mat. She was going to be taking on Punk for the next portion of the match. It was like breaking down a huge barrier. Bianca Belle was back to doing what she did best. Taking on the male superstars and proving that she was just as good as them.

When Punk got to his feet, Bianca was crouched down a little just watching him with a large smirk on her face. Payback was a bitch and she was going to hurt McCool when she got in the ring in a few minutes.

As Punk pointed to her and then Michelle, Bianca shook her head. "You and me," she mouthed back and saw him smirk a little before they locked up. The crowd was into it enough and as he pushed her back against the ropes, she slapped him.  
The pair of them got into each other's faces until Mike pushed them apart. As Punk made to grab her she ducked under his arm and wrapped hers around his neck, hitting a lariat like move on him.

Bianca wasn't a mat wrestler. She was a rough and tough grappling high flyer. Her skill in the ring hadn't waned like that of Mickie James.

Bianca didn't talk much with the other girls. She had little to speak to them about. She got on well with some of them and was helping Maria in the ring, but that was as far as she got. The only reason being that Mickie and co were friends with Trish, close friends, and Bianca had never got along with her, which while many people couldn't understand, Bianca had her reasons.

As Punk rolled onto his stomach, Bianca grabbed McCool and pulled her by her hair into the ring. The crowd was actually cheering her when she landed a few rights and lefts to McCool before she was turned and lifted up on Punk's shoulders. The next thing she knew, both her and Phil were on the mat and Hardy stood over her, asking her if she wanted to tag out. Punk tagged McCool in.

McCool hit her from behind andBianca turned hitting her with what had been named a 'Chick Kick'. She hit a reverse DDT which planted the taller woman on the mat. She then climbed out onto the apron and up onto the turnbuckle. Just as she went to get the crowd revved up they started cheering and pointing to the entrance ramp.

Turning, she found none other than Jeff standing at the top of the ramp. His belt was missing. His arms folded over his chest. Punk was shouting at him and because her attention was turned fully to what Jeff was doing, she didn't see Michelle get up until she climbed the turnbuckle and pushed her off, right onto the floor. Groaning as a sharp pain ran up her back, she looked up, gripping her lower back as she stared up at the lights her eyes watering. That didn't feel so good. Matt was down trying to help her in that second, as were Beth and Nattie. She glanced up the ramp to find Jeff gone. What the hell?!

He wasn't even meant to be out here. Mike gave the X symbol to the crew and before Bianca really knew what was happening she was being lifted out on a stretcher, Matt and the girls at her side the entire time. Once behind the curtains, Matt handed the belt off to someone and was asking her if she was alright.

"Mm. Its my back," she groaned.

- - -

Bianca lay in the ambulance trying her best not to cry. The sharp pinching pain in her lower back was hurting really bad. When she tried to move, it hurt. She'd already gathered it was probably a pinched nerve, but it was beginning to sting. Everyone had to stay behind at the show and she was terrified. She hated hospitals, absolutely hated them and now she was stuck going to one without a friend.

"We'll have to take an X-ray, but if its just a pinched nerve then it'll be easy fix," the guy beside her said. She shut her eyes and willed herself to not scream at him. Hell, she'd given birth, she knew pain. She'd been thrown off ladders for years.

She just needed to know what was wrong, get some painkillers and lay down on her stomach. The only problem was that she couldn't with the way the guy kept checking her over telling her to stay on her back.

Why the hell hadn't the creative team told her what was going to happen? Why had Jeff even come out? He couldn't leave her be even when she was working. She and Matt had been in a tag and she knew how Jeff would have reacted when he'd read the script. She hadn't chosen it. The writers had.

- - -

Sitting in the E.R. private room, Bianca had one of those crap hospital robes on and no clothes save for her underwear, which wasn't exactly the greatest in the world. She'd been performing and all the divas knew wearing a thong was more comfortable when moving around the ring the way they did.

The door opened up and the doctor walked in. The test had been an MRI. It had been fairly quick, but she still hadn't liked laying there for so long.

"Miss Carson. You have a very long track record of back injuries," she commented, glancing up at the petite red head who was hunched over, trying to find a comfortable position to stay in.

"It comes with the job," Bianca quipped back earning a chuckle from the woman. "So?"

"A pinched nerve. Painkillers will dull the pain, and after a few chiropractor visits- and rest, you should be fine in say a week or two," the doctor told her.

Bianca nodded and smiled brightly when she found her clothes being handed to her by a nurse. With all the curtains shut, Bianca didn't worry about the two other women in the room and tugged her pants up over her legs- after swallowing a few painkillers.

Pulling the robe off, she got fully dressed before turning to look at the two women. "What?" They were looking at her like they had just recognised a famous movie star standing right in front of them. She smiled and held her hands up. "Yes I am Bianca Belle of the WWE."

"I gathered. You're much prettier in real life compared to what I thought you would be. I know you are hurt and all, but I- I was wondering if we could have an autograph? My little girl is a pretty big fan of yours."

Bianca shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'm always happy to do something for a fan."

Following the woman out, limping a little and clutching a her back, she was glad that Matt had managed to toss her jacket over her.

Standing at the reception desk, waiting for the paper work to be finished, she signed a picture of a very younger Bianca posing with Edge and Christian. "What's her name?"

"Ellie."

"Cute," Bianca remarked and wrote a little note down in the corner of the picture.

It read:

_To Ellie. Hope your light shines bright even through the darkest day._

_Love from Bianca Belle_

She always loved little kids because they were innocence in itself. In her eyes the child was what remained of the good things in life. Nero had made her realise that. For the moment she'd first held him to the last time she'd seen him. She wanted to go and get him, bring him home and wrap him up in her arms for days and not let him go.

Home. She nearly laughed at the idea. When she wasn't on the road, she was staying at Amy's. It wasn't a good life to bring a child into. That's probably why she'd left him back in Australia. She couldn't bring him here until she had a place set up. He couldn't travel with her all the time and he needed school.

"Tell her, I said hi," she told the doctor before leaving the E.R. and climbing into the taxi that had been called for her. Dialling Vince's number she prepared herself for the grilling of a lifetime from him for this. She was willing to stand up for herself, but she wasn't going to be taking the blame for something she didn't even know was going to happen.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Here as I promised. The next chapter. Hope you like. Open poll that I need you all to vote on. Please and thank you.  
_**

- - -

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Jay sat on the metal seat outside the hotel. He and the guys had driven to the hotel once they finished up their taping for the night. Adam had told him Bianca was coming back with Maria and that but when she didn't walk in with them, he resigned himself to sitting out on the seat outside the hotel, waiting for her. He felt corny. When the hotel doors opened, Jay half expected it to be Adam coming out to tell him to come inside and have a drink with everyone, but it wasn't.

Instead it was Matt.

"Hey Reso."

"Hey Hardy."

"What's with the flower? You trying to win Denise back?" Jay shook his head as the other man sat down beside him. He twirled the flower between his fingers a few times.

"Bianca."

"B?! Come on, Jay! Now you gotta be bullshitting me." He was laughing at him, but when Jay just glanced at him with complete and utter sincerity, Matt's laughter died. "You're serious! Why are you still sitting out here?"

"What are you on about?" Jay asked, turning to look at Matt fully.

Matt gave him an incredulous look. "Didn't Adam tell you what happened?"

He shook his head and Matt glanced over the blonde's should as a taxi pulled up. "Maybe you should ask her yourself," he replied, pointing past Jay. The blonde turned and found Bianca slowly climbing out of a taxi.

Jay was on his feet and walking over to the petite red head. Matt noticed that he'd tuck the flower away and shook his head. The poor guy truly was hopeless around women sometimes.

- - -

Bianca was stopped by a person stepping in her path. She was still holding her back and knew that when she got upstairs she would get Adam to put some ice on it and massage it.

"Look, I'm not in the…"

It was Jay. He was dressed up nice and Bianca sighed heavily. "I-"

"You got hurt."

"I pinched a nerve in my back when I hit the floor. I'm taking a few hits that I haven't had in a while. I'm really sorry that we can-"

Jay held his hand up to her. "Its fine. Come on, I'll help you get upstairs." She was still dressed in her ring gear and it was a cold night, even with her jacket on, the suit was created so she wouldn't get hot while in the ring.

Matt appeared at his side in that second and nudged Jay a little who nudged him back.

"What are you two eggheads doing? Groping each other?" Even when in pain, Bianca could get out a funny remark.  
Matt chuckled at her response and slapped her shoulder, which went straight down her back. She moaned out in pain. "I think I need to lay down before I drop right here in the middle of the street."

- - -

Jay helped Bianca upstairs, supporting her on one side. As he swiped his key card, the door opened before he could touch the handle and Adam was standing in front of them, arms folded over his chest. "Where have you two been?"

"Hospital."

"Sitting outside." Jay had managed to hide the flower from Bianca and as much as he wanted to give it too her, he didn't want her to feel bad about not going out with him.

"What did the docs say?"

Jay told him to back away and when he did so, he helped Bianca ease herself down onto the bed. "Pain. Loads of pain," she whined, laying down across the bed, so she was on her side. Adam chuckled at her as she stripped off her jacket and then her vest. Jay turned away as she started to pull her singlet up and Adam sat down beside her. He pressed his fingers down on her lower back, searching for the sorest point. Bianca groaned out loud when he pressed close to her spine.

"Right there."

Jay sat down on the opposite side of the bed, pulling his shoes off as Adam stood up and fished around for the heat pack that he usually had hidden in his bags.

"Maria brought your bags up earlier," he told her. "Damn it. I'll have to go and borrow Matt's. I'll be back in a second." She moaned and glanced over her shoulder at Jay who was still sitting with his back to her.

"If- If I'm feeling alright in a few days, we can still go out," she commented.

He looked at her and Bianca noticed his eyes slip down. She was in a push-up white bra and she knew that was what had his attention. He had seen her shirtless before, well, not in a bra, swimmers generally but she'd changed a lot since being a mother. She had downsized her implants a few years back and they were still large, but not ridiculously large to the point of catching too much attention. "Don't worry about it."

"No. I will worry about it. I said I would and have you ever known me to back out of something when I said I would do it?" He shook his head. She was right. If Bianca said she'd do something, then she would do it. No questions asked. Hell, that's probably how he'd convinced her - using reverse psychology - years back to take her to his house up in Ontario during the snowy season. He'd only done it because she'd never agree otherwise and he knew she had never seen snow like they had up there. Jeff had been away doing a tour in Europe so he hadn't had to worry about getting the third degree from him.

"Only when you feel better," he told her, running his hand down her cheek. She leaned into it and had nearly brought her mouth to his when the door opened and Adam strutted in, looking down at the heat pack in his hands which gave the pair enough time to pull away from one another before he caught them.

"On your stomach, red." Bianca raised an eyebrow at his order, but did as asked- slowly though. She glanced at the television when Jay slipped a DVD in and she laughed a little as American Pie started up.

"I remember when we use to compare each of us to a character on here," she said.

Adam chuckled. "Yeah. I was Stifler- naturally. Jay was Jim-"

"Hey!"

"Nah. I thought he was Oz?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Jay was Oz. B you were Jessica."

"Dude, seriously, you still think I'm like her."

"Nah, I think she was more like Vicky."

"Nice Jay," she said dryly. Jay laid down on the bed beside her as Adam sat back against the side of it.

"Well- what'd expect. It was better than Michelle- the crazy sex addict freak," he shot back and she giggled a little.

"Yeah guess you're right. Who was Matt?"

"Jim's Dad," Adam answered after a few minutes silence and all three of them had to laugh. "And Jeff was Jim. Man, that is only cause of a conversation Matt had with Jeff 'bout-"  
Adam trailed off, laughing between words "safe- sex with you and- all that- stuff."

Bianca went bright red as Jay laughed out loud and Adam patted her leg.

- - -

Jeff tossed his bag down onto his bed as Beth wrapped her arms around his waist. "Not right now Beth."

"Oh come on Jeff," she whined in protest.

He shook his head. "Nah, I just want to sleep Beth."

She pulled away from him with a huff and dumped her bags down beside the bed. Jeff grabbed his smokes. "Can we talk Jeff?"

He nodded and followed her out onto the balcony. Sitting down on the chair that was there, he watched her lean against the railing. "Shoot."

"What are we doing about the wedding?"

Jeff had been looking out over the cityscape and glanced back at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

Beth folded her arms over her face. "Well, we haven't talked about it for a few weeks. I found a dress, but I didn't know if-"  
He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead affectionately. "I still want to go through with the wedding, but I wanted to wait until things slowed down a bit."  
She pursed her lips. "No Jeff. You are still eyeing her aren't you?" she accused him.

"No!" he retorted sharply, resigning himself to sit down on the seat again arms folded over his chest and a stubborn look on his face. He was acting like a little kid, but he didn't care.  
As the wind whipped around him, he felt it sting his eyes easily covering up the real tears that started to fall. "Jeff."

"Go away," he said in a low voice.

"You're a big baby!"

"I am not! God Beth. I cheated on her with you. Yes, I loved her, but she left. I'm over it. I love you and nothing is going to change that now," he shouted back and saw Beth flinch in return. What the hell was he ranting for when he knew that everything he was saying wasn't true. Standing up, he grabbed his smokes and made to head inside only to have Beth grab his arm and turn him to face her. As she kissed him, Jeff just stood there.

"I love you babe, please, lets not fight."

He nodded but still headed inside and left Beth to stand there.

He needed to talk to Matt- or Adam. Either of them. Maybe even- at a stretch- Shawn.

- - -

Shawn sat on his bed, reading when someone knocked on his door. "Yeah?"

"Its Hardy."

"Which one?" He was friends with both but depending on which one it was, he knew whether to sit and talk like a father or as a friend. Ric had been like the on road father to the pair sometimes, but they'd come to him a fair bit. Bianca had come to him once and that in itself had shown Shawn the how messed up the lives of the Hardy Boyz and co had been back during the Attitude Era.

"Jeff."

"Come on in bud," he replied. The door opened a second later and Jeff stepped inside. "So?"

"I need to talk to you. Or- really I need to get something off my chest." Shawn saw the way he was fidgeting nervously as he looked anywhere but at him. Shutting his book, Shawn patted the bed in front of him as he crossed his legs.

"What's got you so worked up?" he asked as Jeff sat down.

"I think I'm still in love."

"With Beth? Ya should be since you-"

"No. I mean with-" he stopped for a moment and looked down at his hands. "With Bianca."

"I figured you would be. After all, she did leave without-"

Jeff once again interrupted him. "She left because she found out I was cheating on her with Beth. I-"

"Jeff, listen to me," he told the younger wrestler, pointing a finger at him. "Bianca has and always will hold a place in a lot of people's hearts. She is still as gorgeous as ever too. But- she is moving on and instead of falling into a bigger rut than you need to be dealing with at the moment, you should as well."

He was right. Jeff knew he was right. And yet- he still couldn't do as everyone was telling him to. There was too much pain there for him to.

- - -

Bianca was enjoying the massage that Adam was giving to her lower back so much that it had nearly put her to sleep until that was she felt his hand slipping lower. "Adam!"  
"What?"

Jay looked at him and glared which made him laugh. He was just a corny arse. "I need to get changed," she said to no one in particular and made to sit up. Both her friends were helping her do so and she asked for her bag as she limped into the bathroom.

"You're gonna need help," Adam stated.

"Jay can help me." Adam smirked as he saw Jay turn to glance at him from his position on the bed with a wide-eyed pale expression.

"Yeah. Jay can help you cause I'm going to raid the vending machine," Adam said and left them allow. Climbing to his feet, Jay slowly made his way over into the bathroom. Swallowing heavily, he asked her what he could do to help her and when she told him to help her undress, he nearly ran clear from the room until she told him that she was only changing into her boxers and a singlet, nothing else. He sat down on the edge of the bath and took hold of her capri pants. He undid the zip and button and felt her hands on his shoulders.

"You alright?"

"Mm," she hummed, her teeth gnawing on her lower lip.

"Just painful."

"I'll try not to-"

"Its fine, just part of the injury, you should know that," she commented, looking down at him.

He nodded and slowly slid her pants down her legs, his eyes following every inch of tanned and muscled skin that was shown. He couldn't seem to stop his hands as they let her pants drop to the floor and slowly run up over her thighs like ghosts. They followed a path up over well-rounded hips and to her waist. They stop there and didn't move away further. He looked up at her just in time to see her lean down. It was an awkward position but Jay loved the feeling on her mouth over his. He tightened his grip on her and she quickly pulled away with a gasp. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Its alright. My boxers should be in my bag and so should a blanket spaghetti top as well. And my white football socks." He chuckled at her and quickly found the pieces of clothes. He helped her with her boxers first and then stood up. She raised her hands up and he slide her singlet down over her head. They stayed close and had Adam's loud mouth voice not sounded right at that moment Jay more than likely would've had a repeat of his performance in the car earlier.

She pressed a light kiss to his lips and left the bathroom while he grabbed her bag and tossed it down beside his before grabbing his own boxers and getting changed and joining the pair back out on the bed. American Pie had finished and Adam grabbed the next movie. Bianca clapped while Jay groaned and started to protest. It was House of 1000 Corpses.

Adam switched the lights off as Bianca lay down on her side and Jay curled up behind her. With the lights off Adam wasn't able to see Jay's arm slip over Bianca's stomach as the movie started up.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Hope you all like. Next post will be a new PUNK story, just a little side thing and then Bleeding Love. I'm gonna updated all my wrestling fics in the next few days and this time its a promise. So- let me know you all think._**

- - -

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jeff was up, dressed and packed before Beth even woke up. He left his bags by the door and decided to go and get some breakfast when the growling in his stomach refused to stop. He didn't have the patience to deal with her at the moment. As he stood in the elevator and the doors went to shut, a hand slid between them and pushed them apart. He kept his eyes down as she stepped inside.

"What floor?" he mumbled.

"Ground," she answered, leaning against the far wall corner. He nodded mutely and hit the ground floor. After a few seconds, she groaned and leaned her head against the wall.

"Sore?" he remarked coldly, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "No thanks to you."

"What did I do?" he shot back, now turning to face her.

"If you hadn't have come out, like you weren't meant to, I wouldn't have been pushed off the turnbuckle!" she shouted back.

Jeff hit the emergency stop button. "Look, I- I'm tired of this! Why can't you just let me apologise?!"

"Because-" she started, "nothing you can say will make up for the fact that you cheated on me!"

"Plea-"

"No God! You don't seem to realise just how painful it was, it still is to know that I wasn't good enough for you, that you had to cheat on me!"

"Well maybe its time you should just get over it!"

"Get over it? Why don't you get over yourself Jeff! You never were anything special. You were just some little bad boy punk!"

"Go screw Reso," he muttered back, feeling defeated.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard-" The loud ringing in his ears made Jeff realise that she'd slapped him before the stinging started. His anger boiled. Without a second thought or word he grabbed her and shoved her back into the wall. She moaned in pain, but it went unnoticed by him as he crushed his mouth over hers. She was frozen against him and Jeff slowly pulled back, as if only just realising what he'd done.

Bianca looked terrified. She had a hand over her mouth as he slowly wiped his on the back on his hand. He hit the emergency stop button, causing the elevator to start moving again. They stayed in opposite corners of the small room and Bianca had hold of her back, a hand still covering her mouth.

The door opened and Jeff shoved past the few superstars who were about to step into the elevator. Three of them being Lisa, Maria and Candice. Bianca passed them, but the moment Lisa sat the look on her friends face, she knew something was up and followed the petite red head into the ladies, the two other divas following her.

"Hey little red," she called as she leaned next to the only shut stall door. She knew something bad was wrong, otherwise Bianca wouldn't have run and hid in here.

- - -

"Leave me alone," she replied, trying to hold back her tears. Despite the amount of pain she was in, Bianca was staying where she was, not wanting anyone - especially Jay and Adam - to see her like this. She'd probably start balling her eyes out if she went to them in this state.

"Sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Jeff- he- we-" she started. "Never- never mind," she answered, climbing to her feet and opened the door, smiling weakly at Lisa she noticed the two other Divas in the room and wiped away the few stray tears.

Lisa watched her through the mirror as she cleaned her face and stopped her. "Honey, you've come back and I know you don't want to stay off the road, but I think with your back, you should take the next week or two off."

Bianca couldn't look at her. She was right. "I don't want to burden Amy."

"You could stay at Jay's or Ma-"

"Not Mark's. McCool is there and she is- urgh, just so… Sorry, but no."

- - -

Jay sat down in the booth opposite Adam, Hennigan and Miz in the café of the hotel. Maryse sat between Hennigan and Miz, talking with them about something. Matt slid in next to him. Jeff had disappeared so the oldest Hardy had decided to join them- well until his brother showed up. They'd only just gotten their breakfast when Bianca appeared. She hadn't gotten dressed up today like most of the Divas generally did; a pair of low riding black track pants and a matching jacket her torso. Matt moved to let her slide in beside Jay.

She stayed close to him and he noticed the tired look in her eyes.

Bianca was exhausted. It wasn't easy to always keep up with the hours the WWE had, but they coped, usually. She leaned against his arm, only to have him lift it up and she scoot in closer as Adam chuckled at them.

"How's your back?" Jay asked.

She picked a chip off his plate. "Sore. Why are you eating chips- for breakfast?"

Jay shrugged. "Felt like them," he replied as Matt gained Adam's attention. Jay glared at the Hardy boy over Bianca's head as she leaned on his shoulder while Matt made kissy face at him.

"So you stying on road with us?" Adam asked.

Bianca shook her head and glanced at Jay. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

He mutely nodded at the door of the café opened and Jeff walked in.

Matt said he'd talk to them all later and met up with his brother.

Bianca glanced over at the two Hardy Boys and felt her stomach drop as she watched them slap hands. She didn't talk in front of Adam and the boys. She stayed quiet the entire time, it didn't go unnoticed by Jay. Bianca half listened to their conversation as she stared out the window.

- - -

Jay watched her lean back against the car as he dumped his bags in the boot. "So. What did you wanna talk about?"

She sighed and looked at the ground, her hands in her jacket pockets as she leaned against the car. "Uh- feel free to say no and all, but could I come and stay with you? Just until my backs better."

"Sure. Denise hasn't been in the house for five months. Only reason she came with me was to see Adam and the girls," he answered, bracing his weight on the door on either side of her as he leaned down to kiss her lightly.

"Thank you." He pulled back, nodding and told her to wait there while he went and got her bags from the hotel room, probably also to tell Adam that she was going to be staying with him in Tampa for the next few weeks.

As she stood there, she didn't notice the woman approaching her until she was shoved backwards. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

The red head looked at her almost as if Bianca had just stolen her boyfriend from her. "Have we met?" she responded, her eyes showing that she no longer cared. Of course, she had enemies, hell she had a lot of enemies, but she'd never talk- it was then that it clicked. "Your Jeff's fiancé."

"And you shouldn't touch another girl's man!" she retorted. Had Bianca have cared she probably would have said how much of a contradiction she was, but she didn't and was spared from anymore of the woman's accusations when Matt showed up. He apologised to Bianca who shrugged and climbed into the car as he pulled Beth away.

- - -

Jay still couldn't believe that she was staying with him. He wouldn't be there most of the time but still. "I think it's a great idea. At least now you'll get to catch up some more," Adam remarked while handing his best friend the two bags that were marked with Bianca's name.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"And at least you won't have to worry about Hardy ruining anything," Adam added.

Jay nodded. That was another bonus.

- - -

Jay's house was gorgeous in Bianca's eyes. It was exactly like the dream house that he'd always told her about. It was brick and long. She'd never seen anything quite like it. "Its not much."

"Its gorgeous, Jay. At least you were able to finally build it," she cut him off as she made to grab her bags.

"Bianca. Your back. You're not carrying those bags," he told her. She pulled a face at but didn't argue. A picture fell out of one of her bags and Jay set it down and picked up the picture. "You still have this."  
It was of him, leaning against a park bench in only his track pants and with really long hair. He remembered when she'd taken this. Jeff had gotten so pissed because Bianca and him had been having so much fun and just taking pictures of everything they could while down under.

Jay looked up at Bianca to find her blushing a little. "Yeah. I didn't see why I shouldn't. I took it. I liked it. It reminded me of here, so I kept it," she answered. He nodded and tucked it back into her bag, zipping it up properly before lugging all four bags into the house, Bianca following.

- - -

Jeff stood backstage, waiting to go on when he caught wind of McCool and a few others talking. Man, what couldn't they not fuss about. It was then that he heard her name get mentioned. "I swear. Vince told me himself, it will be Bianca or Trish as Miss WrestleMania. They've already decided it'll be those two."

"Man. That's lame. One isn't in the company anymore and has been recognised enough, and the other hasn't done much," Brie scoffed.  
Jeff turned around to face the few Divas. "Yes she has done a fair bit actually. She wrestled me for the IC title in a ladder match. She isn't a Diva Search Reject and another thing- she is a wrestler." He stopped suddenly. He'd just stood up realising that in those few sentences, he'd stood up for Bianca. Great, just what he needed.

"Oh. Getting a little testy there aren't we, Jeffrey?" Michelle quipped back and Jeff was saved when Maria and Maryse appeared and his music hit.

- - -

Bianca lay on the bed in the guest room, her eyes shut. It was so nice to just finally be able to lay down without anything going off and waking her up or being worried about turning up late for a show for the next two weeks. Hearing the door open, she lifted her head to find Jay's head poking through the door.

"What's up?" she asked. The door opened and he shrugged, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the opposite side to her, his hands resting on his knees. Despite the pain, Bianca crawled across the bed and sat down behind him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and smiled when she felt him tense up a little. Her legs on either side of his and she leaned her head against his arm.

"B-" he started and then trailed off looking at her for a moment before down at his hands. One came up and covered her smaller ones. "Do you regret leaving?"

She was a bit taken back. It had crossed her mind a number of times but she had never truly found an answer to the question. "Uh- sometimes and other times I am grateful that I did," she answered him.

"Why didn't you stay with me and Adam?" he continued.  
"Because I couldn't stand the sight of him. I know he is younger than me, but I truly thought that he loved me enough to not cheat on me with the first groupie he met. Plus, it would have caused so much trouble for everyone." She knew she had hurt him for leaving, but Jay had done the right thing and stood up for her. He'd always been there, she'd been attracted to him since they'd first met, but Jeff had been the one who had asked her out first and she had agreed thinking Jay hadn't been interested. Bianca knew she loved him but deep down inside she knew her heart still belonged to someone else- but not for the reasons someone would probably expect. "Jay- can I tell you something?"

"Ye-" The phone started to ring and on instinct both of them pulled apart. He held a finger up giving her the sign that he'd be one minute and then he'd be all ears. She felt her stomach drop. Something made her suddenly hold back. She couldn't tell him about Nero. It terrified her to think of how he might react to the knowledge of her having Jeff's son.

- - -

"Who is it?"

"So, buddy, you made a move yet?" Jay pulled a face at Adam's question as he leaned against the kitchen bench.

"No. I'm not like you," he quipped back.

"Bullshit! When it comes to Bianca you are like a horny teenager, Jay."

Jay was stunned by his friends accusation, but not by much. It was Adam. And well, it was true- a little bit. He was kinda like that around Bianca, but she rarely seemed to notice.

Chuckling a little, Jay shook his head as Adam started making noises through the phone that made even him want to retch. "Man, go do that to your girlfriend and stop bugging me," he told him, finally having enough of the noises and seeing Bianca coming in from the hallway. He sucked in a breath as she leaned over right in front of him to open up the shelf just beside his head, effectively giving him a view down the front of her shirt. He looked out the window, trying his hardest not to groan by biting his lip.

"Hey. Can I talk to Red?"

Jay mouthed Adam's name before handing the phone over the her.

- - -

"Hey Adam. Couldn't leave me alone for one day, huh?" she asked, while grabbing a glass.

"Nope. I'm gonna ring ya everyday just to annoy the hell out of you two. Not to mention- I might catch the pair of you in the middle of playing a little scrabble."

She frowned as she watched Jay find a box of cookies in the pantry. "Scramble? What the hel- Oh my God Adam! Is that all you ever have on your mind?!" she cried out when she realised that he was referring to sex.

"You better believe it, Sweetcheeks." His laugh made her shudder. God he was unbearable at times. She watched Jay hold out the box of cookies to her and shook her head. "So, when you gonna turn my boy there into a man?"

Her eyes went wide and she nearly choked as she went to take a drink of her water. "What?! Adam I swear-!" The line cut off suddenly with Adam laughing and she looked at the ground, blushing bright red. "Remind me to kill him next I time see him," she told Jay who looked at her and chuckled, once again holding the cookie box out to her.

She gave in and took one. "I'll hold and you punch," he remarked heading for the large lounge room which joined onto the kitchen. He collapsed down onto the couch, disappearing from Bianca's view. Setting her glass down, she walked over and leaned against the back of the couch, watching as he turned the television on before looking at her. "Wanna watch a movie?" Nodding, she slipped over the back of the couch and right down on top of him.

"I can move if I'm hurting ya," she said, making to get up.  
He stopped her. "How would you be hurting me? You weigh nothing compared to the guys I have to throw around the ring."

She giggled a little. "What did you do with the show after I left?" She was curious.

"E and C broke up and feuded, I got a really good boost as a heel when I started a storyline with Jericho and Stratu-"  
"Oh God! Why Stratus?!"

He looked at her, smiling. "You two really didn't get along?"  
"Nope. Now, what'd you do? Steal her from Jericho?"

He shook his head. "Nah. It was Jericho being in love with her and then she turned to me. I became the heel though when I refused to let her pin me after saying I would."

She grimaced at him as he flicked through the movie channels. "Man, I think that's so stupid. Come on buddy, I mean-"

"Wait. Do you think WWE will-" he trailed off a little, "put us back into a relationship."

"I don't know. I'm kinda hoping that they will, just so there is something fun for me to do," she answered, with a small shrug.

"Mm. I wouldn't mind having a valet for Wrestlemania. If I get to go," he remarked, wrapping one arm around her waist.  
She smiled at him. "Well, I'm gonna be Miss Wrestlemania, so I don't see why I can't be a Peep for a night," she joked. He laughed at her choice of words. "Nah, they said it'll come down to more than likely me, Trish or McCool. I really don't want McCool to be in the finals. She's pretty dangerous in the ring and not in the good way. I think that she is just a lamer, taller knock-off of Trish."

Jay shook his head and picked 'Pathfinder' to watch. Bianca always loved watching these type of movies, not to mention, Karl Urban was pretty badass hot in the film, so she didn't have any problem with what he picked. "No more about wrestling," he said and she nodded before laying her head on his shoulder. Jay glanced down at her. He remembered the times when he'd had to sit on the recliner by himself and watch her with him when they watched movies. It had always irked him and now he felt a little more at ease with the realisation that she was laying here with him, in his house, on his couch. He had Bianca.

And, he wasn't gonna let her go easily this time round.

- - -

Jeff watched Matt talking with Adam and had to lower his eyes when they both looked at him. He thought back to this morning when he'd been in the elevator with Bianca. A slight smile pulled at his lips as he remembered their argument. Jeff knew that he'd only done it just to get a rise out of her. A pissed off Bianca had always been pretty hot to him. Probably why he had been so quick to kiss her, knowing that if she continued, they would end up hurting each other.

Beth had caught Bianca just as she was leaving and for some reason, Jeff knew Beth had caught onto his liar. She wasn't ever a moron and the problem was that Beth had told him they were moving the wedding forward a few weeks. He swallowed the lump in his throat. She didn't even have four bridesmaids like she planned to. She had Rita, Mackie and much to everyone's shock Talia, Greg's girlfriend. But to make it look right, she needed four bridesmaids according to her and Rita because of his four moronic groomsmen, including Matt as best man.

Matt, Shannon, Greg and Rita's husband Nick. The guy was nice, but he'd only made him a groomsman to save himself from being yelled at by Beth to get along with the man.  
Scratching his chin, Jeff didn't enjoy the idea of a beach wedding, but well he loved Beth. So he'd let her pick the place.

"Hey Jeffro, how's the wedding coming along?" Adam inquired as he and Matt came and sat down with him at the table.

"Alright. Matt she moved the date up," he answered, looking at his brother with a help me look.

"Oh well, we can work it out, bro. So how was this morning?"  
He lied. "Alright."

"Why did Beth feel the need to Bianca today. She was having a pretty big bitch fit at her?" Matt looked at his little brother and saw him rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Ah- um- she thinks that I'm gonna either call off the wedding or I'm gonna cheat on her." Adam looked at him and he pointed a finger at the blonde. "Don't even try it," he threatened, knowing exactly what he was about to say. "I'm gonna hit the gym before the show." Standing up, he stormed out of the room. Matt glanced at Adam who shrugged.

- - -

Hitting the gym for Jeff meant one thing when he was mad. The punching bag. And he was laying into it pretty hard too. A few other superstars were watching him and probably thinking he was just training hard. With his headphones in he was for once not listening to the music, it was merely a way for him to ignore the people around him. He stopped hitting the bag when hands grabbed it and a head peaked round the large object. Maria stood there and he paused his music, knowing she wasn't going to give up easily.

"What' up?" she whispered as he leaned on the bag, breathing heavily while he watched her.

"I'm pissed," he replied, wiping his forehead with his singlet as he did. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well- I'm not letting this punching bag go until you tell me what's wrong. Why are you pissed?" she retorted. He sighed and looked up at her as he sat down next to the punching bag and she crouched down.

"I- I don't think I can take the idea of working with Bianca on television," he answered. "I think I'll do something that I'll regret if I do."

"What could you possibly do, Jeff? You have to stick to a script. If the script says you have to do something, then you have to do it. Plain and simple." Jeff glanced at the Diva. For once she actually made sense. "Bianca knows that as well."  
"You're not that dumb, you know that?" he commented, chuckling at her.

She smiled. "You shouldn't lay into the bag so much. It doesn't relieve all the stress."

"But it sure as hell helps," he told her as he stood back up. That had her laughing, which made him smile.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hope you all enjoy. Poll on my profile and would love some feedback from everyone who is reading this. Kate**_

- - -

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_**(Three Days after Armageddon)**_

As Jay left for a show with some small independent promotion in Atlanta, Bianca finally managed to ring Nero and tell him she loved and would be seeing him soon. At least she hoped she would. Jay would be gone for three days, leaving her with little to nothing to do or occupy her time with. She was alone until he returned and while it may have finally have given her some time alone, she couldn't do much because of the pain in her back, so she'd laid on the couch most of the time.

It was around three in the afternoon when Bianca decided she needed a shower after spending an hour stretching and trying to keep herself from losing her definition while unable to hit the gym.

Stripping off, she stepped into the shower and smiled as the cool water hit her, effectively dulling some of the throbbing pain in her lower back, but not by much. She jumped when she heard a door in the house slam shut suddenly. Turning the water off, Bianca had just managed to grab the towel that Jay had left out for her and covered herself as she left the bathroom that joined the two bedrooms and stopped when she heard the voice that floated through the now opening door.

"Jay, look about what I said. I think we ca-"

Bianca stammered for words as she came face to face for the proper first time with Jay's ex Denise Hartmann. She certainly was imposing, tall, leggy and stunning.

"I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Jay's wife and you must be the whore that my husband use to be head over heels for. What are you doing in my house?!"

Bianca swallowed the dry lump in her throat. Jay had never been head over heels for her. They were just friends. Well, she wouldn't class them as that at the moment. "I'm Bianca. An old friend of Jay's. I'm staying here for a few days. He is out of town doing a show."

"Typical," the taller woman scoffed. "He goes out of state just when I want to talk with him, and leaves some hook-"

"I'm not a hooker. My name is Bianca Carson and I'm a friend of Jay's. I'm just staying while he is out of town," she said.  
The other woman pursed her lips and turned leaving Bianca in the bathroom, terrified.

- - -

Jay sat in the locker room of the high school gym he was performing in for the night. "Hey Reso. So, heard you and Bianca are talking?" Kurt Angle may have been a rude, jackass in script but off-screen he was a fairly descent person.

Jay nodded as a smile spread across his face. "Yeah." His phone started ringing and he quickly answered it, thinking it was Bianca. "Hello?"

_"I leave for one day and you let some fucking ring rat into our house!"_

He left the locker room and stood outside the back of the building, his smile falling as he realised Denise had caught Bianca in the house.

"She's not some fucking ring rat! Her name is-"

_"Yeah I know her name! God, you are fucking her aren't you?!"_

"No! I'm friends with her Denise! Besides- you aren't living with me!"

_"Did you get the papers?"_

"Yes. I'll sign them and send them too you when I get home," he said just before he hung up.

- - -

Bianca lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was trying so hard to get to sleep. Jay was late getting home, he'd rung to tell her how the show had gone, but that traffic had been really bad. Slowly climbing out of bed, she headed out into the lounge room and had only just collapsed onto the couch, hoping the change in the room would help her.

It didn't.

Just as she went to head back into her room, she heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. She was so happy that he was back that Bianca raced outside and met before he'd even shut the boot. He picked her up into a hugged, only to groan and put her back down quickly. "I'm sorry!"

Jay chuckled at her and shook his head, leading her towards the house. "Its fine. I just had to blade myself during the match. Not exactly comfortable," he answered. She didn't remove her arm from around his waist as he tossed his bags onto the couch after shutting the front door and locking it. The bandage covering his chest was just visible from beneath his button down and Bianca pursed her lips.

"Come on," she ordered taking hold of his hand and dragging him into the bathroom. "Let me take a look."

She jumped up onto the counter and grabbed the first aid kit that was in the cabinet. "I remember when you did this for me when I got split open by Jeff," he told her. "During a ladder match."

"Mm," she mused, while opening the box. "Lose the shirt, bud." He smiled a little and started unbuttoning his shirt. Bianca had seen Jay without a shirt on more times than she could count, but still as she watched him slowly slide the material down off his arms and toss it onto the hamper, she felt a little shiver run down her spine. Her mind raced back to what Denise had said about Jay and mentally bitch slapped herself. He leaned his weight down on either side of her hips on the counter and kept his head down. She lowly peeled the patch of gauze off his cut. It wasn't bad- but it certainly wasn't nice either.

The scabbing was healing pretty well, but it was red and it looked really mean. She grabbed the peroxide and a cotton bud. "Bianca about Denise-"

"Don't worry about it, really I just wasn't expecting to be caught just getting out of the shower," she answered, smiling when he looked up at her. She pressed the cotton bud to the points of the cut that were really red. It fizzed and she grimaced when he hissed. "It'll help. What'd you use, Jay-Jay?"

"A blade. It was a piece I cut off a bit of steel. I washed it and made sure that it was clean," he answered as she grabbed a tissue and wiped the cut clean. As she trailed the tissue lower to clean the wondering liquid, her movements slowed as she felt his muscles tense up beneath her fingers. She glanced up at him. He stopped her from even trying to talk by bring his mouth down onto hers, kissing her roughly. They became a mess of arms as his hand grabbed at her waist and his other threaded into her hair, holding her close as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He slipped his hand up beneath her singlet, laying his cool palm flat against her bare skin, making her shiver. She moaned and he felt her leg hook around his hip. Just as he started dragging her shirt up, the phone started to ring. "God damn it! Can't I just get you alone for more than one minute without being interrupted?!" He kissed her lightly once more before leaving the bathroom and answering the still ringing phone.

Bianca fixed her singlet back down before slipping off the counter and packing the stuff up. She switched the light off as she listened to him hang up the phone. "B?"

He flicked his bedside lamp on and watched her. "Yeah?"

"Wanna stay in here with me?" he asked, glancing down at her. She didn't think twice as she kicked off her little hoodie boots and walked over.

"No touching though," she told him and heard him chuckle as he turned the lamp off. Bianca crawled beneath the covers in the middle of the bed and looked at Jay when he didn't slide in beside her. "Jay?"

- - -

He stood beside the bed, kicking off his shoes when he glanced down at Bianca. For a moment he was left speechless. She looked so right laying there. He knew it was probably uncomfortable considering she was staying with him and he was being a bit more open than he would have been if anyone else was there and having just met his wife.

"Jay?" Shaking his head, he grinned a little and stripped off his jeans, leaving him in a pair of boxers. Climbing in beside her, Jay laid down on his back, a hand behind his head as he scratched his cheek. "Bianca. What was it like?"

He heard her move and looked over a little as she appeared above him, staring down at him. "What was what like?" she questioned.

"Leaving us. Living down there."

"Different. Wrestling isn't as big down there as it is over here. I started teaching art just to keep off the streets. But- its nice. Australia is a pretty spectacular place. Not as nice as Canada or North Carolina. But its liveable," she answered.

He smiled a little at her, only having a few ideas of how hard life would have been when she moved down under on her own and stayed on her own. Reaching up, he ran a hand down her cheek, lightly caressing her skin as she sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it to you sooner," he whispered.

- - -

Jeff lay down in his own bed, a grateful sigh escaping his lips as he watched Beth get ready for bed. "I love you, you know that?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded with a large smile. Jeff thought back to when he had kissed Bianca in the elevator years ago. It had brought the realisation that she wasn't his anymore. He was back to being the kid who everyone gave a heap to because of what he did to her.

_Jeff sat at the table in the bar. Matt, Adam and Jay were off somewhere, dancing with a few girls they'd managed to catch the attention of. He was down in the dumps and not really in the mood for celebrating the title win. This was all because he had screwed up and told Bianca to keep away from Jay when they weren't on-screen. She wasn't Reso's girl. She was his. And it had caused them to get into a fight again._

_She'd told him she didn't want to see him again until he had grown some balls and learnt that she was friends with Jay and nothing more._

_His eyes had been drawn to a brunette sitting across the room, talking with her friends. She had been watching him most of the night as he had joked around with Matt and Adam. Jay of course had remained quiet and not spoken to him unless it was to order drinks._

_Now as he watched her stand up and walked over, Jeff's eyes fell to the sway in her hips, a large smirk coming onto his face._

_- - -_

_They fell through the door of his room, her hands stripping his jacket off his shoulders as he tugged her shirt up… He remembered it like it had been yesterday. When he'd woken up she'd still been in bed with him, her arms wrapped around him. From there, once a week had turned into three times._

_Bianca had never caught onto him, but Jay had seen them that first night. He'd been dancing with some blonde close to the door when she'd dragged him out the door of the bar. He had caught Beth one time and Jeff had slugged him for it.  
Bianca had never gotten up him for it so he assumed that it Jay had lied about where he'd gotten the bruised cheek from._

_That night backstage though, Jeff had felt Bianca close by but had thought she'd come in after Jay had finished playing the big protector and good friend. How wrong he had been? He knew just from the way she'd looked through the whole match that something was wrong with her, he could just see it in the lacklustre effort she'd put into the match, like she'd lost her drive for wrestling._


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hope you like this chapter. WRITTEN FOR JEFFISMYHERO1217. Promise there will be more Jeff in the next one, I was watching TNA when writing this and I got a great idea for the remainder of the chapter.**_

- - -

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Bianca opened her eyes when the smell of food reached her nose. The bed beside her dipped and she glanced over to find Jay leaning down beside her, smiling. "Morning Bi-autiful," he said, kissing her lightly.

"Morning," she whispered. "Are you cooking?"

He nodded. "I can cook. Now, I want you up, dressed and ready to go before nine, sweet thing," he remarked and she yelped when he unexpectedly slapped her arse.

She caught him before he could retreat and yanked him back down onto the bed, straddling his waist, she pinned his hands down and grinned at him.

"That slap wasn't very nice," she told him as he smiled up at her.

"It was funny," he replied.

She shook her head and suddenly pushed her weight down onto his crotch, earning a low groan from him. He was semi-hard. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly let his hands go. "Now, that was funny," she remarked just before he rolled her over.

"We can have breakfast or I can have you," he murmured, watching her as she went slightly red in the cheeks.

"Mm. Which one would you prefer?" she asked, throwing him off.

"Bi?"

"Come on, Jay. We don't really have to be anywhere in a hurry," she whispered, hooking her leg over his and slowly trailing it up his until she was able to push his hips flush against hers, and she once again felt the effects of her torment on him. It was no joke that Bianca knew how to seduce a man. Jeff had suffered more than once from her ways. She'd never sold herself on the streets when she had left the orphanage but she'd seen it done, Bianca had been grateful to get trained by WWE stars Dory and Terry Funk after meeting them at an event for the promotion she'd joined.

As she looked up at him, Bianca saw he was trying so hard to not take her up on the offer. She knew Jay was strong and stubborn, but so was she.

"B, please I'm tempted enough as it is," he said. "You sleep beside me and I can barely take it. I'm just able to-"

"Shut up and kiss me already," she interrupted, wrapping a hand his neck and tugging his head down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Jay groaned as her teeth grabbed his lower lip and tugged on it.

"B," he moaned, breaking the kiss as he looked down at her. He couldn't do it. "Come on, before I burn breakfast." He pulled back and left Bianca laying on the bed, confused.

- - -

When she appeared Jay wondered why he hadn't taken her up on the offer and kept her in bed. He was watching the television as he leaned against the counter next to the hot plate. He jumped when he felt her slap his butt suddenly.

"Hey!"

She giggled. "Payback Jay-Jay," she told him when he turned to look at her with a questioning expression. He smirked.

Jay grabbed her and leaned her back against the counter. Just as he went to kiss her, the front door opened. Adam appeared as the pair quickly separated. The two glanced at their friend to find him smiling widely. "Well hello my two favourite wrestlers," he beamed.

Bianca grinned at him while Jay glowered a little. "Hey Adam."

"Copeland," Bianca greeted, hugging the much taller man. God, she was so short. Her eyes barely reached Adam's chest.  
She had dressed simple; hoodie grey and black stripped boots, long tight jeans and a dark grey bra top flowing dress that reached her knees and sported a hooded back. Bianca always looked nice and sexy at the same time.

"Ah my sexy little redhead. Oh gorgeous baby you make a man wish he was single," Adam joked, playfully slapping her butt.

Jay grimaced as he turned the hot plate off. "You hungry Adam, we're just having breakfast?"

"Man breakfast at Jay's without an argument ensuing, that sounds great."

"Adam!"

"What? It's the truth!"

- - -

As they sat down at the table, Adam watched as Jay kept looking at Bianca every few seconds. She didn't seem to notice as she talked to them, but he wasn't aware of what was going on beneath the table.

Jay shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the tightening in his pants beginning to become unsettling as she rubbed her foot along his thigh lightly. The smile pulling at her lips had him trying his best not to tell Adam that he didn't want to do anything today but keep her inside, but he knew Bianca and he knew that she was probably restless about being locked indoors. That was one similarity that could never be argued about between her and Jeff. They hated being locked up and tied down. You gave them a football at a barbeque and they'd be amused for hours on end just because they were outside and were able to jump around.

He reached down and grabbed her foot when she started inching higher. She smiled at him as he made a face at her, only to have Adam glance between the pair, smirk and then go back to eating. "So, did you hear the news? Jeff and Beth are getting hitched earlier than everyone thought. She moved the wedding up. Its gonna be just before the end of the year."

Jay frowned. If that wasn't a mood killer, he didn't know what was. Bianca's foot dropped to the floor and Jay glanced at her to find her playing with her food absent-mindedly. "So at the Rumble?"

"I'm not going," she mumbled.

Adam looked at her. "What? Why not? If they ask-"

"I'm not going. Every time I want a storyline, Vince pushes it down. God, that man may be my boss but I-"

"Whoa, calm down sweetie," Adam said when she started to get riled up a little too much.

"No, jeez I was allowed to wrestle Matt and Jeff years ago, why do they suddenly feel that women are wim- weak and not strong enough to take a hit. God."

"You can tell how passionate she is about the subject can't ya," Jay commented, chuckling at her scowl.

"I agree," Adam remarked just before Bianca slammed her fork down and got up. She grabbed her smokes and headed out the back of the house.

Jay looked over his shoulder, watching her go. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Nah Jay, do-" His words fell on deaf ears as Jay stood up and followed the small woman. "Why do I even bother?" he sighed while turning his attention towards the television, happy to let his friend deal with the situation.

- - -

She was sitting on the metal chair on the patio with her feet up on the table and a smoke between her lips. Jay reached down and pulled it away from her. "Hey!"

"You don't need to-" She got up, trying to get it back from him.

"Give me it-" Bianca was cut off when he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She smiled a little against him and shivered a little as he eased himself down into the seat she'd been in moments before, his fingers brushing against her rear in the process. "Jay."

He shook his head and put out the cigarette. "Bianca. I know you don't like the new rules, but-"

"Its like feminism didn't even happen," she cried and Jay chuckled as she stopped in front of him. "Its not funny. I wanna get in the ring with you lot. It was so much more- fun and entertaining. People use to love our five second poses."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "What you feel like posing nude with a belt again?" he asked referring back to when they had done a photo shoot with her wrapped in nothing more than their tag team titles. It had been hot. He still had a picture of it lying around and Adam had one of the shots framed on his wall at his house supposedly it was because he looked hot in it as they had been dressed up as warriors from the history books, fighting over the lady holding their titles.

"Well, if you were in it with me, maybe," she said while slipping down into his lap. "I want to show that WWE Divas aren't weak, aren't models and certainly can take on anyone in their path. Hell, I'm helping Maria train, and as much as it may shock everyone Barbie."

"Hold the phone! Since when do you have on a head that says for you to help train people you don't even get along with?" he asked, wondering what was going on in Bianca's head. She sounded like she had a pretty big load.

"I just- want her to know she can wrestle better, if she works at it with people who want her to be a _'wrestler'_ not a model," she replied. Jay nodded and watched as she pulled her hair back off her shoulders. She smiled at him as she pulled back. "You owe me a smoke."

"Mm," he commented just before her hands slipped beneath his shirt. Was she trying to kill him? He groaned as her nails scraped against his stomach. "We should be going, otherwise we'll be late."

"Where are we going that is so important?" she questioned as he stood them both up.

"Its not an important place. Its just some people will be there waiting and I don't want to keep them held up," he replied.  
She mouthed an _'oh'_ which he chuckled at before leading her inside.

- - -

Bubba Ray sat at Lane 7 of the bowling alley. He was glancing at the door every now and then watching for his friends to appear. Devon sat across from him, eating a plate of chips as he talked with Mick Foley about the current TNA tapings and Team 3D's wrestling academy.

"So did Jay say what suddenly spurred him wanting to join us?" Mick asked just as the doors opened. They all turned to find Jay and Adam with a very familiar little redhead sticking close to Jay's side. The place had been closed down for the day so all the TNA superstars could relax for the morning and onwards so it was no surprise that Jay had decided to join them while they were down here.

"Holy shit! No fucking way!"

"Bubba!" The squeal drew most of the wrestlers attention as Bianca rushed over and jumped up into Bubba Ray's open arms as he stood to greet her. He chuckled as she hugged him tightly before doing the same to Devon. She stopped when she came to Mick. Jay and Adam looked at each other and smiled.

"Come here, little red," he told her, motioning that he wanted a hug. She smiled widely at him and hugged her old friend who looked at the two blonde Canadians who were just joining them, giving them a wink. "So this was the secret you had for us?"

"Oh yeah," Jay replied. "Thought a reunion would lift her spirits up a little. She ai- Hey!" She slapped his arm, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Finish that sentence and you never have sex again," she threatened and Jay kind of forgot that there were around other people as he gave her a look that said that wasn't fair.

"You wouldn't," he said aloud.

She grinned and raised her eyebrows in suggestion before being dragged off by Bubba, Devon and Mick.

- - -

The group of them put their names into the board: Bubba, Dev, Reso, Sexton (Adam), Foley and Anca. As she watched Adam pull on his shoes, Bianca snorted with laughter.

"What?" he demanded.

"You have huge feet," she giggled.

"As opposed to someone who still feets the smallest sizes of a ladies. Jay has big feet," Adam retorted.

She shrugged. "Yours are more noticeable than his though."

Jay looked up from where he was sitting across from her. She smiled sweetly at him and he shook his head. Bubba chuckled and nudged Devon, pointing between their Canadian friend and the woman sitting across from him. "So B, how are you going with the return?" Bubba asked.

"Great. Its changed a lot, but I still like it," she answered as Jay went first. "You two?"

"TNA is great. We started up our own wrestling sch- Hey Devon, do you think she'd-" he started speaking in short bursts as he glanced at his friend.

"If Vinc-"

"Speak English here boys," she said and they both grinned at her as Jay returned to his seat, this time planting himself next to Bianca when Adam stood up for his turn. "Do you think she'd what?"

"Well, only if Vince agrees to it. You appear on TNA for one night to promote our school and then do a few days with some of the kids," Bubba explained. Jay quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Couldn't hurt, could it?" Jay remarked as he wrapped his arm around the back Bianca's chair.

She looked at him and bit her lip. "Only if Vince agrees to it."  
"Sure, only if Vince agrees to it," Devon repeated.

- - -

It ended with Jay and Adam tying in first, Bubba coming close behind followed by Bianca, Devon and Mick. She got to know a fair few of the TNA line-up that she hadn't met before.  
A few of the wrestlers that caught her attention were Talia (Velvet), Josh (Chris Sabin), Patrick (Alex Shelley), Kia (Awesome Kong) and a few others joined them for a fair few rounds. When she found out that Talia was Greg Helms girl, she was even more intrigued. Her Superhero buddy had always cheered her up when Jay and the others weren't around.

At the end Jay had Team 3D and Mick come back to his house with the three of them. After a few drinks and probably one too many old stories about the mishaps they'd had back in the Attitude Era, Bianca was watching Adam and Mick re-enact a scene from when they'd been feuding. She'd been standing up, until the point when a less than sober Jay pulled her down onto his lap. He kissed her as he held her across his lap and didn't care that Adam said they looked so cute and cheesy. She put a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the stubble of his beard as he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers with a sweet smile across his face.

"Took 'em long enough," Bubba mumbled to Devon who chuckled and shook his head in return. When Mick said it was time to go, Jay and Bianca barely seemed to notice as they were too wrapped up in each other.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Hope you like it. I don't know why but I'm in a Jay mood, but the next chapter will centre more on Jeff and some flashbacks from him as well. CARA MASCARA- that one-shot is in the works and I will have it up for you in the next few days, so I haven't forget it for ya.  
_**

- - -**_  
_**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Jay heard the door shut and grinned against Bianca. "Well that got them outta here pretty quick," she told him. He chuckled as he turned, laying her down on the couch. "Jay?"

He nuzzled his head into her neck, making her giggle.

"Yeah?" he answered while pressing his lips against her skin.

"We- We've been drinking," she said, stammering a little as he started to drag the hem of her dress up.

"I thought you wanted this?" he asked, pulling back a little to look down at her, confused.

"I do," she replied and ran her hands over his cheeks, her fingers grazing his lips as she locked eyes with him. "Its just-" He pulled back and watched as she played nervously with the draws of the hood on her dress. "Jeff and I were drunk the first time we… Its just not as grea…" He covered her mouth with his hand and gave her a look that said she didn't need to say anything.

"Its cool. Come on, let's hit the hay," he said, standing up before picking her up into his arms. Despite being a little wobbly, he managed to get to his bedroom without knocking into anything or dropping a giggling Bianca.

- - -

Jeff looked around as Matt joked with Shannon about something they were going to do on The Hardy Show, something about a flashback type of thing. He could have cared less. It was like everyone had forgotten the whole Bianca and Jay being together thing. Like it just breezed by. Only a day ago and he'd had a fight with Beth about why she had approached Bianca.

She'd come up with some lie. He knew how to read Beth and when she lied, she couldn't meet his eyes and that was exactly the case that time.

He was sitting on his own watching the people around him absently. The night following when he'd kissed Bianca had resulted in a pretty wild sexual escapade with Beth. The only problem with that was that Jeff had stayed awake afterwards and had forgotten time until Beth had found him the next morning out on the back veranda, and that sleepless night had been caused by the knowledge that Beth hadn't been the one he'd been picturing in bed with him. He'd kept seeing things.

Instead of playing with mousy brown hair he saw ruby red locks. Gorgeous full ruby lips instead of thing cream ones crushed against his, trailed down his neck, teased him relentlessly. He had felt the imaginary change in her body as well, drink had only served to fuel his hallucinations. His hands trailed hot paths over a full figure- curvy, rounded hips; full breasts; a delicate swanlike neck opposed to Beth's thin and firm frame.

Grabbing his smokes as he felt his blood turn hot at the thought of it, he headed out the back of Matt's place and collapsed on the steps. Nothing could make him forget the image of Bianca beneath him as he made love to her.  
"Get out of my head!" What's in the past, stays in the past," he told his mind, trying to get rid of the jealously he felt when he thought of what Bianca and Jay were doing to each other at that moment.

- - -

A week later found Jay and Bianca right where they had been left after the bowling night. The sexual tension in the air was so thick anyone would think the pair were dying from containing it for as long as they were.

Jay sat in the second row of the set up chairs, smiling as he watched Bianca in the ring. Maryse sat beside him, watching as well, she wasn't able to compete having been injured at a house show during a match against the Bella twins. Showed WWE how much practice the pair needed. Finlay hadn't been able to teach the girls due to a trip home and so Bianca had been asked. She hadn't liked the idea but she rolled with it considering the fact that she was already working with Maria.

"Okay. So any move you're gonna do off the ropes is dangerous to everyone involved. I strained a lot of muscles and tore a muscles in my shoulder a few years back when I got hooked on the ropes," Bianca said as she finished pulling her hair up into a ponytail. The three girls in the ring nodded. Bianca looked around for a minute just before she spotted Jay and smirked at him, calling him over with a finger. Climbing from behind the security barrier, Jay rolled into the ring. "Mind letting me use you as a dummy?"

He shook his head.

She smiled and slowly showed the girls the break downs of a fairly large number of moves, Jay lifting her when necessary and helping show the holds, submissions, etc. to the trio. After giving them a basic move set for a match, she let them go through it as Vince appeared. She was lucky she'd gotten him down here to talk to her. Jay kept his distance, glancing over every now and then while keeping an eye on the girls in the ring, making sure they didn't get hurt. "So, you wanted to talk with me?"

As they sat down Bianca nodded. "I know TNA is our rival company, but I was asked to promote Team 3D's wrestling academy, and to train a few of the wrestlers at the school for a few days, preferably this Friday, Saturday and Monday before I make my return to WWE. Well- uh, with your permission, can I please do it?" she explained. "Gives some outlook to possible future WWE stars."

Vince looked at the petite red head. "I know people think TNA is our rival, but I know you won't think of joining them, so yes, but only because you and I agree this is strictly a one time thing," he told her.

Bianca clapped and jumped up to hug the man who she both loved and hated before heading back to the ring to finish helping the girls, and give Jay a round in the ring much to everyone else's amusement as the pair mucked around.  
It was like watching two people dancing against each other while trying to hide their feelings but failing miserably at it.

- - -

Jeff watched from the few rows back as she mucked around in the ring with Jay and a few of the girls. He watched as Jay lifted her up like she weighed nothing and tried tossing her out of the ring. It was amusing to say the least as she turned it round on him and ended up rolling him up into a sleeper.  
He smiled a little when Matt joined in, deciding to playfully jump on the pair as Adam climbed in to 'save' his old partners.

"Jeff! Help!" Matt cried when all three of them piled onto him. Jeff raced down and joined in on the beat down, helping Matt escape. A shout caused them all to freeze. Standing just outside the ring was Hunter. Jeff only just realised how much like the old times this was and quickly pulled away.

- - -

Bianca looked over at Jay. He sat back in the lounge of the green room. She sat on her laptop on the opposite side of the room. He was laying down having had little sleep the night before because of the neighbour's New Years party. It hadn't been exactly the greatest of partygoers and definitely not fun for the people around them. That was simply for the fact that it was a bunch of college frat houses joined into the one for the night.

His eyes were shut and from the light snoring coming from him Bianca knew he'd fallen asleep. Smiling she climbed off her lounge and locked the door before she walked over and crawled over the top of Jay kissing him. She felt his lips curve up slightly as his hands circled her waist.

"What do you think you're up to?" he murmured when she pulled back a little. "Someone could walk in."

"I locked the door," she told him and saw his smile grow as his eyes opened. "Now, didn't you promise me a kiss this morning or something else?"

"Mm, I'm liking the sound of that something else right 'bout now," he remarked, his hands moving to grip her butt as she giggled. She wiggled her butt a little against his hands. "Remember when you and I use to go out clubbing?"

"Yeah?" She kissed down his cheek, jaw and neck.

"I use to get so hard whenever you danced with me," he groaned. "That's why I hid in the bathroom so much."

She laughed a little at his confession. "I got you hard, huh?" He nodded. "What about now?" she questioned, running a hand down his chest slowly. Bianca watched his face the entire time. His eyes slipping shut as her fingers lightly danced over the front of his jeans. His soft moan made her grin cheekily. "That got a little reaction." Jay shifted reaching up over the back of the lounge to switch the lights off. "What if I do this?" He could feel the vibration of the zipper as she pulled it down and edge herself lower so she was able to push his t-shirt up over his belly.

Just as she made to finish undoing his jeans someone knocked on the door. "Shit!" he cursed as he flicked the lights back on. Bianca got up and Jay quickly fixed his clothes back into some sort of order.

"Come on, stop screwing and open the door," Adam barked. Bianca rolled her eyes while Jay ran a hand over his jaw, trying his best to look composed. This was going to kill him soon if he couldn't get her alone and just finally have her. Watching as she sat down on the lounge with her laptop again, making it appear like she'd been there the whole time.  
Unlocking the door, it burst open and Adam walked in. He took in the fact that Jay's shirt was half tucked in, and the fact that Bianca's cheeks were bright red, but not from embarrassment and quickly drew his own conclusions.

"Man, which one did ya do it on so I don't sit on it?" Adam asked, chuckling to himself.

Jay snorted a little, trying to hold back his laughter. "We weren't doing it at all. I was sleeping until some loud mouthed-slack-jawed blonde decided to try and bust the door in," he shot back.

- - -

TNA's Jeff Jarrett greeted the WWE Diva two days later warmly. He had no reason to as she was so much more friendlier in person than he thought she would have been after a few reports from Shannon (The Governor) who had met Bianca years back when WCW had still been alive.

Dixie however, wasn't so pleased to meet the Diva. She disliked the idea mainly because she had known of the woman for years and believed her to have been a complete moron for leaving the WWE all those years ago, having not known of the real reasons behind her departure. Standing backstage now with the script in her hand, she watched the two young Motor City Machine Guns, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin shoot their promo. Bubba Ray and Devon stood with her and as the boys came off she got a very cute smile from the lighter haired boy.

"Did we ever tell ya, that Sabin was a big fan of yours?" Devon said.

Bianca shook her head. "No, and don't embarrass the poor kid or me. I get enough from the male population of the fans. Besides he is kinda cute and sweet."

"Team 3D promo ready guys, this is going live," the cameraman called and the three tossed their scripts over their shoulders, laughing afterwards.

- - -

**"I said I had a surprise for the TNA fans last week and that I'd be giving you that surprise tonight here on Impact! and well, I never break a promise," Ray said, addressing the crowd that surrounded the ring.**

**"So without further ado, borrowed from the WWE for one night only, she is the former WWF Women's Champion, and currently the top Diva, Team 3D gives to you- Bianca!" Devon introduced her and _"The Rising"_ by Trivium _(yes, WWE changed her theme song yet again)_ started up and the crowd actually cheered from her as she strutted out. Jay was backstage despite protest from Dixie and had promised to watch her. Climbing into the ring, Bianca climbed up on a turnbuckle and worked the crowd a little.**

**Joining the boys in the middle of the ring after getting hold of a microphone, she brought it up to her lips and smiled as the crowd got louder. As per choice, she had gotten ready in a private locker and pulled on one of Christian's promo shirts, a hooded jacket and a pair of baggy jeans. He had her gear already set out for her so she could get changed straight after this promo.**

**"Whoa. I can't believe I'm actually standing inside the six sided ring. This is a pretty big deal, thanks for inviting me down though boys, its been a while since we talked, hasn't it?"**

**The pair nodded just before music started up. It was Kurt Angle's music, but he wasn't alone as he made his way to the ring. The Motor City Machine Guns, the Beautiful People, and a number of the heels of TNA were behind him. He climbed into the ring with a microphone in hand. She wasn't afraid of him and so when he got close, she only stood a little straighter, staring up at him. It was probably amusing to her WWE co-workers, seeing her look like a little kid against the bulk that was Kurt.**

**"You don't belong here. So- I'm gonna say this once, get the hell outta my rin-"**

**"This ring don't belong to you, Angle!" she shot back. "I hated you in WWE and I still hate you now, though Edge did improve your haircut a lot." Cheers followed her words and the pair got in each other's faces. Jay had been friends with the guy, but Bianca had always hated him. It was mutual though.**

**"You little bitch! Girls ta-"**

**"You want me out of this ring Angle! Fine, I'm here for one night to hype Team 3D's wrestling school. You and me. Pick six partners, and that'll be TNA's main event. What you guys say to that?!" she called out to the crowd who cheered.**

**"I've got my team. Me, Brother Ray, Brother Devon, Awesome Kong, Homicide, Hernandez and of course AJ Styles." The cheers got louder as her music hit and she, along with the boys rolled out of the ring, ducking Kurt's advance.**

**- - -**

**The match was scripted to be pretty rough. It was gonna be fun, but instead of four sides, it was now six which made things different for her. Jay had said it was a piece of cake, but she still didn't feel comfortable. As she stood out in the ring, she was happy they were letting her and Angle take a few turns. This was the only thing that Bianca didn't enjoy. He was gonna be really rough.**

**Backstage when Jay had disappeared to talk with the boys in the locker room, Kurt had cornered her and said some not so nice things to her that had her blood boiling and running cold all at once. As the bell sounded, Bianca and the Knockout Angelina Love locked up. After a few throws and holds, Angelina tagged out and in jumped Chris Sabin. He pointed to her and then to her team. She shook her head and made a signal to bring it on. They locked up and Bianca was actually impressed by how quick he was. After a few top rope moves and Irish whips, she tagged in AJ and the pair double-teamed the younger man.**

**- - -**

**Her hand was raised up in victory, until Bubba picked her up from behind and held her up in the air. She liked TNA. It was much more hardcore and in your face than what the WWE was, but that was her home, she had so much history there that she just couldn't leave it. As they headed up the ramp, she hugged Bubba Ray and caught hold of Sabin who was standing close at the top of the ramp, clutching his stomach from a spear he'd suffered at her hands. Pulling him to her, she smiled and pressed her lips to his gently.**

**Seeing the stunned look on the younger man's face as he went bright red in front of probably millions of fans from her doing that. Chuckling, she patted his cheek before leaving with her team. **

- - -

Jay's eyebrows rose at the sight of his- friend kissing Harter on live television. Poor guy, Jay knew he'd been a fan of Bianca's, he'd told him so wondering if he'd heard from her or not. When Bianca appeared in her locker room a few minutes later. "Enjoy that?"

"Did you?" she quipped back. Jay shook his head, pushing her against the door.

"Mm. Wish it had have been me instead," he murmured to her as she smiled up at him. "Now, we agreed to go see a movie didn't we while you were off, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, since you're doing the academy tomorrow, let's go out tonight," he told her as she found clothes that she could change into.

"I like the sound of that." Bianca felt like just spending the rest of the night with Jay and no one else. This would be the only way they were going to be able to keep to themselves.


	20. Chapter 19

**_Hope you like this one. As promised it goes more into the background of Jeff's thoughts and doesn't show Bianca or Jay, but the next chapter will._**

- - -

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Jeff looked around at the people working out in the gym. They had no idea the pain that he was in and yet he could hear them complaining about pulled muscles, a rolled ankle and such. Finally having enough, he turned his Ipod off and headed into the locker room. Tossing it into his bag, grabbed a towel and headed into the showers. Thankfully no one was in there and he was sparred from being bombarded with questions like _'Are you really Jeff Hardy?'_ and _'Are you and Matt brothers in real life?'_. It wasn't fun and as he stripped, he thought back to a time when he'd been in this kind of slump before. And then she'd appeared. Stepping into the shower, he turned the water on, and stood beneath it as he vividly remembered that day.

_Bubba Ray slammed him to the mat. Training wasn't always fun, but they needed the practice and so here they were. The old run down arena was just down the road from the stadium they'd be performing in tonight, but to save any fans catching sight of him, they'd all agreed this place was better._

_"Come on, Hardy!" Dory shouted to him._

_The Funks training had paid off, but they still helped them every now and then. Terry hadn't arrived yet and so they had been going through some ideas for their match tonight. Jeff grunted a little as he shoved the other man off him._

_Pushing his short, choppy bright green hair back from his eyes, Jeff looked to the door when it opened. Terry was here, but so was another person. Walking alongside him, she barely reached his chest and her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail._

_She was watching Terry as he talked to her and then to the ring. Matt whistled a little playfully and Adam slapped him on the shoulder, laughing as she blushed a little. Jay and Devon were missing in action having been asked to go and do a signing._

_"Hey boys, stop tossing your asses around and come and meet a new addition to the WWE," Terry told them. Adam and Matt were sitting on chairs away from the ring while Jeff and Bubba Ray climbed up and leaned against the ropes close to where Terry and his new little friend were._

_"New addition here is Bianca Carson. Bianca Carson meet Adam Copeland (gave a small wave), Matt Hardy (a smile and wave), Bubba Ray (he nodded to her), and lastly the baby of the group Jeff Hardy (Jeff smiled at her, while running his hands over the ropes). Boys meet Bianca Carson. The Broods new manager and WWE Diva," Terry introduced._

_She waved and smiled nervously at them. "Nice to meet you all," she said, in a soft very raspy voice. Jeff nodded before diving on top of Bubba, resuming their practice._

_Dory called out for them to switch and as the two men sat down, they were joined by her. "Hey." Jeff smiled at her timid greeting as Bubba shook her hand._

_"So, you're the girl they hired? At least they picked a cutie," Bubba said, watching as she blushed. "Where you from?"_

_"Southern Pines, North Carolina," she replied._

_"Well, welcome abroad. Here's hoping you can handle working with the lunatics that we are," Jeff commented and grinned when she laughed. _

He still couldn't believe that she had been tossed into their lives so quickly and in the manner she had been. It was one thing to say that it was love at first sight for him because the attraction had been mutual. She had been so sweet and timid that Jeff had just been drawn to her. He knew that he was probably the reason why she was the way she was now. He'd rubbed off on her a lot. The hair being one. She was naturally blonde and he had just been so bored one day that he'd told her how pretty she'd look with red hair. That night she'd sported her new red hair to her second ever taped event.

There had always been the time when she'd been trying to think of an idea for a shoot on the beach. After she'd shown him the swimmers, he'd decided painting her was better than letting some make-up artist try and do her up.

_"Jeff!" she squealed as the brush first touched her skin and the cold paint met heated flesh._

_He grinned cutely and shrugged his shoulders, slowly bringing his hand down to pin her hips beneath his legs while he straddled her. She looked so hot, laying beneath him in nothing more than a bikini that it had taken him a few minutes before he'd been able to even touch her with the paint. The white paint trailed down the side of her face, down her neck and her left arm. A pale green joined it, in a very splatter like pattern. She had always liked his face paint, it intrigued her so much what he could do. She loved how he managed to come up with so many different patterns each time they were scheduled for a show._

_"You enjoying this?" she inquired, lifting her unpainted hand, to trail it up along his thigh. He glanced at her face before looking down to where her hand was and grinned.  
"Yes. You're my work of art, my very own masterpiece," he told her in reply, covering her hand with his, just before he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you."_

_She giggled against him and chewed on his lower lip a little. "I love you too."_

_He smiled and dropped the brush onto the old sheet that she was laying on as her hands tugged at his belt-_

Jeff groaned at the image of what happened next, feeling one tear slip down his cheek. She had been there for him no matter what he'd done wrong. When he and Matt had argued, she was there to just hold him or do whatever he needed to feel like there was someone who loved him. And he'd destroyed that. He'd never done that for her once he met Beth. As far as Beth was concerned, Jeff had her and she was there to fix his problems. Jeff leaned his hands against the wall, bowing his head to allow the hot water to beat down on his back. The one time she'd asked for him to stay, he'd left her alone in the hotel room to go see Beth.

_He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to tie his shoelaces up as quickly as he could. Bianca had been in the bathroom for about five minutes now and he was hoping to leave before she caught him and he saw the hurt in her eyes as he left her on her own alone, once again. It wasn't the first time this week either._

_Just as he stood up, he heard her crying. Stopping Jeff looked at the hotel room door and then to the bathroom. Swallowing thickly, he walked over and knocked on it softly. "Bianca?"_

_"Are you going out?" she asked and he could hear how much it hurt for her to say it. Opening the door, he looked around the corner of the door, she wasn't sitting on the toilet seat. His eyes scanned the room and he found her curled up in the bathtub._

_Chuckling a little, he stepped inside. "What are you doing in there?" he asked._

_"I'm- I- I was just thinking," she answered._

_He nodded. "What has you thinking so much that you're upset?"_

_She looked up at him as he eased himself down on edge of the bath. "Do- Jeff are you cheating on me?"_

_His heart missed a beat. "What?! No! Bianca, why would I want to cheat on you?" The lie was big, and Jeff found it hard to stomach, but he still said it._

_"Its just- You leave so early. You barely talk to me and every time I try calling you, your phone is turned off. Jeff- what is happening to us?" She had never looked so- defeated before in front of him and it hurt him just to see her like it._

_"I've just got a lot of things to do. Nothing is happening to us. We are just in limbo. Everything is going steady and there is nothing you and I can do to stop it," he told her before standing up. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I gotta go, I'll see you later at the arena. Promise."_

_As Jeff left the room, he never saw her hold the small stick up. The box lay beneath her leg, it had been out of sight of Jeff's view. Her heart sank as she read the result. "Well, you're gonna be a daddy, just thought you'd like to know," she whispered to herself._

Jeff slid down to the floor against the tiles of the shower wall. His heart sank with him. No matter that he said he loved Beth, he knew there was one other woman, who held more than just his head under her command. She played head games with him every time she stepped out onto the stage and he watched. Every time he saw her in the hallway, during training, and cuddling up to the man who had nearly driven him crazy with his crush on the woman who had seemed to infect them both with a bug that they would never be able to get rid. There was no cure for getting over Bianca and that was the plain and simple truth. Here he was breaking down in the public showers of a gym, remembering everything bad and good that had happened. The last bad thing to have happened between them was when Jay had cornered him.

_Jeff had decided that tonight he was going to fess up. If she left, then she left, but at least he had finally stood up and told the truth. Their match would be before hand, so it was better timing than telling her before the match and ending up with the whole thing being ruined because of him being a moron.  
He'd been walking down the hallways looking for her, wanting to just hold her and know she was still here with him. It would probably be the final time that he ever held her after she found out the truth._

_He was in an abandoned part of the building that none of the wrestlers or crew were using, thinking Bianca would be here getting focused on her match._

_Jeff hadn't expected Jay to be the person sitting waiting for him. The blonde moved quicker than Jeff who made to leave, and grabbed him, shoving him up against the wall. The red curtains near the stage covered them from view from people passing by and that meant Jay was free to let loose on him. They'd been in this predicament once before and it had ended with Matt walking in and breaking the pair of them apart. "I don't have time for hero of the day, Reso."_

_Jeff pushed him away and made to leave. "Don't you walk away from me, Jeff!" Jay growled to him, grabbing his arm roughly and turning him back round. "You're a real piece of work, doing what you did!"_

_He scoffed at the blonde. "I'm the piece of work. You're the one who is always making goo-goo eyes at **my** girlfriend. On-screen she's yours, but behind the stage, she is mine and nothing you do is going to change that!" Because he'd be the one doing it himself._

_They came nose to nose and Jeff hadn't expected the man's anger to be so strong and as such hadn't expected him to grab him by the throat, shoving him back against the wall._

_"You fucking cheated on her with a person who you met at a fucking nightclub!" Jay seethed to him._

_Jeff's eyes widened. He had seen them. "What the-"_

_"What's wrong Jeff? Didn't realise that I'd actually seen you, did ya?" Jay questioned him, smirking at seeing his wide eyes and look of absolute shock. "I know that you are still seeing the girl as well. Do not think you are the only one who loves Bianca. If I had half the chance I would rip her away from your worthless arse right now."_

He pushed the door of the gym open and left, stepping out into the rain and quickly pulled his hood up to shelter himself. She had never even thought about what leaving would do to everyone. The storylines they had to change, the fights that were caused backstage, the trouble with fans. Beth and he were talking again, but it was strained. As he walked down the street, he looked up at the sky, loving the feel of the rain falling down on his face as the rain droplets fell onto his face. He knew he should of ended it with Beth before Bianca had found out, but he'd been stupid and as such no longer had the comfort that everything was alright. Her return only a few months ago had turned his world upside down and inside out and then there was the fact that he had kissed her in the elevator. What was he thinking? What was he doing thinking about all this. Looking back down, Jeff wondered whether he would be able to get her alone and talk to her- about all that was going on in his head. And in hers. But, he needed help to do that.


	21. Chapter 20

_**I had a little fun writing this one. Devoted entirely to Jay and Bianca. Hope you all like. More drama where all this is coming from, believe me. Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_

- - -

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

They were walking along the beach, he had hold of the high heels she'd worn out along with his shoes. "Why is it we never actually get to the movies?" she asked, smiling up at him.  
He shrugged. "Guess the movie wasn't any good so fate steers us in the opposite direction." He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder while hers was about his waist. It never worried them that they were getting sand between their toes, or that his jeans were being dampened because of the water splashing around their feet from the tide. It was so much more nicer than being in an old, smelly movie theatre.

"Guess so," she said and felt his grip on her tighten just before he stopped and made her face him. "Jay?"

"Bianca do you remember this place?" he questioned. She looked around and noticed the old dock that stood not too far from where she was. "We were here once before. Well I found you here."

Then it came back to her. After a fight she'd had with Jeff when they'd been celebrating Jay's birthday. She'd wished beyond words that they had never been caught that night by Adam. "Jay-"

_She sat on the sand, her knees drawn up to her chest. She still couldn't believe what he had said to her. The way he had said it. Her tears fell freely. No longer worried about being the strong person most people believed her to be. Age made no difference. Jeff was the stronger of them, he knew how to push her to the brink of breaking down and then just leave. He'd come back later after **'he'** made her feel better. It was like he was drawn to her by a magnet., a force that told him she was in pain and needed him._

_"What are you doing done here?" Jay asked, falling down beside her, a friendly smile on his face while he tucked his mess of long hair behind his ears. She looked up and knew she probably looked terrible. "Hey. What's wr- Wh- It was Jeff." Bianca refused to answer and he gently cupped her cheek, forcing her to. She sighed back her tears. He was watching her intently._

_"He- He was just being a baby again."_

_"Oh-" he started, making a face at her. "Right. I heard him Bi. He wasn't being a baby he was being a fucking little prick to you again. You shouldn't have to pick and choose just based on his view just because he don't like me."_

_She laughed a little. Jay watched as she reached up and fingered his long hair. He looked her in the eyes and cupped her cheek. He lowered his head slowly and just as their lips were about to touch, a loud shout broke them apart. Adam appeared a second or so later and found Jay standing up and helping Bianca up as well. _

He didn't say anything as he guided her towards the dock. Sitting down on the sand, Jay tugged her down so she was straddling his lap. "Last time I found you here. You were crying because Jeff had upset you. He said if you wanted to be friends with me. It was over. And you said that you made friends with who you wanted, not who he wanted and that if he loved you, he would understand and drop it. I remember-"  
She stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand.

Smiling, she brushed her thumbs over his lips. "You nearly kissed me that night. If Adam hadn't have interrupted us, would you have? Did you like me back then?" she asked.

Jay sighed heavily. "Yes. I liked you all that time. Since the day I first met you backstage up until this moment," he told her and then turned, rolling her beneath him. "And- if Adam hadn't have interrupted us all those years ago, if he hadn't have found us, I would have kissed you. I think I was crazy enough in love with you that I would have gone further than just kissing you. Like I'm gonna do right now."

His lips found hers and Bianca smiled, feeling heat pool in her stomach and her head spin as his hands bunched her dress up around her waist. "Jay," she whispered.

He ignored her and she heard the buckle of his belt as he fiddled with it. She grabbed his shirt, pulling it up roughly, breaking their kiss as he lifted himself off her and tugged his shirt over his head and arms, tossing it aside just before he came back to her, taking his weight on his arms as the cool wind hit his heated back and her nails dug into him.

His lips moved down along her jaw, nipping playfully. When he gripped her arms and pinned them above her head, he looked done at her, his lips curving up into a smile as he felt her legs gripping his hips. Everything in his wildest dreams were coming true tonight. Truthfully he hadn't expected it to happen here, he'd been hoping for it to be when they got home, but he was too- it just felt right.

The woman beneath him was panting and Jay gently took her hands into one of his and trailed the other down over her shoulder and over the top of the material on her breasts. She swallowed hard and Jay slid a hand beneath her back, reaching for the zipper of her dress. It slid down easily and he pushed the top down to meet the end that was bunched up about her waist. He bowed his head, lightly kissing down the valley between her breasts. He nipped the side of her breast and she gasped.

"Did that hurt?" Jay asked, worried he may have hurt her.  
"It felt better than you might think," she replied, running her hand through his short blonde hair. Jay smiled and kiss her lightly. "Do you know that I've wanted this for so long?" He nodded. Oh he knew, because he'd been waiting for it for a long time too.

Slowly Jay pulled back and tugged her up, so she was standing up. No one would be able to see them. The dock was covered in darkness. Unless you were standing a foot away from them, you weren't able to see a thing. She looked down at him as he stayed knelt down and took hold of her dress.

Pushing it down, he watched the tanned skin that was exposed and swallowed thickly. It wasn't exactly easy to take in. She was so gorgeous. Dreaming was nothing compared to the real thing.

Jeff had been lucky. As far as they all knew she had never been in a relationship before Jeff.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to him, taking her face between his hands. He watched her, his eyes dark as she leaned down and kissed him gently. "We can st-"

He wrapped his hands around her waist. "No. I don't to stop."

She dragged him to his feet. "Then I think you need to lose some clothes, babe," she told him as she leaned against him and reached down to find his belt already undone. She undid his jeans, and saw his eyes shut as she pushed them down around his ankles. Bianca pushed him back down onto the ground.

"Ah! I have sand in my boxers," he complained and she giggled and leaned back a little.

"Well, that's easy fixed," she murmured into his ear, earning a low growl from him when she nipped his ear.

Looking at her severe lack of clothing, she squealed lightly when a voice broke the quiet. "This is the best place to drink and not get caught by the cops!"

Jay swore loudly and grabbed her dress, rolling Bianca beneath him just as a group of kids appeared. He made sure Bianca was covered and heard the kids all stop and apologise as they caught sight of them before leaving. Jay looked down at Bianca who was blushing like crazy. "Maybe- Maybe we should stop," he panted. He may have said it, but the look in his eyes said he wanted to keep going.

She nodded. Her worry of getting caught overrode her wanting to keep going. "Yeah, we should. Come on, let's go home," she whispered as he pulled her dress up over her bra and panties before fixing his jeans and grabbing the rest of their stuff.

- - -

Jay stood in the shower, letting the cool water pound down on him, trying to break the heat running through his blood. He wanted so bad to have Bianca, but every time they went to start, something happened and killed the mood. Being so wrapped up in his thoughts, Jay failed to hear the knock on the door or it open.

"Jay." He jumped a little at her voice and stuck his head round the side of the curtain. She was leaning against the doorframe, watching him. Running a hand down his face, he saw her biting her lip and turned the water off. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it round his waist before pushing the curtain back. Walking over to her, he saw she was covered by his robe and grinned. "You look tiny in that," he remarked, putting one hand up beside her head against the wood, effectively stopping her from leaving the bathroom. His eyes followed her curves slowly as his free hand gripped her hip through the terrycloth fabric.

She shrugged. "Well it had better cover me all, considering- its all that I'm wearing," she murmured and Jay stumbled a little. "Especially since, you're not going to be wearing anything in a second." He didn't catch her hand in time and she pulled the towel from his waist.

Jay stood there, never once moving from his position of having her half pinned against the frame of the bathroom door as the towel dropped to the floor beside her feet. "Do you know what you're getting into here?" he questioned.

"Yes. I do," she replied, her hands gripping his hips and pulling him closer to her. Jay wondered what was going to go wrong this time round to stop them, but his thoughts stopped dead in there tracks when one of her hands slowly undid the tie of the sash.

"Bianca." He slipped his hand into the robe and slid it around her waist, tugging her against him. "Let's take this to bed."  
She giggled when he picked her up suddenly, her legs locking around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. Dropping down onto it, he chuckled and watched her smile a little.

"Jay. No more wasting time." He nodded to her. She was right. No matter, this was it. When she reached over and flicked the lamp off, effectively turning the entire room pitch black, Jay asked her what she was doing. "I just want you. No foreplay, we'll have time for all that later. Right now, I just want you."


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hope you like. REVIEW PEEPS. Showing my new ECW Champ a heap of lovin' in this chap.  
**_

- - -

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Jay growled as her fingers danced alongside his sides and all thoughts of taking things slow flying from his mind as he pulled back and tugged her up. The robe was practically ripped off her shoulders and for once, even in the dark, Jay was finally able to appreciate the fact that she was here with him. Smiling a little, Jay reached out and gripped her hand, pulling her to him. He easily picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He kneeled down on the bed, laying her across it. His heart was pounding a million miles a minute as her hands ran up his arms softly and threaded around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. One of her legs hooked over the back of his and Jay ground his hips to hers, the heat in his blood growing even hotter. She probably didn't even know just how much she affected him. Even the lightest touch, had him so hard he didn't know how he'd gone so long without trying to break his thirst for her earlier on. God, he sounded like a Vampire.

His body melted against hers as her nails dug into his neck and their slow kiss became more frantic and passionate as her tongue slipped into his mouth and entwined with his. Her hips raised up on their own accord and Jay pulled away from her, his hand pinning her hips to the mattress. It was already a hot night, the wind down at the beach had kept them cool earlier, but now nothing was holding back the heat that moved between them.

She watched him as he slowly worked his way down her jawline, kissing and nipping tenderly at the soft flesh. Her neck would be covered in marks come morning, but she didn't care. She was leaning up on her elbows and dropped her head back as his hand threaded into the hair at the nape of her neck, his lips soothing over the marks that he had created after biting into her skin. She could barely even utter a sound as he slipped lower, his lips tracing the tops of her breasts. Biting down on her lip, she whimpered when his tongue laved over one nipple and laid back down on the bed properly. One hand gripped the sheets, not knowing how much she could take of this simple torture.  
His lips felt like pure heaven on her skin as he kept slipping lower on her body. He traced his tongue around her bellybutton, tickling her a little. Jeff had never really preferred one form of sex over the other, it seemed Jay was the same. She still rememb- God, she was comparing this moment to her and Jeff. Mentally slapping herself, she told her mind to focus on Jay, nothing else.

Shutting her eyes tightly as his hands slid up along her thighs and gripped her hips. She moaned as his teeth grazed over the sensitive spot on her body that always made her see stars and things beyond her wildest imagination. Grabbing Jay, she pulled him back up to meet her at eye level.

"I don't want that," she murmured huskily.

He looked down at her, his eyes half closed from lust as she hooked her leg over his again and turned him onto his back.

Pulling back, Bianca looked down at him and ran her hands gingerly down his torso. She loved the feel of him. This experience was something she was so use to, sex that was, and at the same time with Jay things felt different. Felt right. Her very few boyfriends over the years had nothing on the two men who had been in her life years ago. Being with Jay now made her realise that everything that was happening around them was real. He felt the same way for her as she did for him and wanted this relationship to work out. The only problem was- he didn't know about Nero. Feeling his hands tracing over her hips lightly as he watched her, Bianca smiled warmly and leaned down, kissing him gently as he tucked her loose mess of hair behind her ears.

Jay fisted a handful of it as she brushed her hand over his now short hair. "Why'd you cut it?" she asked softly as his other hand ran down her side before digging into the supple skin of her thigh.

"Needed a change," he answered. She pouted a little. Jay's long hair had always been fun to screw around with, hell she'd once braided the entire groups hair; Matt, Jay, Adam, Jeff, Shannon and Greg's.

Pigtails, full grown men, beer and Halloween do not mix well.

But it had been funny to watch them as they had all got up on stage at the bar they'd been in that night and begun singing "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. Not a bad song choice.

But watching Frankenstein in pigtails (Shannon) and the rest of them including Edge done up as Gene Simmons was hilarious.

"I miss it," she said. "I miss being able to run my fingers through it." She smiled when his hand in her hair tightened until he'd pulled her face an inch away from his. "I love you." Jay's eyes widened slightly before a large smirk spread across his face. The next she knew he had her on her back and her legs hooked around his lower half.

"You sure?" It was an empty question because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop even if she said so and she would have more than likely already stopped him had she wanted to.

"I'm sure, Jay," she murmured to him, hooking her hands beneath his and gripping his shoulders, just before she felt him push inside her with a deep grunt. She shut her eyes as the feeling made her head heavy. His hips were flush against hers and she felt his thumb brushing against her cheek in a soothing motion. She'd be lying if she said that she hadn't had sex in over two years, and Jay was much more equipped than most of the men she'd slept with.

"Open your eyes beautiful," he whispered to her as he started to move out of her very slowly. She did so and Bianca found Jay watching her intently. "I wanna see your eyes." God, this felt so right and she wanted nothing more than to wake up to this and go to sleep next to a man who loved her. Jay was everything to her at the moment and she felt so safe and wanted here in his house, in his bed, in his arms. "I love you, Bianca."

Every thrust of his hips, Bianca met with hers. The closer they both came to release the more force and frantic their actions became. His kisses were sweet while the digging of her nails into his back had him growling deep in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to just stay in bed with her forever, or at least until he couldn't have sex for a while. His force would leave her bruised, but she seemed too busy kissing him to worry. When she found release crying out his name, Jay's came crashing down onto him violently and he roared out her name into her neck, trying so hard not to wake the next door neighbours. He rolled off to the side, drenched in sweat and felt for her hand, entwining his fingers with hers before rolling onto his side and pulling her to him, her lips pressed against his jaw before Jay covered them in the sheet that had ended up shoved to the end of the bed. Her deep even breathing told him she was asleep. "I love you." Those were the only words he was able to muster before sleep took over his exhausted body.

- - -

Bianca's eyes fluttered open, a shiver racking her naked frame. The heat from last night was gone and the cold had replaced it. Extreme cold. The type where even a few blankets couldn't warn her unclothed figure. It was barely light out as she rolled over, expecting to meet Jay's warm body. He, however, wasn't there. Sitting up with the blanket pressed up to her chest, Bianca glanced around while running a hand through her very messed up and bedraggled hair. Hearing the water running in the bathroom, she slowly climbed out of the bed, leaving the blankets behind in turn for something much nicer and warmer. Tiptoeing across the cold room, shivering the whole time, she eased open the door of the large ensuite and slipped inside.

The combination of the heater lights and steam from the shower heated the room up and warmed her body almost immediately. Creeping over to the shower, she stepped inside and right in front of Jay who had his head tilted back. Now that was a nice sight in the morning. "Morning."

He looked down and smiled, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her gently on the lips and then jaw. "Good morning."

She stepped beneath the spray of water and leaned her palms against the wall. He was behind her a second later, pulling her hair to one side and exposing her neck. He pressed his lips to the red marks on her skin and leaned one palm against the wall near hers while the other slid around her waist.

She knew it was probably stupid to ask, but she needed to. It had been eating away at her dreams all night. "Did you really mean it last night?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. He nodded and leaned his forehead against her hair.

"I meant every word I said last night, Bianca. I love you," he told her. That was all Bianca needed to hear before she turned around and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

- - -

Jay was dressed in nothing more than a pair of jeans and a singlet, the cold weather seemingly not to bother him as much as it did Bianca who had pulled on jeans, and a long grey shirt after tugging a white spaghetti strap on over her push-up bra and then pulled her hoodie boots back on. They were the alternative to wearing sheep on her feet and since she was an animal rights person, she didn't like wearing things like that. Sure, faux fur was fine, but nothing else.

"Aren't you cold?" she inquired when she walked into the kitchen and felt that sudden magnetic draw to the man who had in simple terms rocked her world last night. He glanced at her from where he stood in front of the stove and smiled at her.

"Not really."

"Man- I forgot how cold it could be up here. Australia is so warm at this time of year," she remarked, opening the fridge to grab the milk, only to feel a finger hook the belt loop on her jeans and tug her over to where the much taller wrestler was and backed her into the counter. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up and set her down. They ended up locked in a heated kiss, his pants unbuttoned, her shirt and singlet tossed to the floor when the front door opened. Forgetting about his jeans, Jay spun around, covering up the near topless Bianca who groaned, her head resting against her back as a very untimely voice floated into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jay you got breakfast ready for a group o-" Adam trailed off suddenly when he, Nick (Kizarny), Mick, and both Dudleys appeared in the doorway. Her hands were wrapped around his torso and from the amused look on a few of the guys faces, they didn't seem at all surprised to find the scene before them. Adam coughed a little and motioned towards Jay's pants, trying so hard not to laugh. "U- Uh- Yo- You're…" He couldn't help it. Adam burst out laughing. "Finally they get it on! Devon you owe me two hundred bucks!"

"Adam!" Bianca squealed behind Jay who turned around and buttoned his jeans up, before managing to kick up her singlet and pulling it down over her head.

"I have the best timing in the whole world!" Adam said almost like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Jay no need to cover her up, keep going."

"No!" Bianca retorted sharply. God, he was as perverted as she believed him to always be. "You have the worst timing in the world! _The worst!_" She stressed the last two words as Jay finally pulled away and she was able to tug her shirt back down over her head before she headed over to Adam and elbowed him in the gut. He grunted in pain and hunched over a little while Bianca gave a high-five to the carnival freak that was Nick before hugging him when he said hello to her and then started off into a string of carnival talk. Bianca couldn't understand him but when a spoon was hurled at the wrestler, Bianca gathered Jay had understood him and he hadn't liked it.

"What did you say?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips as the rest of the boys headed for the lounge room. Jay pointed a finger at him in clear warning to not answer her when the pair glanced over at him.

Nick smirked. "Well I said that if you weren't Jay's little woman, I'd tap this fine little juicy arse of yours considering you've gotten to be so- mm- very delicious over the years that you were M.I.A."

He said it with such confidence, Bianca wondered whether to be thankful for the compliment to her figure or rip him a new one for thinking of her in that way. Nick had never been anything more than a friend, a playful, very odd friend but still a good friend.

Jay walked past them both, grabbing Bianca around the waist and making her sigh heavily as he kissed her cheek. It was like he was proving she was his and no one was going to take her away from him. Grinning at Nick, she grabbed his hand and let Jay tug her into the lounge room effectively pulling Nick along with them.

The boys had a football match on and as much as she liked sports, football was not one of them. Hockey, Baseball, MMA, Wrestling, Combat Sports, Boxing, etc. While she didn't mind football and could stand it, she wasn't in the mood for it this morning and besides it was a replay of an old match that Jay had been recording a few nights ago.

"I'll get breakfast ready," she told him, kissing his cheek as she stood up from where they'd ended up on the couch.

He looked up at her. She could already see he was already getting into the game and didn't want to pull him away from it. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But, this is the last time breakfast is here. They are going to eat everything in one sitting." He smiled up at her as she headed into the kitchen.

"Man, you're already whipped," Adam remarked, sucker-punching Jay in the arm.

Jay shoved him back. "I am not! Jeez, just because I treat her as good as she deserves to b…" he trailed off as all the men looked at him and smiled nervously.

"You're whipped!" They all said at once.

"He is not, I haven't gotten to that part yet!" Bianca retorted through the kitchen, giggling through her words. Jay went to shout something back to her about getting to do that before she got him, but stopped when the boys started laughing out loud.


	23. Chapter 22

_**I'm loving writing this and holding out on bringing Nero into the picture- Bianca telling Jay- It will all build up to a chapter that is soon coming. Hope you like this chapter. REVIEW PEEPS AND PEEPETS.  
**_

- - -

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

The Royal Rumble. Neither of them were going to be used so WWE had called and told them to not come in. She didn't enjoy the idea of watching but Jay seemed intent to find out what was going to happen. He'd put the air conditioner on heat after she'd complained that it was cold. He had to agree the nights were getting cool and as such had pulled on long pyjama pants and a shirt while she was dressed similar except she'd stolen one of his shirts. Which hadn't been a problem for him at all. She was curled up against his side as they sat and watched the Pay-Per-View they both had to miss. Her back was fine now, the TNA appearance had rattled her a little, but she still had gotten quicker than even she had thought. Jay was smiling as he felt her fingers tracing over his chest lightly through his shirt.

"Jay?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking down at her. She was watching him closely and then suddenly she bit her lip and looked away, pulling back a little from him. "What's up?"

Just as she went to finally tell him what had been gnawing away at her since they'd gotten close again, the phone rang. With a groan, Jay smiled apologetically to her as he picked up the receiver that was sitting on the stand beside the couch. That reminded her, she needed to message Nero and tell him she loved him, wished he could be here, and that she would see him soon. Standing up, she felt Jay's hand tap her butt lightly before she disappeared into the bedroom. Her bags were half unpacked and while ratting through them, Bianca started cursing, when she couldn't find it.

What the hell? Where was it?

- - -

Beth smirked as she looked down at the phone in her hand as it vibrated for the seventh time that day. Jeff was snoring lightly beside her as they sat on the bus after the Rumble. The dumb woman had dropped the phone when she'd been confronted by her. The difference between her and Beth? Beth knew how to be sneaky. Real sneaky. In the time that she'd had the red head's phone, she'd gotten so many different texts. Not only from Jay.

_Come see me. I want you. When are you gonna come get me?_ They were all from a number under the name 'Te Amo'. The phone was locked so she could make any calls, only received the messages sent.

The ones from Jay however made even Beth wonder just what that man was like behind the curtain of the all round good guy. They were wild. Jeff sent her ones like it, but not in the same sense as what Jay was sending them to Bianca's phone.  
_I'm hot for you. I can't wait to kiss you. I wanna make love to you on the beach, in my car, my bed, the shower…_

Beth shook her head. What was so great about the woman? It was like the guy was addicted.

I hope they don't last she thought. She always blamed Bianca for Jeff never truly loving her at first and only using her to get rid of his frustration. Why should she be happy. She'd left a great man. She didn't deserve anything in Beth's opinion.  
Jeff shifted slightly, his hand tightening on her thigh for a second and Beth quickly stuffed the phone into her backpack. The Latina diva Melina sat opposite them and Beth leaned over. "Excuse me?"

Melina glanced at her. It was no joke that the girls who were friends with Bianca didn't like her, Melina was one of them. "What?" she responded, clearly not enjoying the interaction.

"Do you know what Te Amo means?"

"Yes. It means love in Spanish. Why?"

"Just curious," Beth remarked and leaned back into her seat with a large smirk. So, she had a man already. Wonder if Jay knows about it?

- - -

Bianca was searching through her things for a fifth time when Jay appeared, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. "Maria just called she said she couldn't reach you on your phone and wanted to know if you were still going to train with her tomorrow?"

"She couldn't reach me because I lost my phone," she answered with a dejected sigh and sad look.

"Hey, it ain't the end of the world," he said, walking over to her. She glanced up at him.

"Yes it is. I had numbers in there for people I couldn't see for a while. Friends in Australia," she told him. He smiled at her.

"We haven't gone many places. Maybe tomorrow we can backtrack," he suggested.

She shook her head. "Jay. We can't. I haven't used it since the day we left the arena to come here. I haven't heard it ring or anything since that morning. I really need my phone," she pouted and Jay thought - despite her being upset - that it was the cutest thing in the world. Crouching, he picked up a pile of her clothes and dumped them back into her suitcase before sitting down on the floor opposite her.

There wasn't much that they could do to help as he truly had no clue what the gadget looked like. He it was black. "I could ask Adam to check around for it but until then, there isn't much we can do. Sorry B," he told her.

She smiled up at him. "Its not your fault. I'm the one who lost my phone."

Jay shook his head at her while watching as she threw her hair up in the air clearly at a complete loss for what she was going to do. He remembered back to when he'd caught her on the phone. "Why got a boyfriend you need to call?" he asked hotly. He suddenly felt jealous, wondering whether she had a boyfriend back in Australia or not.

Bianca looked up at him, eyes wide. He stood up and left the room. She followed quickly and easily caught his arm, turning him to face her. "What are you talking about Jay? You are the first I've dated in two years. No- its not a boyfriend. Its just… Why would I cheat on him? I don't do things like that. Like Jeff. Otherwise I probably would have cheated on him first," she confessed. That shocked Jay. She answered the silent question running through his head that he dared not ask in case the answer wasn't the one he expect- wanted to hear. "I would have cheated on him with you."

"Bianca, what is so secretive about what's in Australia that you don't want to tell me?!" he demanded. How had this minor argument started?

"If I told you, you'd never want to talk to me again," she replied, lowering her head. Jay felt bad. He knew how stressed she probably was but he hadn't pried too deep into what she'd done in the years that she'd disappeared, as much as he had wanted to, he hadn't. So far.

"Try me," he replied, folding his arms around the petite woman who looked up at him. "Unless you tell me you were married nothing you say will really affect me, Bianca."  
The deep watery sigh had him worried. It wasn't that bad, was it?

She couldn't bring herself to say it. Like the times before this, she'd chickened out. Her heart kept tearing every time she chose to not do so either. "I just… I got into a mess over there. Reckless. Wild. I didn't really care about much anything." It was a lie. Both of them knew it was but when she thought he was about to challenge her into telling him the truth, he kissed her forehead gently. She melted against him. He would give her all the time she needed to work up to telling him the real deal about when she'd been down under.

- - -

Smackdown/ECW tapings. February 10th was the night that they'd been asked in. Of course when he'd been told that ECW would be his permanent home, he secretly wished that Bianca would be moved over there with him. No such luck. She was staying on Smackdown! at the moment.

So here he stood about to go out for the first time in front of a WWE crowd in years. Bianca was running around somewhere still frantic about her phone being gone. Adam had said no one had turned up with any such thing saying they'd found it. He had to admit it was cute how when nervous she'd bite her lip between her teeth, and run her hands through her hair constantly. He only hoped she liked the present that he'd left for her on her bags. Well, that Maria had put there for him. He knew not to go into the women's locker room. Despite that he had use to, thing- times had changed.

Halfway across the arena, Bianca who was dressed in a pair of jeans, a white studded belt holding them up and a tight black leather vest. She was definitely dressed the part of a Diva tonight as the vest left only the most vital assets hidden.  
Opening the door of the locker room, Bianca immediately caught sight of the small white box sitting on her bag. "Who left this?" she asked, looking at Maria who shrugged though there was a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
Sitting down on the bench, she opened the box. A note fell out and she picked it up. _"I know its not your old one, but I hope it does just as good. xoxo Jay"_ It read.

She smiled and just as she went to pull the phone out, a stage hand said she was needed to film some segments.

- - -

After reading through the scripts quickly, Bianca gave Matt a good luck kiss on the cheek before the cameras started rolling.

**_(Segment)_**

**_As Jay's surprise return ended on the large television in the very lavishly decorated room, the cameras scanned out to show Matt and Bianca both standing there. She patted him on the cheek and told him she had somewhere she had to be, but would see him later on._**

**_- - -_**

**_As Jay stood in the locker room getting ready for his match the door opened and as he turned, his first glimpse of Bianca had his heart thundering in his chest. He was getting her back. Inside he was smirking like crazy but on the outside, he just seemed surprised. The screams from the crowd could be heard even from in the locker room as she appeared on the screen. He looked her up and down, clearing taking in the first meeting with Bianca as a chance to check her out. She looked foxy too. Hey, any fan from years back would know that they were a couple in their days together in The Brood and such and this was a chance to rekindle that._**

**_"Its been a while," he commented, remembering his lines._**

**_She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, it has," she remarked and without warning, wrapped her arm around his neck and tugged him down into a very hot kiss. Man, if only the cameras weren't rolling- Jay would have easily kept the kiss going. As she let him go, Bianca smiled. "Welcome back, Christian."_**

**_The screams in the arena seemed to get louder as she left, her hand slowly trailing down his arm until he caught it momentarily before they let one another go. On-screen years ago, his feelings had been what made their relationship work so well, because he had always made it look like he was truly in love with her. Especially since- he was._**

**_- - -_**

**_As Jay and Hager locked up and fought in the ring, Bianca was set to show up. Matt walked out onto the entrance ramp with her and then motioned for her to head off just as Jay fell to the outside of the ring. She was going to be a heel, more than she had planned for when coming back from injury. Despite that she was getting the push, being a face was much more entertaining as she could do whatever she wants basically and still be loved by the crowd. It was like being a bad guy but playing by the rules._**

**_She raced down to the ring and to where the belt was resting in the lamp of a stage hand. She grabbed it from him and when the refs back was turned by Matt who was distracting him, Bianca slammed the belt into the face of Hager who was leaning on the middle rope, effectively taking him down as Jay climbed to his feet outside the ring near her feet. He looked down at her and she flashed a smile at him and motioned to the man now on his back in the middle of the ring as Matt headed up the ramp._**

**_Jay smiled and climbed into the ring, pinning the larger man before rolling out onto the floor. She loved being back on the show and as she walked up around to Jay, checking to see if he was alright, a hand grabbed her arm. Hager smirked down at her as she stared up at him with wide eyes. Trying to pull away, she didn't expect him to suddenly pull her to him and kiss her full on the mouth._**

**_Now, even Bianca had to say that a sweaty and out of breath man who smelled really bad just after a match kissing her on the mouth, wasn't nice. She preferred the other type of sweaty man, the one who was with her when she woke up every morning the past few weeks._**

**_When she felt herself be dragged away from him she spat on the ground, wiping her mouth and gagging. Jay was the one who had pulled her away from Hager and he had tackled the man to the ground, pounding into the six foot eight superstar._**

**_When security pulled them apart, Bianca smirked at the man. She still had the belt in her hands and as heavy as it was, she loved the feeling of it. Without a word, she positioned herself just right and when the security moved that one little inch, she slammed the belt into his face one more time, this time dropping the belt onto his barely conscious frame. Security caught her and pulled her away from him while Jay fought them up to the ramp before putting his hands up to say he wouldn't go after the guy. He threaded Bianca's hand with his and raised both their arms up into the air, before twirling her a little as ECW went off the air. To the cheers of the crowd._**

**_(End of Segment)_**

- - -

The female locker room greeted her enthusiastically, congratulating her on performance. She smiled at the diva named Melina who had actually became a good friend of hers alongside of Maria, Nattie and Beth. They hugged her and she laughed when they said they had heard about her and Jay outside of the ring. The locker room grapevine never did disappear in all the years that she'd been gone. At the mention of Jay, Bianca headed over to her bag and picked up the white box that contained her present from him. She pulled out the gorgeous Blackberry phone with a silver 'B' bedazzled across it. It was gorgeous.

"You look like you've got something on your mind," Melina remarked as she sat down beside Bianca and a few of the girls joined them.

She smiled and tapped the phone in her hands a few times before shaking her head. "Its- Its just something I want to tell Jay, but truthfully, I don't want to say it, cause I'm afraid of how he'll react."

- - -

Jay looked at Matt as they stood in the showers. Of course they weren't sharing, he was in the one opposite him. Leaning against the door that covered most of his torso and down to his calves, Jay ran his hands through his hair.  
"Hey Matt, has Bianca said anything to you?" he asked. "That she might not wanna tell me."

He saw Matt freeze for a second just before he glanced at him. "No… she wouldn't tell me anything she wouldn't tell you," he replied. "You're her boyfriend." Matt was a pretty bad liar unless it came to the show, and he always had this really guilty look on his face. Like he did now.

"Out with it Matt," Jay demanded.

"No! She hasn't said anything to me, Jay!" Matt retorted sharply. "She hasn't. Why not ask her if its bugging you so much?"

Jay shook his head as Adam stuck his head out of his shower stall. "You two sound like chicks," he commented. "And why not just ask her after sex? That usually works for me."

"Yeah, and that's why he wouldn't do it? Cause it works for you." Greg's sarcastic remark had most of the men chuckling just before Jay saw one person in particular that he wish he hadn't. He swallowed as Mark leaned against the wall near his stall, his eyes raised to the ceiling. Jay looked at Adam, terrified just before he looked back at the man who in one way or another had become the father figure of the young woman who he was head over heels for.

"I heard about you and Bianca," he started, "Now, before you start promising that you won't break her heart, I'm gonna say the say thing I said to another one of you long ago. You hurt her and I will hurt you." Mark took one look at him before heading out of the shower room.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Jay defended. "Why would I hurt someone I care so much for?"

Mark stopped for a second before walking off. "Oh-" Adam drawled, while soaping his hair up, "even I'm not crazy enough to take on the Dead Man when it comes to his girl."  
Jay glared at his best friend and turned the water off before grabbing his towel.

- - -

At the hotel, Bianca and Jay weren't sharing a room. Vince had now made it a regulation that couples weren't allowed to share rooms which had Jay wishing to kill him at the moment. Bianca had hold of his hand and the drive from the arena hadn't been exactly comfortable. Instead of talking, the pair of them had sat in silence, both mulling over what they had been wanting to say to each other. It was the first truly awkward silence they'd had since actually becoming a couple and the only words that had been shared was her thanking him for the phone and him nodding to her.

Now as everyone started splitting up, Melina and Hennigan were approaching them. Bianca smiled at the two who returned it. "So, I guess you and I are sharing a room," Melina remarked. Hennigan shook hands with Jay who wasn't exactly all that thrilled that he'd be sharing with Adam, Mike and Hennigan tonight. He would have preferred just him and Bianca, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah."

"Want to grab our keys and head up?" As Hennigan turned away, Melina giggled a little as Jay kissed her cheek before moving to her lips and muttering something about seeing her later for dinner. She nodded and for a second forgot where she was as his hand slipped around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. This was their first awkward moment with each other and their first night away from each other.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered to him before heading off with Melina and he was joined by his roommates.

- - -

Their room was nice. A double bed and some furniture, a television and some other stuff usually seen in hotels. Part of her was upset. With herself. Here she was keeping a secret from Jay which really hurt her. But at the same time, her brain was saying that what she had done was right and she didn't need to worry about this at the moment. After Melina said she was going to see Mickie and a few of the other girls, Bianca shut the door and using her new phone, dialled Kelly's number.

_"Hello."_

"Hey Kel. Its Bianca. I know its probably unexpected and I know I have not called in past few weeks. I am sorry. I had to get a new phone. Is Nero there?"

Before Kelly answered, a noise told her Nero was most definitely there. _"Hey mom."_

"Hi baby. How's it going down there?" It pained her too hear his voice and a stab of longing tugged at her heart. She wanted her baby, but knew that if she brought him here now then everything would fall apart that she was trying to keep together.

_"You kissed him."_ Hearing the laughter in the background, Bianca smiled.

"Yeah I did, sweetie. It was part of the show," she told him. "Look, I can't bring you over yet, but I promise it will be soon. I love you, you know that."

_"Yeah, I know. I love you too, mom. Can you get me an autograph of John Cena, CM Punk and both Hardy boys. Dad especially."_

She was willing to get the autographs of three of those, but not the fourth one. If she asked for Jeff to sign it, she knew she'd have to explain everything to everyone. Jeff included. Not something she wanted to do at the moment. "I'll try bubby. I'll talk too you soon. Love you."

- - -  
_**[EXPLANATION OF NERO KNOWING ABOUT JEFF IN THE NEXT CHAP AS WELL AS MORE DRAMA]**_


	24. Chapter 23

**_REVIEW PEEPETS. Let me know what ya'll think. I still can't believe how much I've written to this one and I'm still enjoying it. Hope you like- its a much longer chapter than the first version of it._**

- - -

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Matt looked at the two Divas when they appeared downstairs as he waited for the two of them. Despite that it had taken a great struggle, Jay had followed everyone else to the restaurant. Adam had used a little force and persuasion on his best friend just to get him into the same car as Jeff.

He grinned at the pair of women and opened the back down of the car, since his date had taken up the front passenger seat.

"Ladies," he remarked, "Your chariot awaits."

Melina giggled as she slid into the back. Bianca grabbed Matt's chin as she stopped in front of him and brought his face down to her level. "Did you mention anything to anyone about you know what?" she questioned.

He shook his head, not mentioning the fact that Jay had asked about her holding anything back from him. "No."

She patted his cheek lightly before slipping into the backseat of the car next to Melina. Of course, Matt hadn't said anything. It would have upset her and Matt didn't want her to ignore him. He wanted to talk to her. He missed the old days and while he knew there was no chance of ever getting those days back, he was trying his best to bring back some of it.

- - -

Jay made sure to leave two seats between himself and Hennigan. He liked the man, but he knew Bianca would want to sit next to Melina and he wanted to sit next to her. Already he was missing her and the car ride here had been hell. They'd spent most of their time, including the few days at Team 3D's Academy together. The moment he saw her walk through the door, Jay wanted nothing more than to find a dark corner and drag her into it. He didn't care anymore if people knew they were dating, he was happy and she seemed to be as well. Jeff sat across the table from them and Jay saw him cuddle into Beth as Bianca approached with Matt and Melina.

Jay smirked.

Payback was a bitch.

All those times years ago when Jeff had kissed Bianca in front of him just to make him irritated. When Bianca sat down beside him and put her hand on his thigh, he leaned into her and smiled when their lips touched gently before he wrapped his arm around the back of her chair. Seeing the sneer on Jeff's face, he smirked yet again and Jay saw her go a little red in the cheeks as everybody made some commotion over their sudden show of affection. Adam had actually clamped his mouth shut and not said anything about them to anyone.  
The DJ said for the people in the restaurant to pipe down as he had an announcement.

"Hey everyone, well we got some WWE superstars in the house tonight and as a tribute to a very special couple I'd like to say congratulations to Jeff Hardy and his fiancée who are going to be tying the knot later this year."

Everyone clapped. Jay and Bianca included. Matt had been the one to walk up to the DJ and as everyone went back to talking, Jay leaned in close to Bianca. "Can we talk later?" he asked her gently. Seeing the suddenly frightened look on her beautiful features Jay quickly added, "Nothing about that. I just- want to talk."

Looking at the table and then back to him, she squeezed his thigh lightly. He took that as a yes and sat back. Over the past two weeks they had started playing around more, being more affectionate than a normal couple would be. Every little touch had the two of them wanting more and while Adam said it wasn't healthy, neither of them seemed to mind.

Halfway through dinner, Matt came over and crouched down between the two Divas. He whispered something to Bianca and Jay saw her go pale, frown and then whisper something back to him. Beth stood up and headed for the bathroom, catching Jay's attention. What struck him even more was the fact that both Bianca and Melina stood up and followed a few seconds later and Matt returned to his seat. Jeff was frowning at his older brother, clearly he didn't know what was going on either. Jay only hoped that the pair of them didn't start a fight in the bathroom. Melina was probably with Bianca to prevent that. Bianca had started one before with Trish in the bathroom but that was only because she'd caught Jeff flirting with the blonde. Jay had been the one to separate the pair and had the scratch marks on him two weeks later from doing so. It had nearly cost the pair their jobs.

- - -

Melina was there to make sure Bianca kept her cool and also to back the shorter diva up. She promised Bianca that what ever was said between the pair in the bathroom, stayed between the three of them. "If you wanted me as a bridesmaid just so you could gloat, then forget it," Bianca remarked to Beth who looked up from where she was washing her hands in the sink. The petite red head had her arms folded over her chest. She'd decided on wearing a v neck grey thick sleeveless shirt with a white tee shirt beneath it. Her coat was her favourite white and gold dragon one and her jeans hugged every curve.

Melina was dressed similar except in a long sleeved undershirt. She was stunning in anything Jay had said to her and Beth felt a twinge of both jealously and pride at the knowledge knowing Jeff dated women like her and also gave them up for someone as simple and easy as herself. However Bianca and Melina dressed plain and simple, but still classy.

Beth bit her lower lip and suddenly didn't look as harsh or mean as she first had to the female wrestler- though there was that look of pure spite in her eyes that made Bianca very wary of her. "Its- It wasn't that. I didn't have enough bridesmaids and- Matt said you might be one. I didn't know how to ask you though, considering we didn't exactly get off on the right foot," the brunette commented and Melina huffed a little. "So he said he'd ask."

"So you are telling me that you think that the woman who your fiancé cheated on with you is the right person to ask to be in a position like that?" Bianca inquired. "What did Jeff say about it?"

Melina's interest sparked up when a large smirk formed on the face of the taller woman. "Well, I have something that could prove to end everything for you and- your man," Beth replied, turning to the two women and pulling Bianca's phone out of her bag. "And Jeff- well, he agrees with whatever I say. So- he'll have no problem with it."

Bianca's eyes widened in shock as did Melina's.

"I know about the secret in Australia. Te Amo? Ring a bell, Melina? And well, I figured no one else knows about it so would you prefer me to go out there now and blurt it out or would you like to do me the honour of being a bridesmaid for me and Jeff?" Bianca's heart pounded in her ears.

Even if Beth didn't truly know who Te Amo was, if she went out there and blurted it out then Bianca would have to argue and explain that it was her son and Jeff's child that he had no idea about.

With a heavy sigh, Bianca nodded to her and despite how much it pained her to say it , she spoke: "Alright. I'll be your bridesmaid. But only if you don't invite me to anything other than trying on the dresses."

As Bianca turned to leave, the other woman stopped her and Melina caught hold of her wrist, worried she might snap if the brunette said anything wrong to the petite Diva. "Ah! No, no, no, Miss Carson. You are playing by my rules in this and so if I want you for something to do with the wedding, then you will be there. Got it, peaches?"

The woman strutted past her and she pulled a face at the woman's retreating back. "Got it, fat arse," she muttered back and saw Beth stop a second and then continue walking as Melina snickered.

- - -

Jay saw all three women coming back, but the moment Beth sat down, Bianca did something he didn't expect, she grabbed Jeff by the back of the shirt and dragged him out of his chair, away from the table. He frowned. She didn't look happy.

Neither did Melina who sat down back down a minute after Beth.

"You and I are not to speak, come into contact with or even acknowledge one another if I am to deal with being your fiancée's bridesmaid," she warned the man, who looked down at her with wide eyes.

"What? You- You're not a bridesmaid," he stammered.

"Apparently, Beth doesn't have enough girlfriends to invite to use as bridesmaids, so- unfortunately, because Matt asked me, I am one. But as I said, we do not speak, or interact with one another whatsoever, I may be doing this, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

Jeff glared at her suddenly and grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't expect anything else from Reso's little lap dog," he growled to her. Bianca's eyes went wide, her nostrils flared in anger and without a word she raised her hand.

However he caught her before she could slap him. "You hit me and I'll hit you back!" Jeff hissed at her. "Why deny it Carson, you're like a little bitch-"

"-Finish that sentence and I will break the one thing that makes you a man," she snapped.

Jeff smirked and let her hand go. Without saying a word, he headed back to the table and Bianca drew in a shaky breath, trying to control her anger. She walked back over to find all eyes on her and Jeff. Sitting down beside Jay, she smiled a little as his arm came round her and hugged her. "You alright?" he whispered.

"I just want to go," she answered. It was the truth. She just wanted to leave, the sight of Jeff and Beth playing with each other had her trying so hard not to cry. What had she honestly done wrong that Beth looked perfect in Jeff's eyes? "Can we?"

He nodded and before she knew it, she and Melina were in the back seat while Hennigan and Jay were in front.

"You alright?" Melina whispered. She was worried about the red head. After the interaction between the two women in the bathroom, she'd seen Bianca vulnerable for the first time and Melina was worried.

From where she was leaning against the door, she could see Jay watching her with a concerned look through the mirror.  
Glancing at the raven-haired Diva, Bianca shook her head. "I have to be her bridesmaid."

"What?!" The brakes were slammed on suddenly and everyone jerked forward. Hennigan hadn't reacted well to Jay's sudden shout which had the other two wrestlers suddenly wary of what might happen. He turned to look at her as Hennigan started driving again. "Why would you ag-?"

"Jay, believe me if there was anyway out of this, without having the entire world hate me, I wouldn't have agreed. Please-" she stopped when he turned back around and refused to even listen to her try and explain. "Do you think this is easy for me? I'm trying to make this work and every time I see him I either want to kill him or I freak out and run," she confessed after a few minutes silence." The car went quiet again and it seemed Jay still wasn't listening to her.

When the car pulled to a stop in the hotel parking lot, she was out before Jay and slamming the door, storming away from the car. Melina followed her and Hennigan ran his hands over the steering wheel lightly. "Um- uh- Jay maybe you should think about this for a second before the pair of you decide to fight over nothing."

"It's not nothing!" Jay retorted. "All those years ago I had to sit in the background watching the pair of them, watching as they acted like lovebirds. I want that with her, and ever since the night she lost her phone, I don't know, she just-"

"Wait- Did you say phone?"

"Yeah." Jay nodded.

Hennigan furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. "White flip phone with a black 'B' stuck on it?" Jay nodded. "Melina said she thought Beth was holding a familiar phone when we were on the bus the other night, but we just thought it was new."

"Are you say-"

"I think Beth picked up Bianca's phone," he started and while it may have sounded a little farfetched, he still continued, "and maybe that's how she got Bianca to agree to it. You said she was really stressed over loosing it."

Jay shut his eyes for a moment and slumped into his seat. What had he done?

- - -

Bianca got halfway up the stairs to the fifth floor before she broke down crying. Collapsing onto the stairs, she felt arms around her and then saw Melina's face. The woman tried consoling her but it was no use. Everything had gone well and now it was falling apart. After a few minutes, she felt much stronger arms slid around her and struggled against him, not wanting to even be near him.

But he didn't let her go. His hand brushed her hair back from her forehead as he told her that he was sorry. She sighed and felt her lip trembling. Why had she bothered coming back?  
He leaned back against the wall, her head in the crook of his neck as they stayed there, never once moving. His fingers lightly traced circles on her back and tried not to cry when he started singing softly.

_"I'm desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

If there was one thing that all the men of her old group knew how to do well aside from wrestling and that was sing. Bianca looked up at him when he started to sing, putting a finger to his lips. She slowly pulled away from him and he cupped her cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the running mascara and eyeliner. "I look like a blubbering mess," she rasped.

He chuckled in spite of the situation. "No- you look gorgeous," he whispered and leaned forward, kissing her gently.

"Whatever is wrong, I'm here. Sorry I overreacted, I just-"

"You were just being a good boyfriend," she told him and squealed slightly when he suddenly picked her up and started heading up the stairs. "What are you doing?" It came out as half a laugh.

"Being a great boyfriend." He managed to get into her room and she found his stuff lying on the floor where Melina's had been. "Guess Vince had agreed to let us switch."

"Huh?" she asked confused as he kicked the door shut and carried her smaller frame over to her bed. This felt like she was a lady being rescued by her prince charming, only he wasn't noble and neither was she. That thought made her giggle.

"I rang Vince. Hennigan and Melina got their own room and I got to come stay with you. We talked him into it," he answered and dropped her onto the bed and dragged his shirt off as she tossed her shoes across the room and lay back as he crawled on top of her, his lips meeting hers in an electric kiss.

She moaned softly into it and giggled as his nose nuzzled against hers.

"Aren't you sneaky?" she said as he started undoing his jeans and wriggling them down til they reached his knees. She looked at him and bit her lip. He was even more sexier when he was rough with her and the look on his face as he watched her small, delicate fingers run down his chest and towards his boxers which were already beginning to feel tight, made her believe that he was no longer a knight in shining armour in any human way.

"Yeah, I am," he answered which made her smiled as he rolled off her and pushed his jeans down, tossing them to the foot of the bed, his socks following. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. Straddling the man who had become everything to her lately, she ran her fingers down her neck, watching as he bit his lip when they moved lower and cupped her breasts. He growled and sat up so she slipped into his lap.

Tugging her singlet up, he growled when he found her not wearing a bra and smirked when he saw the slightly shy smile pulling at her lips. He leaned his head down and caught one firm bud between his lips, laving his tongue over it while she moaned softly and ran her hands through his hair and his undid her jeans, forcing her to her feet as he got them undone. She did as he urged only to pull away from him and smile cheekily and turn her back to him, shaking her hips a little before pushing the denim down over her hips. Bianca knew exactly how to tease him. Standing up, he stripped off the rest of his clothes as she ditched the rest of her clothes until all she was wearing was the silver necklace and jewellery on her body. Her hair spilled down over her shoulders and she shivered as he put the flat of his hand slid across her belly and the other pushed her hair to one side, having not realised that he had gotten so close. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, her breathing slow and deep as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he murmured huskily into her ear. "Down on your knees for me."

Doing as he asked, she felt him following her. Nothing ever felt so right than when she was with Jay and it made her sigh heavily. Groaning as he made her not only kneel but support her weight on her hands. The feel of him over and in her had Bianca's shaking heavily from the feeling. "I love you," she told him.

He nuzzled her hair to the side, one hand holding her hip tightly as he thrust in and out of her while his other support most of his weight. "I love you, Bianca."

- - -

Jeff growled as Beth collapsed down beside him. His arm wrapped around her waist as she trailed her hand across his chest and down over his stomach. He lay there, watching her hands and suddenly grabbed them, stopping them as they made to more lower.

"What's wrong?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Why her as a bridesmaid?" he replied. Watching her shrug, Jeff pushed her aside and sat up. "I don't get it, why did you ask her Beth?"

She shrugged, pulling the blanket up over her chest. "I just thought that… I had… no one else and Matt sa-"

"Oh great!" he shouted, throwing his hands up as he looked at her. "Are you always gonna listen to Matt?!"

"What?! No!" she replied. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You asked my ex-girlfriend, the woman I cheated on with you to be a bridesmaid! Do you see anything wrong with this picture?!" he questioned sharply. She threw the covers off and grabbed her clothes, dragging them on.

"Fine Jeffrey, you want to see what's wrong with this picture?! Here it is! I'm leaving!" she shouted and left the room. Jeff opened his mouth and cringed when the door slammed shut in Beth's wake. He groaned deeply and fell back down onto the bed.

- - -

Laying with Jay spooned against her back, his arms around her protectively as he slept, Bianca ran her fingers lightly over his arm and felt a tear slid down her cheek. Nero had called him Dad. Why did she ever tell him? Hadn't it been easier to just let him treat Jeff as his hero? When Nero had been five and told her one night when she was putting him to bed that he wanted to be exactly like Jeff, she had no other choice but to tell him the truth. Well the partial truth. To Nero, she had explained how she had grown up on the streets, first days in the WWE, and that Jeff was his father. She hadn't told him the complete truth in the sense that she had simply said she'd ran away when she found out that she was pregnant with him while Jeff had been asleep. She'd told him that she'd been afraid that he wouldn't want her or him, and that he wouldn't be faithful to her while she was carrying Nero, plus they were young and she had never believed in adoption or abortion especially after her life in the adoption agencies.

Nero had been over the moon about his favourite superstar being his real life father and had asked her when he could meet him for real. She'd said never, which to a five year old had hurt because it meant that he could only see him when he watched wrestling at Kelly's house of an afternoon with her son and husband.

She felt Jay move, his arm tightening around her and glanced over her shoulder to find him awake and sitting up slightly. "Hey. Why aren't you sleeping?" He then noticed the tear streak on her face and rubbed the spot. "Tears? What for?"

"I just- I couldn't," she answered. "The tears. I'm just afraid. I don't want to get hurt again. I want to show them I can be a great women's competitor again, but I don't want to be seen as accident prone like Candice." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Don't be afraid. You'll do great. Promise." His grip on her waist tightened even more and she mulled over the numerous thoughts that were plaguing her mind.

Everything inside of her was screaming to let go of everything, roll over and tell him. Her body acted before she even registered it and she looked at a sleepy Jay whose eyes were half shut and then buried herself into his body, snuggling into the warmth his body created and the comfort of the bed.

"I love you."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I thought that I wouldn't have been your type, even if I never gave up hope. I was afraid that if you ever did come back, you'd have some Vin Diesel clone hanging onto you." She looked at him curiously.

"Huh?"

"Well- I never had a six pack and I have muscles, but-"

Bianca rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. He sounded like Maria on a good day. "Shut up Jay. I love you. No matter what you look like. Even if you were old and wrinkly."

He shuddered suddenly. "You really think of me like that?" he questioned, look of mock hurt on his face.

"No. I look at you, like I would look at the man I love, Jay. As he is. Like now. I feel more safe here in your arms than I ever did being away from them," she confessed. "I was afraid you'd leave tonight."

A smile graced his face and he bent to kiss her passionately before she tucked herself into the crook of his body more snugly as he settled back in for sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

**_WELL- Hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and as also, REVIEW PEEPETS and let me know what you all think._**

- - -

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Bianca was startled awake by someone knocking on the door. Jay was sound asleep behind her, apparently not hearing the knocking. She groaned softly when the knocking continued and climbed out of bed. Grabbing the blanket that was at the end of the bed, she wrapped it around her naked form and headed to the door. Opening it a crack, she inwardly screamed out when she found Beth standing outside the door.

All her jewellery was still on her and her hair probably looked like she'd just been had an electrical jolt shot through her.

Opening it a crack, she inwardly screamed out when she found Beth standing outside the door.

_You have got to be kidding me_ she thought.

Why did the woman feel the need to come and interrupt her sleep? She couldn't possibly want to talk bridesmaid plans now- could she?

Whatever the reason, Bianca she knew she didn't need Beth blurting out the so called truth. Working up enough strength, she opened the door and the next thing she knew, Beth was hugging her tightly, whimpering into her shoulder. Bianca was thankful she'd kept tight hold of her blanket, careful not to lose it.

Jay was startled awake as the woman's crying became louder. He stood up, forgetting he had no clothes on and quickly picked up the blanket, smiling awkwardly at the brunette whose eyes widened in surprise as he covered himself before she started crying harder.

Bianca looked over at Jay, silently pleading him for help. Jay sighed heavily, running a hand down his face before motioning for her to shut the door. He grabbed his boxers and yanked them on. Once semi-dressed, he dropped the blanket back down onto the bed.

The brunette scanned the room and Jay was somewhat proud to say the scattered clothing, messed up bed and their appearances all summed up to one thing. A great night. He stepped over his jeans and socks as he walked round the bottom of the bed. His eyes focused solely on the woman clad in nothing more than a blanket and silver jewellery.  
Bianca motioned for Beth to sit in the chair at the table as Jay sat in the one opposite her.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked as Bianca sat down in his lap, his hand slipping round her waist as he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

Beth seemed genuinely disgusted by how openly affectionate Jay was being with Bianca; running his fingers along her forearm and over the palm of her hand before threading them with hers. Jay saw it, but she covered it before Bianca looked up at her. She needed to get Bianca on her good side, Jay knew it and he was gonna find a way to get Bianca out of her predicament. If only she could tell him what was stressing her out so much.

Beth felt sick in her stomach. Why did the woman seem to get such attention from a man who she had practically shoved aside the feelings for the years when she'd still been with them?

Yes, Beth knew everything that had happened all those years ago. Jeff had told her of how afraid he was that Bianca was cheating on him with Jay and Beth had always been somewhat jealous that Bianca had been sought after by another man while dating Jeff.

The blonde Canadian looked at the brunette, his eyes clearly warning her as to how mean he could be if provoked. "Jeff and I had a fight- I think. I don't know. He yelled and then I yelled-"

"-And then you wound up here. Why not go to Matt?" Bianca inquired, shifting slightly in Jay's lap.

"I need a woman to talk to," Beth remarked, looking at Bianca who glanced around awkwardly. "Please. I just-"

"Look Beth," Jay started, "Bianca isn't exactly the right woman to talk to considering her opinion and mine on the man in question who you're upset with. I think I know someone who can lend a friendly ear for the night. I'll take you to them. How's that sound?" he said and Beth glanced at him, smiling a little and nodding, saying thank you.

As Jay grabbed his t-shirt, Bianca looked at the woman who was standing at the door, waiting for him. "You know either way- they get over it in the end. They just have too much pride to agree when they're wrong, right Jay?"

He smirked seeing the cheeky smile on her face and nodded. "Somewhat."

Jay kissed her cheek as he passed by, saying he'd be back in a few. Bianca crawled back into bed after finally ditching the jewellery which had marked her skin. Jay returned three minutes later and stipped off before joining her again. "Who'd you pawn her off to?"

"Jillian, Barbie and Michelle," he answered, wrapping his arms around her body. "Jill said she'd keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't come and annoy us again."

"Jay, you know this is gonna be hell. She said I have to be involved in as much of the wedding as she wants. So, don't be mad at me if the phone starts ringing off the hook when we get home tomorrow," she murmured. Since neither of them were scheduled to compete in the live events for their return week so they both agreed going home was better than spending the week travelling. They could relax at home. It felt weird still, but she now considered Jay's home, her home.

Well, he'd said she wasn't leaving him, so it was her permanent residence here in the states. It meant she wasn't coming and going from Amy's at all hours and she had her very own cuddly, travel buddy.

He shook his head. "I won't get mad at you, ever again. I know you're only doing this cause Matt asked you to." With that Jay kissed her deeply and the pair settled back into sleep, both hoping to finish the night peacefully.

- - -

The next morning didn't go as well as either of them had hoped. They'd woken up early, despite the number of interruptions the night before and packed, for an early getaway, when Jillian returned the one thing neither of them wanted to deal with. Beth. Bianca was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and straightening her hair when Jay came in and whispered that Beth was at the door. She groaned and stamped her foot impatiently. Couldn't the woman take one hint? Bianca wanted nothing to do with her unless it meant planning the wedding. Even if she was only helping _"under protest"_.

"Easy there, sweetie, you'll singe your hair," he commented, pulling the straightener away, just before she burnt the crimson coloured locks and kissing her forehead.

"I swear, if keeping her from blabbing things, I don't want people knowing, means being her best friend, I think I'd go for letting her blab," she muttered as his lips moved down the bridge of her nose before finding her lips in a gentle kiss.

She pulled away and giggled a little. He'd forgotten she was brushing her teeth and as such had gotten most of the paste foam on his face. He wiped it away and she quickly rinsed her mouth before turning off her straightener. She yawned a little as she followed Jay out into the main room, sliding her arms around his middle and hugging him from behind.

"I love you," she whispered and noticed that Beth had moved from the door to the table, watching them both. Bianca pulled away from Jay and looked at the brunette. "You still haven't talked to him?"

She shook her head. "I'm not playing Cupid here. I agreed to one thing and one thing only and that was to be a bridesmaid. Jay is not going to be doing anything since he has no obligation to. Now- we have to get going so I suggest you head back to Jeff's rooms cause I can't, and won't be the one stuck in the middle of you and him fighting."

The hurt look on Beth's face didn't seem to phase the petite red head who glanced at her boyfriend once she had left.

He playfully growled at her. "You're cruel."

She shook her head while pulling her semi-controllable hair up into a messy ponytail. "No- I'm honest. People can mistake those two things." Jay smirked at her before picking up her bags. "What are you doing?"

"Taking them down to the car, while you go say goodbye to Melina and that," he remarked, using the Divas as a defence for carrying her bags. He disappeared and she shook her head before leaving the room and heading down the hallway. The loud shouts from one of the rooms told her the boys were in there more likely than not playing Greg's PS2. She quickly found the room and pushed the door open. Sure enough, Greg, Matt, Adam and more of the male roster were in Matt's room - his date from last night missing - and all of them were wrapped up with the video game on the screen.

Some car one.

She preferred the Fantasy games.

"Whoa look out. There is a girl in the room," Adam joked as she sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on, his arm sliding round her waist to keep her steady. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You feeling alright?" he asked her quietly once the boys went back to the game.

She looked down at him and nodded. While he could be a real big sleaze at times, Adam was a very caring man, especially when it came to Bianca.

He'd been protective of her since the night it had taken him and Matt to hold back Jason Arhndt, an old friend of the Hardys from OMEGA, when he'd been in the locker room during Bianca's first month in the company. J.R. and Vince had been outside their locker room and when Bianca had tried to calmly stop him from going outside, things had gotten a little out of hand and Matt had physically restrained him while Adam threatened to kill him even if he was under the influence of drugs because he had tried to hit Bianca. He was like a big brother, only he cracked onto her playfully half the time. "I'm fine. I just felt a little sick is all." She lied of course, but he seemed to accept her answer as he turned back to watching the television. "I- Jay and I are gonna head back to Tampa. We aren't being used for the rest of the week and it gives us a chance to relax before the real load piles on."

Adam looked at her and nodded, smiling as she ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek, earning catcalls from the rest of the room. She laughed at them all and Matt when he complained that he wasn't getting a goodbye kiss. The boys packed the floor and so the only way she could get to Matt was by leaning over in front of Greg who leaned back, hands and controller in the air, saying he wasn't touching, he was being good.

Everyone cracked up at the goofy look on his face as his eyes fell to her butt jokingly and he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Jeff sat on the other side of Matt and he saw Bianca look at him before she kissed Matt on the cheek and pulled back. His lip curved up slightly when everyone made baby noises when she kissed Greg's cheek and ruffled his hair lightly, making him go red.

"You were always my fav superhero buddy," she told him which had Matt laughing loudly at his friends expense.

"I'll see you lot when we get back on the road next week." Jay entered the room just as she was about to leave and he shook hands with Adam before saying goodbye to the rest of them.  
It made him shake his head and chuckle as they all pretended to be gay and give that really girly goodbye in which they even gave the little wave with their fingers.

Bianca shook her head at them. And you wonder why the hotel's guest on the floors above and below complain about the noise on the superstars floor? Years ago it had cost a fortune just to keep them in hotels because they did mess of the rooms up in drunken stupors and a little wild partying.

- - -

Jay glanced at Bianca who sat in the passengers seat, feet propped up on the dashboard. Since the stop at the gas station, she'd been dead quiet. She wasn't even humming along with the CD he'd put in. It was a mix of all the songs they'd use to listen to and a lot of them were brand new that he'd put on while they'd still been home.

He was racking his brain trying to figure out what it could possibly be that Bianca was so afraid to tell everyone that she'd let someone use it against her. "You alright?" he asked and saw her jump a little before she looked at him.

"Yeah, I was- just thinking," she answered, smiling sweetly at him. He reached over and took hold of her hand, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles gently. She giggled as his beard tickled her a little before she went serious. "You and Denise? Did you always fight?"

"No," he answered and she nodded, looking straight ahead of her. "We- I did love her, but I don't know its just so hard to explain. We drifted I guess."

He realised then that he hadn't signed the divorce papers yet. "I forgot to sign the papers," he groaned, talking to himself for a moment. Bianca looked back at him, watching as his attention seemed to wander.

"Jay. You can sign them when you get home and then send them. I'm sure everyone can understand, I mean, I did kind of distract you those few days after you got them out of the mail."

And what a distraction! He had been pissed off because Denise had put a letter in the folder before mailing them, it had basically been an insulting one towards Bianca more than him and as much as he had hated his wife at that point in time, Bianca had calmed him down in one way or another. The letter hadn't seemed to have even affected her. A  
dam had called in the middle of one such occasion and that had been fun, screwing around with him while Bianca had been busy stripping him of his clothes.

They were only a few minutes away from home and Jay bit his lip, trying to not get too turned on by the flashbacks of her being completely naked on his couch. This had to be unhealthy; to want something as dangerously sweet as Bianca nearly everyday. Adam had said it was just because he had waited so long and that they would calm down a bit in a little while.

Bianca was watching him up until he pulled into the driveway and cut the ignition. They were home. He sighed heavily and turned as he undid his belt, looking at her.

"Bianca- I promised to let you tell me about everything slowly, but please I can't take this anymore." The stressed look on his face hurt her a lot, but Bianca knew that he would more than likely never sign those papers when he found out what she was hiding from him.

She knew it would be a lot to handle. Correction- he'd have to be very strong to deal with the news that she'd had Jeff's son. Its not the best thing she wanted to break to someone who hated the man in question whose child she'd had.

"Jay-" she started.

"Look Bianca, I love you and nothing is going to change that," he interrupted. Nothing in her life could really make Jay hate her unless she truly had been married to some guy who had ended up leaving her for whatever reason. He wanted to be the one who she spent her life with and wanted to be the only one she did tie the knot with, when it came to that. That was the only thing Jay had ever truly been afraid of. Another man marrying her. Sure, he'd been married, because he'd never thought she'd come back. He had tried to make Denise Bianca, in a way. It hadn't worked out. He'd said they had drifted. That was a lie.

Adam had been the one to push him into the wedding, saying how good they looked together and that he could be happy with Denise. It had only taken two years and then they had started fighting each other. "Bianca."

She lowered her eyes. "Jay-"

"Let's go somewhere tonight," he said suddenly, climbing out of the car, knowing she was going to try and talk her way around it. She'd done it years ago when- well, it had only happened once but that one time Jeff had hit had been enough. Adam had nearly strangled him that night and had Matt not stepped in and sorted everything out, Jeff probably wouldn't be even walking this planet. He forgot the reason as to why Jeff had done it, but he knew that the pair had been fighting at the time and Jay hadn't even thought Jeff had the guts in him to do something like that.

He watched her stay where she was for a minute before following him.

- - -

They had both stayed quiet when they got inside. Barely staying in the same room as one another. It was the tension of her not wanting to tell him and him wanting to know. He didn't hold it against her, it was just she couldn't seem to trust him enough yet, even after everything to tell him.  
When the phone rang, Bianca answered it. Jay stood in front of her, leaning against the wall. He had gotten up from the table where he'd just finished signing the papers when it had started to ring.

_"Hey mom."_

Bianca's eyes lowered to the ground as she watched him shift slightly. "Hey. Uh-"

Before Bianca could even protest, Jay had taken the phone from her and slammed the receiver down. Hard enough to make her jump. "No more stalling, Bi. I talked to Amy the other night. She said that whatever it was you had to tell me, you needed to tell me in your own time and I know I am probably not being a great boyfriend be-"

"Its not you, Jay. I'm just afraid to say it," she mumbled. He caught her chin in his hand and made her look up at him.

"Why are you so afraid that I'm going to leave you?" he questioned softly.

"Because Jeff did." He saw the tears welling up in the depths of her dark brown eyes.

"I'm not Jeff," he whispered. "I never will be. Now, tell me."


	26. Chapter 25

_**Shorter than the last few, but I knew a lot of you didn't want to be kept waiting too long for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews Peepets on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Also anyone else notice Scott Caan in Ready To Rumble is like Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin mixed into one. Its hilarous to watch him.**_

- - -_**  
**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Bianca breathed in deeply, the tension in Jay's grip on her chin made it clear he was refusing to let her go and not answer him. She wasn't getting out of it this time. "Jay-" He turned her until her back hit the wall.

"Please, now," he pleaded to her, his grip relaxing a little.  
It was now or never. "When I left I didn't get reckless, I had- I was- I was pregnant when I left. I had a little boy. Nero. He is nine."

Jay was dead silent. It scared her too. If he exploded, she wouldn't hold it against him. "Where is he?"

"Australia. With a friend and her family," she answered. Jay didn't say anything for a moment and Bianca swallowed the dry lump in her throat. She felt sick.

"Was that him?" She nodded. "And I hung up on him?"

Again, she nodded. He picked up the receiver. "You're gonna want to book him on a flight over here, and tell him about your new boyfriend." The large smile on his face had her heart pounding. "And how much of an ass he is and how you and he are gonna talk over dinner about all this." He wasn't upset over it. Jay actually seemed happy as he lowered his head and kisser her gently. "I love you and I'm sorry for pushing you."

- - -

Nero jumped for the phone when it started ringing, quickly picking up before Kelly could.

"Hey mom."

_"I thought I said not to ring this number."_

He giggled nervously, shrugging his shoulders, his blonde hair bouncing as he did. "I wanted to talk to you," he said in reply. A soft chuckle came down the line and Nero frowned. "Who is that?"

An awkward and nervous laugh followed his question and Nero wondered, even in his nine years of age, what had made his mother nervous. _"Well, its Jay. You know, Christian from ECW. He and I- well, baby do you want to come to America?"_

Kelly watched as a large smile spread across the young boy's face. "Really?!" he asked.

She had seen an old picture of a very young Jeff Hardy and couldn't believe the resemblance between him and Nero. Jeff's boyish smile, the gorgeous blonde hair hung into his eyes and down to nearly his shoulders, which was a result of not having his mother cutting it so it was kept in check, and the only thing that made Nero different to his father was the large, doe-like elf chocolate brown eyes. He was adorable for his age and size. He wasn't tall and he wasn't big. In fact he was quite small and lean. He was the kid who bigger boys picked on for having the WWE backpack.

"When?! When?! When?!"

_"Well, I'll talk to Kel about it and she'll have you packed and at the airport on that day, okay. Now, buster hand the phone over."_

Kelly took the phone and ruffled the small boys hair as he climbed off the bar stool across the kitchen counter to her and went to join his friends in watching a late rerun of ECW, telling them that his mother was best friends with Christian and that he was going to America to live with her.

"Hey Bi."

_"Hey Kel. Listen, I'm gonna book a flight for Friday for Nero. Think you could have everything done on that end for me."_

"Sure, no problem. You sound happy."

_"Well, I'm seeing someone."_

"Really? A wrestler? Not that big oaf you hit on screen today with the belt?"

_"What?! Hager? No way! Yuck, no my man is much more closer to me than that."_

Kelly suddenly realised who it was she was referring to and smiled largely. She had seen the pictures of Jay and knew he was the only man, other than Jeff, who was Bianca's ideal man. "Jay?" A squeal made her laugh. "What?!"

_"Jay hit my ass! Look- I have to go and murder Jay, but is that alright with Nero and stuff. It'll be a flight to Tampa. I'll e-mail you the details."_

"No problem. Have fun."

- - -

Jay held Bianca's chair out for her before he sat down next to her. He watched her as she looked around, her eyes falling on the jazz band that was setting up. She remembered this place. He had brought them here when they were younger, and Jeff had done nothing but complain about the music, the food, everything- Jay and her talking.

He covered her hand, his thumb rubbing across her skin gently. "Jay, you still haven't told me what you think," she said when she looked at where their hands met.

"About him?" She nodded a little.

He sighed heavily and looked at her. How was he going to answer this? Part of him hated it because he was Jeff's kid, another part of him longed that it had of been his but that would mean Jeff would more than likely be sitting here and not him, and there was another part of him that just wanted to see him and was happy to know that she wanted to have him around the small child. He'd been angry when she'd first told him and he had nearly blow a gasket, until he had seen how afraid she was. He knew it had to be tough coming back with that type of secret weighing on her shoulders, and the fact that it could slip at the worst of times from anyone's mouth, Jay knew it probably didn't help that he tried to force it out of her.

"Some part of me knew that it might happen and at first, I didn't like the idea of you ever having Jeff's children after knowing that he was cheating on you, but it was your choice. You don't believe in adoption or abortion, so what other choice was there. I'm not gonna hold it against you, Bianca. I just really wish you had have told me, I would have helped you," he answered. She nodded, knowing he was right in more ways than one. "Besides, he'll probably be just as cute as his mother is." Bianca smiled when she glanced up at him. His fingers ran up her arm, beneath the large poet-sleeve scoop neck cream sweater, and felt her shiver just before he entwined their hands and brought them up to his lips. "I love you, and I don't doubt that I'm going to love him."

She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Don't tell anyone, please," whispered. He bit down on her lower lip gently before pulling away.

"Who else knows?"

"Matt and Amy."

"Adam?"

Bianca shook her head. "You can tell him, just promise me its somewhere private and make sure that he won't say anything." Jay smiled widely at her.

Telling Adam was a big risk but she still trusted him not to slip up. He was Adam but he knew when and when not to say something and she knew Jay wouldn't let him live if he did.

"I promise he won't say anything," he murmured just as a waiter came over.

- - -

The jazz music created a really nice mood and Bianca for the first time relaxed completely around Jay. The weight now lifted a little with the knowledge that he wasn't going to leave her because of Nero being Jeff's. They talked properly for once; about the years they'd been apart, Nero and what he was like, and where they hopefully were going to do in regards to WWE now they were back and if she was going to request to be moved to ECW or him moved to Smackdown!.

The first option for one of them moving sounded better as it meant rarely dealing with Jeff.

"I remember a time when you brought us here. Jeff never stopped complaining."

He frowned as he set his glass down. "No mention of Jeff. Not tonight. I know its hard, but please," he told her. She grinned apologetically at him.

"Sorry."

"I'm happy to know you're enjoying this," he said, lacing his hand with hers again as she twirled her fork around a little andcaught her lower lip between her teeth. Something was wrong. Whenever she did that. Something was wrong or she was worried. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just- are you sure about this? I don't want to be a burden on you. I'm asking a fair bit."

"You won't be a burden. Either of you. At least he'll be able to start school in a few days after getting here and my mother can also come and look after him when you and I aren't there," he remarked.

She nodded and remembered that she'd need to deal with all that tomorrow. Jay told her to stop worrying about it just before his lips touched hers lightly.

She was loving this. He never seemed to hate showing her how much he cared about her- even in public. A few old couples were watching them from their tables every now and then, whispering to one another about how adorable they looked together which made her blush slightly.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, nodding to where some of the couples watching them were out of a small dance floor, moving slow and close in time with the rhythm of a soft saxophone. Bianca wasn't a great dancer but she knew that if she stepped on his feet he wouldn't get mad, hell he'd probably laugh his ass off at her. Nodding, she took his hand as he stood up and lead her out onto the floor. He wrapped his hand around the small of her back and hugged her close to him while the other threaded with one of hers which were resting against his chest, gripping his shirt. "You can let go of my shirt," he whispered. "You won't step on my feet."

She grinned a little and let go of his shirt slowly and started to follow him as he moved. "I hate dancing."

"Then how would you dance at your wedding?" he asked.

Bianca didn't catch onto what he meant, but she still looked away. "What wedding? Jeff and I were never going to get married. We were happy to just be life partners. Besides, if I ever got married. It'd be on a beach, and the reception would be in a nice hotel."

Jay smiled lightly as a far away look gathered in the pools of her brown eyes and he tightened his grip a little on her.

"Bianca. Why did you really come back?"

It was a question that she'd otherwise been dreading of ever answering. Not this time round. "Why did I come back? Because part of me wanted to show up the Women's Division for part it really was. I'm only just beginning to do that now. And another part of me- well, another part of me was hoping I could come back and find you still here. The first night I met you I liked, but Jeff asked me out and it hurt me a little when Adam said you had a girlfriend. I loved two men for so long that I didn't know which one I wanted more. When Jeff started to act weird, I attached myself to you, needing a friend. That is all I could see you as at that time. I could not really have you in the way I wanted, so I settled for friendship. I never really knew you liked me back then, save for the odd moment, I thought it was just me. Every time I asked you, you gave me the answer that you loved me like a little sister."

Jay swallowed the thick, dry lump in his throat. All those years, all those nights he'd spent listening to the pair of them and all he had to have done was tell her how he truly felt. Showed how much bad timing ran when Jay was concerned. It had cost him a woman that he had waited ten years for. And he could have had her all that time, or for as long as they worked.

- - -

Jeff stood in front of the bathroom door. Beth had locked herself and her two friends in there twenty minutes ago when he'd found the phone she'd been carrying around the past few weeks and demanded to know what it was about. He knew it wasn't hers. She had broken down crying and he had ended up being slapped by her friend.

"Beth this shit is starting to get old! Why can't you just answer me?!" he called through the door. No answer came and with a frustrated shout, he slammed his hand against the door before stalking off.  
Jeff hated it, whenever they fought, he got the blame. Standing outside the back of the house, he searched through the other phone, which was somehow unlocked _(Beth had figured out the key a few days after conning Bianca)_.

Inside the phone were a number of names and numbers he had no idea who they belonged to. His eyes fell on one number. It read _'Mine'_. The person mustn't have had a great memory, or they just had it in there for precautionary reasons. He shrugged and dialled the number before that.

Matt's.

_"Hey Bi."_

His brother's sleep filled voice saying that name had Jeff not believing what he was truly hearing. "Hey Matt. Its Jeff."

_"What are you doing with Bianca's phone?"_

"Beth had it. I just wanted to know who it belonged to," he answered. He knew now and at least now he knew some part of why Bianca may have agreed to be apart of this wedding.

As if a light bulb suddenly went off his in head, Jeff smiled widely. As he and Matt ended their conversation, Jeff saw Bianca's involvement in the wedding as a way to get his say in it. She wanted to control everything and Jeff could never get a word in edge wise about it, so- Beth seemed to want to attach herself to Bianca and show her that they were perfect, then they were both going to be pulling Bianca's strings and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

**_ALRIGHT LITTLE BIT OF AN EXPLAINATION, I WAS ORIGINALLY PLANNING SOMETHING DIFFERENT, BUT EVERYONE HAS BEEN ASKING ME TO FINALLY GET HER TO TELL HIM AND WELL, I WAS GOING TO HOLD IT OFF UNTIL AFTER WRESTLEMANIA, BUT OH WELL- THIS CHAP CAME OUT JUST AS GOOD AS THE ONE I HAD WRITTEN._**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Hope you all like. Starting to delve into the whole thing with Jeff. Thanks for the reviews so far, keep 'em coming Peepets._**

- - -

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Jay sat in the airport with Bianca three days later, his arm wrapped around her as she lay with her head resting on his shoulder, sleeping. They had gotten here four hours ago at three, an hour before the plan had been expected, only a delay had pushed the arrival back quite a bit.

_"Flight 183 from Sydney, Australia, delayed arrival, has landed."_

Jay jumped a little at the voice over the speaker and gently nudged Bianca. He hadn't even realised that he'd nearly fallen asleep. And that it was now 7:20. "Bianca, the planes landed," he said into her ear softly and heard her groan just before she sat up and stretched. He watched her as she stood up, trying to see over the thick mass of people that had now gathered.

Jay followed suit. He didn't know what Nero looked like, but the kid knew what he did which meant if he saw him as Bianca had said he'd be there, then he could easily get to them.

Bianca saw him first. A stewardess had hold of his hand and was helping him look for her and Jay while dragging one of the four bags that fitted all his stuff; two were clothes, one was toys and the rest just held other things like his picture album he was always expanding.

Smiling, she waved when he looked in her direction and saw a large bright smile spread across his face before he looked up at the woman. He said something to her before he took off towards his mother. She crouched down and opened her arms out for him, hugging him tightly once he had catapulted into her.

It had a few months since she'd left and yet to Bianca it felt like years. His hair was longer, but it was still the little gremlin who she remembered. A pack of Skittles attached to his hand. She smiled as she stood up, holding him while the stewardess and a few other employees came over with Nero's things.

The tiny nine year old clung to his mother tightly, not wanting to let her go now that he was finally back with her.

Jay watched the whole thing and felt his heart thumped wildly in his chest. Nero was the spitting image of Jeff Hardy. He even had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes like Jeff did.

Watching as his girlfriend and her son talked softly to each other, Jay wondered whether the kid would like him or not. Bianca had given in and admitted that he did know about Jeff being his father, but not the full story of him cheating on her with Beth. That would be a little hard to explain to a child who looked up to his father so much.

Bianca turned to see Jay looking at the ground, a worried look on his face. Walking over to him, she smiled gently as she leaned Nero back from where he had his head buried into her neck.

Jay looked up at them and smiled as at the small boy who stared at him in awe.

"You- Yo- You're Christian," he whispered. Jay shrugged one shoulder, swallowing the knot in his throat that he believed was his own heart trying to escape. No matter how much he looked like Jeff, he sounded like Bianca. Jay's first reaction was to hold his hand out to the child for him to shake, which Nero did without being asked. "I'm Nero. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you as well, I'm Jay." Bianca grinned as she set Nero on the ground. Jay glanced at her with a little more hope in his eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. So far, the kid didn't seem to have a problem with him.

- - -

Jay lifted the last of Nero's stuff into the boot, two of which cases had been fitted on either side of him in the back seat. He was busy playing his DS while Bianca walked round to meet Jay at the back of the car. "Jay?" she asked softly, cupping his cheek.

Jay smiled and kissed her sweetly before telling her everything was fine. The only thing he couldn't get over was how different Nero was to what he had expected. She giggled a little, having to agree with him on that. Nero was an odd kid, but his mother was just the same. Had it not been for the help of her friends, especially Kelly and Sal, etc. then she probably wouldn't have the great little boy she had today.

Sorting out the school stuff and such hadn't been a problem, Bianca felt like she was finally giving her son the life he deserved. Living on the streets had meant Bianca hadn't gone to school. Or when she did it was for a month or so and then she was pulled out when the family chose that they could no longer handle her.

She'd promised herself that her kids would have a better life than what she did. Whether it sucked her dry or not, she was determined to have Nero grow up the best she could possibly raised him. Jay was a little nervous around him, not exactly use to handling kids as hands on as what he was about to. Bianca took hold of his hand that rested on his lap, threading their fingers together. Nero looked up, bored with the game he was playing and saw the gesture.

Frowning a little, he leaned forward and tapped Jay's arm.

"Yeah?" he asked, glancing at him through the rear vision mirror.

Those large elf like brown eyes stared up at him and Jay felt his heart plummet into his gut. The boy had already buried himself deep in skin just by looking at him with those eyes. Bianca's eyes. "Why'd you kiss my mom?"

Jay chuckled and the couple slowly pulled their hands apart. He had no problem with showing her affection, but he felt that Nero didn't fully understand the reasons why he and his mother were living with him and so he chose to be a little more a friend for the moment. "On ECW?" Nero nodded and Jay chuckled a little as Bianca glanced at him. "Well- I was scripted to. We do what we're told when on the show."

"Then why did Swagger kiss mom?" he inquired. Jay pursed his lips. He had hated that part. With the knowledge that come Wrestlemania he still wouldn't be ECW Champion, Jay had been a little down but respected the officials choice. He knew that being Champ meant having a great victory and most probably at a pay-per-view, but he didn't like where the storyline would be going. Swagger, Koslov and Hardy were all going to be pushed into their storyline at some point in the future, currently Swagger was involved.

"Because he's a dick," Jay blurted out and realised what he said a second too late. Nero cracked a large smile at him as Bianca whacked his arm lightly. "Sorry-" he said then muttered, "babe." She shook her head, apparently alright with the language but merely teasing him.

"Jay's right. Swagger is a dick," Nero remarked and Bianca spun round to warn him to not say that again. Jay looked at her and mouthed an apology only to have her lightly tap his cheek.

"You are right, but just no swear words- until later tonight," she told him. He caught onto her meaning and smirked at the petite red head sitting beside him who shrugged a shoulder at him, grinning cheekily.

- - -

Nero excitedly bounded out of the car, jumping around like he was high on air as Jay chuckled at him and pulled out the boys luggage, Bianca mimicking his actions. "Hey Nero." He turned to face Jay who held out a pair of keys for him to take. "Open the door for me will ya bud."

Once everything was in the guest room where Bianca had been staying at first, and set up against the wall, she said for them to relax and have a break from unpacking once Nero's clothes were all put away. Jay wanted nothing more than to just lay back on the couch. He had shut his eyes for about five seconds before he felt something poke him. Opening one eye, Jay glanced down at where his feet were propped up on the arm of the couch. A small head popped into view Jay grinned, feigning sleep. The small figure slowly approached Jay's torso and he felt something poke him again.

Quickly climbing to his feet, Jay grabbed the small boy and laughed when he squealed. Tossing him onto the couch, he started to tickle the small child who squealed even louder, pleading for him to stop. Bianca leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and smiled as she watched them both. She reminded herself to cut his hair before he started school in a few days.

The front door burst open and Adam appeared in the kitchen right behind Bianca, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he asked.

The dimwit blonde had apparently not caught sight of the child and Bianca yelped his name. Jay froze and looked up at his girlfriend when she spun around and stepped backwards. Adam stepped forward and that's when he saw him. The small child who was laying on the couch, holding his sides while Jay stood up and looked at his friend, inwardly cursing how untimely he seemed to be getting.

"Uh- Who- What? Please explain the _hobbit_ someone before I freak out here," Adam remarked and Nero rolled onto his belly, smiling widely at the sight of the Rated-R Superstar. He pulled a face at the tall blonde and climbed to his feet. Adam raised an eyebrow at him when he punched his side.

"I'm not a hobbit," he defended.

Adam nodded slowly chuckling slightly before crouching down to the boy's height. "Well, you're a leprechaun then," Adam said to the child. Nero looked at him with a peeved expression at being called short. "Here." He pulled a hockey puck from his pocket as if like magic and handed it to the boy before jerking his thumb in the direction of the other room.

The child headed off, his fascination with the object nearly caused him to collide with the frame of the door.

Adam turned back to his friends and looked at the petite red head, his face clearly saying that he wanted an explanation and he wanted one now. Jay sighed heavily in the background, but Adam held Bianca's gaze. "Is he yours?"

"Well he isn't my biological son," Jay quipped back and Adam glanced at him.

Bianca gave up and threw her hands in the air. "You can't say anything about him being here. He is mine, yes and- he is Jeff's." She could see Adam visibly choke with her words. "His name is Nero and I was pregnant with him when I le- Why does it feel like I'm going to be repeating this explanation a thousand more times?" she questioned suddenly, looking at Jay. He smiled gently and wrapped her up into his arms.

Adam sighed heavily. "I knew it. Haha! I guessed when you first left. I kept thinking that even you were too headstrong to leave just because he was cheating on you and then I got to thinking that maybe it had to do with why you woke up like clock work every morning three weeks before you left and puked your guts up. My sister had morning sickness, not to mention- you were eating a lot and also, only pregnant women crave things like peanut butter and pickles at three a.m. in the morning. I put two and two together. I never got a chance to ask you, but I fig-" he trailed off as he saw Bianca look at him incredulously. "What?! I know I'm blonde, but I ain't that blonde." Jay snorted with laughter as Bianca frowned, knowing if Adam knew that surely other people had guessed it. "Don't worry- I haven't and will not tell anyone, Bi."

Nero seemed like now was more than right to appear as he came back in, with a biscuit in his mouth and a cup of water in the other. He climbed up onto the couch and sat there, watching the cartoons that were playing. All three adults looked at one another before turning back to the boy.

Oh yeah, he was Jeff's son alright.

- - -

Jay's mother. Well, Bianca certainly could say she knew where Jay got his good looks from. The woman arrived early Monday morning and even though it was the first time she was meeting Bianca, she certainly seemed to know a fair bit about her, which embarrassed Jay to no end. She made sure that Bianca was alright with her looking after Nero and promised to take good care of him. Well, that was after they had dropped him off at school.

Their plane ride was long and took a lot of energy out of them, but when they landed for the ECW/Smackdown tapings, Bianca felt excited. She entered the Women's locker room to find it packed.

Finding the corner in the back empty, she set her bag down and headed for where the shows list had been written up on a whiteboard. She could barely believe it when she read the first match on Smackdown. "What the hell?!" she shouted. Adam put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. He was the only other person around. "I can't believe I'm being used in an Intergender match. Against Spanky."

The man in question appeared beside her, already dressed.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said, smiling at her. "So, how we gonna do this? You control most of match, I fall out of ring, you come out, Jackson here scares you and then, Hard-"

"Whoa, Hardy?" she questioned. It was then that she saw Jeff walking over to them, a bag of Skittles in hand. She looked away as it reminded her of Nero.

"Hey guys. You all set for the match?" he questioned and looked at Brian who nodded. When the two walked off, Jeff turned to look at Adam and Bianca. Adam suddenly excused himself and Bianca was stuck.

"I have to go get rea-" She turned to walk off.

"Am I really that repulsive?" he asked softly. He actually sounded hurt. Beth had called her a lot over the past week and she was beginning to wonder why Jeff even bothered with the woman. She had best friends and yet she chose to annoy Bianca.

Glancing back at him. "No, I just- I can't stand being near you Jeff. I have had constant phone calls from your girlfriend all week about your wedding."

"Then you know what she is planning?" he questioned, following her as she headed down the hall and to the women's locker room. Jeff stopped her suddenly by grabbing her arm and pushing her back into the janitors closet next to them. He locked the door and turned to face her in the dark. "I haven't talked to her in a week. I just wanted to know what she had planned so far."

Bianca turned the light on and moved them so she was near the door. Opening it, she jumped when he pushed his hand against it, shutting it. He was so close behind her and for some reason Bianca found it hard to breath. "I'm not insulting you, mocking you, I'm being nice, Bianca. Please."

He actually sounded desperate. She turned and shoved him backwards and opened the door quickly stepping outside. "Ask her yourself. I'm not going to be an owl between the pair of you. Now, I have a match to get ready for."

- - -

_**Bianca stood in the ring, bouncing slightly and raised her hands up when Justin announced her and the crowd cheered loudly for her. When he announced Brian who stood in the opposite corner, Bianca glanced between him and his big bodyguard and swallowed hard. She'd seen the man wrestle before and knew how quick he was. They locked up and he easily pushed her into the ropes, she slapped him in order to get him out of her face and he went to clothesline her out of the ring only she ducked it and pulled the ropes down, throwing him out. It was only scheduled to be a short match and so when she grabbed the top rope and propelled herself over the top and down into a cross body onto Brian, she grunted and rolled off him. Hands fisted into her hair and yanked her up. Jackson smirked down at her and then released her suddenly as a flash of black and green passed her vision and crashed into the large wrestler.**_

_**She felt him help her up and didn't want the contact as heat sparked each place that he touched as he lifted her up by the waist. He rolled her into the ring and climbed in after her. She slowly got back to her feet as Jeff revved the crowd up. It was then that Jackson slammed into her back, knocking her to the ground again and ending the match in a disqualification. Jeff fought back and the segment ended with Jeff tossing Jackson out on his arse. Well- that part of the segment did. She looked up at him as he crouched down in front of her, looking down at her.**_

_**Bianca glanced at him and saw the heated fire in his eyes. He was probably mad because of earlier, but he made sure to keep it all in check. When Jeff held his hand out to her, she slowly took it and heard the crowd start booing. Matt ran down the ramp and slid into the ring causing Jeff to exit abruptly.**_

_**He started yelling at him and Bianca slowly got to her feet. As Jeff stared his brother down, Bianca moved closer to Matt who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Jeff nodded his head at them when she patted his chest.**_

_**Jeff disappeared backstage and Matt and Bianca followed soon after.**_

- - -

Bianca didn't get a chance to see Jay as she was pulled back into the Women's locker room and told to get changed into something sexy, they were going to be doing a contest.

"Question: What kind of contest?" she rasped, rubbing her throat where Spanky's hand had connected and marked her badly. A make-up artist covered the red mark up easily for her.

"Its bra and panties contest," Maria commented, fiddling with her baby blue silk robe. Bianca nodded and easily found her set that had been dropped in for her. She got changed quickly covered herself up with the black silk robe wardrobe had left for.

- - -

Jay sat in an isolated part of the arena, much similar to the place where he had confronted Jeff all those years ago.

Difference was, he was sitting with his head in his hands, trying to focus on his match. The smell of honey caught his attention, just before she appeared, clothed in nothing but a silk robe. He grinned up at her as she stopped in front of him. Stretching his legs out, he watched her undo the sash just before she slipped it off her shoulders and eased herself down into his lap.

The silver and black bra and panties set were definitely yummy, but she only made them all the more yummier. She took his hands in hers and led them on a heated path across her tanned flesh. As he laid her down in the bottom of the curtains, her leg hooking around his hips as their passion grew with every touch and caress, neither of them saw the pair of hazel coloured eyes watching them before they disappeared.

- - -

Bianca appeared at Melina's side just as they were preparing to head out. Jay brushed by and grabbed the strap of her bra that was hanging on her bicep, fixing it up. She blushed and fixed her robe back on properly. Some of the girls knew exactly what she and Jay had been up to. He wasn't due for his tapings until later. Bianca glanced at Adam who was going to be hosting the contest, much to his pleasure.


	28. Chapter 27

**_Hope you like. Promised Suspects there would be a lot more Adam involved because of how close he is to Bi and Jay, so I gave him a little present. Thanks for the great and encouraging reviews, so please REVIEW PEEPETS.  
_**

- - -

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

_**Adam stood in the ring, smirking as the crowd booed him loudly. Vickie stood at his side and Show was close by, leaning on the turnbuckle. Adam moved his head cockily as he raised the microphone to his lips. "You people out there in the WWE Universe think that they are special because they get to meet a Diva every once in a while. Heads up all you horny little maggots, I get to play with them," Adam started.**_

_**Vickie hit his arm and he looked down at her. "Well... not play like Vickie and I do, of course- but I still get to be round them twenty-four seven." Show shook his head as Vickie looked around confused when Adam said that tonight was special. "And you know why it is so special, you couch potatoes?"**_

_**A chorus of What's? came from the crowd.**_

_**"It is special, because tonight I - the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the Rated-R Superstar, the Ultimate Opportunist - am hosting the first ever Miss WWE Bra and Panties Contest. So- without further ado I give to you the WWE Divas!"**_

_**The Divas theme started up and all the girls came out. Melina and Bianca paired up and strutted down to ringside. Melina did her splits entrance and Bianca slipped into the ring and climbed up onto the turnbuckle, carefully so as not to lose her robe.**_

_**They all lined up and Adam slowly walked down the line of them, stopping and smiling at Bianca who grinned cutely back at him as he did so.**_

_**"Now ladies, you are going to strut your stuff and the crowd will cheer- or boo, you on and the Diva with the loudest support wins."**_

_**He stopped at the end where Eve stood and told her she was first. Her music started up and the Diva showed off, stripping her robe and tossing it to the floor. One by one they got to 'strut their stuff' with Adam moving along a little to the music every now and then. Show and Vickie stood outside the ring, talking quietly when Adam came to Bianca.**_

_**He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she smiled evilly, glancing between Vickie and Adam before she stepped forward and pointed to the chair that was set up in the middle of the ring. Adam pulled a face at the crowd, nodding to them as they actually urged him on.**_

_**Sitting down in the chair, he watched as his friend slowly stripped off her robe and rolled his eyes back into his head as she ran her hands down his chest playfully. She wrapped the robe around his shoulders and Adam actually caught himself staring at her like some slack-jawed-yokel. It was all an act, but still, he knew how to act good. Better than good. Adam was to Bianca the entire package of the wrestler; he had the talent, the wrestling skills, excellent acting, and he looked good. Jay was similar, only people wouldn't class him as being as good looking as most of the other talent.**_

_**Turning her back to him, she bent low and slowly slid up against him. The cheers of the crowd were nearly deafening and she was glad that her costume was more covering than others were.**_

_**A screech stopped her and she winced a little. Vickie was a good actress, but man she got annoying on screen easily. The music cut off as Bianca stood up and Adam threw his hands up in the air, clearly a little peeved about being interrupted while being grinded against by one of the Divas. Even though it was his wife who had interrupted the fun.  
**_

_**"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Vickie screamed into the microphone once she'd climbed into the ring, Big Show right behind her.**_

_**Bianca shrugged and pulled an adorable look as she mouthed 'winning'. "By throwing yourself at my husband?!" Vickie demanded.**_

_**Bianca stepped forward, wrapping her hands over Vickie's as she tugged the microphone down to her level. "Edge is a friend. And I always help my friends, so I'm going to do him a big, big, BIG favour right now," she said clearly into the mic as the crowd went quiet.**_

_**"Oh rea-"**_

_**Bianca grabbed Vickie by the hair and tossed her face first into the mat. Show made to grab her, only all the Divas scattered as Adam made to check on Vickie and Show yelled at him to help grab the petite red head.**_

_**Bianca pulled a **__**"**__**bring it face**__**"**__** to Show who glared at her and Adam helped Vickie up slowly as they went to a commercial break.**_

- - -

As they got backstage, Bianca felt eyes on her and turned just in time to catch the retreating backs of both Hardy Boys and Helms. She said goodbye to the girls who were finished for the night and going home as she had to go and find Jay to find out what was happening on their ECW segments. She was handed her robe and remembered to get changed before even thinking of heading for the men's locker room. It'd be like walking into a bar full of horny drunks and she knew it to. A hand tapped her on the shoulder as she went to leave the cluster of girls. Turning she found the twin Divas standing there. She smiled and asked what they wanted as she needed to go and get changed. They weren't all that bad once she talked with them, but Nikki certainly had more talent over Brie in Bianca's opinion.

"We were wondering-" They looked at each other and then said in unison much to Bianca's amusement, saying, "Could you teach us some more?" She agreed and then excused herself.

Changing, she dressed similar to what she'd worn last week on ECW except this time her shirt was a cut-off version of Jay's Christian jacket, so it revealed her mid-drift and had short sleeves.

She was halfway to the men's locker room when Adam came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, any chance of finishing that little striptease?" he asked playfully with a large grin.

She shook her head. "Adam, I think Jay would strangle you before that happened," she remarked. He huffed but shrugged.

"Oh well, at least I go a nice view," he joked and she hit his chest when he started dancing alongside her like a hooker. It made her laugh, but at the same time it scared the hell out of her.

- - -

Bianca found Jay easily. He hadn't been in the locker room, as Adam had scoped it out and hadn't been able to find him. So, she'd gone looking for him and found him right where she had before hand. "Hey baby," she said, stepping in between the curtains and walking over to him. "Why are you hiding here?"

He had on a large jacket and when he patted his lap, she slipped down into his arms and wrapped one side of his coat around her. It was cold in this place. "What's up?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking is all. Focusing on the show and stuff."

"And stuff?" she asked. "What type of stuff?" Jay looked down at her. She was so adorable curled up in his lap, her eyes turned up to watch him with the utmost curiosity. He ran a hand across her cheek before sighing heavily, dropping it to her lap, his fingers massaging her thigh through the material of her jeans.

"What is it about me that you seem to like so much?" he asked.

She pulled back slightly. "Are you still worried that I don't love you?" He shrugged his shoulders a little. "Jay- I love you. I love you more than anything on this planet. I love you because no matter what you protect me, you love me and I know that I can trust you."

Jay smiled a little. "You can always trust me, honey. Now, give me a good luck kiss, remind me why I shouldn't go and kill Adam for touching ya during that segment," he ordered her and pulled her up to meet his lips in a firm kiss.

- - -

**_Jay's music blasted through the arena and thousands of fan- Peeps stood up and cheered for him._**

**_"And from Toronto, Ontario, Canada standing at 6'2" and weighing in at 235lbs, being accompanied to the ring by Bianca, Christian!" Tony Chimel announced._**

**_She smiled at him as he stepped out ahead of her a second before she followed. Jay took hold of her hand and spun her around before pulling her to his side, kissing her on the lips. They kept their hands joined as they headed down to the ring. Henry, Atlas, Hager, Finlay and Hornswoggle were already inside the ropes, waiting for them. He led her up the stairs before holding the ropes open for her and she climbed in._**

**_Hornswoggle was jumping up and down, pointing from himself to Bianca and then back again as the music was killed and the fans settled in._**

**_Finlay chuckled at him and leaned in close to the small Diva. The ref had yet to ring the bell and Bianca smiled at the large Irishman when he pulled back and glanced at the Leprechaun at their feet. Jay laughed when she bent down and caught Hornswoggle's chin in her hand and planted a kiss on his dirt covered cheek. He stiffened up as she let him go and grinned when he fell backwards to the mat. Most of the crowd laughed as she helped him out of the ring._**

**_It was a good match and all four wrestlers really put out for it but when Atlas distracted the ref and Henry had Jay in a bear hug, Bianca climbed into the ring and jumped, using her weight to knock the larger man. He dropped Jay and spun around to face her. She fell onto her butt and started crawling backwards. Where was the ref? Currently down on the floor, holding his head from Hager taking him down from behind. She crawled until she hit the ring post._**

**_Henry stood over her, smirking. He laughed at the terrified look on her face and suddenly the ref was back up and in the ring, pushing Henry away from her._**

**_An all-out brawl broke out when Hornswoggle interfered as Henry picked Jay up in an attempt to deliver a World's Strongest Slam. As the ref, yet again, got distracted, Finlay climbed in while she slipped out of the way of being hurt._**

**_Finlay bashed Henry in the head with his trusty shillelagh. It all happened before Bianca could barely blink. Hager took Finlay out and tried to hit a gut wrench power bomb on Jay but it failed._**

**_And pinned the ECW Champ._**

**_She jumped, squealing once he pinned the man and climbed into the ring as the bell rang. Jay smiled at her and kissed her lightly before she raised his hand up in victory. Grabbing Finlay's hand, she raised it up in victory as Hornswoggle danced around them._**

**_They all left the ring and headed up the ramp, facing the crowd the entire time. Jay wrapped his arm around her waist from behind as he made a sign for the belt across her stomach. She laughed at the pained look on Hager's face just as ECW went off the air._**

- - -

Jay let her go once behind the curtains so she could get changed and he could go shower. "I'll meet you at the car in twenty," he told her before they separated. Jay didn't want to hang around. He'd said earlier that all he wanted was to get to the hotel and order room service and stay in for the night.

She couldn't blame him either. His match had been tough on him and she was a little knocked around but still felt a little better than he seemed to for she beat him out to the car and was even able to have a smoke before he appeared and hide the evidence. Not that she needed to.

"You couldn't-"

"No I couldn't help it," she sighed. He nodded. Bianca had always used smoking as a way of releasing her tension, but he had another way to do that for her and he planned on using what energy he had left to do just that.

"Don't worry about it," he told seeing she felt guilty about. "I can punish you later." The low growl from him made her shiver as he tossed his bag into the back seat and opened the passenger door for her.

- - -

Jay kicked the covers back from the bed and smiled as he listened to Bianca in the shower. Because he'd showered at the arena, he didn't need to worry about having one and so he had collapsed onto the bed after changing into a pair of boxers. Flicking through the stations as he waited for room service, he glanced round as the bathroom door opened, he smiled as Bianca appeared in nothing more than one of his t-shirts. She slipped down onto the bed with him and laid her hand over his chest.

His arm came round her and they both jumped when his phone started to go off and there was a knock on the door. She said she'd get his phone, considering how little dressed she was and he got up to get the door.

"Hello."

_"Hey mom. Is Jay there?" _

"Yeah he is. What's up?"

_"I- I kinda wanted to ask him something."_

She smiled, quirking an eyebrow at him as she watched Jay set a tray down next to her legs before climbing into bed with her again.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"My son- asking for you," she told him, handing him the phone and kissing him on the lips before reaching for a chip on the plate.

"What's up buddy?"

_"Can you be here next week on Saturday?"_ Jay glanced at Bianca, watching her eat the chips off the plate and frowned a little.

"What for?"

_"Its- Its my birthday. Mom said I had to ask if you could bring Adam too and if I could have friends over."_

"Your birthday! Wow!" he said, playfully to the kid and watching as Bianca glanced at him. "Well, I promise you that we'll be there and yes to everything." After a few more minutes, Jay hung up and Bianca told him she had already been planning on a surprise party. "Hey Bi?" he asked after a few minutes of them just sitting there, eating and watching television.

"Yeah?"

"Irvine lives next door. We might have to break the news to him cause he'll be home that day," he remarked, and shied down a little, worried she might bite his head off.

Bianca sighed. Jay was right. Irvine had kids and if they saw the party going then that wouldn't exactly work out well when she and Jay were left to explain. It had yet to come up as a problem since Irvine hadn't been home since Nero had come here and his family was out of town as well. God, couldn't Adam have gotten the house next door and Irvine taken the one down the road.

"You're right. If you and Adam can corner him tomorrow and explain to him, and warn him then go ahead."

He smiled to her and leaned in to kiss her. "Irvine won't tell. He hates Jeff."

She nodded. He was right- yet again. Chris and Jeff had been close but Bianca had liked the man cause he'd always entertained her. Jay pulled away for a second before he leaned in to kiss her again, this time deepening it. "Mm," she giggled. "Can my punishment wait until we've finished eating?"

Jay chuckled and leaned in to kiss her lightly once more before grabbing a handful of chips and shoving them into his mouth.


	29. Chapter 28

**_Thanks for the reviews Peepets. I promise to have the Peepets one-shots I've promised up by the end of this week hopefully. Going to try and find the film "Dark Rising" now. Remember Peepets to review.  
_**

- - -

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Jay watched Bianca while she watched the television. His eyes followed the way her mouth curved up at the corners when she smiled or laughed, revealing her dimples. Those beautiful honey eyes that sparkled whenever she was happy and were light in shade and then became dark like rich chocolate whenever she was upset or mad. Her nose crinkled up whenever she laughed. All in all Bianca was an adorable little woman and Jay was hooked on her.

Leaning over after seeing juice from the strawberry she'd bitten into, dribbled down over her chin. "Ja-" she started, moving a little, not knowing what he was doing and made to wipe her chin.

He caught her hand. "Mm, don't," he interrupted, licking the juice from her chin and dragged his tongue up until he was able to crush his mouth over hers. She giggled as he ran his hand up her bare thigh and slipped beneath her shirt while her arms wrapped around his neck. He shifted, half resting on top of her and placing one knee between her legs as he made to grab the bag that was resting on the beside table only a knock made him stop and glance over at the door.

"Get lost!" he called through the door, burying his face into Bianca's neck, making her giggled, yet again. He loved that sound, so making her do it came as no burden on his part.

"Hey Reso open up!" Adam shouted back through the door. "We got a movie. And we got beer and pizza, better than the hotel shit- now… open up!"

Jay stopped and pulled back. "We?" he asked Bianca. She shrugged and tossed the half eaten strawberry onto the plate.

"Pizza and beer versus crap hotel food?" she replied. Jay had to agree for such a nice hotel, the food hadn't been that good but he'd been hungry. Jay groaned when the knocking got louder and grabbed the tray of food and put it back on the cart as Bianca pulled on a pair of short boxers before walking over to the door. Opening it, Jay spun when she squealed and found his friend Chris picking his girlfriend up and carrying her further into the room. "Irvine put me down!"

Jay chuckled as Chris flipped her down onto the bed and Adam shut the door in Matt's face. "Hey! I did blow off watching my brother and his girlfriend giving a nightclub one hell of a floor show so you don't need to be mean."

"What?!" Adam retorted. "It might improve your looks." He smirked when Matt growled at him.

Bianca smiled at the three men who all took up a spot around the bed to collapse onto. Irvine took Jay's place until said man shoved him out and crawled in, wrapping an arm possessively around her as he took a beer from Adam, who shook his head but smiled at them.

Matt put the movie in without showing Jay and Bianca glanced at the man beside her when he told Matt he was going to kill him. "What's wrong with- _Dark Rising_?" she asked, seeing the title appear on the screen.

"Because Jay's in it," Adam replied and Bianca looked at him. "Having sex."

"Oh, shut up, you ass," Jay groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a movie?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "It's a horror comedy. It didn't come up so I kind of just didn't mention it," he answered looking at her.

"Oh, then we are definitely watching this," she said before telling Irvine to press play having stopped it while they talked.

Bianca hadn't been able to stop laughing at Jay's character.

He was a heel like guy, the ladies man and then towards the end he became the coward, but it was a great movie for being B-grade and Jay was stole the movie with the way he acted. It was cute to watch him get embarrassed about some of the things he said in it, but the moment the sex scene between him and the female character started up, Bianca was silent, watching him as he had sex in the film. It was a turn on and she felt Jay's arm tighten around her as he started thinking the exact same thing. She watched his character the entire time, her body reacting to the sight of her boyfriend's muscles clenching on the television screen. The three men cheering him on screen had to be perverted in some way, shape or form as they seemed to enjoying watching their friend in that way. God, it was different for her, she could stare and watch because she was his girlfriend.

Once the movie was over, they all turned their attention to each other. "I loved it," she told him and kissed him lightly.

The catcalls from the other three stopped her from taking it  
any further and he glanced at Irvine before looking at Bianca. "We should tell him."

She pursed her lips before nodding. "Chris uh- Matt and Adam already know but I want to tell you something that you cannot tell another living soul, got it?" Chris nodded, taking a long sip of his beer. "When I left- I was pregnant. I had a son. Jeff's son. Nero." He stared at her blankly and Jay smiled a little. He knew that his friend would react like that. "He is here in the States now, living with me and Jay at the moment."

Matt's mouth dropped open. "Why did you not tell me that?!" he demanded.

Bianca sighed heavily. "His birthday is next Saturday, and well Chris, Jay and I thought that since you live next door, we should tell you now and invite you and your set of hobgoblin pack over." Chris grinned at her, revealing that large smirk she had always thought only Canadian men had. Reason being? Jay, Adam and Chris all had it and it was highly amusing to her. Not even Phil Brooks had a trademark smirk like they did.

"Hey Adam, could do you us a huge, huge, huge favour and baby sit Nero for us the night before so we can set it all up for him?" Jay asked.

Adam nodded. "I'll take him to the hockey match. All Stars vs. Toronto Maple Leafs. I promise, he will not get hurt either. And no naked chicks or beer," he added the last part and Jay burst out laughing as Bianca shook her head at their friend who grinned widely at them both.

"Why can't I have him?" Matt asked.

Bianca stopped laughing. She felt bad. Matt wanted to be around him, but taking him to his house meant the risk of Jeff seeing him. "Jeff is why."

"Fine," Matt sighed, "I'll have his present there Thursday afternoon for him. I wanna meet the kid. He _is my_ nephew."

"I know that, Matty, its just I don't want Jeff knowing- yet."

"Well, any idea when you are going to tell him?" Matt questioned. "He has a right to know."

Jay scoffed. "Bullshit. He may be the kids father, but did he do anything right by Bianca? If he hadn't have cheated on her, where do you think we'd all be now?" Most of the room was shocked by Jay's outburst but Adam wasn't. He knew Jay would. Jay's temper would sky rocket in the blink of an eye if someone tried to defend Jeff.

Matt looked at the other man, sneering slightly at him. "Man, I know that. But- he is my kid brother. I may think that what he did was idiotic but, I can't change the hands of time and who knows… if I could, then maybe we wouldn't be sitting here tonight. She would probably be wearing a ring round her fin-" Matt trailed off as the other four looked at him. He chuckled nervously and watched his friend stand up and head into the bathroom, locking the door.

"He was going to propose to her?" Irvine asked.

Matt mutely nodded, his head lowered as Jay climbed from the bed and knocked on the door to the bathroom. Irvine suggested that they should leave and they agreed. Adam put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll see ya in the morning buddy. Don't say anything you'll regret, okay."

- - -

Bianca leaned over the toilet, her stomach still twisting sickly. She gagged and vomited again. Sighing, Bianca sat down on the edge of the bath and sighed heavily, shaking.

Jay refused to stop knocking on the door and she stood up on shaky legs and cleaned herself up over the sink. She stopped when she saw her reflection in the mirror and to where her hands held her hair to one side. He'd been going to propose. It made her sick thinking about it considering everything that he had done to her. Nothing would have changed if he had have proposed to her.

He would have still seen Beth.

They would have had Nero.

He would have left.

Jay would be married and she would be on her own.

After another minute or so, she unlocked the door and Jay opened it. Jay stood on the opposite side of it, his hands braced on the frame of the door.

"Bianca?"

Without a word, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head in his chest. She wasn't crying, but Jay did hug her back without another word.

He knew it probably stung her finding out that Jeff had hurt her, again and she hadn't even known. The ring Beth was wearing was probably the one that he had been going to give Bianca, if he had ever been gutsy enough to do it, Jay would have knocked his teeth out. He knew that was one thing he had never debated with himself. If Jeff had proposed to Bianca while still running around behind her back, Jay would have killed him.

Jay pulled back slightly and saw how pale she looked. He didn't want her upset. He loved her too much to hurt her, even if it had been Matt who had said it. Jay tipped her head up and brought his down, kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down across it and crawled on top of her, his eyes locked with hers the entire time.

"I love you," he murmured to her and shivered a little when her nails scraped lightly over his stomach. His muscles clenched as her finger circled his bellybutton.

"I want you," she said huskily as she turned them over and straddled him, her hands dragging her shirt up over her head. One thing Jay had always hated about Jeff was the fact that he had use to have sex with Bianca when they'd all be sharing a room in one of those cheap motels. Adam and Matt had always been asleep and yet Jay had actually gotten off because of it.

He smiled at her as he took hold of her hips, happy to let her be in control if that was what she wanted. A groan escaped him as she rolled her hips down against his growing hard on.

He leaned his head back as her lips lightly brushed over his chin and down his neck. When her hips moved even harder and slower against him, Jay couldn't hold back and sat up, quickly getting rid of her boxers and his own. She sat in his lap, her underwear the only thing holding the two of them back and she smiled at him, her arms covering her breasts as he leaned back on his hands and just looked her over. She looked absolutely gorgeous and Jay reached around, pulling her hair out of the restraints of its clip, fingering the ruby coloured strands that were turning a little blonde from her neglect to go and have it coloured again.

She stood up and Jay watched as she slowly peeled her underwear down her legs, his eyes following her every move as she tossed them over her shoulder. Her hands landed on his shoulders and Jay stood slightly and once again put Bianca back down on the bed. She was so much smaller than he was and Jay, even when only practicing years ago, had always been afraid to hurt her, but now all he wanted to do was love her, touch her, kiss her, hold her- keep her at his side the rest of his life.

Her arms gripped his biceps as he heard the dull thud of music from the room beside them start up and grinned.

Settling himself down a little, his hips jerked when she took him in her hand, stroking him into oblivion until Jay was sure that he was high just from her touch. He pulled her hand away, enwinding her fingers with his as they got tangled in the sheets and his lips found hers.

- - -

_It was one of those nights in the WWF where you knew all hell would break loose. The creative team had left things to the last minute and so here Jay was, reading over the changes to the segment they were going to be doing tonight._

_His eyes glanced up a little over the top of his sheets of paper, bright blue orbs watching as she straightened the tight white vest to a more comfortable position. The newly coloured red locks were pinned back into a messy bun with a few curled strands hanging down around her face. She saw him looking at her through the mirror and smiled at him. Her smile grew when he looked back down at his papers. Adam strutted in and he had his arms wrapped around Bianca, kissing her cheek lightly before patting her shoulder. "Nice look, sweetie," he said to her._

_She thanked him and then went to her bag which was just near Jay's feet. He glanced at Adam who was watching him, making a gesture for him to say something. Jay's mouth twitched a little, but he stayed silent._

_Bianca left, saying she needed to go and see the make-up artists. "Man, where are you going to say something?" Adam asked, nudging him._

_"Come on, Adam, you really think that I am going to make an arse out of myself," he retorted and stood up, leaving the locker room. Jay knew Bianca wasn't interested cause she hadn't even so much as tried to talk to him when they were alone. Not that he had enough guts to say anything himself._

_As he headed down the halls, Jay saw the camera crew he'd been working with and walked over to them. He stopped seeing Bianca and Jeff over in the corner where they were going to be filming, sitting on a crate together, his hand laced with hers and resting in his lap. She laughed at something the younger Hardy had said and looked up at him._

_Jay approached them slowly, his head turning away when she kissed the man sitting beside her on the lips. Because he had looked away, he hadn't seen the cables until he was flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Bianca and Jeff pulled apart and she quickly jumped down, dashing over to see if he was alright._

_Even though it ached, it was nothing that he really couldn't stand and mumbled that he was fine before climbing back onto his feet and saying that they should get started. Bianca sighed heavily and nodded. Jeff broke away from them and hid round the corner, waiting for his que while Bianca and Jay stood in view of the camera. Three… Two… One…_

_**"Look, all I'm saying is that I don't want you to get hurt tonight when the walking disasters that are the 'New Brood' come out to the ring after seeing that little whack job try and take you out last week," Jay told Bianca who had her arms folded over her chest, a pout on her lips. Under the given circumstances, Jay would have almost done something stupid had she not snapped him back to reality by talking.**_

_**"I just think I'll be better use to you and Edge if I'm out there, and ready to give you a hand- if you need it," she replied.**_

_**"I care about you, Bi. And I think that those two morons will do anything they that Gangrel tells them to- including hurting a Diva." He took hold of her arms. "He wants to take E&C out, and he'll hurt anyone in his way. I don't want you being in the firing ra-" He trailed off and looked over Bianca's shoulder as the younger of the two Hardy Boys appeared and smirked at the two of them. "What do you want? You know Vince told us that any fighting gets done in the ring, and no where else."**_

_**"Relax," Jeff remarked, holding his hands up before looking down at Bianca who had turned around and stepped back into Jay's chest. Jeff's smirk grew as he stepped forward. "I just came to say hello to my future manager, after all, once I take you out and then The New Brood takes down your brother, no one will be standing in my way of taking what I want," he started, leaning down close to the petite Diva, "where I want and," he leaned in real close, almost as if he was going to kiss her, before he grinned, breaking the serious expression he'd gone while talking, "who- I- want."**_

_**Jay shoved the other man back and the pair started to fight, Jeff somehow hitting Bianca in the midst of things. Security pulled the younger of the Hardy Boys' away while Jay wrapped his arms around his girl protectively, kissing her forehead.**_

_**Once out of sight, Jay looked down at Bianca. "Please, stay back in the locker room."**_


	30. Chapter 29

**_Thanks for the reviews Peepets. So, I'm getting the reaction I've been trying to get from all of you. Anyway, I hope you like this one and remember to let me know what you think. Kate.  
_**

- - -

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

Jeff stood in the kitchen, watching Matt as he stacked about twenty figurines - all signed - and a replica belt of the WWE Title into a large box. Jeff had signed the belt earlier but was curious as to why Matt needed him to sign it, for the past week he'd been running around backstage getting the locker room to sign the figurines of themselves, so everyone was wondering what was up with him.

"Is Christmas coming early?" he inquired, smiling down at Beth as she laughed a little when Matt looked at where they were hugging each other before going back to what he was doing.

"No its just a commitment to I promised someone I'd fulfil," Matt answered as he wrapped the box up in bright green paper.

"What commitment?" Jeff pushed. Matt shut his eyes as he stared down at the box, he didn't really have a choice with what his answer would be. He told a pretty big lie here too. One that he'd have to make Irvine aware of tomorrow when he saw him backstage tomorrow.

"Irvine asked me to get them for his kids early birthday presents," he said. Jeff nodded and smiled down at his fiancée as her hands tightened slightly around his waist. Jeff thought back to when he'd been close to what was only five months away from him with another woman. Or what he would have been had he asked her.

_They sat on the plane, her hand threaded in his as she lay against his arm, sleeping. They were only an hour from their destination. Sydney, Australia. Bianca had been awake most of the trip, moving back and front between him to Adam and Jay and then to Matt and Amy. She had barely gotten any sleep because she'd been so excited about coming down here that she had been so hyperactive. He couldn't help but smile at her as she moaned lightly and opened her eyes slowly._

_"Hello."_

_She leaned over and kissed him gently before saying she needed to go the bathroom. The subtle way she ran her fingers down over his jeans made him get the hint. Waiting until she'd disappeared, Jeff unclipped his belt and followed her. He saw Jay watching him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Tough luck buddy.  
He stepped inside the small bathroom, which she'd left unlocked and he grinned seeing her sitting on the vanity, waiting for him. He stepped into her reach and growled playfully when she caught hold of his shirt and tugged him the rest of the way to her. The small box in his jacket pocket pressed into his side when she locked her legs around his hips. He quickly and quite skilfully stripped himself of his jacket and undid his jeans. Their mouths met in a heated kiss and Jeff found himself hooked. He had been thinking about how he was going to tell Beth that he didn't want to continue their affair but every time he came up with something, his mind reverted back to all the nights he'd spent with her._

_Bianca whispered she loved him as his lips caressed the skin of her neck softly and he hitched her denim skirt up around her hips. Jeff froze only for a second before his finger hooked into the band of her underwear. She stopped him suddenly and Jeff looked at her._

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"What is happening to us?" she questioned. He looked at her incredulously. She was asking him **that** now in the middle of joining the mile high club. Jeff's fingers itched badly to get her underwear off only she stilled his hands. "Jeff?"  
He made to kiss her but she turned her head to the side. Jeff groaned low and pulled back a little. "What is this about?" he replied._

_"You and I haven't spoken in three days to each other unless its during sex," she told him. Jeff couldn't believe it. She had purposely turned him on just so she could corner him in bathroom and interrogate him._

_He shrugged casually. "We just haven't had much to talk abo-"_

_"You are full of shit," she interrupted him. Jeff swallowed thickly and fixed his pants back up before pulling his jacket on. The small square box in his pocket forgotten as he pushed her back against the glass._

_"Let me guess. Adam or Jay convinced you that I'm cheating on you?" Bianca looked down and he nodded before she turned her gaze back up to his._

_"I'm gonna stay with Amy when we get to the hotel. Its better we just don't stay in the same room," she told him before climbing off the vanity and opening the door to find Shawn in front of her. She excused herself and Jeff followed quickly. He wanted to grab her and drag her back in there and show her just why they should stay in the same room. He did not want to fight with her. Everytime he fought with her, he went to Beth, only problem was, Beth was no where in reach for two weeks._

_She stopped and slipped down into the seat next to Adam that was free and Jeff sneered before thumping back down into his own seat, a frown on his face. Why did she always turn to them? _

Jeff felt Beth's lips on his jaw and smiled at her. "So, I was thinking-"

"Huh?" he asked. He had practically been incoherent the entire time she'd been talking and Jeff told her to repeat what she said.

"I said when we go to Tampa in three weeks, we should go out to dinner," she repeated. "And I was thinking of inviting some other people."

He nodded, his mind half on her and half on the thought of Bianca with him. It was a long shot considering how much anger she seemed to have towards him, but oh well, he had a while between now and the wedding. Seducing Bianca had always been easy. And, it was all part of his plan, if his plan worked the way he had it figured out. Say the right words and she was hooked. He remembered the first time he'd asked her out.

_Bianca squealed as Adam picked her up and set her on his shoulder, holding the petite woman up. They were practicing for their match tonight. Bianca was just there for the hell of it. The night she had been introduced, Jeff had overheard Jay talking to Adam, saying how much prettier she was then Adam had lead him on to believe. It had been three weeks since she had appeared backstage with them and aided The Brood in taking down Team Extreme in a street fight. The little blonde giggled as Adam manoeuvred her so she was bridal style in his arms. Mick and Al Snow were up on the ramp recording something while they mucked around._

_He tossed her in Jeff's direction. He caught her, but fumbled a little and nearly dropped her to the ground. She laughed, her arms wrapping around his neck to save herself. He grinned down at her and set her down on the ground slowly._

_"My superman," she joked, leaning against him lightly and he chuckled at her. Jay stood talking to Matt and Jeff took the moment while people weren't in hearing range to ask what he'd been wanting to ask her for a week or so now._

_"Care to let your superman take you on a date after the show tonight?" he murmured, leaning in close to her. She smiled at him and nodded._

- - -

_Jeff looked at her from where he sat next to her in the small movie theatre. He chuckled as she jumped at a scary part and then laughed at something stupid that happened in the movie. The entire time, his eyes were focused more on her than the movie. Halfway through, he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly before retreating. She looked at him and smiled shyly. He didn't expect her to slide her hand around his neck and pull him in to a kiss. He remembered that they had never seen the end of the movie. He had been to busy kissing her too have cared._

His father had never really forgiven him for the incident with Bianca. Gil had always loved Bianca because she had never done anything wrong by him and he'd treated her like a daughter. Jeff still recalled how he had use to spend any free morning when at his father's place with Bianca in his room cuddled up in his arms and just relaxing.

- - -

Matt sighed as he climbed out of his car and headed up the driveway of Jay's house, the large green wrapped box in his grip. He knocked on the door and when it opened, he had to look down at hearing the loud _'Wow'_. There standing behind the screen door was the spitting image of his baby brother. The small boy ran away from the door and came back dragging Bianca with him who was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a white denim vest. Matt looked up at her and smiled weakly. He looked exactly like Jeff, his short, choppy blonde hair waved at points, hinting onto curls almost and the features were Jeff all over. This was his nephew. Nero.

"Hey Matty, you made it." Bianca opened the screen door and let the man in who found the small child following him like a little shadow. He grinned. He was a curious, just like Jeff had been.

Setting the large parcel down on the table, he walked over to Jay who was cooking something and shook hands with him, sharing a brief hug before he moved to Bianca kissing her on the cheek and hugging her. "Nero, table." He did as Jay said and sat up to the table immediately.

Matt sat down next to him while Bianca grabbed drinks for them all. She smiled at Jay who kissed the side of her neck while she was pouring a drink for Nero.

"Hi there," Matt said slowly, holding his hand out to the small boy. Nero took it quickly and shook his hand, eyes still wide. "I'm Matt."

"You're my uncle." Matt nodded and smiled at the boy. Nero returned the smile. It was Jeff. The awkward smile was adorable to Matt.

"So, your mom told me you're birthday was a few days away, so- here, this is from the locker room," he remarked. Bianca nudged him when Nero started to open the large present.

"Don't worry, no one knows," he whispered and watched Jay walk over and slip his arm around Bianca's waist.

Nero's shout of joy filled the quiet room and he picked up the large and heavy belt. Jay grinned at the boys reaction and watched him as he showed it to his mother who took it and turned it around to look at the signature.

"Matt!" she hissed.

"Its cool, he thinks it was for Irvine's kids," he answered quickly, realising what she was about to tell him off for. Jay nodded, that was pretty good thinking on Matt' account. He watched as Nero pulled out the figurines one by one, getting more excited by them each second. The bright twinkle in his eyes was cute too.

"What do you say, Nero?" Bianca asked when he'd finished unpacking his present. Instead of saying it, Nero climbed out of his chair and walked over to his newly introduced uncle.

Matt stiffened slightly when Nero climbed into his lap, hugging the man tightly. He smiled and hugged the boy back when he whispered his thanks to him.

- - -

Adam looked at the small boy who was now dressed in a brand new Hockey jersey and large baggy jeans and a skullcap, his short and choppy hair just stuck out from beneath it. He looked like a true Hockey fan. Bianca was fixing his jersey when Jay appeared out of the bathroom in only jeans, towelling his hair. He grinned at his best friend and slapped hands with him.

"So, that was still a no to the girls and booze, right?" Adam asked jokingly of the petite red head, who gave him one warning look before she shook her head at him. He chuckled and sat down at the table watching Nero pulled his high tops on. Adam watched as Jay rubbed the boy's head as he passed by him and Nero smiled before laughing when Jay hit Bianca's butt lightly and she yelped.

They looked so right together and Adam wondered whether or not all this would have been possible if Jay had stayed with Denise. Adam had always known Bianca and Jay would end up colliding one way or another. He had regretted ever hooking them up. Jay wanted kids, Denise hadn't and that was where their problems had only just started.

Jay had told him of the few times he'd been drunk and said Bianca's name during sex. Adam had spent holidays with Denise and Jay and he knew how temperamental she had gotten when he brought up the old days and then Adam would mention Bianca. Jay had always gotten this far away look and Adam knew exactly what he had been thinking whenever he did.

- - -

The car ride to the stadium for the show wasn't dull. Nero talked to him the whole way, telling him how much fun it was to meet Christian, Edge and Matt.

"So how's school?" he asked off the top of his head.

Nero shrugged. "Alright. I don't tell mom about the bullies. She doesn't worry about me that way. They make fun of me, they say wrestling is fake. They shove me around a little. I'm not allowed to tell them about mom and Jay though."

"You get bullied?" he asked.

Sure, Nero was small for his size but he hadn't expected bullies to pick on him.

When the small boy nodded, Adam pursed his lips. "Well, next time someone bullies you- you tell 'em Edge will come down and show them a thing or two. I'll look out for my little pal any day."

"Really?" Nero was looking at the man beside him in wonderment. Bianca had raised Nero on Hockey because she'd always been a fan of it and so he was super excited that he would get to meet the Toronto Maple Leafs tonight. Adam nodded at him and reached over to high five the boy.

"Really, really."


	31. Chapter 30

**_End of chapter is my thoughts and stuff._**

**CHAPTER**** THIRTY**

Adam guided the small boy to their seats. He hadn't wanted to go into the skybox preferring to treat Nero to a real Hockey match experience. "So, ever been a real game before?" Nero shook his head, his eyes large and glued to the ice where the teams were skating around. Adam smiled. "What do you think about Jay?"

It was a pretty odd question to ask but Adam was genuinely interested in what the child thought about his friend. "He's cool. Why are we staying with him though? He isn't related to mom?" Nero had been wanting to ask, but hadn't had the courage to do so. Bianca hadn't even said what Jay was to her to Nero either. Maybe it was better he didn't know considering the reaction he might have to Jay being with his mother in that way because of Jeff.

"No- he isn't," Adam started, "but he has always been close to her."

"Does he love her?" Nero asked.

"What?" Adam choked out, glancing away from the game and to the boy who was watching it with intensity.

"Well, they're always hugging close and he- I heard him tell mom that he doesn't want her to leave," Nero answered.

Adam pursed his lips. "Do you love Jay, Nero?"

Nero nodded slowly and finally looked at him. "I want him to be my dad." Before Adam could ask, Nero kept going. "I can't have my real dad, so- Jay- he- he treats me like my friends' dad treats them. I've always wanted a dad."

Adam grinned. "Well- you never known what might happen, and in answer to your question; Yes, Jay does love your mom."

- - -

Adam watched as Nero came out of the bathroom dressed in boxers and an old Brood shirt. He grinned. Turning the channel over, Adam smiled as he sat up on the lounge next to him. Hitting the play button, Adam watched as Nero's face lit up. There on the screen was the Terri Invitational Ladder Match which involved the Hardy Boys aka The New Brood and Edge and Christian and a very grunge version of Bianca who didn't look to happy to be out there. On screen Bianca had been the heel, no diva got on with her and that was how her character liked it. Adam had noticed the changes to Bianca over the years since she'd disappeared. She had use to be so skinny and now she was well-rounded and voluptuous. Mouth watering curves had replaced the straight figure she'd once had.

"Mom was pretty."

"Yeah, she was. Still is." Adam had asked her out the second day after knowing her, but she'd turned him down. He hadn't really minded because she'd said she liked someone else and Adam had always figured it was Jay until he'd caught her and Jeff backstage one night.

_Jay had failed to find Bianca for a segment and so Adam had decided to go look for her. He usually found her easy, but tonight she seemed to have vanished into thin air. He turned round a corner and stopped abruptly. There pressed against the wall by the younger of the two Hardy Boys was a giggling Bianca. Jeff didn't notice him immediately and so Adam could see that his hands were holding her rear tightly in his grasp while he held her up against the wall._

_"Adam," she said and Jeff quickly let her go, stepping back away from her. Jay had told him that Bianca and Jeff were dating but Adam, like usual had not believed him. Well- he certainly did now._

Adam sighed as he rested back on the couch. The Maple Leafs had been no problem to meet and Nero had, had his jersey signed by the entire team. He couldn't stop thanking Adam in the car on the way home and the man had just told him he didn't need to thank him. He did it because he was his friend and enjoyed being round him. It made him wish he had kids- well, a little bit.

- - -

Jay watched Bianca as her fingers tapped across the kitchen counter while she leaned against it. He sat opposite her, a beer in his hand.

"So, did we do a good job or not?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. They had been given two days off just to save them having to fly in and out. They used the excuse that Jay was having some problems with his neck. That wasn't a complete lie as Hager had worked stiff on him the last few live events.

They had fixed everything up and despite that it had taken six hours, it was finished. Looking up at the clock, Jay yawned seeing it was one. The party didn't start until twelve and Adam wouldn't have Nero here until twelve fifteen so they didn't really have to worry about getting up early, which he was going to use to his full advantage.

He stood up and told her to go and get changed for bed. He already had and it seemed Bianca liked his butt in boxer because she hadn't been able to stop either grabbing him or hugging him- not that he had complained much. They both enjoyed being close when able to.

As she disappeared into their room, Jay walked into the lounge room. His eyes fell on the piano and that half smirk pulled at his lips as a dirty thought crossed his mind. "Hey Bi, wear something sexy for me?" he called out.

"Why?"

"Just cause-" he replied. She didn't reply. He knew she had some underwear waiting for a bra and panties fight that might be scheduled during the next week or so, as the writers had told the girls the night after the television taping. On ECW and Smackdown! this week she had served as his valet and fought in a boring six man tag match on SD. Her, Maryse and Nattie against the Bella twins and McCool. So much for McCool being a heel. They couldn't do it while Bi was working SD shows as one because she made her bitchy and stuck up character so believable and creative had told Michelle that she needed to take a few of Bianca's traits on in order to be a great heel. Bianca's team had lost.

Jay may respect the women's division but a number of them were a joke. They didn't even meet the standards of any of the old girls. The youngest one he couldn't stand even if he tried. Kelly Kelly. She come up to him backstage to ask him for advice, but Bianca had been with him and so he'd seen the girls true attitude towards his girlfriend. He knew Bianca was headstrong, but she wasn't mean unless absolutely necessary and to her over half the female locker room deserved to be kicked out of the company. Not that she could really do much in regards to doing such a thing.

Bianca hadn't even been there for Lisa's last match and had really wished she could have been the one to fight her. Even if it meant Bianca had lost, she would have let Lisa go out with a bang.

He sat down at the piano and fiddled with a few of the keys. "Jay? This what you wanted?" Glancing over his shoulder, he smirked and nodded. It was more than he had expected.

Bianca stood in the doorway, leaning her side against the wood as she played with the end of the silk black nightie. It came to mid thigh and hugged everything, highlighting all her curves.

"Come here," he ordered. She smiled and playfully strutted over, swaying her hips seductively for him. He shifted back a little and grinned when she got the idea as she sat on the keys of the piano setting them off. "You know what I love about you?" he asked, running his fingers up her calf as she put one leg between his thighs on the chair.

"No. Tell me," she told him. He grinned up at her and lowered his head to press his lips to her knee, feeling the goose bumps rise on her flesh.

"I love the feel of your soft, smooth skin on mine. I love how you smile when I do something like kiss you, hug you or let Nero sleep in bed with us. Your eyes haunt me every time I sleep and even when I'm awake all I want is to be with you. I'm hooked on you. You make my blood boil whenever you touch me…" he trailed off, letting his hands move slowly up her thighs, pushing the silk material as he went. Her breathing quickened with every word and touch. "One thing that-" he stopped as his lips slid up over her thighs, kissing the skin that he'd exposed, "I've always dreamed of doing was having you laid out on a white fur rug, before a fire in a cabin up in Canada. Just you and me."

She leaned her back as his lips continued to add to his torture of her. Even his words were torture at the moment. God, why did he have to say that to her? She put her hands up on the top of the piano and lifted herself up onto it, she saw him look up at her and grin. He stood up and managed to pull the nightie up and off her as he went.

Jay wondered how Jeff had ever gone to Beth when he had her waiting for him. Save for the underwear, she was naked. Jay shimmied out of his boxers before he picked her up and carried her over to the couch. She smiled as he laid them down on the thing, her fingers brushing over his hair before hooking around his neck. Her eyes locked with his as he trailed a hand down her side, his fingers brushing her breast and over the curve of her hip as he went, her breath caught in her throat as he lowered his head to her chest.

He rolled over, grunting as they fell off the couch and onto the floor. He grinned up at her as she moved quickly to rid them of any of their remaining clothes. Her body impaled down on him and he hissed slightly as her nails dug into his shoulders and then moved down his chest. The entire time they moved together, Jay watched her as she shut her eyes and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

- - -

He rolled them over so they lay on their sides, her arms linked around his neck as one of his draped over her waist. She smiled at him as he pressed his lips to her nose and her fingernails traced patterns over his chest. "So much for going to bed," she remarked. He glanced at the clock and chuckled. It was four in the morning. He sighed and then climbed to his feet.

"Stay here."

"Jay?" He just repeated what he said before leaving the room, Bianca really had no complaint to the sigh of his bare backside and smiled. She didn't stay put though. She pulled her silk nightie back on and turned when she heard him comeback.

"Close your eyes." Doing as he requested, she felt him place something around her neck. "Open them sweet thing."

She did and looked down. Hanging off a thin silver chain was a silver ring. It had a rose shape design and in the heart of the rose was a red gem. She picked it up and looked at it in wonder. "Jay?"

"I didn't think I'd get the words out properly, so I figured the ring would speak for itself, but-" He glanced around. When he'd disappeared, he had pulled on a pair of boxers. He slowly got down on one knee and gave her a nervous smile. "I know it hasn't been long since my divorce and I know we are still working this out but…" he trailed off and flashed her another nervous smile, "Marry me?"

Bianca's eyes widened in surprise. That was the one thing she had never predicted him to ask her when he had put the necklace on her. She was speechless. What Jeff had never asked her, Jay just had. Looking at him, she could see the worry in his eyes as he watched her. Easing herself down onto the seat, she looked at the ground. "Ja-"

"I shouldn't have as-" She cut him off by pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"If you say you shouldn't have asked, I'll kill you," she threatened him. He chuckled and asked if that meant yes. "Yes- I will."

He picked her up into a large hug and spun her around, making her squeal and giggled, hooking her legs around his waist. "You wanna make me even more happier?"

"How am I gonna do that?" she asked, smiling at him.

Jay just grinned and started for the bedroom. "We do this before the end of the year."

She laughed at him as he kicked shut the bedroom door before walking over to the bed.

**_Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Now- this is in no way close to the end of the fic, there is still much more to come and I'm working on the next chapter now. This would've been up early had a blackout not stopped me. Hope you liked it though and review Peepets._**


	32. Chapter 31

**_Haha. My friend (ISnortSugar reviewer) - whose never watched wrestling - read this and thought Bianca was real. I couldn't stop laughing. She thought Adam was Christian. It was hilarious listening to her. She actually liked it. Nero is like the son out of Liar Liar. Thanks for the reviews and remember to keep them coming.  
_**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

Despite only a few hours of sleep Bianca was up and moving around at nine the next morning. Jay had given her the real pendant off the necklace which was a silver cross with red gems down the inside of it and put the ring on her finger. She glanced at it every now and then, a smile on her face the whole time. She still couldn't believe that he had asked her to marry him.

Looking over at Jay who was busy fiddling with the video camera, trying to get it to work, but failing miserably at it she had to laugh at his hopelessness.

"Ah! Stupid piece of equipment!" he said, putting the thing down on the kitchen bench and folding his arms across his chest, a frown on his face. She giggled at him and picked up the device.

"Sweetie, it ain't that bad, look- you-" She started to laugh as she released the cap over the lens. "You had the lens covered." He growled and snatched it away from her. She continued to laugh until he brought his lips down over hers, shutting her up. A knock made them both pull apart. It was five to twelve. Jay slapped her ass when she headed for the door and he grinned evilly when she looked over her shoulder at him.

- - -

Nero was trying to see out from underneath the blindfold Adam had put on him. "Hey! No peeking!" Adam told him, pulling it more securely down over his face.

"We're only walking home to Jay's," Nero complained.

"I don't care, my rules," Adam retorted and picked the child up, swinging him onto his back. Nero laughed at him. Adam gave him a piggyback ride up to the front door before setting him down and knocking on the door.

Jay answered and made a face to keep quiet. He nodded and guided Nero inside. Bianca was standing just inside the door and Adam leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and say hello as Jay knelt down and pulled the blindfold off him and everyone said surprise to the tiny boy whose eyes went wide before he wrapped his arms around Jay's neck. Irvine grinned at the scene as Jay kissed the boy's cheek, standing up with him still attached. Bianca took him a few minutes later.

While the women handled the food, Jay pulled Adam and Chris into the kitchen to get a beer each. "You had sex last night," Adam accused Jay who choked on his beer.

"Man why did you need to say that?" Irvine asked, grimacing at the mental image of Jay having sex.

Jay chuckled a little as Adam continuously teased Irvine with images and began to imitate humping the air. Bianca stepped into the kitchen and Adam ceased his actions immediately while Jay smiled at her while taking a sip of his beer and Irvine tried to hold in his laughter.

Adam caught sight of the band around her finger before Irvine did and remembered going with Jay to pick something up from the jewellers a few days ago. Wait a minute-

"Adam!" she squealed when he grabbed her hand suddenly and inspected the ring. Irvine's eyes widened in shock.

"OMG!" Adam gushed in a girly voice. "This is what I went with you to pick up?" He looked at Jay who nodded slightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna ask her?"

"Cause you have a big mouth, and besides Vince said company relationships are not to be seen in public unless for hyping of the show. Otherwise, I would have told you. Come on, I don't want every wrestling sight in the world posting about it just because its me and Bi. Besides, Bi isn't gonna change her MySpace account on the situation either."

They'd discussed it throughout the morning. She was allowed to put pictures up with Jay in them, so long as she kept the image that they were only dating on-screen. It wasn't like either of them were ashamed to be dating each other, it was just they wanted to keep things private. For as long as they could.

Adam nodded and Irvine said that was a pretty good idea. She smiled and pulled away, heading back to the kids and Irvine watched as his wife caught sight of the ring and started asking her about it. He laughed out loud when a few more of the women clustered around Bianca.

"Its like a group of chickens. You throw feed out and they flock," he roared through his laughter and Jay grinned slightly while Adam laughed along with Chris.

- - -

As Jay held the camera up, Bianca was crouched down beside Nero at the table. Adam was at his side and Chris stood on the opposite side of the table. Nero had, had a great day but when it came time to blow his candles out, he didn't seem so excited.

"What's wrong baby?" Bi whispered as everyone talked amongst themselves, waiting patiently.

Nero looked at his mom and then back at the candles. He took in a deep breath before blowing them all out.

_I wish I could have my dad._

Jay looked at Bianca who smiled at him before standing up and turning the lights back on. Nero sat there quietly afterwards, not really saying much as he thought about what he'd just wished for. He had Jay. Jay could be his dad. Right?  
But Jeff was his real dad. Why couldn't he have him?

_Why does mom hate him so much?_

When Jay came in to say goodnight, he found Nero sitting by the window, looking out of it and up at the starry sky.

"What's up, little man?" he asked, walking over and sitting down on the bed.

Nero bit his lower lip. "Can people take wishes back?" he answered.

"What do you mean?" Jay replied before moving so he was sitting right down next to him. "Did you wish for something bad?"

"Well- I don't know," Nero started, shrugging his shoulders as he crawled into Jay's lap. "I can't tell you my wish or it won't come true right?" Jay nodded. "What if what I wished for was what I had right now?"

Jay caught onto just what Nero was referring to straight away. "I'm not gonna replace Jeff. I love your mom and hurting either of you is the furthest thing from my mind. But, on that note, I always want to know where you stand in what you think of me."

Nero stood up and crawled into bed, laying down so he was on his back. "I want you to be my dad." Nero had found out about Jay asking his mom to marry him and while it didn't scare Nero, it certainly did shock him a little. Jay leaned over and kissed the boy on the head before saying goodnight and leaving the room. Just as he switched the light off and went to shut the door he heard Nero whisper goodnight.

- - -

Bianca was laying in bed, half asleep when Jay came in. She smiled at him but he didn't return it. He looked like something was worrying him. "You alright, hun?" she asked, sitting up.

He glanced at her before pulling his shirt up over his head.

"Nero wished for his dad," he answered after a dropping his shirt to the floor and stripped off his jeans before climbing into bed beside her. Bianca knew that it was a touchy subject for both of them, but she had been truly hoping that it would not show its face just yet. She was happy and beginning to worry that it was only going to be short lived. "I said I wasn't gonna replace Jeff, but I love you. How am I gonna live with the fact that he will always want Jeff more than me?"

Bianca sighed, she hadn't hated the fact that Nero had always wanted Jeff because she knew he always would want to know the man who was his real father. "Jay, Nero's always gonna want to know Jeff. Maybe someday he will but that day but that won't be any time soon. I promise."

She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "He wants to call me Dad," he murmured when she pulled back to look at him. He grinned. "I said he could."

"I love you," she whispered.

As they settled down into sleep Bianca neglected to notice her phone vibrate on the bedside table, alerting her to someone messaging her as she was being too wrapped up in the comfort and love Jay was paying to her.

- - -

The next two weeks went by smoothly. She appeared only sporadically as she the road to Wrestlemania got shorter and shorter. Their was three weeks left until the show and so far, no one else had been told about their engagement. Jay agreed to keep the ring at home so no fan got a snapshot of it or anyone backstage found out and told someone else, especially an internet wrestling news site. Nero and Jay had gotten closer and he was staying at Irvine's when he wanted and Jay's mother was unable to look after him. Chris' wife and Bianca had even become friends, much to Adam's shock. The morning after Nero's party, Bianca found out that Beth wanted Jay and her to join her for dinner, something about plans for the wedding and this was what they were currently getting dressed for.

She was standing in front of the him, putting in a pair of silver hoops as Jay pulled a shirt down over his torso. It was a tight fitting black shirt with some silver writing across the back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her cheek. She smiled and leaned her head against his as he whispered that she looked nice. The dress she was wearing was a simple one and grey in colour. It had long sleeves and a v-neck with a white piece of material attached to it, hiding her cleavage. The waist line was tied up with a grey thick sash before it dropped to her knees in a flowing style. She had fallen in love with it the moment she'd laid eyes on it.

"So, did she say why I had to come along?" he asked softly.

Nero was laying down on their bed, colouring in a picture of Ben 10 from a colouring book. She shook her head before turning and grabbing her flat shoes. They were just a pair of ballet flats and Jay smiled. She loved her height cause she rarely wore heels unless when told to on-screen.

"Jay!"

"Bedroom mom!" he called out and a second later, his mother was in the doorway and greeting Nero with a large hug who smiled up at her. Jay had yet to tell his mother about his engagement because he knew she would start about how soon it was and that he'd made one mistake already. Only difference was, Bianca wasn't a mistake to him. She was everything to him, Nero was as well.

He saw Bianca cover the ring up quickly just before his mother was hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. "My- You look absolutely stunning no matter what you are wearing darling girl," she gushed, making Bianca blush.

As they left, Jay leaned in close to her. "You look even more stunning with nothing on."

"Jay!" she hissed, hitting his chest with her bag, making him chuckle at her reaction.

- - -

Jeff fidgeted with his lip piercing as Beth looked around the restaurant. Two empty places were beside each of them and Jeff was still racking his brain, trying to figure out who she could have invited to have dinner with them. He stopped when a voice made him turn.

"You made it!" Beth said happily.

Jeff felt his stomach drop. Jay was standing there with his arm wrapped around Bianca's shoulders as his smile fell.

Bianca didn't look so calm either. Jeff pivoted to face his fiancée. He mouthed that they had to talk before grabbing her arm and dragging her away as the other two sat down in the two empty spaces, Jay next to Jeff's now vacant sit while Bianca fell into the one beside where Beth had been sitting. "Jay, I swear-"

"Its cool, Bi, let's just try and make the best of the situation okay?" he said to her. Bianca nodded at him as she rub her foot teasingly along his calf, raising her eyebrows and smiling cheekily at him.

Jeff growled at Beth. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Beth?!" he demanded, hitting the wall beside them.  
She glowered back at him. "I'm being nice to my bridesmaid. I need her to come and model the dress I had for her tomorrow and I wanted your opinion. See-" she held up the book with all their wedding plans in it up, "I have everything here and I thought you and you're old friend could catch up."

"Catch up?!" he retorted in a heated whisper. "Reso and I have no reason to catch up with each other! This dinner is gonna end in hell. I'm not playing nice, got it?"

Beth nodded and then they rejoined the other couple despite Jeff keep his chair as far away as he possibly could from the Canadian beside him. This night wasn't going to end in rainbows and sunshine that was one thing every member of the table knew.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Remember to review Peepets. Wow! I have thirty-two chapters of this. Man, this is my best fic and favourite to write next to Little Darlin'.**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

As they sat there, an awkward silence fell over the four people who were all grateful the moment a waiter appeared and asked them what they wanted to drink. Both men asked for the strongest beer possible, Beth had champagne and Bianca asked for water. There was no way in hell that she was drinking tonight.

She had been doing well to avoid Jeff for the past few weeks and now here she and Jay were, having dinner with them when they could've been home with Nero doing something fun. Beth was the first on e to actually talk and it was to Jay, asking him if he enjoyed being back in the WWE.

"It-" he chuckled, glancing at Bianca, "has its ups and downs." Jeff pulled a face, mimicking him. Beth kicked his shin beneath the table to which he glared at her for while rubbing where she'd kicked.

"And you, Bianca?" she pressed.

Jeff looked at Bianca and Bianca looked at Jeff while Jay glanced at Beth. "I love being back. I'm doing what I love and," she turned her eyes to Jay, "I'm with the man I love."

Jeff's eyes visibly narrowed as he looked at Jay who smirked at him. It was like this whole dinner was a battle of wits, not just for Jay and Jeff but for Bianca as well, who could feel each other's pent up rage towards one of the other people at the table- or two in Bianca's case.

"So- any idea when you two might be following in our footsteps?" she added. "And tying the knot."

Jeff's head snapped round to look at his fiancée. She was kidding, right? The waiter returned and put down their drinks before backing away quickly.

While none of them were looking, Bianca slipped her hand beneath the table and slipped her ring off, putting it into her bag. She didn't need either of them to know. "Well- Uh- We've only been dating for two months, just."

"We're still working things out," Jay stated, before taking a long drink from his beer. It'd be finished in about two more goes if he kept doing that. She put her foot against his calf and ran it up soothingly, silently thanking him for not saying anything. He smiled at her.

"Marriage isn't something you just step right into," Jeff remarked.

Bianca looked at him and straightened up slightly as Beth prodded Jeff's foot. "Thank you for the concern, Jeffrey, but I'm sure we'll manage just fine."

There was somewhat of a challenge in Bianca's words and Jeff knew it and backed off, shutting his mouth before he got himself into anymore trouble with Beth.

Jay reached over and covered Bianca's hand that her ring should have been on and Jeff stiffened, grabbing his beer and focusing on the wall, downing more than half the drink in one go.

"So, Bianca, I wanted to know whether or not you'd be able to come and try on your dress? You could spend a few days with us? Get to know the other girls," Beth asked, raising an eyebrow in questioning at the woman who glanced at her.

There was a wicked smile pulling at the taller woman's lips as Bianca nodded.

Jeff smirked slightly. He didn't even need to do anything, Beth was doing everything without even realising just how much trouble this would cause in the short run. He only hoped that the trouble was on the right person.

"No problems, I'm not gonna be appearing at any house shows this week, so I'm free pretty much," she lied. She had a lot to do. She'd wanted so much to spend that day off tomorrow with Nero.

Jay had to go, and she had wanted to spend the quality time with her son while he wasn't there so she could ask him some questions that were plaguing her mind. Guess, that would have to wait.

- - -

When dinner came, Jeff got up and excused himself. Jay did so not a second later and Bianca wondered what he was up to but decided to leave it as Beth called her attention back to her.  
Jeff was leaning back against the wall outside, taking a long drag on his smoke when Jay appeared. He grinned as he let out a cloud of smoke. "Couldn't wait to come and get me, right?" Jeff asked.

Jay folded his arms over his chest. "I hate you. We both know you hate me, so lets get straight to the point, if you have any brains you'll be nice for the rest of the night for both girls sakes," he said.

Jeff shook his head. "I don't need to do shit all what you tell me, Reso."

Jay grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him back into the wall. "Where do you get off telling us anything, you little prick?! You screwed yourself Hardy!"

"We were in this exact position ten years ago, weren't we?" Jeff mused, clearly not phased by the man pinning him to the wall.

"Get fucked Hardy," Jay growled low to him just before Jeff shoved him back. They came nose to nose, staring one another down.

"You wanna start a fight right now, Reso? Go ahead, hit me. I know how much you've been dying to since that night you hit me in the hotel. Come on, you really think Bianca is gonna love you forever? Forget it. I know she isn't over me. I made all her wildest dreams come true and lets just face it- she was an easy fuck."

Jeff knew his words were a lie, but before he had a chance to even block it, Jay's fist was closed and meeting the other man's gut. "I'll hurt you, if you ever say something like that again about her, understood?" Jay growled into his ear as Jeff coughed badly, clutching at his gut. "Say anything to her that upsets her tonight and I promise I'll hurt you even if it means losing my job."

Jeff watched him walk back inside and closed his eyes, finally groaning out in pain. Looking down at the pavement, Jeff immediately regretted what he'd said. He knew Bianca wasn't easy and knew better than to resort to things like that, but the more he saw Jay and Bianca the more his anger got the better of him.

- - -

Bianca looked up as Jay sat back down with them and smiled slightly at her, though he didn't look comfortable. Jeff came back not long after and eased himself down into his seat. When Beth left to use the ladies, Bianca leaned forward, glaring at the pair of men. "If you two don't stop acting like little kids, I will personally toss the pair of you into a bottomless pit. Can you just be civilised for a few hours?" she stated.

Jay nodded and though it took an elbow to where he'd punched Jeff in the gut, Jeff finally nodded. She wasn't happy, in fact she'd come annoyed and she'd leaved pissed beyond words. Jay felt partially responsible, but he wasn't going to stand being told what he should and shouldn't do with his fiancée.  
When Beth returned, Bianca pretended like nothing had gone wrong.

Jeff sat there quietly, watching his ex as she talked with his girl and suddenly felt sorrow feel the pit of his heart. Beth knew he was upset about something as whatever he painted in the past few weeks wasn't like his usual stuff. It was all dark and weird. Beth just figured it was him expressing his anger. Yeah, but she didn't see the latest of his pictures. It wasn't that it had been dark, it was the fact that he'd had sketched a very raw picture of Bianca that he'd used a recent photo shoot of her to get the right angles, curves and features. He had it back in the hotel room and his heart was tearing out as he watched her with Beth, smiling like nothing was wrong.

- - -

Jay watched Bianca walk into the house and toss her bag down onto the hallway table before tugging her coat down her shoulders. He followed her through the house to their bedroom. His mother mutely waved a goodnight to them both, seeing the anger on Bianca's face and the frown on Jay's.

"What's wrong?" he asked her when they were finally in their room.

"Nothing."

He pulled a face. "That's been twelve "nothings" since we left the restaurant. Can we try for another word here?"

"Asshole!" she snapped, turning and hitting his chest. He growled and grabbed her arms, lifting her off the floor before shoving her back into the wall. Their eyes met for one second, his breathing heavy as he watched her stare at him with a slightly worried look on her face before he crushed his mouth down over hers. She was his and he wasn't about to let anyone forget it. "You're a bastard!" she hissed when he pulled back and stripped his shirt off quickly and started unbuckling his belt.

"Mine," he retorted in a hot voice before saying something that she couldn't understand. Whatever it was, it sounded incredibly sexy coming from him.

"Jay." Her snap intake of breath caught Jay off guard as he continued talking to her. No wonder people said the language of love was French. Threading his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and made her look at him. Smirking wickedly, he grabbed let her go just long enough to get rid of the rest of his clothes. Catching the end of her dress in one hand, he let the other trail up her bare thigh as it became exposed.

Pulling her dress up over her head, he dropped it to the floor slowly as he body pushed hers back into the wall. "I love you," she whispered. He saw a tear slip down one cheek and bent down, kissing it away.

"You're crying."

She shook her head and he picked her up, easily carrying her into the ensuite. Stepping into the shower, he grinned when the water sprayed over them, drenching her underwear and making her hair stick to her skin.

- - -

He lay on his side, his hand twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers as lay alongside him, watching his face the entire time. "I hit him. I'm sorry, but I-" Her finger covered his lips as she sat up and eased him onto his back. He looked down as she cuddled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest.

"I wouldn't have agreed if I had, have known that he was going to be there," she told him. He wrapped his arm around her, his fingers running along her arm lightly. Jay said something in French and she raised up to look at him. "What are you saying?"

He'd kept saying it during their love making and even though it'd been extremely hot, she really wanted to know what he was saying. His grin made her smile. "I said that I love when you smile. You look really pretty and I never want to see you cry again because of me."

She looked down at her hand and realised she'd left her ring in her bag which was in the hallway. Great. "My ring is in my bag." Jay stopped her from getting up and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around his waist and told her to stay or he'd use the handcuffs he had in the bottom draw of his bedside table on her. She giggled slightly and watched him leave.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Thanks for the reviews and support on this fic. I didn't realise how many people were reading this fic until I looked at the stats. Thanks for the C2 add Jeffismyhero1217. Anyone leave me a review Peepets and let me know what you think.  
Anyone else heard and seen the crazy suplex Kennedy hit Orton with on Monday. Damn! Lucky Randy had enough composure to stop himself from landing a right hook on the man, he could've rebroken his neck.**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

Jay tiptoed past Nero's room which was at the front end of the house and into the hallway. He'd just got the ring when he heard a small yawn. He froze and glanced round the corner. Nero yawned again as he walked past an uncomfortable looking Jay, though he couldn't stop the large smile coming to his face. He truly was an adorable child. "Its one in the morning. Why are you still up?" he asked. He inwardly told himself that he sounded like a parent.

"I'm just getting a drink," he answered. "Night." Jay waved slightly at the ten year old as he headed back down to his room, reminding him to shut the fridge properly. Bianca was asleep by the time he got back and he smiled as he slid into bed with her.

She moved slightly as he cuddled up behind her, slipping the ring back on her finger. Resting his chin on her arm, he watched her before rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

- - -

Bianca looked at the house in front of her and sighed heavily as she tossed the directions onto the passenger seat. Her bags were in the boot and she only hoped to god that Jay would be able to handle Nero for the few days. Cars were parked everywhere and Bianca knew that this stay was going to be hell. Why couldn't she stay at Matts?

Climbing out of the car, she straightened out her Trivium t-shirt before fixing her jeans. After a few deep breaths, she walked up to the front door. Knocking, she stood there for only a second before the door was opened and three large men greeted her. Matt, Greg and Shannon.

Shannon. Now there was a face she hadn't seen in a very long time. "Name and password," Matt said, trying to pull a real tough guy voice but failing miserably as he chuckled.

Greg grinned at her while Shannon folded his arms across his chest. She smiled nervously at them, putting her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Bianca and- uh- Hardy?" She could only guess the answer, not truly knowing the real answer.

"Nope sorry. Not on the list and wrong password," Greg said, shaking his head at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Aright then- I guess I'll just le-" She began turning only to be picked up and tossed over Matt's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't."

"Matt, I can walk," she pointed out, only to have him slap her butt, earning a high pitched squeal from her. "Matt!"

Laughter rang from all three men.

"Hey Pops! Look what we found," Matt called out as he stepped out the backdoor, gaining everyone's attention while Matt put her back on her feet and turned her round. Jeff was sitting with Beth and a few others at one table while four other tables were full. Great, she'd be sitting with them.

The person though who stood up from beside Jeff and smiled at her made Bianca grin widely, Gilbert - the Legend Claude G - Hardy.

"Baby red, come here and give me a hug," he coaxed, opening his arms for her. She hugged him tightly and giggled as he whispered that she still looked as stunning as she had years ago.

"Awe! You're such a charmer," she told him, pulling back and sitting down between Matt and Greg. "No wonder why Matt's got so much of it."

Jeff scowled through a mouthful of food at his older brother as Matt smiled sweetly down at Bianca, trying to pull off an angelic look- and failing.

- - -

The Legend's whole attention was fixed on the tiny woman who he hadn't seen in ten years. Beth was irked by the fact that people were more interested in Bianca than they were her.

Bianca was standing just off the patio, smoking and trying to settle her nerves as she watched the men mucking around with a football. Two women stepped up behind her and the next thing she knew Jeff was close to them, barely two feet away from her. She rolled her eyes while taking a long drag on her smoke.

"So- who are you to the family?" one questioned, glancing at Jeff who was busying picking the chipped nail polish off his fingers.

Bianca glanced at Jeff and then to the women, smirking. "I use to fuck the groom," she said bluntly, making Jeff's head snap up and he glared at her. She just kept the smirk on her face as she put out her smoke before leaving the two stunned women - and Jeff - just standing there as she went to join Matt's team in the game, thankful she had opted to only bring her converse sneakers with her and her flats. The latter of which she was wearing.

Jeff looked at his fiancée's girlfriends, grinning awkwardly before saying he was gonna go play and rushed out to where most of his friends were.

Team Kimo vs. Team Matt, well Kimo's team was probably Team Jeff now that he was in the match. Bianca smiled at him and raised one eyebrow in a challenge. He smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun. Matt told her the plan and she laughed. In all the years she'd been gone, things hadn't changed in Matt's game plans.

- - -

Jeff grabbed the small woman from behind, lifting her up while trying to grab the football out of her tiny hands - their minds completely off their fighting and just on having fun while they could.

"So- they use to date?" Rita asked Beth who was watching as the pair actually got on with each other as Jeff put her down on the ground and she turned, hitting him while laughing.

He smiled slightly before snatching the ball away from her and running off. She chased after him and called out for Matt to help her.

Beth looked at her friends. She'd told them about Bianca, but not in the truthful light. To them Bianca had been sleeping around with Adam - yes, Adam at the time - and cheating on Jeff, and he in turn had come to Beth to heal. To Beth's friends, Bianca was a mean, heartless person. The complete opposite to what she truly was. "Yeah. That's Bianca."

They knew about Beth's plans and had welcomed it, but they hadn't expected Bianca to be here so soon. "Why is she here?"

"To spend a few days with us, and try on her dress," Beth answered.

"Could she have anymore of a fake chest?" Liana remarked, eyeing the woman's large chest.

- - -

Bianca leaned on Matt while trying to get her breathing back into some sort of control as he helped her back to their table. "So- having fun?"

She shrugged. "Can't I stay with you?" Matt shook his head as they sat down and he explained he wasn't going to be there. Her heart sunk into her stomach before her phone vibrated in her pocket. She excused herself and walked inside, flipping the gadget open. "Yeah?"

_"Hey sweetie."_

_"Hi mom."_

She smiled at the sound of Jay's voice and then Nero's. Checking that no one was listening and spoke: "How you two going?"

"We're having lunch with Adam."

"So- you recruited help?"

_"Yeah. Thought Adam would be a good distraction. You know, they should have a How To book on supervising children and it should be written by Adam."_

She giggled slightly. "Really and why is that?"

_"Cause he is like a big kid. You know height limits on fast food playgrounds are basically guidelines."_

"Huh?"

_"Your son and Adam are inside the thing now. He looks like a giant kid."_

Bianca started laughing uncontrollably at the image of her friend doing something as crazy as that. The door opened and Bianca turned, her eyes widening as Jeff appeared. "Co- Could we- talk?" he whispered. She quickly told Jay she would call him later and hung up.

Jeff had his thumbnail between his teeth and Bianca looked away from him. "What about?"

"You. Staying here," he answered.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll stay out of your hair, and you can stay out of mine," she said, brushing past him.

He grabbed her suddenly and Bianca couldn't stop the slight tremble that ran down her back from the contact, that was until he pulled her back until they were no longer in the kitchen, but the hall was out of complete site and then she was worried. She made to push him away until his mouth covered hers. Jeff slid his arm around her waist, their bodies tight against each other. The kiss was- well- soft. Nothing like the one they had shared while in the elevator a few months ago.

Jay's face came into her mind and she started to fight Jeff. Pushing him back against the opposite side of the wall, Bianca breathed in deeply, trying so hard not to scream at him for doing what he'd just done. He took a step towards her and she quickly left the hall and headed back outside, making sure to keep herself calm and composed.

- - -

Jeff growled as he stood in the hallway. Slamming his hand into the wall before he slid down it and put his head into his hands.

_The group of them had grabbed the first table they could find as the rest of the WWE roster found tables to sit at. Jeff, Matt, Amy, Adam, Jay, Jericho and Bianca. She sat between Amy and Jay while Jeff sat opposite her. The tables in this place weren't rounded, so she was able to put her feet across and touch his leg._

_Teri Runnels appeared at that moment and was talking to Jeff about something. When he went bright red, Amy asked them what they were talking about. Teri smiled at the rest of the table. "Oh, I caught our boy here playing stripper man on a pole backstage. Shirt missing and some very raunchy moves," she said and Bianca glanced at Jeff wide-eyed. He'd said no one had been near them. Served him right, though it did make her smile. "Just wanted to ask him if he was thinking of taking it up as a profession?" When Teri left them, laughing, Jeff just asked everyone to drop it._

_Jay glanced at her and smiled slightly. "What's wrong, Jay?" she inquired, putting her hand on his leg. Neither of the girls or Jay could really believe that the rest of them even ate the food they'd been served. But then again- they were of course hungry twenty-four seven._

_After a whole lot of talk and such Jeff had finally fallen asleep in the backseat with Amy and Matt and Adam sat in front on the window side, also sleeping. He'd only been in a light sleep so he'd heard the whole conversation between Jay and Bianca. They had the first two shifts of driving to the next venue._

_"Why do you put up with him? He is like a kid?" Jay asked._

_She sighed, putting her head on her friend's shoulder. "I just- he loves me and I- Jay its complicated, but I love him back," she answered and snuggled into his side when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

_"But-"_

_"Jay, he is so sweet and besides, he treats me like I'm his."_

_"Other people can treat you like that as well," Jay muttered back. Bianca hadn't caught onto the way in which he was referring that last remark, but Jeff sure as hell did, even if he didn't say anything preferring to listen to what Bianca was thinking._

_One thing she rarely did was talk to him privately like she did with Jay. Sure, they did talk, but not in the way he knew she did with Jay._

_He was like her best friend next to Amy, only he got to know a little less than she did. For obvious reasons. He was a guy._

_"Jay- its different. Jeff and I we-"_

_"You can't love a person that much after seven months," he cut her off._

_"How can you know that, Jay?!" she demanded, pulling away from him. "None of your girlfriends have ever lasted longer than a month or two, you just lost your last girl yesterday and you're already looking for another ring rat to chase."_

_"That's none of your concern, Bi," he grumbled back, pulling his arm from around her. "Go! Why is it that I'm always the one who gets looked at like the way you're looking at me right now."_

_"Jay- you sleep with ring rats, what do you expec-"_

_"Because I can't have the girl I want," he growled back._

_Bianca stayed quiet for a minute. The next thing she whispered, Jeff couldn't even hear. "Who is she?"_

_Jay looked at her for a minute before he pulled into the drive-thru of Burger King. "It- It doesn't matter. She would never leave the guy she's with."_

_"You never know Jay, she might realise just how good of a guy you truly are," she answered. He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her gently cheek._

_"Don't let him hurt you, baby girl," he told her, putting his forehead against her cheek for a moment before pulling away from her._

What had it been about Jay that Bianca had always liked? He wasn't anything special. Jeff then knew what it had been.

He'd always been there because he'd wanted her as more than a friend. Growling, he climbed to his feet and walked outside.

His eyes fell on the woman who he was mad at before realising she was looking off towards the forest that surrounded his place, her eyes distant. She was upset. Anyone could see that.

"What did you do?" Matt hissed stepping up alongside his baby brother.

Jeff just glowered. "Nothing," he snapped and walked off.

Matt scoffed. "Yeah right- nothing."


	35. Chapter 34

**_Hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for the reviews and support so far (100 reviews, yay, way more than I expected- so thanks again). Kate_**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

Matt had stayed for as long as he could but come eight that evening, Bianca was left on her own with Jeff and Beth. Jeff was hiding in his room while Beth was doing something in the kitchen and Bianca sat in her room, flicking over an album that Matt had gotten out for her so she had something to do. A soft knock startled her and she shut the book, putting it down on the bed before she stood up. Opening the door only a crack, she stood behind it.

"What?" She already knew it was Jeff.

"Can I-"

"You are not coming in here," she interrupted, making it a point to keep behind the door. She saw his hand grip the edge of it and had a sudden urge to run her fingers over his, but quickly realised what she was thinking and tossed it from her mind. "What do you want?"

"You," he growled back and Bianca shut her eyes, picturing Jay and not Jeff being here. Jay was probably with Adam and Nero doing something fun, and she was stuck here. She tried so hard not to growl.

"Get a grip on reality, Hardy!" she spat back, jerking the door opened. She was caught by surprise when she found Jeff standing there in nothing but a pair of blue sweatpants.

Trying so hard not to bite her lip at the sight, she pushed him out of the way, only to have him grab her and push her back into the wall.

"I have a strong and firm grip on reality," he retorted. "And I always get what I want."

Bianca had the meanest look on her face and for a second Jeff was worried that she would actually hit him again or do something drastic but then he saw the heat pass through her eyes and smirked. She still wanted him, no matter how much Jay tried to make her forget Jeff knew that she was still Bianca. The same girl who had always been addicted to him, just like he had and still was addicted to her.

"Not this time," she told him before pulling free and he let her walk off.

Beth was none the wiser as to what had passed between them and had she turned at the wrong point, she would have caught Jeff running his fingers along Bianca's arm, making her flinch away.

She smiled at Bianca who nervously returned it before sitting as far away from Jeff as she possibly could.

- - -

Morning came but when Bianca wanted to sleep in, she was woken up by the sound of shouting. It was Jeff. "Why can't you ever ask me about what I want before going through with something like this?!" She sat up and grabbed her singlet, dragging it on over the top of her bra. Bianca hadn't been able to get comfortable last night and had called Jay at like one in the morning to talk to him, just to hear his voice and know he was doing good with Nero. He hadn't worried about the time like she had. He'd tried making her laugh by starting to spout poetry and love lines to her. It had worked. She hadn't been able to stop laughing the whole time.

But as she cracked the door open slightly, fisting a handful of her hair, she heard the front door slam and jumped, shutting the door and quickly diving beneath the bed covers, pretending to have been sleeping. The door opened and Bianca heard Beth call out to her. God, she could have dealt with Jeff trying to come onto her as opposed to dealing with Beth this early in the morning.

She sat up and looked at the woman. "Yeah?"

"Um- could you be ready in about half an hour, please?"

Bianca could see she was upset but didn't take any pity on her, she was still with him, so it was her own fault. She nodded and kicked the covers off.

- - -

The change rooms for the bridesmaids was just one plain big room. Great. The two women from yesterday were already there and she rolled her eyes when Beth started to get upset and tell them everything that had happened that morning.

Bianca could understand why Jeff had been shouting. Beth did seem to act without him asking on what he thought. She looked at the shop assistant and rolled her eyes, causing the woman to laugh. When Bianca was pulling her shirt off, she was handed the dress. Both the other women and Beth included smirked at seeing the thing.

It was a pale yellow colour with a very puffy set of arms and skirt. She swallowed the lump in her throat but started to strip off. It gave her a sense of pride when she saw them watching her. Bianca smiled as the assistant offered to help her. The past few weeks she had been working out more and it had been paying off. Her abs were a lot more noticeable but not in a bad way like McCool's pelvic lines showed. You could look nice, and still be a little bigger than normal.

Her entire body looked like it was sculpted for some high profile fitness magazine or swimsuit session. Bianca knew how good she looked, cause Jay always reminded her of it.

"Thanks," she whispered to the woman who nodded.

"So-" Beth started, clearly trying not to laugh at the sight of her. Bianca turned to the mirror and stopped suddenly. She looked- ridiculous. She tried so hard not to scream but did laugh at the idea of her being stuck in this while the other two were in dark burgundy and she was in yellow. Colour clash much. The curtain was pushed back and Bianca turned to find Jeff standing there. Immediately, she felt more nervous and the woman beside her sensing it, quickly stepped in front of her.

"You know, this does come in a burgundy colour," she told Beth. Bianca looked at the brunette and then down at the dress. Drawing in a deep breath, she did one of the most daring things she could have done in such a situation and considering who was just taking a seat with a full view of her, Bianca grabbed the zipper of the dress, tugged it down and then pushed the sleeves down and pushed the dress off so it pooled at her feet. She could feel Jeff's eyes on her but she refused to give any indication that she cared as she grabbed her clothes.

"I refuse to wear that thing and I don't care how much you threaten me with whatever BIG secret you have on me, I-"

"Burgundy." All the women looked to Jeff who stood up and walked over to where a long rack of dresses were hanging. He grabbed the first one his hand landed on and pulled it out. The assistant took it from him and he looked down at Beth when she stepped in close and asked him what he was doing. He simply shrugged. "Yellow doesn't suit her."

"Well, its not her choice," she told him.

"No, but I can have a say in it, can't I?" he remarked, folding his arms across his chest. Beth frowned and growled at him when he smirked. "I'm just putting in my opinion. It is my wedding as well, honey."

- - -

Bianca was completely ignored by everyone bare the shop assistant who was fussing over the fit of the dress, saying she could pull a part and then loosen another. The young woman had gone off for a second as had everyone else and Bianca jumped when she felt a hand grip her hip. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat and tried to push him away, only he was a lot harder to budge than she remembered.

"I'm not giving up," he whispered and turned her so they were facing the mirror. His eyes locked on hers through the mirror and Bianca was suddenly drowning in his tiger coloured orbs. She needed to push him away and quick but when she made to, Jeff slid his hand down her shoulder, arm and hand until it was sliding across her stomach and down to grip the side of the skirt of her dress.

"Get off me," she pleaded, stilling his hand. The curtain was pushed back and Jeff quickly let her go before the assistant grabbed her.

"So- Miss, I think this gown would look nicer on you. Wouldn't you agree sir?" Jeff looked between them and nodded slightly. "You did design it after all, for an old flame, didn't you say?" Bianca's eyes widened as she looked at Jeff who rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, laughing a little.

"Yeah, an old flame," Jeff said and kept his eyes away from Bianca who was just staring at the white dress. It was strapless, had a corset like torso and then dropped into a knee length skirt.

"Its nice," Bianca told him, trying to act casual and then heard the woman say what a same it was that they would have to make the skirt longer.

The puffy burgundy dress was no better than its other colour. She sighed heavily. "I look ridiculous."

Jeff gripped the puffy sleeve and pulled at it, ripping it of and then did the same with the opposite sleeve. She stayed quiet and saw the woman smile as Jeff reached around her waist, and leaned in close. The woman turned, busying herself with something and as Jeff went to rip the puffy and frilly things off the knee length skirt, his lips brushed against her earlobe, making her shiver badly.

He pulled back and a second later, Beth and her friends appeared. Bianca saw the look of surprise on Beth's face as Jeff tossed the material to the side and said now she looked like nice. She glared at her boyfriend whose attention was fixed only on Bianca as she smiled and twirled in front of the mirror, liking the now tight fitting, thin strapped bodice like dress.


	36. Chapter 35

**_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Punk won. I hate him at the moment. Jeff got two minutes of glory and then WWE went and screwed everyone who wanted to see him as Champ. I wanted Edge to get back in and do something in that sham of a last match. I'm venting. Let me know what you think Peepets. My Little Girl and Little Darlin' possible updates. Kate.  
_**

- - -

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

Bianca made sure to keep close to Beth for most of her stay as Jeff wasn't likely to try anything when she was around. It was the afternoon of her last night here and she was grateful she had survived it. She sat in the kitchen, a handful of sheets in her hand. It was the scripts for next weeks taping and her storyline. She sighed as she read over her match.

Yet again, she was resorted to being a jobber and making McCool look better at house shows. Running her hands through her hair she breathed in deeply. Wrestlemania was only two weeks away and she'd get to see all her old friends.  
Beth had left Bianca behind when she'd gone to get her hair done and in turn, Bianca had been watching the clock the entire time. It had been three hours. Jeff was somewhere out back and she heard the door open. Looking up, she felt a large smile tugged at her lips when Shannon appeared.

"Hello, Bi-Bi."

"Urgh, don't call me that," she complained. He chuckled at her and sat down. "Why are you here?"

Shannon pulled a mock hurt look. "Well- Jeffro called me up and asked me if I wanted to pull the bikes out. So- here I am."

"Yeah, here you are." Bianca turned to find Jeff standing there in a pair of obnoxious cow patterned pants on and a riding jacket that was opened to show he had nothing on underneath it. "You ready to go Shan?"

"Sure." Bianca looked between the two just as they made to leave.

"You mind if I come? Just to take a load off?" she asked. Jeff kept walking as Shannon looked back at her.

"Work?" She nodded. "Come on, you can double with me."

"I can ride on my own," she told him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I was just kidding, Bi, who wouldn't want something as hot as you pressed up against them?" Shannon asked as Jeff pulled out the two green bikes and a nice hot red one. Jeff handed her a black and red jacket and she thanked him before straddling the bike. They took off and Bianca followed the two of them and was grateful that she didn't have to worry about a helmet as it allowed her to breathe in the cool air and made her feel a lot more relaxed. The boys started doing tricks along the trail, ducking in and out of the trees, etc. and Bianca smirked. The two had always been show-offs.

"Come on, Bianca. You always loved the purr between your legs, right?" Jeff called as he drove past her. She glowered at him and used her leg to knock his bike a little.

Stopping, she watched him wobble a little and laughed at him. "That was not funny," Shannon stated, pointing a finger at her as he stopped beside her.

"It was too me. My plan to cut him completely out of my life was nearly done," she retorted. Jeff glared at her.

"You're a bitch!" he shouted. "Why do you have to cause a fight?!"

"Because you're a dick!" she snapped back.

"I'm gonna kill you," he threatened. Shannon backed off a little, seeing the looks on his friends faces. They were two aggressive people with two very different views on who was right and who was wrong. He wasn't going to get in the way of either of them.

"Yeah, well you're fat ass is gonna have to catch me first," she told him before turning her bike and taking off.

Jeff growled.

"Are you gonna help your friend?!" he demanded looking at Shannon. Shannon glanced at Jeff and then where Bianca had rode off before shoving Jeff off his bike. "What the fuck man?!"

"Hey, you said friend. You didn't say help me," he shot back, chuckling slightly as Jeff got to his feet and back onto his bike before taking off.

He caught Bianca easily when they got out onto the long stretching and very deserted road, grabbing the handle bar of her bike so that she had to stop or risk being tossed over the front of the bike and onto the road.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Jeff Hardy, let go of the bike!"

"Fuck you!"

"Go take a long walk off a short-" She was cut off suddenly when his hand wrapped around the back of her neck and he pulled her into a very hot and deep kiss. Bianca moaned, opening her mouth to his tongue and threading her fingers into his hair. He pulled her to him, lifting her off the bike and right into his lap. Bianca couldn't explain why she let the kiss go on, all she knew was that she was enjoying it far from then she should have been. His mouth broke away from hers and trailed down her jaw and to her neck. She let out a low groan as his hands tugged her jacket down her arms, his teeth bit into her skin just behind her ear. Bianca felt his hands digging into her sides as he leaned her back over the front of the bike. She realised suddenly that they were in full open view and this was Jeff who was turning her on and not Jay.

Pushing against his chest, Bianca slipped off the bike and quickly got back onto her bike. Seeing him fisting a handful of his hair, Bianca bit her lip and kept her eyes down. What the hell had just happened? She felt the bite mark on her neck and suddenly her heartbeat kicked up a thousand notches at how deep it was.

"We should get back," he said kick starting his bike and she followed him back to where Shannon was, turning her jacket collar up so he wouldn't be able to see the mark.

- - -

Matt was sitting on one of the quad bikes, his feet propped up on the back as he reclined on it, a beer in hand. Shannon smiled at his friend while Jeff refused to look at him and Bianca gave him a tiny grin and wave. He nodded and held his beer up to them before downing the last of it and tossing it into the trash bin near him.

Jeff put his bike away and headed inside, ignoring them all.

Matt hugged Bianca from behind and smiled when she returned the hug. "Oh Matty. What would I ever do without you?" she asked him.

He pulled back slightly as they headed inside to find Beth home, wrapped up in Jeff's arms as he played with her now cut hair. Bianca stopped and pursed her lips. The woman's brown hair was now an exact replica of Bianca's.

Matt squeezed her shoulder as Jeff said how nice the new colour looked on her. Bianca jerked away from Matt and headed for her room, slamming the door in the process, causing Matt to flinch. He glared at Beth who shrugged before kissing Jeff.

- - -

"Go away," she told him as he opened the door slowly. Matt looked at the ground before opening the door. He stepped inside and shut the door gently. Bianca sat up and looked at the older of the two Hardy boys.

"I saw her hair."

"Yeah- Real good way to make me feel comfortable around her and Jeff," she retorted. Matt sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She fiddled with a strand of her red locks and pursed her lips. "I think I made a change. Time to move on and away from the Bianca he knew."

Matt smiled at her and nodded. "Just nothing too drastic."

- - -

_**March 27th, 2009, Smackdown/ECW Taping…**_

Jay was sitting in the men's locker room when Matt and Jeff walked in. He stood up. Their arrival meant Bianca was here. Getting to his feet, he shoved past Jeff and headed straight for the women's locker room. He knocked and smiled at Natalya who called out to Bianca.

The woman appeared and immediately her arms were wrapped around his neck as he picked her up and kissed her passionately. "Hey honey."

"Hey blondie," she giggled as he set her down. "Miss me much?"

He sighed as his hands slipped beneath her shirt, caressing her sides. "You know I did." Jay kissed her again and slowly broke it as he glanced towards the open door of the women's locker room. Most of her friends had their heads stuck around the door, watching them.

"You lot can stop watching us now," she said pulling the door shut as Jay chuckled before bowing his head and kissing her again.

- - -

**_Bianca was standing backstage, her hands folded across her chest before she looked around and then knocked on the door that was labelled "General Manager Vickie Guerrero". It opened and Chavo stopped, smirking as he looked her over._**

**_She rolled her eyes and shoved him aside._**

**_"Vickie, I got a bone to pick with you," she said, pushing in front of Edge._**

**_"Wait-" Vickie screeched, putting her hand up in Bianca's face. "You have a bone to pick with me-"_**

**_"Vickie I want to talk with you!" Jeff appeared and glared at him._**

**_"I was here first."_**

**_"Act-"_**

**_"Shut up Edge!" they both said._**

**_"I have more important things to deal with than you do," Jeff told, talking down to her._**

**_"Really? Oh well, I'll talk to her later… Ladies first after all, Hardy," she replied, smirking at him before turning and strutting out. He stared at her as she walked out, Edge did as well before Vickie called for their attention._**

- - -

Bianca hadn't caught sight of Jay and really wanted to talk to him, but she had been dragged away to the guerrilla pit to go on with Gail in the woman's return match.

Gail stood beside Bianca who smiled at the woman before they were both asked to head up to the curtain. Immediately, they were told to go.

_**As McCool was getting an advantage over the Divas Champion Maryse, both women came out of nowhere and hit McCool from behind with a dropkick off the top rope at the same time. Bianca picked McCool up by the hair as Kim went after Maryse, hitting her with a neckbreaker while Bianca hit a nasty Twist of Fate on the much taller woman. As both blonde's lay at their feet, the two women joined in on holding the title high above their heads, making their intentions clear. **_

- - -

Jay growled as Bianca's hands grabbed his butt from behind while he tried to open the car. "Can you stop groping before I go nuts?" he asked her. She giggled and shook her head.

"Alright, you asked for it." He picked her up and opened the back door, quickly pushing her in as he pulled it shut behind him. Screw getting to the hotel. The next week and a half would be spent in Texas; around the fans, their friends and on display for the lead up to Wrestlemania. He grinned as Bianca tugged his shirt out of his jeans and up over his head. Leaning down to kiss her, he froze when someone knocked on the window. Looking up as Bianca blushed, they found Adam smirking down at them through the window. The pair of them sat up as Adam slipped into the front seat and so did Irvine.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, get the clothes back on, remember, this is PG-13 rated show," Irvine said, looking into the back as Jay tugged his shirt back on and glared at his friends.

"Jerks."

"Bloody Canadians," she mumbled. Jay looked at her offended, only she patted his cheek, giggling. "Not you honey."

He kissed her temple, before slipping his arm around her shoulders and growling to her that one way or another he was going to get her alone and make up for the past few days they'd been away from each. Oh yeah, that was going to be hard considering Adam and Irvine had apparently planned out their whole night. Movies, and then she couldn't quite make out the rest as Jay started to play around with the bottom of her skirt, slipping his hand beneath it and rubbing her thigh absently.


	37. Chapter 36

**_Hope you all like. Thank Forgetting Sarah Marshall for the ending of this chapter. I watched it today and couldn't get Russell Brand out of my head. So review Peepets and let me know what you think._**

- - -

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

Bianca didn't get dressed for going out when they got back to the hotel. Jay watched her as she grabbed her pyjamas. "You alright?"

She shook her head. The sick feeling in the pit of her stomach got worse. Part of her felt bad because of what had happened between her and Jeff. Immediately, she came up with an excuse. "I'm just not feeling too good. You can go, I just want to lay down."

"Something wrong?" he questioned. "You can always tell me."

"Could- could we move our wedding to November 15th?" she asked. He smiled, kissing her gently before he stood up, saying he'd see her when he got back.

- - -

Bianca knocked on the door. It opened and Mark smiled down at her, though she did see the hint of questioning in his eyes.

"Hey Bi."

It had been seven months, give or take since her return, and she hadn't actually talked to Mark in that time. Just a few hellos here and there and yet here she was. Looking at the ground, Bianca asked if she could talk with him. When he opened the door, she found Michelle sitting on the bed. "Ah- don't worry, I'll-"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself honey, I'm not gonna say anything. Why would I want to talk about some two bit orphan like you?" Michelle quipped.

Bianca heard Mark growl Michelle's name just before Bianca lashed out and punched the younger woman. They started to fight and Mark pulled Michelle away from the smaller woman holding the pair of them apart before they could inflict anymore damage on each other. Michelle had a busted lip, and a sore jaw while Bianca had a cut lip, an already blackening eye and a slightly bleeding nose.

"Get now!" Mark ordered the petite red head when she stepped forward to go after the blonde woman. Bianca looked up at him before turning and stalking off, slamming the door in the process.

- - -

Jay quit trying to keep up with the boys after Adam found a girl to dance with and Irvine snuck away to call his wife and so he decided to head back to his own girl. However, when he opened the door, he found Bianca sitting on the bed, holding a damp cloth to her lip. Oh god. "What happened?"

"I- I went to talk to Mark. McCool was there."

He sat down on the bed beside her, taking in the now swollen lip, nose and eye. "Jeez babe. That's a quick way to getting yourself suspended." She shrugged and he sighed.

"I don't want to be treated like a pushover, cause I'm little."

Jay chuckled. "Height doesn't make you a pushover hun." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead getting up to go and get changed.

"Hey Jay?" she questioned, as he ratted through his bags for his boxers.

"Yeah?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at the ground. Jay walked over and sat down next to her with his clothes in his hands. "Uh-"

"What's wrong?"

"I want to find them."

Jay frowned slightly. "Them? Find who hun?"

"My parents," she started. Jay made to speak only she kept talking.

"Jay- I've spent thiry-two years in and out of homes, on and off the streets, wondering who my real parents were and why they chucked- w they didn't want me."

Jay knew it was something that Bianca had always loathed discussing when people asked her about her family, that's why her Myspace told everyone the truth so no one could make her out to be this great liar in the end. She sighed heavily and dropped her hands and the ice into her lap. "Look Bi, I'm not going to tell you no, I just- I don't think its a good idea."

"Why?"

Jay sighed and took hold of her hands. "Babe, they put you in a home, I have never wanted anything more than to know who they are just so I could show them what a wonderful thing they gave up. Honey, hurting you is the furthest thing from my mind, but- if you want to, do it."

Bianca smiled and went to kiss him, only her lip stopped her.

Jay chuckled and tucked her hair back behind her ears. She leaned in until their foreheads were touching. "I love you."

"Love you too, Bi," he murmured before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

- - -

Wrestlemania.

It was a day away.

She had a new costume.

She'd managed to avoid another Hardy run-in with the youngest and had managed to also locate someone to help her in trying to find her parents. For her fight with McCool both women had been cut out of title reigns for three months and Bianca had been told to either hold back her personal feelings or to hand in her notice. McCool hadn't been threatened with that?! But- that was because Mark had intervened on her side.

Every hotel room that contained a star who wasn't working at the Axxess Event that night was preparing for the Hall of Fame ceremony. Bianca was actually excited as she'd get to see Terry and Dory Funk, Steve Austin and even Ricky Steamboat for the first time in years.

Both she and Jay had worked this mornings Axxess event which had been fun in itself when a guy actually tried to ask her out. It was cute, but creepy but she'd tried explaining that she was taken, only he didn't think she meant for real.

Jay had been watching the entire time as had security but the guy thankfully backed off.

"So- what do ya think?" he asked as she finished curling her hair. GHD curls always suited her and it also made her stand out more amongst a crowd which helped due to her height.

Turning, she smiled at Jay. He was wearing a off-cream coloured suit and had on a slightly darker tie with a white button down. What made her laugh was the fact he was trying to imitate the jerk in 10 Things I Hate About You where he had his hands on his hips and was trying to model.

Jay at least pulled it off.

"Very sexy," she said stepping into his arms.

"Really?" She nodded before kissing him lightly. "You look even sexier." He twirled her around making her giggle. Her dress was strapless, had a tight hugging bodice and a knee length skirt. It was a very dark grey. "What is it with you and grey?"

"Don't know. I just like it the way I like red and black," she replied, playing with her necklace that Jay had given her.

She kept her ring on. Be damned what people thought anymore. She was happy, that's all that mattered.

- - -

After posing for photos she and Jay joined Adam who was playing around with his hair. Irvine stood next to him and Bianca noticed he wasn't acting like his usual ass clown self.

"You alright?" she asked him, catching Adam and Jay's attention.

"Yeah- I'm, I'm just gonna go and talk to Shane," he replied and left with his wife.

Jay shrugged before he got distracted by one of the camera guys. They were ready to roll. Bianca hooked her arm into his, smiling as he kissed her cheek before they were asked to head out for their seats. Adam was behind them with his girlfriend, Chelsea, who Bianca had only met her once as she was rarely with Adam when Bianca and Jay were. She was an alright woman, definitely suited Adam that was for sure.

As they were directed to their seats, Jay gave the signal for his peeps who cheered while she slipped into her seat while he continued to look at all the fans.

"Jay?" He turned and smiled before sitting down, threading his fingers with hers as Melina sat beside her and Hennigan, Miz and Maryse next to them.

- - -

As the ceremony went through Bianca felt so- emotional being there. It was such a rush of memories and pain that Bianca nearly cried, especially when Terry and Dory were inducted. She laughed when they commented about how they trained a bunch of brats and misfits into the most talented five to ever grace a WWE Ring today. Jay, Adam, Jeff, Matt and Bianca all stood up and waved at the boys waved while Bianca blew them kisses before they sat down.

There was a great feeling in the air when Vince introduced Stone Cold Steve Austin. Everyone stood up and applauded the man. Bianca smiled widely. She hadn't seen him in a fair few years and that had really hurt her because he'd been a great friend back in the 90s.

- - -

Jay chuckled as he slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he whispered that they should head back to the hotel. Bianca said goodbye to a heap of people who she'd been talking to. Hall of Fame inductees - Terry, Dory, Steve and Ricky Steamboat - included. Jay pulled her into the backseat of the limo they'd been brought to the even in and kissed her heatedly as her hands pushed his jacket down his arms and he nearly pulled her dress half off, but managed to contain himself when he realised they had the driver for an audience and it was only five minutes from here to the hotel.

"Honey, I love you," he murmured, fiddling with the ring on her finger absently. That had drawn a fair bit of attention from Steve and co when they'd noticed it.

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing him gently before her lips trailed down his jaw, while she told him just what she wanted to do to him, making him shiver and moan in anticipation for what was to come.

Jay shivered more when her teeth joined her teasing. Bianca grinned as his hands fisted the seat beneath them. "Come on Bi, can you wait till we get back to the hotel?" he questioned in a raspy voice.

"But I wanna play," she replied, pouting at him as she pulled back.

"You can play all you want when we get up to our room," he said as they climbed out of the limo.

- - -

Bianca giggled as Jay picked her up and carried her through the door of their room. "Just think in several months I'll be doing this to you as my wife," he remarked, making her smile at him. He was so sweet. Smiling, she hooked her arms around his neck. "Now you said you were gonna rock my world when we got up here."

Bianca shrugged at him as he set her down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I did, didn't I?" He nodded watching her hands as they slipped down his front, pushing his dress coat off his shoulders. His hands grabbed her hips as she wrapped her hand in his tie, tugging him down into a hot kiss. He smiled and kissed her as she slowly undid his tie before wrapping one of his hand with it and then tying the other up so his hands were behind his back.

"What are you doing?" he questioned with a sharp intake of breath when her lips followed her fingers down his chest which was slowly being exposed as each button was released.

"I'm rocking your world, Jay Jay," she murmured back, looking up at him from beneath long eyelashes. He groaned as her fingers whispered across his stomach and slipped his belt from its loops. She turned him and backed him towards the bed, until he was sitting on the edge of it. His eyes followed her hands as she turned and slowly slid the zipper of her dress down, revealing the smooth and ever so nice skin beneath it.

His pants became increasingly uncomfortable when it fell to the floor, pooling at her feet as she stood there in only her underwear, jewellery and high heels.

"Bianca, honestly I have no patience for foreplay," he growled, struggling to get free of the restraint around his wrist.

"You won't get out of that," she remarked, slowly kneeling down between his legs.

Jay lifted up as she undid his pants before tugging them down his legs with his underwear. "Bi," he moaned, leaning his head back as her hand slowly closed around him and then her lips added to his torture. He groaned as his arousal grew quicker with each teasing gesture from Bianca. He whimpered when she pulled away suddenly but her lips crushed over his and he smiled when she undid the restraint to which he quickly got rid of his clothes and then picked up the tiny woman and deposited her on the bed as he told her to leave her heels on which made her giggle.

"Kinky Jay."

- - -

Jeff and Beth fell into the room and were quick to get out of their clothes before they collapsed onto the bed. The sounds of sex next door caught Jeff's attention and when he heard a deep voice growl out Bianca's name, his anger rose and Beth's playfulness was soon overshadowed by Jeff's eagerness to outdo Jay in noise and pleasing his girl.

- - -

Jay and Bianca stopped when they heard Jeff next door, making so much noise it sounded like he was choking a cat.

Bianca giggled suddenly when Jay whispered they could do him one better. Both beds were against the small wall and when they were paper thin, he knew that Jeff would never be able to compete with them.

Bianca straddled his hips as he rolled onto his back.

- - -

Jeff looked up at the headboard as Beth moaned beneath him. Bianca and Jay were getting louder and louder even as Jeff urged Beth to scream out how much she loved him doing this to her. It all became too much and Jeff lost control, growling deeply as his release hit him.

- - -

Bianca lay with her head on Jay's chest as he brushed the back out of her face while she pressed kisses to his sweaty skin.

He smiled. Jeff hadn't even come close to lasting as long as they did or being even near as loud- Jay knew Bianca had been a lot quieter afterwards and Jay wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him and he ran his fingers down her cheek. "Nothing." Her eyes showed she was in pain. He gave her one look and she caved. "I'm just worried about tomorrow."

"You'll do great honey, I promise. I'll make sure you don't get injured," he promised her. She smiled at him.


	38. Chapter 37

**_Sorry for such slow updating. Been heaps busy between school, work and getting ready for RAW Live this Saturday and other things, I've barely had the time to write. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed so far and I truly hope you like this chapter. WRESTLEMANIA. I'm powering through this fic now but will have an update to Little Darlin and more later on in the next few weeks._**

- - -

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

Wrestlemania. It was on air in two minutes and so far her nerves were rattled. She was dressed ready but her nerves were causing her to shake badly. She'd never appeared on one and so it was only coincidence that it was the twenty-fifth anniversary of it. Jay was off somewhere and she'd been left on her own after seeing a few of the girls who had previously been in the company and were now back for one night. This night. Feeling someone behind her, she turned and came face to face with Jeff. Sighing heavily, she covered the mark that was still there and Jay had believed to be from him being a little too rough on her.

"Hey," he said, almost awkwardly.

She glanced away from him. "Hi. Shouldn't you be stretching?" This was awkward enough. She hated him and didn't want him to be near her, especially after everything that they had been through. Avoiding him had been easy.

She had kept close to Jay so he hadn't come near her.

"I- Could I talk to-"

"I don't have time," she interrupted him.

As she made to walk past him, he grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the wall. "You never have time. All you ever do is run. You never stay and fight. Stay now and tell me why you left. I'm not about to stop you from letting loose," he growled.

She glared up at him. "You truly, after all these years have never asked yourself why I left? Are you honestly that stupid?!" she demanded, pulling her arm free.

"No! I'm not stupid! I just want to know why you never talked to me about this before you left!" he said through gritted teeth.

Bianca pursed her lips. "Alright, honey. I'll tell you why I left?" She took a step forward as he took one back. "I left because I found out that you were cheating on me with some girl, who I might add, you are still with and engaged to!" She was shouting by this point in time.

"So what?! People cheat all the time!" he retorted.

"Why with her? You always lied. Why didn't you just leave me? Then maybe I could've found Jay sooner and not carry around this weight on my shoulders like it was something that I did wrong!" she screamed. "God! Why am I even telling you this? I have to go and find Jay, cause unlike you I actually have to go out in front of thousands of people, knowing that the match I'm in is going to be a complete and utter joke!"

She stormed off, leaving Jeff to stand there.

- - -

_As the Money in the Bank competitors ended for the ring, Bianca felt her nerves pick up. What had been the real surprise was that she would be replacing Shelton Benjamin who had injured himself at the last Smackdown/ECW live event and was knocked out of the Money in the Bank match._

_She wasn't going to win. She had just been thrown in when she'd put her hand up to say something completely off topic from the MITB match._

_She was pissed over the news of who was winning the Divas match, but wasn't going to say a word when it could mean being shoved into the rafters for complaining. So she was glad for her chance to perform throughout the night._

- - -

Christian's music hit and he appeared. Something happened with the sound crew and it cut out for a second and then began to play again. He was dressed in long silver and black pants with that matching hooded jacket that she wore the cut-off version of.

It certainly was hot, but then again to Bianca he never did look stupid in his outfits.

Bianca stood backstage beside Glen. He was the last participant out for the boys and as his music hit, Bianca's nerves sky rocketed. Clasping her hands together in a silent prayer, she brought them up to her lips and kissed her knuckles, wishing and hoping that everything went alright out there. It had been a while since she'd been in a TLC match and today as she'd read through the script, she'd had a minor disagreement with the creative team who seemed to know something that she didn't.

Her new storyline was Old Generation vs. New Generation and she hated the concept as it meant no other women were going to be involved, but hey, it might mean the return of E and C for a little while, but that was a long shot. It was certainly going to give them some good air time.

"Bianca?" She glanced at the crew member and nodded, signalling she was ready.

- - -

_As they stood in the ring the large group of wrestlers glanced upwards, looking at the briefcase that was hanging in the ring. Fireworks exploded at the top of the ramp and this time Christian's old theme by Waterproof Blonde started up._

_He turned and smiled as Bianca appeared at the top of the ramp, bouncing around more ecstatically than he believed he would be. She bounded around, getting the crowd pumped up before racing down to the ring and sliding beneath the bottom rope, half-crawling across the mat. He smirked thinking about how hot that would be to see when they were alone. He caught her as she jumped up and into his arms, giving her a brief hug and planting a kiss on her lips lightly - earning even louder cheers from the crowd who seemed to be loving her out here - before she let him go and exited the ring, planting herself next to Hornswoggle._

_Her suit was essentially his jacket and the pants he wore over his gear but a version that held in place and was cut to reveal her mid-drift and legs but not slip while she was in the ring. As the match went on, she occasionally joined in by telling one of the other wrestlers off and even shoved a ladder into the ring- with Hornswoggle's help._

_She had nearly survived the first portion of the match that was until they started climbing the ladders. She remembered her spots and rolled into the ring, trying to shove the ladder holding Kane and Kofi Kingston up._

_She would have done it too had a hand not grabbed her and the silverback gorilla that was Mark Henry lifted her up and made to power bomb her. She felt someone pull her torso back down to the ground somewhat and looked up to find Jay shoving her down into the corner of the ring and trying to knock Henry. Even if it didn't work._

_She saw Kane climbing the ladder and quickly remembered her last spot in the match. Jumping to her feet, she scaled the ladder quickly and with ease that had always come naturally to her when it came to these matches. As she reached the top rung, she slapped the seven foot man across the face as hard as she could. Her hand went red and stung but the more worrying thing was the next move that happened._

_Kane's hand wrapped around her throat firmly and she shut her eyes tight, hearing the "holy-shit" chant reverberating throughout the arena as he lifted her up from the ladder and then delivered a very painful choke slam to her. Her back hit the mat and she cried out in pain. Her back was never right after that pinched nerve and it never would be after all the hits she'd taken, but the pain that shot through her made her roll out of the ring and drop to her knees on the outside, clutching at her back. Hornswoggle was beside her and asking her if she was alright. Yeah, she could pull through it, but WWE owed her after this for what they were putting her through tonight, this especially._

_The bell rung as Punk pulled the briefcase down and Jay rolled out of the ring and right down beside her. "You alright?" he asked with a murmur._

_"Yeah, I'll live. You?" He smiled and helped her up as security motioned for them to get to the back._

_"Same here peaches."_

- - -

While Lilian introduced Kid Rock to perform his songs, Bianca was backstage with the girls, trying so hard to get herself hyped for the Battle Royal. Her back was a little tender, but not so bad. Jay had promised to be there waiting for her when she came back after her match and she nodded. While still dressed in her gear that mimicked his, she stood beside Sunny who was talking to her like she hadn't been missing for ten years. God, she knew the call from Nero tonight would be full of "Are you and Dad alright?" as he and Judy would be watching.

- - -

The 25 Diva Battle Royal was a complete and utter flop. The whole thing was disorganised, the girls were pretty much improvising and stiff and when it came down to the final four; Bianca, Beth, Melina and of course "Santina", Bianca tried her best to work the injury she had, which was now beginning to hurt her as Beth clotheslined her to the outside of the ring.

She was gone and she managed to get backstage before collapsing to the ground, holding her back. Ice was pressed against the spot and arms picked her up. Jay found a bed that had been set up in the back for her as they waited for her next spot. He kissed her forehead gently as she lay with her head on his shoulder while he held the ice to her back. She wasn't going to complain. She was going to take this pain and just bear it until the end of the night.

- - -

_When Jeff took the dive/bellyflop off the top turnbuckle and onto Matt, Bianca rushed down to ringside with a chair in hand. From what appeared to be a hostile appearance, Bianca crouched down and tried to help Jeff get up. He opened his eyes and looked at her and without warning or even show of what his intention was, Jeff grabbed her by the neck and tugged her down until their lips were crushed together._

_Screams erupted throughout the arena as it happened and she felt Matt tugging her away and shoving her back. Right into a set of steel steps. The sickening crack in her arm made her head spin and her eyes see nothing but white as she was nearly sick right there in front of thousands of people and millions watching on television._

_With her lip between her teeth, she climbed to her feet and despite the pain in her arm, she slammed her body right into Jeff's, shocking the crowd. She was actually meant to play a heel and help Matt, so the kiss had only fuelled her anger towards the younger Hardy tonight that was already pretty strong._

- - -

The EMTs rushed to meet her as she was pulled backstage by security. They were quick to strap her arm up and send her to where Jay was waiting for her. "You did good, honey. How are the aches?"

She slipped into his arms. "The aches are gonna mean a restless night but other than that I'll survive," she answered.

She wasn't going to appear now until near the end of the show and so she couldn't really do much in terms of leaving or showering, despite that she probably smelled a little. A stage hand jogged over to them and asked her if she could change now so she was ready for her spot.

Jay helped her up and to the locker room he, Adam and a few other wrestlers were in, grabbing her change of clothes along the way. Adam smiled upon seeing her before Jay told him that he needed to wait outside while she got changed.

"What?! Oh come on, I've seen her in her underwear before Jay," Adam shot back.

"Ad-"

"Its fine, can I just get some help," Bianca cut Jay off who looked at her before nodding and helping her get her gear off, minus her braces and boots. He helped her pull up the pair of three quarter length baggy denim pants and then tugged the large "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" shirt which was about two sizes two big and a matching cap once she'd tucked her hair up.

"Dude," Adam started, "That is seriously freaky." Bianca laughed a little.

- - -

She headed for catering to find a bottle of water, leaving Jay and Adam in the locker room talking about a new band Adam was hooked on. As she grabbed a bottle of water, she turned round to head back, she bumped into a bare chest. Looking up, she stumbled a little as he glanced down at her. She had to admit in jeans, and no shirt he did look hot.

"You alright?" he asked as she looked away, only to look back at him when he spoke. No one was around and Bianca not wishing to cause problems with anyone tonight nodded at him.

"Yeah. My arm is broken, but I'll live," she answered. He nodded and then dug one hand into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and reached down to lift the shirt she was wearing up. He put the piece of paper into her pocket and then walked off. Bianca waited until she was in an empty hall before retrieving the paper and reading it.

_I wanna talk. Tonight. Meet me back at the hotel- near the pool. _

Her heart beat fast in her chest at that and she looked up as footsteps caught her attention. She crushed the paper in her hand and tossed it into the trash nearby just as Adam appeared. "You ready?"

Nodding, she followed him to the guerrilla pit.

- - -

_She hadn't liked the extravagant way in which Cena was being brought into the stadium for his match, but wasn't about to complain. As his music started to play, Bianca and the other fifty odd male wrestlers dressed like Cena all headed down the ramp. She stopped in the middle of the left row of the lines._

_As they all stood there, she glanced over her shoulder as every person in stadium basically cheered for the big guy as he appeared. She waited until he was just in the right spot before she dived out of the row and right onto his back. Both Adam and Big Show were already down in the ring and she quickly raced down to loud boos as John got back to his feet and looked around for her. She high-fived Edge and then rolled out of the ring to avoid an angry Cena._

_The entire time she watched the match, cheering on Edge, she was drawn into the electricity of the match and atmosphere that she truly felt like she was a fan at ringside watching Hulk Hogan take on Andre the Giant. At her spot, she slipped into the ring and took out John. She turned to leave the ring while the ref was still down only to have Big Show grab her round the throat. He backed her towards the turnbuckle and she could hear the cheers get louder as he climbed them and before long she ended up being choke-slammed to the outside of the ring. "Holy Shit!" chants exploded throughout the arena as she landed. She lay there, clutching at her back and arm the whole time trying not to cry. It didn't work as the pain from all three fights rushed back to her and she let the tears fall. _

- - -

EMTs helped her backstage and she was rushed back into the medical room that had been set up. A doctor greeted her but was immediately shifted into an ambulance in which a few other stars happened to be in. One of which included Jeff. His dive from the top rope onto the two tables had been a little more damaging than everyone had first thought.

Unfortunately, she ended up squished between him and the wall. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My arm and back," she muttered back to him. "You?"

"Back," he replied. She smiled slightly at him and then looked away, not seeing him watching her until she felt his fingers brushed against her injured wrist lightly before taking her fingers between his larger hand. For some reason, given the circumstances she was actually glad to have him here, but his message had been right, they did need to talk though she did pull away from him Bianca felt comforted by the fact he was worried.


	39. Chapter 38

**_Okay, so updates are slow because I have a chest infection and am really down. Starting to get better and am working on some people's one-shots and new fics so look out for them. Anyway thanks for the reviews of the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter there is a surprise in this chapter. _**

- - -

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

She looked at the clock as Jay opened the bathroom door and came out in only his boxers. As he laid down beside her, Bianca shook her head at his offer to get her something. Bi knew he was in pain just like she was. She hadn't talked since he'd picked her up from the hospital. Nero had rung him and asked if they were alright but Bianca said she'd see him soon and asked if they were alright. He knew she was really sore and tired but that she would talk to him tomorrow.

"Bi, is something wrong?" he asked, resting up on one elbow to look down at her. Bianca glanced at him and then put her hand over the mark Jeff had given her. He noticed and sighed heavily. "I didn't mean to leave that bad of a mark, honey."

"I know. Its fine, honestly. I'm just- thinking," she told him. He leaned in and pulled her hand away. "Jay…"

He kissed the mark lightly before trailing down her neck and across her shoulder. Both of them were tired and sore and knew they wouldn't be able to have any fun tonight especially with Bianca's broken wrist and his bruised body from the ladder match. Laying down, Bianca sighed and smiled sweetly as Jay wrapped her up in his arms.

She remembered the note that Jeff had given her and eased away from Jay. "Babe?"

"I'll be right back. I just want to go for a walk." He nodded and laid back down, hands behind his head as he watched her pull on track pants and a jacket on over her underwear. "Hey hun?" She stopped as her hand landed on the door handle.

"Yeah?" She glanced over at him.

"When you get back I wanna goodnight kiss," he answered, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Despite that she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach from what she was doing, Bianca nodded, smiling at him.

- - -

Jeff sat on the pool chair. At this time of the morning, there was no one around and that was just how Jeff wanted this. He heard the clearing of the throat and stood up quickly, groaning when pain shot through him. "Hi- Hi," she stammered. "You wanted to talk?"

Jeff closed the distance between them, wrapped his arm around and without a word he kissed her heatedly.

"Jeff," she moaned, which caught him off guard. He'd expected her to shove him away and leave. "Stop…"

"No," he growled, pushing his tongue past her lips. Her soft whimper caused his blood to boil just before she pulled away and turned away from him. Jeff smirked and slipped his hands around her waist. "Come on Bi. I know you want it."

"I came down here cause you said you wanted to talk," she told him in reply. Jeff chuckled.

"That- was just an excuse to get you down here," he replied. "All I wanted was to prove a point."

She turned and glared at him, pushing him away. "What point? That you can trick a person?"

Jeff shook his head as he spoke: "No. I proved that no matter how many times or ways Jay fucks you, you'll always want me."

- - -

Jay looked round at the clock and saw it was an hour since Bianca had gone and now he was really beginning to worry about her. She looked like hell when she'd left. Jay knew something was wrong and despite his body protesting against him getting up, Jay did so and dragged some loose clothes on over his boxers. Opening the door he headed down the hall, pocketing the key card.

- - -

"You're an asshole!" she growled.

Jeff grinned. "Sticks and stones love. You did come down here, didn't-" Jeff trailed off as his eyes for the first time fully since dinner with her, Beth and Jay noticed the silver ring on her finger. His eyes darkened. "-Guess it didn't take too long for Reso to get over his ex, I see. Wonder how long he'll keep you as his play toy?"

Jay caught one of the hotel staff in the lobby and asked if he'd seen a woman, about five foot oneish, red hair. "Yeah, she was heading for the pool area last I saw." Jay thanked him and headed for the aforementioned area.

- - -

"So what if I'm engage? At least he had the decency to actually propose," she told Jeff. "And I am not his play toy." He folded his arms across his chest and gave her an arrogant smirk.

"Well, why would I want to marry a woman who is emotionally unstable and high maintenance?" Jeff quipped back.

The door opened and Bianca was shoved back into the shadows, Jeff's hand covering her mouth. Jay walked right by and Bianca felt one of Jeff's legs pushing between her knees and breathed deeply through her nose as Jeff licked his lips, his hazel eyes dark and glazed over.

"You're knight in shining armour is and never was a match for your _Superman_, sweetheart," he whispered, licking down her neck as his knee lifted her up the wall. Her eyes rolled back as she breathed in shakily when she saw Jay leaving and knew she had walked right into Jeff's trap. His lips crushing over hers as he removed his hands from her mouth didn't feel right. "I'm gonna fuck you the way I know he never can, babe," he rasped.

"No," Bianca whispered but it fell on death ears. "Jeff stop." She managed to push him back for only a second just before he was against her again. Despite it was generally a last resort, Bianca lifted her knee and hit Jeff right in the crotch. He groaned loudly. God, this was not the way she had planned for things to go but it was her own fault for believing Jeff had actually wanted to talk to her. She had gotten up enough courage to finally talk to him about Nero, but this had just back peddled her by about five years now.

- - -

Jay sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. The door cracked open just as he stood up and he watched Bianca as she stepped inside. "Hey. What took you so long?"

Bianca didn't answer him and he watched as she pulled the zipper of her jacket down and walked towards him. "I know you're sore, J-"

"Bi, don't," he murmured just before their mouths met. All he'd wanted to do was kiss her since they'd gotten into bed.

Bianca need this, she needed Jay. She wanted to forget about Jeff and what he'd said. Jay knew everything about her.

He knew exactly what to do to make her feel good, no matter what Jeff said.

- - -

Morning came and Bianca was woken up by violent twisting pains in her stomach. She heaved as she sat up and climbed from the bed as quickly as she could. Jay was woken up by her moving and grabbed the sheet to cover himself as he followed her. Bianca was throwing up in the toilet and Jay held her hair back from her face. "Honey, you alright?" he asked, watching as she slowly cleaned herself up.

"I- Just probably a stomach bug. I'll be alright," she told him. He nodded and kissed her once she was cleaned up.

- - -

Her heart sank as she sat in the bathroom. Jay had gone to see what was happening tonight for RAW and she'd found a chemist close to the hotel. She knew the symptoms of what she had indicated only one thing. She was pregnant. Bianca was in deep trouble. What did this mean for her and Jay? Her career? Everything.

- - -

Chris looked down at Jay as he and Adam sat talking over their plans for after the show. He felt bad about what he'd told Vince the other night but Bianca would forgive him, so would Jay. Or at least he hoped they would. It slipped. They'd understand. Right?

Jay looked up as the door opened and Bianca appeared. The look on Jay's face said something that words didn't need to.

Jay loved Bianca and he would seriously hurt anymore who tried to hurt Bianca. It would take so much for the man to leave Bianca it would probably take Armageddon to end their relationship.

She didn't looked so good. "Hey little Red, what's happening?" Adam asked.

She smiled weakly at him and Jay stood up. "Can I- could we talk?" Bianca dragged him out of Adam's hotel room and into the hallway.

He watched her as she turned round to face him, breathing out heavily. "Hun? What's wrong?"

"Um- you know how there is lines that you rehearse in your head for situations like these, well um- this one I didn't think I'd be rehearsing for a while or at least not until after the wedding-"

Jay made her look up at him. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." There. She'd said it. It was all over and done with. Now, she needed to know where he stood with all this.

"What?"

Bianca lowered her gaze only to have Jay's arms wrap around her and he lifted her up from the floor, spinning her around. "We're pregnant?!" She nodded. He kissed her deeply and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on!"

"What?"

- - -

Adam looked up as the door opened and Jay walked in, carrying Bianca with a large smile plastered across his face.

"What's up with you?!" he asked while Chris chuckled slightly.

"Two words: We're pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?! Okay-" Adam started, "Jay, men can't get pregnant and Bianca here wasn't meant to find out about us."

Bianca giggled while keeping tight hold of Jay's neck as he laughed. "Ooh yeah I forgot about that. Oh well, at least the secrets out." Bianca couldn't stop giggling as they continued to play on the whole gay issue and Jay was the one pregnant.

Chris shook his head and Adam finally stood up and grabbed Bianca in a large hug. "Congratulations honey."

- - -

Standing backstage, Bianca sighed. Everyone was ready for the end of RAW and she was involved with it. As were Cena, Show, Edge, Jay and a number of others. Jay and Adam were going to arrange a way to work into how she was going to tell Vince about being pregnant but Jay's idea was to tell Stephanie who would be more understanding. She hadn't seen Jay and that since this morning and she hoped that he liked her new look.

Hearing her music start up she took in a deep breath and finally agreed that whatever Vince's supposedly HUGE surprise for her and the others out here tonight she would take all in good stride.

- - -

**_Adam had been mouthing off to the crowd and Cena had interrupted saying he won fair and square and even through cheating, Edge could never beat him and such. But now Adam was introducing Bianca who was going to explain that Edge did not cheat and Bianca appeared on her accord and reasons. Jay and a number of others were either in or surrounding the ring._**

**_He pointed to the Titantron and what replayed was the series of interruptions and parts that featured his little friend._**

Just Close Your Eyes**_ by Waterproof Blonde began as the screen showed the pyros from the MITB match and other highlights. It showed highlights of the match and when it came to Kane choke-slamming her from the top of the ladder, the highlights changed as she landed hard and into the Divas Battle Royal, showing some more highlights before cutting to a very young Bianca hitting Matt Hardy in the head with a chair during a TLC match before being hit with a DDT by Bubba Ray Dudley. Then it switched to when she came out to 'save' Jeff from Matt's attack, only to herself inflict some punishment on the youngest Hardy boy. The final few shots were of her among the Cena clones. It showed where John was shoved to the side and a very small Cena clone tore off their hat to reveal Bianca before she raced down into the ring being chased by the real Cena who would have caught her had Edge not stepped in the way._**

**_Bianca appeared and Adam had to double take at the sight of his friend's new appearance. A tight white vest coat, tight black leather pants and a pair of white flats._**

**_She looked different. Her hair._**

**_Adam took note of the worry in her eyes, but smiled at her._**

**_She'd cut her hair. No longer did the gorgeous red locks reach her lower back. No. It now hung just on her shoulders in a straight emo-type fringe with the rest twisted and curled at the back._**

**_She looked beautiful. It was a new style of Bianca that Adam hadn't known existed within his friend. It was really girly._**

**_Jay looked happy as Adam looked over at him._**

**_Who could blame him though? He had Bianca on his arm both on-screen and off. What he had always wanted. From what he had seen so far both of them were happy that everything was going steady. The baby just pushed him to believe they were happy even more but when he looked over at Jeff the dark look was all Adam needed to see before he knew that the man was angry about something and that anger was directed towards both Jay and Bianca._**

**_They'd all been given specific parts and had only been told where they would be cued. They knew as much as the fans did, except for Cena. He knew exactly what was going to happen, well not everything, he was just going with the script and backstage hadn't exactly seemed all too excited about whatever he was going to do._**

**_Jericho was fidgeting nervously which he seemed to be getting worse every minute._**

**_Bianca climbed into the ring and walked over to Jay who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Cena glowered at her._**

**_"Well, well, well- So, you sure love to stick your nose where it doesn't bel-"_**

**_Bianca snatched the microphone from Edge and cut Cena off. "My business last night, did belong in those matches. I had a deal with Vickie, shame that Magilla Gorilla here got in my way." She pointed to Show who glared at her while the crowd laughed as did the wrestlers. "Down boy." The crowd laughed even harder and clapped at her pet name for the giant man. "I managed to nearly get my hands on the Miss Wrestlemania Crown despite Dragster boy decided to 'involve' himself in the match. I helped an old enemy solve a problem." Glancing at Matt, she winked at him from where he was leaning on the ropes on the opposite side of the ring to Jeff. He smirked back at her. "And well- while little Punk boy over there won the Money in the Bank match, I certainly helped my man nearly win and proved I can take on the male division." Christian looked down at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek._**

**_"Well, Bianca I have some friends down under, who-" John trailed off a little as he held up an envelope. Bianca frowned. Down under? This was as new to her as it was to everyone else- except for Cena, though Cena didn't know every detail like Vince supposedly did he knew a lot. "And I found out a little secret of yours that well- might end a few of your alliances right here."_**

**_Bianca smirked. "You're lying. Come on. Do you think I'm as thick skulled as Vickie? I know you have nothing on me."_**

**_"Oh really?" he retorted, opening the envelope. "Well then. Let me-"_**

**_Randy's theme started up and everyone turned to the entrance ramp. "Hold up Cena," he started. "You see, I found out what this little secret is as well."_**

**_What?! Orton knew about this as well?_**

**_"What the hell are you two on about?! I have nothing to hide from anyone, so cut the crap!" Bianca shouted back._**

**_Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest, suddenly realising just what Vince's surprise was going to be._**

**_It was Nero._**

**_But how- Chris. She glanced at him and pursed her lips when he lowered his gaze. They had brought her son from Florida to Texas without telling her._**

**_She stepped away from Jay and looked over at Jeff who had his arms folded over his chest, just watching. Her face never once betraying that she knew what the secret was. Everything she'd built around her was going to crumble down._**

**_"Teddy and Cody have a little surprise backstage waiting for you. And from what we've been told, its dying to see you," Randy said, that shit-eating grin appearing on his face as he did._**

**_Priceless' theme hit and out walked Teddy and Cody with- as she'd already guessed Nero holding onto their hands._**

**_"You're a prick, Orton!" she screamed, not caring if she swore on television._**

**_"Oh Jeff," Orton said, gaining Jeff's full attention. "I'd like you to meet Nero. Your son."_**

**_Anyone standing in that ring could feel the change in the air as Jeff absorbed what he'd just been told. This was not fake. Matt's eye went wide as he looked from his nephew to his brother. This was not good. Jeff stood in shock as did most of the roster out there._**

**_A large "Holy Shit" went through the crowd as it finally sunk into the fans that this was real what was happening. On-screen Jay was not leaving Bianca so the initial shock would be gone by ECW taping for his character and this had just given the WWE a reason behind why she'd left._**

**_Randy wasn't expecting Matt to be the first one to retaliate to the news, considering the fight between he and his brother. He was out of the ring and running up the ramp towards him. Ted picked up the child while Cody held Matt off and both Randy and Ted headed for the ring. Matt knocked Rhodes to the ground and chased after the pair, hitting Orton from behind. The next thing they knew, the group were in the ring and Teddy was turning into a full force bitch slap. It knocked him and the petite diva reached for her son, quickly pulling him behind her as a number of the wrestlers cleared the ring._**

**_Orton made to grab the boy from where Matt had knocked him to his knees only to have someone step into his path. Bianca stared with wide eyed at Jeff's back as he glared down at the superstar who was on his knees. His fists were clenched at his sides. His eyes narrowed._**

**_Matt nodded as his brother glanced at him. They were both apparently thinking the same thing and despite Matt was still going to be a heel this just showed his link to Bianca._**

**_Jeff motioned for Orton to get on his feet._**

**_Just as Ted and Randy stood fully they were taken down by the two Hardy Boyz who delivered two very powerful Twist of Fates. Jeff jumped up and around the ring, the crowd egging him on._**

**_Before anyone had a chance to stop him, Jeff grabbed the petite Diva from the floor, lifting her up into his arms and kissing her deeply. The crowd went nuts and kept cheering him on with chants like 'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss' or 'Better than Edge and Vickie'. That last one had him laughing inwardly._**

**_Jay stepped in first and tore Bianca away from Jeff who chuckled with a large smirk and rolled out of the ring after looking down at Nero who was watching him with this large wide-eyed gleam in his eyes._**

**_Bianca was wrapped up into a hug by Jay who knew that she wasn't acting anymore as she cried into his chest. This was not right. The mortified look on her face was real and as he looked at the child standing with his hand clutching his mothers vest coat, slightly afraid due to the large number of people around him. Jay knew he hated crowds and quickly pulled both Bianca and Nero out of the ring and backstage._**


	40. Chapter 39

_**Okay people. Now, I know updates have been slow, really slow. The day after next will be the biggest update I've done in a while. The reason for this being- I have (in two weeks) a set of really important trial exams and will be cramming like crazy in between the horde of projects I've gotten. If you want to see something update, other than this one (as its a given), just let me know and I'll work on it on in the next few days. Bleeding Love has already been asked for so any others?**_

_**Anyway, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the reviews on the last ones.**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

Backstage, everyone was still in slight shock over what had happened out in the ring. Jay had been leading the pair to the locker rooms to grab their things when Bianca caught sight of Vince. Jay froze when she shoved him away and went over to their boss. A collection of gasps rang out through the crowd when she did something no one in their right mind would ever do. She slapped the Chairman. Jay visibly winced but had no trouble in defending his fiancée's actions when he knew that what had occurred tonight had been the last straw for Bianca who had finally had enough of everything.

"You are the lowest man I have ever met!" she shouted, pointing a finger at the man. Nero hid himself behind Jay who saw Jeff standing close by and purposefully hid the child.

"Be careful Bianca," Vince warned her.

"No!" she replied. "You have the nerve to take my son, without my knowledge, from Tampa to Houston and you expect me to be careful?!"

Jay knew that her telling the Chairman himself off was going to have serious repercussions, but he didn't exactly disagree with her. After all, this just created a serious problem for them that came in the form of Nero's real father. This was not good and considering Jeff had just inserted himself into the argument which was being watched by everyone of their co-workers, Jay knew this was not going to end well.

"Why don't you explain why you didn't tell me I had a son?!" Jeff demanded, stopping their boss from speaking as he confronted his ex.

Bianca glared daggers at him and after handing Nero to Adam, Jay stepped between his fiancée and her ex. "Because you didn't deserve to know him!"

"Bullshit! He's as much mine as he is yours!"

"Yeah! He would have been except you decided to go and sleep with the first ring rat hooker you could find!" Bianca screamed back and made to hit Jeff only Jay kept between them and held her back.

"Calm down," he whispered to her.

"Oh, stay the hell out of this!" Jeff remarked, yanking Jay away and shoving him backwards. Jay suddenly tackled Jeff to the ground and despite many of the close persons involved in the situation were happy to let them beat the hell out of each other, they quickly separated them, despite that it took Orton, Cena and Punk to hold Hardy back and took Hunter, Kane and Henry to hold Jay back they were both kept restrained and out of reach of the other even if they struggled and kicked to get free.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at the Chairman and head of WWE as he finally had seemed to have enough of the arguments and fighting between his three superstars. "I want you three in my office on Wednesday morning! No excuses!"

Vince left as Stephanie wrapped her arms around Bianca, trying to comfort her old friend who was visibly an emotional wreck at this point in time. Those holding Jay let him go, believing him to have calmed down. Big mistake. He went straight for Jeff only to be grabbed back by the men who'd let him go.

"You don't have anything to do with this, Reso!"

"Like hell I do, Hardy! You're the ass wipe who cheated and-"

Henry slapped a hand over the Canadian's mouth to stop him before he got any further.

"Oh-" Orton wrapped his arm around Jeff's neck and with the help of Cena and Punk, they managed to drag him down the hall. Jay finally told the three that he was going to try anything and they slowly released him.

Jericho put a hand on his shoulder. Chris kinda felt guilty.

He'd been the cause of this by letting it slip and knew he was going to cop it from Bianca and Jay. The moment Jay looked at him, he shoved him aside and headed straight for Nero, Adam and Bianca who had gone over to get her son.

- - -

Getting back to the hotel was no problem. Adam drove while Jay sat in the front and let Bianca sit in the back, cradling Nero who even after seeing half of what had occurred seeing as how Adam had covered his eyes and ears, knowing it would confuse the child to see his mother fight with Vince and his real father considering Nero knew nothing about the truth, was sleeping soundly.

Jay was watching her through the rear-view mirror and Adam could see he was worried.

"This storyline that old and new thing. Steph said aren't going to do it," he said, trying to break the tense silence.

"I really don't give a damn about the show at the moment, Adam," Bianca muttered back. Adam just nodded.

- - -

Nero slept the whole time up to their hotel room and Jay was a little more than surprised when Bianca asked to be in a separate room. Adam could tell he was hurt by what she was doing but offered to let him stay with him. "Come on, buddy, just let her relax and calm down a little," he said, trying to cheer his friend up. However, it didn't work as Jay just glowered at anything and anyone who passed by and greeted him.

"No- I'm not going to let her relax and calm down. She is not pushing me away," he told Adam before following Bianca into the elevator.

"Jay-"

"If you push me away, I swear-"

"What Jay?" she snapped, glancing at him over Nero's head.

"You'll leave me. Go ahead. I've lost more than one person I've loved before, why should one more make a difference?" As she stepped out and moved towards the first door on the left, Jay followed closely. When she couldn't get the door opened, due to Nero being in her other arm, she watched Jay snatch it out of her grip and open the door. Once she'd laid Nero down, and she said she'd come and get her bags from his room, Jay nodded. He could do this in front of Nero, even if the child was sleeping.

The minute they were in his room, Jay shut the door and pinned her back against the wall. "I'm not leaving you. Don't push me away, Bi. I love you and no matter what I'll look after you."

She looked down. "Jay, why'd you have to get attached?"

He looked at her incredulously before pulling her to his chest.

"Attached? Babe, I love you. I'm going to marry you and no matter what I'm gonna stand by you and back you a hundred and ten percent with whatever happens tomorrow night at the ECW/Smackdown tapings. Okay?"

She smiled slightly and nodded, kissing him gently when he ran a hand over her cheek and then told her how nice she looked with the short hair. "I love you."

- - -

Jeff looked nervously at the shut door that he knew Bianca and Jay were behind. Matt had told him not to go anywhere near them but he didn't listen. Bianca had more than a little bit of explaining to do and he didn't care about anything that Jay would have to say. He wanted to speak to Bianca and her alone, even if it meant tossing the blonde out on his ass.

With a heavy breath, he worked up any ounce of strength and courage he had left and knocked on the door. A few seconds later and it opened. Jay took one look at him and made to shut the door only to have Jeff stop him.

"Jay, look-" he sighed, this had to stop it was ripping up his chances of another shot of the big leagues because of the trouble backstage with him, Bianca and Jay, "I know what you're thinking-"

"Well, if you know thinking about how many ways I want to kill you right now, then yeah, you know exactly what I'm thinking," he quipped back.

Jeff raised both eyebrows. "I deserved that. Please, I- I just wanna see him. See Bianca."

Jay grabbed his jacket and tugged him forward. They were nose to nose. "If you know what's good for you, Jeffrey, you'll walk back to your room and not come near this door again," he growled.

- - -

Bianca heard the entire thing as she stood beside Jay, hidden by the door. She reached out and touched Jay's hand which held the door. He glanced at her. Despite she knew he was only trying to protect her, he also didn't know how much it was eating away at her to have Jeff outside the door wanting to talk to her.

"Bi, no."

Jeff spoke, as if realising she was there: "Bianca please." He sounded desperate. As much as she hated him right now especially after what he'd tried the other night, Bianca told Jay she'd only stand out in the hallway and would not shut the door. Jay reluctantly let her go outside and he slumped over to the bed and crawled back in on the opposite side to Nero.

Bianca left the door open only a crack as she hugged her arms around herself and fixed Jay's shirt on her shoulders more.

"Listen, Jeff, I know this is probably surrealistic and hard to understand but I would rather talk to you tomorrow when I'm more awake and in the mood for talking," she half mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Jeff looked her over. She was only in socks and Jay's shirt, unless it covered her boxers.

He nodded slowly, hanging his head a little. "I am sorry. For what happened at the arena tonight. I'll take the blame for it, if that's what you and Jay want."

"Don't start acting like you give a damn Jeff. I'll take whatever punishment I'm given. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."

She shut the door on his face before he could say anything in return. "Good night," he murmured, barely audible before heading for his and Matt's room.

Bianca slipped into bed and into Jay's arms. "What'd he say?"

"He wants to talk."

"And you're going to?" She nodded as he kissed her forehead and then reached over to lightly trace the sleeping boys jaw. He fidgeted slightly but smiled which made Bianca sigh and huddled in closer to her man. "I love him, Bi. Even if he is Jeff's."

"I know you do, babe, but I need to explain everything to Jeff- now that he knows about him," she whispered back to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Chris told Vince."

"I know," she replied. "I'm going to deal with him as well."

- - -

Chris sat in the lobby the next morning, wanting nothing more than to get the hounding he knew was coming over and done with. "Irvine!" His head shot up. Instead of Bianca, it was Jay.

"Where's Bi?"

"It makes no difference because I'm going to deal with you?" he retorted. Jay pointed one finger at him as he leaned down to the other wrestlers' level. "You have just cause a world of trouble for people who have already been shoved enough the last few months. Only that you're a friend, I would have kicked your worthless ass to Canada and back by now. You better make it up to Bianca for doing what you did."

- - -

Jeff stood outside the hotel, hidden round the corner so he could have a smoke while he waited for Bianca to appear.

Hearing her voice, he put out his smoke and then rounded the corner, stopping when he saw the other person with her. She was crouched down, trying to fix his tiny jacket zipper and didn't seem to be getting along with it. Walking over, Jeff crouched down and pushed her hands out of the way and fixed the zipper, then doing it up as the young and very small boy just stared at him in absolute wonder.

"Hey, I'm Jeff."

"I- I- You're my dad," Nero stammered and Bianca's eyes watered. Not at the scene, at the fact that Nero had gotten exactly what he wanted. His real father. Jay would never be able to - even if he tried to argue the point - take being second best to Jeff when Jay cared so much for Nero and wanted him as a son.

Jeff glanced at Bianca who stood up. He followed. "Why'd you bring him?" he growled under his breath.

"I'm taking him to the park, now that _word_ is out, I don't have to hide the fact that I have a son and can take him somewhere. You don't have to come but I thought we could talk while he played," she retorted just as heatedly before picking Nero up.

"I want Dad." The look on Bianca's face said everything. But she didn't argue when Jeff lifted him from her arms and set him on his back.


	41. Chapter 40

_**Forty chaps. Dang. LOL. Last update for a week and a bit. Exams. Promise to have Little Darlin', Bleeding Love and more updates when I come back to write. Anyway this chapter gives a lot to make the next few chapters really juicy and Christian love is coming up soon. Thanks for the reviews so far. Hope you like this chap.**_

**CHAPTER FORTY**

When they got to the park, Jeff set Nero down who took off running towards the play equipment. Bianca slipped onto one of the picnic benches that was close by and Jeff sat opposite her. They both sat there in an awkward silence, neither knowing how to start this conversation off. He looked up at her and sighed heavily. "How for along were you when you left?"

"Three months," she muttered, barely audible.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"With how we were in the end did it really matter. You got the better end of the deal. You got to stay with the woman you loved so much that you cheated on me with," she replied.

Jeff looked away. "Look- Bi, I know that what I did was wrong, but I never meant to intentionally hurt you. It started when we were fighting. You would've run to Jay."

She half-smirked. "The only difference is- I didn't." He flinched. She was right. No matter how much he tried to put any blame on Jay or her, it always fell back on him. Bianca could have gone to Jay that night, any night, but she hadn't and at the little spilt in their former relationship, Jeff had gone running to someone else.

"Bianca- I know sorry is never going to make up for the fact that I hurt you, for anything I did, but please… I truly am sorry."

Nero called out for Jeff at that moment and Bianca watched in astonishment as Jeff made to stand up. "Are you serious?!"  
she demanded.

He glanced at her.

"You wanted to talk, so- we're talking. If you get up and leave this conversation ends, will never finish and you'll have nothing to do with him."

- - -

Jay was nervous. Since Bianca had left with Nero, he'd been pacing their hotel room back and forth. Adam had disappeared a few minutes ago and right now he was beginning to have a panic attack. Jay knew Jeff could work his way back to Bianca, maybe not in every way he thought, but still- the idea of Bianca even being close to Jeff in anyway made his skin crawl.

A knock on the door made him stop and star at the wooden object. It wasn't Adam cause he had his key card and it couldn't be Bianca cause she had one as well. Heaving a sigh, he slumped over and pulled open the door. The person on the opposite side smiled at him while he merely stared wide-eyed back at them. This was not good.

- - -

Bianca smiled at Nero who was on Jeff's back as they walked into the hotel. The talk had gone well enough as both parents expected. So long as Jeff got to see him at least twice a week and spent a day with him every second week, Jeff would back off and let Bianca and Jay alone. Well- so he promised her.

Bianca took Nero from Jeff as they reached the floor they were on. Jeff saw the hotel room door open and figured Adam had left it open. He waved to them as he disappeared into his and Matt's room.

- - -

"Hey Bi, what are you doing out here?" Adam asked from behind her.

"Huh?"

"I thought you and Jay were playing scrabble in your room, sure sounds like it," he commented to her. Bianca frowned and told Nero to stay put. She slowly pushed the door fully open and couldn't believe what she saw. Wait- yes she could.

Just- she didn't think that it would happen so soon.

The blonde straddled Jay on the bed, their mouths on each others, his shirt was missing, his jeans undone and her shirt was open. "Well at least now I know where you stand on your feelings for your ex-wife," she seethed. The woman pulled back and smiled sweetly at Bianca. Jay looked like he could hardly believe the situation.

"Do you mind? Jay and I were having a little get together," the blonde remarked.

"Bi-" Denise cut his slur off with a kiss. Bianca turned, collided with Adam who tried to stop her before running in the opposite direction. "Bi! Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" Jay appeared at the door, trying to zip his jeans up and pull his shirt over his head at the same time. Adam grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jay looked at him with a pleading expression. Guilt covered his face. When Denise appeared behind Jay, Adam glanced between the pair before noticing that Jay couldn't even look at his ex. "What'd you do Denise?"

"Me?!" she demanded.

"Yeah, you! Jay wouldn't cheat on Bi. You-"

Denise flicked her hair over her shoulder. "You think that any man can resist me. Come on Adam. She is worthless compared to me."

- - -

Bianca fell to the ground, her heart ached and twisted sharply in her chest as she buried her head in her hands.

Sitting in the staff stairwell, crying her eyes out. Great, just the way to finish off the day. The sound of the shutting door behind her caused Bianca to jump but what startled her even more was when a pair of heavily tattooed arms slipped around her tiny frame. She shook badly but didn't fight the comfort that Randy was trying to give her. She buried her head into his chest, cursing herself for being such an idiot for thinking that Jay could ever chose her over Denise. Her tears gradually disappeared and Randy just sat there the entire time until she was merely sniffling. "Mind telling me what has you so badly worked up?" he asked, brushing her hair back.

"I found Jay with Denise. Just then. I must do something-"

The door opened and Jay appeared suddenly. Bianca and Randy stood up, stepping apart and Randy knew he was about to be dragged into whatever they were fighting about.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he asked Randy who simply explained he'd seen her crying and just come to check on her and see if she was alright. "Well then take a hike!"

"No!" Bianca shot back. "You take a hike."

"Bi, please. It wasn't what it looked like. Look I opened the door and she was there. She grabbed me and got me with this," he started, grabbing her arm when she made to leave, holding her to him- he held up the needle type of thing, "I swear that whatever happened wasn't my fault. I tried to stop her and then this stuff kicked in. Please Bi. You know I love you. Why would I hurt you when I want to marry you? I'm not Jeff."

Bianca wouldn't look up at him and Randy was slightly taken back by the pair and quickly left them alone. He didn't need to be apart of whatever was happening. Randy had met Bi when she'd started out in the WWE. She'd never treated him wrong or anything and he'd always thought of her as one of the better female wrestlers but he knew not to intrude on private conversations like these ones. Especially with who it was between.

"Jay- she was- I can't- I love you so much that it hurts to think about you two together. Jay, I can't stand the thought of losing you to her-"

He kissed her gently, pulling her tightly into his arms. "Bi, I never would have chased after you if it had been true- I know when I'm in the wrong and when I'm not. I love you. I don't want to give you up."

- - -

Bianca, for her actions towards Vince backstage, despite being let off a little because of Stephanie's manipulation of her father, she was suspended for four weeks- and then shifted to ECW without being recognized for the switch either. A month. All Vince said was that she needed to learn to respect her boss even with his decisions. Jay was given the title at Backlash, which had made her proud and finally secured him as the top ECW star.

It was her last night home before the suspension would be lifted. Jay was in the shower. Nero in bed. She was laying on the couch watching The Crow. Since that incident with Denise, she and Jay had been barely speaking. It was getting to the point of where Bianca was considering moving with Nero, just so they could have some time apart. She watched as he appeared, drying his hair off. Sex had been completely non-existent and the sight of him in nothing more than a pair of boxers had Bianca wanting nothing more than to run her fingers across his chest and belly.

She looked away, focusing on the movie. He signed heavily and fell down onto the opposite side of the couch. She was curled up and when she felt his fingers ghosting up over her leg, she shivered and simply pushed him away. She good see his face fall but the next she knew, he had full grip on her tiny frame and was tugging her over into his lap.

"This can't keep going," he whispered to her. She wouldn't look up at him. Her fingers absently went to his chest, brushing along the skin. "I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," she murmured back.

"Pf. Could've fooled me," he shot back and she flinched slightly. "Bi. Do you really still think I could leave you for her?" She half nodded. He sighed. "Listen, honey. I love you. Whatever I felt for Denise is gone. I'm not in any position to leave you. I'm not going to cheat on you. I promise."

She didn't believe him. "Jay-"

"Bi, I love you. I'd say that thousand times and a thousand times more if that's what it took to make you forgive me for something I had no control over."

"Jay-"

"Please-" She sighed, rolling her eyes and cupping his cheeks in her tiny hands.

"I. Forgive. You," she said and kissed him gently as his arms wrapped around her waist. She looked at him when she pulled away and then turned slightly, looking for the envelope that she'd gotten in the mail the other day. Seeing as how Jay was going to be her husband, she figured that when they'd gotten over their fighting she could see what was inside with him here.

"What's that?" he questioned, his fingers slipping beneath his t-shirt which she was wearing and let his fingers play over her lower back lightly.

"This-" she started, tapping him on the nose with the envelope "- will tell me who my parents are."

"He found them?" Jay pressed, incredulously watching as she nodded and then slowly began to open the envelope.

- - -

Bianca sighed heavily as Jay pulled up in front of the house that's address had been listed in the letter. Joyce and Peter Carson; Raleigh, North Carolina. She suddenly didn't want to do this. "Jay- I can't do this," she told him as he glanced at her.

He nodded. "Yes you can. Nero is not here. If you don't want anything to do with them, then you never have to worry about it," he said, leaning over to kiss her deeply. "Come on. I'll be here the entire time."

- - -

She knocked on the front door and stepped back when the lettering on it fell off suddenly. Jay grimaced. This may not have been such a good idea. Catching Bianca's hand in his, he kissed her cheek and whisper that he loved her.

The door opened and Bianca stared wide-eyed at the woman who stood in front of her. Joyce Carson look to be about twelve years older than Bianca herself. Jay stepped in to save Bianca who was clearly not expecting what she was met with. "Hi, my name is Jason Reso. This is my fiance, um-"

"Listen we're Atheist boy, so-"

"I'm your daughter," Bianca blurted out. A squeal suddenly caught Jay's attention. The man who came up behind the stunned aging woman looked like some giant biker who'd had one too many burgers in the last few years. These were the people who had brought Bianca into the world.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm your-"

"You can't be."

"Yes I am. Thirty-three years ago you left me in an orphanage with only my name," Bianca explained.

Jay saw the man react. "You know she's not lying. This isn't a joke sir."

"Peter?" Joyce asked turning to look at her husband.

The man sighed. "You'd better come in."

- - -

Jay knew the sight of about five teenagers to mid-twenties kids running round the house must have been hard for Bianca to take in. They'd had a family and it was like they'd thrown her out. As they sat down on the couch they were shown to, one of the girls whispered that she was Bianca from WWE and he was Christian. The next thing he knew the entire hoard were sitting across from them.

"Peter, you said our first one died," Joyce remarked.

The man looked like he was carrying quite a bit of weight on his shoulders judging from the look on his face. "I didn't know you'd come looking," he admitted, looking at Bianca who was clearly beyond upset from what she was finally realizing was her family. A family she'd never known.

"Well I did," she whispered.

"Bianca just wanted to know why you gave her up," Jay said, speaking for her as he held her hand tightly in his.

"I never did want to Bi just so you know that. We were young, stupid and without anything to support barely ourselves at the time. When you first appeared on the WWE show I knew who you were but I never said anything to anyone. I didn't want to hurt anyone else."

Bianca swallowed heavily as she stomached what her father was telling her. "Damn dad, at least on of your girls got hot," one of the boys, a near Stuart Townsend look-a-like remarked only to have his father hit him and two girls tell him to shut up.

Joyce glanced at Jay who smiled at her. "And you are in my daughter's life?" she asked with an air of arrogance suddenly.

"I'm her fiancé, Jason "Jay" Reso," he answered, taking the father's outstretched hand as he nodded to him.

"Thanks for taking care of her for so many years," he told the Canadian who just lifted one shoulder and waved a hand at him. Seeing Bianca was on the verge of tears, Jay decided to jump in even more.

"Look, we have a taping here tonight, if you want, you're welcome to come to the show."

- - -

Jeff was sitting on the crate when he felt something crash into him. Looking at the tiny thing latched onto him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around the child who said he missed him. "Missed ya too little guy," he replied.

Jay was standing there and the two men stared at each other.

"Jeff," Jay said, holding his hand out to the youngest Hardy boy.

Jeff grinned and took it. "Jay." Jay may not have seen the smirk fall in his direction when he was distracted by something Nero was saying, but Jeff lost it when he looked back at him. Jay didn't know it yet but he'd already lost the upcoming fight whether he knew it or not.


	42. Chapter 41

**_Hey all, I'm back. All the on-shots promised will be up soon and I promise in no more than two days they'll be posted. Sorry, its taken me so long to get back into the swing of writing but when the com is unavailable its hard. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and let me know what ones you want updated._**

- - -

**CHAPTER**** FORTY-ONE**

Bianca felt awkward as she watched the parents who had given her up when she was born. It was hard to accept still even if she understood their reasons for doing so. She'd cried when they'd got home and while Jay had tried to help her, he had kept his distance when she'd thrown her phone across the room and nearly smashed it in the process.

She had little brothers and sisters. It was still hard to believe. One second, there's no one and the next, the Brady bunch is in town. The youngest girl was seventeen and pretty much a huge wrestling fan. She was blonde and when the girls had first been introduced to her she believed that this one had been her twin sister. The resemblance between them was uncanny aside from Bianca looking slightly more mature and the different coloured hair they were extremely similar.

"Bianca?" She looked up from where she was trying to fix her new pair of wrestling pants where the belt had slipped down and would have caused a wardrobe malfunction.

Jay looked at her like he hadn't seen her in weeks as he came over to her. Sans Nero. "Hey honey. Where's Nero?"

He smiled cheekily at her. "I put him in a locker and had Ted and Cody on rugrat duty."

"You didn't really stuff him in a locker, did you?" Jay nodded as he wrapped her up in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder from behind.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he inquired playfully.

Bianca glanced round at him and smiled after a few seconds, resting her forehead against his. "Here's the happy couple," Adam greeted, coming up and hugging the pair from behind. The two laughed as Jay got out of his friends grip and said he needed to go and get changed for the show.

Adam didn't let go of Bianca as Jay walked off and she glanced at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Bull- you only ever cuddle with me when somethings up, now what is it?" she retorted, giving him a very stern look.

He sighed. "Bi- since you said that you were pregnant, I- I- I- I don't know, I think I'm just curious to know if it ever could've been more than a one night stand. Not that I'm going to try now. It's just- I love you, Little Red," he confessed with a glum expression on his face.

Bianca smiled, hugging her very close friend tightly. "I love ya too buddy," she told him. He smiled.

Adam and Bianca had never let the information loose that they had slept together. Hell, they knew each other before she'd ever met Jeff and co. It was just they'd both promised to act like they had never met and it'd worked. They were close, "as thick as thieves", Irvine had always commented whenever he was on the receiving end of their pranks. The only difference between how Adam treated her as opposed to others was he was a lot more hands on with her. Which Jay had never been phased about considering the pair had always gotten along closely.

She smiled up at him as he wrapped an arm around her tightly and steered her in the direction of catering. "What ya doing Addy?" she inquired.

"Well," he started, "with a bun in the oven I think you need to clearly keep up the eating." He smiled, putting a hand over her still flat belly. Bianca grinned at him.

"Bun in the oven?" Bianca stopped. McCool was leaning against a door frame close by, to what Bianca gathered was Mark's locker room, looking very interested at the news as her eyes landed on where Adam held a hand over Bianca's belly and tightened his grip on his friend, feeling her tense up a little. "I'm sorry but does Jay know about you two? And your little addition?"

"You are so full of shit, McCool," Bianca snapped back.

Adam smirked. "Why don't you go and watch television so you can knock off another wrestlers moves and then rip it up true fans who know you're only where you are cause of who you're screwing behind the curtains."

"Excuse me?" Adam froze upon hearing the voice. Both he and Bianca turned slowly to face the person. Mark Calaway didn't look so pleased. In fact he looked downright pissed. "You do realise that what you just said could cause both of you a great deal of problems?"

Bianca took the defensive, finally sick and tired of all the bullshit she had to endure throughout her life. "He was only saying what most of the locker room thinks of her. If you don't want me near you all you had to do was say so but keep your girlfriend on a tight leash or next time she decides to start something with me I'll smash her face in!"

- - -

Adam and Bianca weren't afraid of what would happen after telling Mark and McCool off like they had. Even with all the respect he had backstage, they all thought that he sometimes needed to be knocked down a peg or two. McCool did nearly twenty-four seven. Jay found the two sitting in catering and for a breif second felt a slight hint of jealously seeing his friends hand covering his fiance's.

Bianca and Adam both looked up when Jay got closer. "Hey honey," she greeted with a huge smile like she hadn't seen him in ages. He sat down in the seat beside her and turned hearing Nero call out to them. The child latched onto Adam first and crawled into his lap.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Bianca asked as Adam let the boy pick food off his plate.

"No where I was talking to them," he replied, pointing to where the two Bella twins stood talking with Nick Nemeth or as Bianca had nicknamed him Ziggy. The twins looked over at Nero and waved, giggling which made the child blush heavily, making the few wrestlers laugh.

- - -

Jay stood in the guerrilla pit next to Bianca, who was getting her head around what she was going to say tonight. Her first night back and she was going to be causing complete havoc. It was to put both her and Jay over as baby faces and bring her in as WWE's Queen of Extreme and firmly cement their relationship on-screen. Nero wasn't going to be on television ever again. Bianca had managed to get Vince, with the help of Steph, Adam and even Hunter, to sign a deal that gave Bianca right to sue him and the company if he ever decided to try and pull something like he had done.

"You alright?" he inquired, seeing how nervous she looked. She glanced up at him and smiled though it was somewhat weak.

"Yeah, just nervous. The family is here, its just different now that I know who they are, that they watch." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her affectionately as she slipped her arms around his middle.

_PG-13 rating my ass_ she thought sarcastically. It was time to bring the old style back.

- - -

_**Swagger had been complaining about Christian's underhand tactics to win the title and keep retaining it when said Canadian's music hit and he appeared with Bianca at his side. Instead of him having the microphone however, she did. "Swagger when are you going to learn that it takes experience and skill to beat someone as great as Christian is-"**_

_**"You mean 'was', doll," Swagger interrupted. "Your man there is nothing more than some washed-up, over-used, wannabe. He envies me because I am the top of the food chain here on ECW and I'm going to show your boy right here tonight." **_

_**Bianca smirked, "Boy?" She and Christian looked at each other before she pulled away from him and he headed for the ring. "You see now how can you call him a boy when he clearly runs rings around you. Tonight ladies and gentlemen ECW is going to have its first blood bath match. But-"**_

_**Christian stopped just outside the ring and started to strip off his jacket. "Where's the title?" Swagger asked. "You lose it. You forget where you put it this morning, old man."**_

_**Bianca laughed and Christian just lifted one corner of his mouth in that ever so nice smirk. "Hey Jackie boy. The title-" Bianca began and started to slowly unzip her jacket, "is in a very safe place." The thing weighed a goddamn ton she knew that much. **_

_**Christian made to step into the ring only to have Swagger tell him to stop. Or stutter for him to do so. "We have a match tonight, and I wouldn't want you to break a sweat, over exert yourself or break one of your fragile bones before hand otherwise it wouldn't be fair."**_

_**The ECW Champ looked at the younger man and nodded, with a small shrug before heading back up the ramp.**_

_**"Whoa! Wait a second Swagger," Bianca told him. "When I said match- what made you automatically assume that the match would involve Christian and you? Tonight is ECW's first ever blood bath and well- its going to be the All-American-American Jack Swagger against the Queen of Extreme. Me." The crowd cheered her on like crazy and she laughed before saying one last thing to end the segment. "And boy I'm gonna show you just how extreme I take get."**_

_**- - -**_

_**Jay was going to come back out to the ring with her but Tiffany had put a stipulation to the match. It would have lumberjacks guarding the ramp. Dreamer, Jackson, Koslov, Ryder, and even Goldust were named as Lumberjacks. They stood to the side of the ramp to allow the wrestlers past. Swagger came out first and paraded around like the monkey even Bianca believed he was partially related to.**_

_**When it came time for her to come out, she laced her fingers tightly with Jay's and then headed out. The cheers for them both actually seemed more deafening than she thought they would. When they got to the Lumberjacks, Koslov grabbed hold of Christian and threw him backwards before Bianca could pull him to the ring. Swagger smirked at her and blew her a kiss. She grimaced. Why she had agreed to do this she had no idea? Her stomach was going crazy and it wasn't all nerves. This morning while Jay had been out she'd got her first round of morning sickness which came with carrying a baby. Her stomach had been unsettled all day so she only hoped to god that she didn't get too bad while trying to do this match.**_

_**She slipped into the ring and didn't even bother with going to the ropes. Just wanting to take care of this morning and then go and lay down. Even her head felt bad today. Actually, scratch that. It felt quite bad.**_

_**Shaking herself into the game, she heard the bell ring just before Jack changed at her. She just managed to scramble out of the way and slid out of the ring. Searching under the ring for a second she found one a steel chair. Better than a trash can lid. **_

_**As she made to throw it back in, she felt her head spin fast and got herself together just in time to dodge Swagger's baseball slide. He was outside the ring and when he turned she cracked him across the head with the chair. She must have done it right cause in the next second he had dropped to the ground. There was no blood- yet. She still had a few more spots, if she could keep herself from collapsing. Rolling back into the ring she unsteadily got to her feet. She'd kill herself if she fainted on worldwide television. The news of her being pregnant would spread faster than wildfire. **_

_**Leaning on the ropes, she heard someone behind her and turned just in time to see Jay brandish a pair of knuckledusters. Five seconds later and it was all over and he was helping her backstage. It had been scripted to end with Jay coming to the rescue but with the time frame they'd been left with and such, they hadn't been able to do everything especially considering she could barely keep her head up.  
**_


	43. Chapter 42

**_Hey all, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Haha. Working on a new fic with an e-sister (EDGE FIC) so be on the look out for that soon. Writing seems to make me content and happy a lot lately so I hope you enjoy the updates that will be swarming you in the future. Its my stress reliever. LOL. One-shots and such that have been promised are in works and finished very, very soon. Promise.  
_**

- - -

**CHAPTER**** FORTY-TWO**

They were heading up to the next show in New York that same night. Since the end of the match, Bianca had been put under watch. She'd reached the doctor's office out the back and been given some painkillers to help ease the throbbing headache she had. Many of the wrestlers had congratulated her as Jay had carried her past them, but immediately asked how she felt. Well- the painkillers sure weren't helping her stomach at all. In fact it kept getting worse with each tiny bump or jolt in the road.

She sat behind Jay who was driving. Adam was between her and Nero. Irvine was snoring loudly in the back with Melina and Hennigan who were cuddling up to each other. Sitting right in front beside Jay was Paul Burchill who was occasionally talking to Jay as Adam slipped down in his seat, leaning his head on Nero's as he fell to sleep. Bianca was attempting to sleep but it was not working as her stomach turned and twisted into knots.

"Jay," she whispered, afraid to open her mouth wide in case she started to throw up. He didn't seem to hear her and so she attempted to speak louder. It worked as this time, he glanced at her through the mirror.

"What's wrong, Bi?" he asked.

"Can you pull over?" he replied just before she began to heave. Jay reacted quicker than even Bianca thought he would. The car jerked to a stop and all its sleeping occupants to suddenly wake up.

"Hey!!!" Five voices all shouted at once.

"Oh shut up the lot o' ya!" Paul shot back in reply as Bianca quickly undid her seat belt, slid open the door of the van and felt a pair of hands hold her hair back as she collapsed to the ground, losing all the contents of her stomach.

"You okay?" he whispered.

She nodded. Bianca had been through it with Nero and she hated vomiting. She only hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as it had been all those years ago. "Just the price that comes with the pregnancy. One of many."

He chuckled. "I can't wait until you start showing. You'll look gorgeous."

"No, I'll look fat."

"Bi, you won't be fat or ugly. No matter what you'll always look good to me."

As they headed back to the car, Paul tossed her a bottle of water. "Dudette, never knew a chick could look so pretty even after throwing up."

Jay groaned, shaking his head at the Englishman while Bianca giggled.

- - -

At the hotel, Jay carried Nero into the room they'd booked for the night and set him down on the couch. Bianca had her bags and theirs. "I told you to leave them."

"It's fine. I'm fine. Really Jay," she protested as he took the stuff from her. After the show tomorrow night, they would be flying back home and she was going to see the doctor about the baby. "Its normal. I'm six weeks pregnant. Generally, a woman is meant to start getting sick, well- morning sickness, but I usually get double dose with that. Its fine honestly. Wait until the mood swings start."

Jay ran his hands through his hair nervously. This was not good. Bianca was six weeks pregnant and he hadn't had the chance to even begin looking up what was meant to happen, what he should be doing or anything. "I- I- I- I think I'm more nervous than you," he stuttered, wearily.

Bianca laughed softly. "Honey, don't stress. I promise I won't do anything stressful, harmful or dangerous. The show took a lot out of both of us, but I'll be fine. You can look up everything when we get home, I'll even take you to buy some books, if that'll help you ease up with the stress," she explained to him and then lifted up her t-shirt, "See, there isn't even a little belly growing, just yet."

Jay smiled at her playfulness and slipped his hands round her waist, kissing her gently, moving her towards the bed. He made her sit down before he began to pull her shoes off her. "Jay, please don't wait on me, I'm okay really," she told him, trying to ease him away.

- - -

Adam felt bad for Jay. The poor guy was juggling a lot and hence why he was currently knocking on their room door. Jay opened it, bleary-eyed and clearly worn out. "Hey."

"What's up, Adam?"

Adam shrugged. "Thought I'd take Nero for you. Give ya the night with Bi." Jay smiled, saying thanks as Nero climbed off the couch and headed for Adam while Jay got his bag. Jay waved goodnight as the pair left. He shut the door and turned to see Bianca laying curled up in bed, half asleep.

Some alone time, my butt he thought dryly. Heading over to the bed, he flicked the lamp off, stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed. Bianca eased back against him just as he slid a hand over her waist and hip. God, she knew how to make him hot at the wrong times. She was only in her underwear.

Despite how tired he was, Jay groaned into her neck lightly, slowly sliding his hand up her side. "Bi," he murmured. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and started pressing light kisses across her shoulder. "Bi- have your boobs gotten bigger?"

She giggled lightly and he chuckled. "Well, they do generally swell in the first few weeks. I was thinking about having my implants taken out- for good?" He grinned and rolled her over to face him, catching her mouth in a soft kiss.

"I'm happy no matter what you look like, baby." With that they both forgot their troubles and slipped into each others arms.

- - -

Two days, a plane trip and a rough night's sleep later and Jay and Bianca were sitting in the waiting room to see Dr. Andros for her prenatal visit. Jay was slightly more worried than Bianca as he wanted to know what had her nearly doubling over in pain or nearly collapsing in the middle of the ring. Bianca was feeling the effects of being pregnant however the last few days. Her stomach felt like she was sea sick about seven times a day, she was so tired last night that the booker had refused to even let her accompany Jay to the ring. Jay was always worried about the day after tomorrow when she was going to have her implants out one way or another. The company and no one else but the two of them knew and Bianca wished to keep it that way. It would not make too much difference to her already naturally ample bust, but it was growing old on her and she didn't want to be see as the eye candy with a fake chest anymore. With Nero it had been different. She'd still be young, but careful, now she knew one slip up by the girls nowadays and they'd bust.

Jay had never cared what she looked like physically. His attraction to her ran much, much deeper and while he never fully understand her weather like nature, he loved her for who she was. Bianca had never needed to impress him with short skirts or lots of make-up. He had been hooked the first day she'd been shoved into his side at the taping all those years ago.

When the doctor called out her name, Bianca tightened her hand on his. Now she did feel nervous. "It'll be fine, babe," he whispered to her as the doctor shut the door.

They sat down opposite the bright-eyed, blonde middle-aged woman who Bianca would be seeing nearly every week from here on in. Vince knew about the pregnancy and had only agreed to let her off after next weeks taping due to Stephanie and, surprisingly, Linda supporting her in her decision to not want to put the baby or herself under too much stress or harm, despite how early she was at the moment.

"So _Miss_ Carson, you said on the phone to the receptionist that you'd taken a test about a month ago, is that right?" Bianca mutely nodded. "Well- first, we should check how far along you are."

Jay watched as Bianca got up and followed the doctor into another, much colder looking room and stood up, going over to the bookshelf and beginning to look over the baby books.

- - -

Bianca didn't like coming to see doctors while being pregnant. It felt so invasive. She was comfortable with Jay touching her, but this was different. "So, how far along am I?" she questioned, shifting awkwardly.

The doctor chuckled. "I know this isn't comfortable, so are you married?" the doctor answered. Bianca smiled at the woman's attempts to try and distract her.

"N- Not yet. We're planning one. I- Its a little complicated," she explained, looking at the doctor as she straightened back up, taking off the latex gloves. Bianca sat up as the doctor wrote something down on her file and then glanced out the door.

"Well, its good to see such a concerned future daddy. He can take that book, if he wants to." Bianca frowned and stood up, fixing herself back up before following the doctor back out into her office. Jay looked up from the book he was reading and Bianca smiled at him. He looked worried.

She felt bad- this was pretty new to him and probably much more terrifying than it was to her. Of course, Bianca had already been through it once and so she was use to it- but it scared her still.

"So-" he started, glancing at the doctor.

She sighed, crossing her arms on the desk in front of her. "Well- you're six weeks along and things seem to be fine, but-"

"But?" Bianca pressed.

"The baby is very small. Have you had children before?"

"One. A boy, ten years ago," she answered as Jay looked down at Bianca's stomach and put his hand over her leg, squeezing gently.

"Mm- was he small?" Bianca shook her head, explaining that she had, had some complications that had caused her to nearly lose Nero a few times, but that she had been monitored closely. "I think a check-up every week is a very good idea. Because of the babies size, I'm just worried that there could be quite some trouble along the road to coming full term."

"Doc- what would cause stomach pains that double her over and dizzy spells? I know that there are some things like that, but she nearly collapsed the other night while trying to work," Jay said.

The doctor nodded. "If they are that bad, I suggest, no stressful activities, a lot of rest and please, do not get into a wrestling ring."

Bianca was slightly taken back. "You know who I am?"

"It is not hard to recognize the pair of you. My boys are avid wrestling fans."

Bianca smiled while Jay chuckled slightly. "What about surgery?" he inquired.

She was grateful, he was asking most of the question as she was just trying to stomach the idea of not being able to do anything physically demanding. No lifting, no dancing around the lounge room or kitchen with Nero or Jay of a Saturday morning. It made her feel depressed, but she knew that it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Surgery?"

"Bianca is going to have her implants removed in two days. Is that bad or can she do it?" he stated.

The doctor pursed her lips. "So long as she is monitored closely during and a few hours after than everything should be fine."


	44. Chapter 43

**_Merry Xmas to all. Lol. First Update in a while, but my computer programs are all fixed and stuff so writing is now so simple on here I can type and type and not get blocked or run of ideas. Anyway, thanks for the support and as always I hope you enjoy.  
_**

**_- - -  
_**

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

Jay stood in the kitchen, listening to the movie play in the lounge room. Bianca was really quiet the trip home and Jay simply figured that she was still in thought about what she was going through. When the doc had given him a few books, Jay felt way in over his head. This was so much. Their engagement, Jeff's wedding, the show, the baby. His brain went crazy trying to process so much stuff.

Bianca came into the kitchen and smiled at him. A very, cheeky smile at that. Jay grinned slightly at her. At least she was happy at the moment. "You okay, doll?" she asked. He lifted one shoulder up in answer only to have her come up and slip her arms around his waist. "Afraid of this?"

Jay mumbled something along the lines of a yes and Bianca soothingly ran her hands up his back. He took a drink and watched Bianca's fingers slip round to begin to unbuttoning his shirt. "You know- we have the house all to ourselves, Jay."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, you sure you're up to playing a little scrabble?"

Bianca giggled at his and Adam's little pet name for sex. "I'm very up for it. Help m- both of us relax. You and I will be apart for days baby when I stop touring."

"But that won't be for a little bit longer. Doc said you could have six more weeeks on tour. If you wanted." Jay set his glass down, dropping his hands to Bianca's hips and sliding his hands down to grip a fistful of the white cotton maxi skirt she was wearing. Dragging it up, Jay slipped his hands beneath the material and gripped the back of her thighs lifting her up as he started for the bedroom.

- - -

Laying in bed afterwards with Bianca stretched out on her belly beside Jay who lay on his back, watching her silently with his fingers lightly tracing up and down her bare arm. She was sleeping, or at least, he thought she was. Getting up, Jay wrapped the sheet around his waist and grabbed his phone, hanging his feet over the edge of the bed. Dialling up a number, he put it to his ear and didn't see Bianca lift her head up slightly just before he started talking. "Hey Dad, its Jay. No- everything is fine, I just wanted to ask you about the resort up there."

Bianca's eyebrows knitted together but she was too content to move and simply laid her head back down.

She must've fallen back to sleep for the feel of hands lightly moving up her sides made her squirm. "Jay, stop it," she murmured, only to have him say he loved her just before he rolled her back to him and kissed her gently.

"Just needed a goodnight kiss, honey," he whispered.

"Night? Did I sleep that long?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah," he answered, then kissed her on the nose, "but everything is fine. If you're hungry I can go get some of the sushi we left for you." Bianca smiled, finally opening her eyes. He was dressed in a singlet and boxers.

"You gonna be like this when I'm further along and asking for the most insane of things at all hours of the night."

Jay chuckled, nodding. "Anything for my girl and little one."

Jay hadn't stayed at home and so Bianca had, had to brave the surgery of getting her implants removed on her own. They wouldn't see each other until the tapings on Tuesday and they both promised to not miss a day without messaging the other one. And they hadn't. Nero was at school and she had actually cleaned the house out of complete boredom, something that even Jay had strictly told her not to do as his mother always came round to do it- after his divorce. Bianca had told Ellie she would be fine to do it now and that she didn't need to come on an hour long trip each and every week when not having Nero at the Reso household, just to clean up when Bianca herself could do it perfectly fine.

So, with nothing left to do at home and not in the mood to watch movies for the remainder of the day until Nero came home, she headed out to shop. Well, actually to the salon really. The girls there greeted her like she was some famous Hollywood film star. All she did was say hello and they were all gathered round, clearly they knew who she was.

After signing some stuff and posing for pictures with some of the ladies in the shop and even a little boy, Bianca was grateful to be given a seat. "So- what did you want done?"

Bianca played with her still emo fringe and the red curls in the back. She smiled suddenly. "Black. Full head of it."

The woman smiled. "And cut?"

"I wanna keep the cut. Straight fringe, curls for the back," she answered. She only hoped Jay liked what she was about to do.

"So, doing this for a special evening?"

"No, just- needed a change. My man is kinda out of state currently, he won't see me for three more days," she explained as the girl started on her hair. Most of the saloon was actually listening in on the conversation as well.

Jay looked at Vince, still not fully able to understand what the man had just told him. "What?"

"If Bianca wants to keep employment here, she has to do some appearances and photoshoots still until she has to announce why she is not in the ring, its as simple as that," Vince replied.

Jay couldn't believe it. Stephanie stood beside him with the same look of absolute shock on her face. "Dad, she was told nothing stressful. Would you make me do all that stuff if I was having trouble while I was being pregnant?! No- you wouldn't and it may be because I'm your daughter, but Bianca is exactly the same.

Without her, you won't have a strong women's division. Without her, you will never be able to keep the other girls on screen. Melina, Beth, Katrina, Mickie, Natalie, Maryse- they can only do so much!"

Jay inwardly laughed at the woman's temperamental nature but he was also worried. Well, that was until Vince spoke. "Alright, look, I can understand Bianca's position and current state are an issue with her performing and making appearances, but once a week would not be too much to ask of her and a photoshoot every month could do little harm."

"Then its settled. I'll even be there at each show and such, make sure she is fine and not stressing out," Stephanie said with a tone that left little to no room for argument.

Once out in the hallway, Jay thanked Stephanie who simply smiled and said she couldn't wait to see mommy-to-be on Tuesday which made Jay laugh.

Bianca climbed out of the car that had brought her to the stadium. For the past week, she had been experiencing terrible morning sickness and all the symptoms that came with being seven weeks pregnant. She hadn't messaged Jay yet to tell him she was here and didn't really want to. Her head had been pounding since she'd gotten off the plane and while she had taken something for it, it still hadn't gone away.

Heading inside, she used her hoodie to avoid being caught by anyone. As she walked down the halls, she heard someone coming up behind her, but figured it was just some security or one of the backstage crew. Well, she was wrong. "Hey darlin'."

She smiled as those familiar arms slipped round her waist and pulled her back against him. "Hey honey."

"So, can I see my new girl?" he inquired playfully.

Bianca laughed and turned around, unzipping her jacket. She opened it up and saw Jay look down at her chest. Since the surgery she'd had to go out and buy all new bras as she'd literally lost two sizes. Oh well, she was still endowed. Mm, best way to describe her would be like Angelina Jolie, only about one inch smaller in bust. "Wow!"

She blushed and covered her chest. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and went to feel that soft silky hair between his fingers when he noticed how dark it looked. Pushing her hood back, Jay was a little taken back by the sight of Bianca with entirely black hair. "Bianca. I- I- You look good with black hair," he mumbled and then kissed her.

She looked like a brand new woman but she was still the same Bianca he'd always known. The same Bianca he loved.

- - -

Following him to the creative team's writing room that had been set up that night for the tapings, Bianca was stopped about five times by different friends who couldn't believe the dramatic change in hair colour. It wasn't that big of a deal really. She had simply gone from her usual bright red to black.

The creative team had already written up the script for her segments which would effectively write her out of the show for her pregnancy.

She liked the idea, though was somewhat nervous still about doing such a segment considering what the doctor had told her, but after Jay and an excited Stephanie had run her and the wrestlers involved with the segments about her condition everything was worked out to avoid little to no stress on Bianca's half and a realistic but safe way to do what they had to do.

Bianca was in catering while Jay was off somewhere else and she was sitting by herself eating when she felt a shiver run down her back which made her aware of Jeff being nearby. She kept her eyes down on her plate of fruit and sighed, dropping the piece onto the rest and cursing her stomach as it twisted. Someone sat down opposite her and when she looked up beneath her eyelashes, she found Jeff sitting there- head tilted to the side and this look of utter curiosity on his face.

"What?!" she mumbled.

"I like your hair. Makes you look pretty," he answered, almost like he was off in gaga land and not down here on earth in the real world where she didn't wish him to be near her.

"Thank you. Got a reason for coming over here?" she asked, but it came out more snappy than she'd meant it to.

He shook his head. "No reason. I just came over cause you were sitting by yourself."

"I was happy on my-" she trailed off when Matt took up the seat beside her and Greg sat in the one next to Jeff. She groaned under her breath as her stomach grumbled slightly.

Matt looked at her. "You hungry or what?" he questioned playfully, nudging her arm.

"I'm not hungry."

"I think your tummy thinks otherwise," he commented.

"Jesus Matt! I said I'm not hungry," she barked at him, making his smile disappear. She hated mood swings. The table went quiet and some of the other stars at other tables glanced at them. Bianca slammed her hands down on the table and looked at them all. "What is so interesting?!"

A hand landed on her shoulder. "Hey Bi, mind coming with me for a sec?" Adam took hold of her and basically carted her away.

"I hate mood swings."

"Honey-"

"I snapped at Matt," she mumbled, looking at the ground.

Adam made her look up at him and he smiled before hugging her. "Hey Copeland, you better not be trying to steal Reso's girl away from him there." They pulled apart to find Hennigan in front of them, smiling. "I'm kidding. Jay was looking for you Bi."

"Thanks John," she said before pulling away from Adam and heading in the direction John pointed her in.

- - -

When she finally found Jay, he was sitting with Stephanie in what was generally used as the taping room for the gm's office on screen. She sat down beside him on the couch and leaned her head on his shoulder. She was so tired and just wanted to collapse so bad but knew she had to wait until after the segments were taped before she could sleep.

"How are you holding up?" Steph asked.

"Well, the mood swings are not exactly enjoyable at the moment and I'm exhausted. I was up most of week every night throwing up."

"That much?" Jay pressed and she nodded. "That normal."

"Not generally, but maybe this is because of whatever problems you are having," Steph remarked.

Bianca grimaced and snuggled closer into Jay's side. "Can I just curl up and go to sleep until the baby is born?" Jay tightened his grip on her slightly making her smile.

"We gotta go out before heading back to the hotel, that okay?"

"So long as I will get to bed straight after- I do not care."

- - -

The segments had been taped and she was officially "inactive" in the WWE for now. It had just been Jack Hager and a few other heels on ECW who ganged up on her while Jay was in his match against Koslov which caused him to lose it and then not be able to get backstage to help Bianca. But a surprise showing of Jeff Hardy to the rescue had left things off to go in any direction if and when she did return. Unknown to anyone else, including Jay, she had been pondering whether or not to go back on the road after the baby was born.

Why?

Because she would have to look after the baby twenty-four seven and she was worn out and fed up with not being given the chance to do something truly good while she had the chance. She was going to have to tell Jay she just hoped that he would ask her whether she wanted to continue wrestling or not, just to save her having to bring it up.

Looking back on it, she didn't even know why she hadn't told Vince to shove it when she had found out about the weekly interviews and such and just quit then and there.

That wasn't her though and Vince knew it, that's why he had done what he had done.

- - -

The club the stars hit was packed and crowded when they got there and Bianca found it slightly flustering and uncomfortable but knew Jay wanted to stay for a little while and she wasn't going to make him feel bad so she braved it by telling him she'd be in the bathroom.

Of course- the line was so long that she just ended up giving up. However, the men's room had no line. She still couldn't understand why women went to the bathroom in groups and stood in there talking- made it cramped in there and they then took forever in there. Bianca got in and out of the men's room without even getting caught. Heading for the bar, she managed to grab a bottle of water but was shoved over by a guy who obviously didn't care about those around him, except his mates and the chick he was trying to clearly impress.

"Hey buddy, watch were you're walking!" Bianca was startled by the feel of hands on her, helping her to her feet. That root tattoo didn't belong to Jay that was for sure.

"She had her drink, she just didn't get out of the way fast enough," the guy shot back. Bi was somewhat taken back again by the fact that Jeff stepped forward and told the guy he was a little prick who'd get knocked down a few pegs by him if he didn't say sorry.

He did say it, though Bianca knew he didn't mean it but like she cared. It was rolled off her. "You alright?" Jeff shouted over the noise. Bianca just shook her head slightly. He turned her and guided her away from the bar.

The cool night air hit her hot face and she shut her eyes, grateful for the no longer claustrophobic air as it gave her room to breath. Well, for a few seconds. The feel of his hand on lower back and Bianca stepped away. "Thanks for getting me outta there. I'll be fine now."

"I- I- I wanna talk." She kept her back to him but knew he made to reach out to her and quickly moved away, despite it wasn't far due to the small alleyway that he'd brought her out into.

"Why now?"

"Because it's the only time I am going to be able to get you alone."

"Alone for what?" she pressed.

This time, she couldn't get away from him and he turned her to face him , backing her into the wall. He kissed her roughly, his grip on her arms rough enough that it hurt her but for some reason, Bianca didn't pull away from him or attempt to push him. She actually leaned into it.

One minute they were kissing and the next he had her fully pinned to the wall. "No-"

"Bi?"

She heard the voice and froze. This was not happening. "Adam?"

He stuttered for a few seconds before seemingly finding his voice. "Uh- What the fuck is going on here?!" She tried to get away from Jeff, only Adam closed the distance and pulled Jeff away from her.

"Wait! This- Adam please."

He put his hand over her mouth. "I'm not gonna say a word about what happened so long as," he started, watching Bianca before turning to Jeff, "you keep the hell away from her."

"And why should I listen to what you say?" Jeff shot back.

"Because either way, this will make or break both everyone else around you, Hardy. Think about it. Would you rather wish you had something and never get it or have one chance at it and then lose everything else?"

"It wasn't meant to happen," she whispered. "Adam please. I- I wasn't thinking right."

Jeff just said he'd see her later and left them alone. Adam wouldn't turn and face her. "Bi, I get it that you aren't okay at the moment, but please, you love Jay, don't let Jeff screw it up for you or him. He is my brother and I love you more than I should Bi but I would never do anything to hurt any of you."

He held open his arms and she stepped into them. "I- I didn't mean for it to. Just- please don't tell Jay- I'll do anything just don't tell him."

"You don't need to do anything honey, just don't let it happen again, promise me."

She smiled as he wiped away her tears just before he hugged her tightly once more. "I promise," she whispered.


	45. Chapter 44

**Hey girls, another update. Hope you enjoy and thank you all for the overwhelming support while writing this. **

**- - -  
**

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

When they got home later that week, Bianca was a wreck. Jay refused to even leave her side due to the amount of trouble that seemed to occur when she was in a mood swing. The phone was ringing when they got through the door and Jay told Bianca to get it as he took her bag from her. "Hello."

"Bianca, you need to be at the studio by seven tomorrow morning, okay. I'll be there."

Despite worn out, she said it was no problem to Steph and hung up the phone as Jay came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "You okay doll?"

"No. Jay- how can you put up with my mood swings?" she asked. "When I can barely deal with them myself."

Jay chuckled as she turned to face him and drew her in closer to him. "Because I love you and I know that the moods will pass in the next week or so."

She pulled back slightly and looked at him with an odd smile. "You've been reading those books?"

He nodded. "Of course I have. I have also been doing a little bit more than just that," he said.

Bianca laughed and raised an eyebrow at him. "What else have you been doing?" she inquired while lightly rubbing her arms up and down his sides. He just shook his head and whispered that it was a secret and that she'd find out all in good time.

She grinned at him, her heart fluttering as he wrapped her up in his arms securely. She was rarely ever able to feel so relaxed like she felt when Jay held her. "Wanna pick a movie?" he asked her.

Nodding, she answered him straight away. "Stargate, what else would I pick?" She dashed out to find the DVD in which she was talking about. It made him chuckle and shake his head at her. Aside from the Daniel Jackson character, as she hated James Spader- preferring Michael Shanks from the show, Bianca really didn't like anything else about it. And she only liked Jackson's character for the fact that she told him, the dorky persona reminded her of him. Which he strongly objected to. If he had Bianca come up to him and remove her clothes, well- He smirked at the thought and headed into the lounge room after her.

- - -

Bianca and Jay arrived at the studio earlier than need be just so they could relax a little and talk to Steph before she actually got thrown onto the stage with ___Ellen_ DeGeneres. Yes that was the show in which she was being put on. Bianca loved watching her and even Jay didn't mind the show occasionally due to the guests she sometimes had. With Bianca though, things were definitely going to be interesting.

"Okay, so like I said, you have free voice here," Steph told Bianca when they only had one minute left to air time for her to be called. "You can say whatever you would like-"

Bianca smiled slightly. "I can say what I like, except?"

Steph sighed. "Uh- well, Dad asked you not to reveal storyline wise, like in terms of your relationship with Jay on-screen and such."

"That's easy."

- - -

"My guest tonight could be ranked as one of the most beautiful and sort after women in the world and in her profession she is a woman every man wants and every girl would love to be. In her ten year career, she has entertained, shocked and thrilled. Former manager to the tag team of Edge and Christian, the Brood and even a minion to the Undertaker she was the rival of Team Extreme and has been recently been named the true Queen of Extreme. I have been a long time fan of hers and it is my pleasure to welcome World Wrestling Entertainment's own 5'1" wonder, Bianca Carson!"

Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blonde started up and Bianca appeared on the stage. She had insisted on dressing herself and doing her own make-up and so she looked like, a normal person. Her dress was sleeveless hooded grey bra top style and her baggy jeans gave off a casual and yet still professional look. Her ballet flats were ones that Jay had brought the other week and she had already worn them like crazy. He had brought them without her knowing and brought them home to her after he'd been to a signing. She loved the colours- grey and black.

She smiled and waved at the crowd who were cheering for her as she walked over to Ellen and slipped down into the seat opposite her host. "So Bianca, welcome, I must say for those of you even here in the audience- up close, this woman is absolutely stunning," Ellen remarked.

Bianca laughed as the audience cheered Ellen on. "Thanks Ellen. It is a great pleasure to be on here, I love this show and to be on here- to meet you is just- so wow, I'm actually getting star struck," she laughed softly.

"Well, I have to say, I'm quite the star struck fan at the moment, also. I didn't think I would ever have the chance to speak with you after you disappeared from the wrestling industry, god what has it been now, ten years ago?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, I know my return wasn't exactly all that expected, even for the top guys in the business, many thought I wasn't going to return and in the beginning I wasn't intending to."

"So- if I may ask," Ellen began as she leaned against the arm of her chair slightly, "will you elaborate to myself, fans and audiences all round the nation watching right now, just why you left? Many of the fan mail that was sent in to me when they learned of you being a future guest, continuously asked for me to get the be all and end all information from you."

Bianca's smile flattered.

Here it was.

Aside from a few questions, which she had managed to brush off all the time, was now laid out in front of her with no room for getting out of answering this and it made her feel somewhat sick in the stomach as she was about to say a few things that many Hardy fans, specifically Jeff's fans, would react quite badly to what she was going to say.

"Uh- well, it is of course, fake, the whole thing you see on screen. It's made up and while many fans understand this, not all of them do so I think saying some things may cause an uproar," she started, trying to get out of it.

Ellen laughed and just told her that they needed to hear this, this was what would clear up all the lies and rumours. Sighing, Bianca nodded slightly before folding her hands in her lap.

- - -

Matt glanced at Jeff who was watching the screen as though he'd become entranced by it. Every wrestler who had managed to fit into the room was there, watching the interview they had all been struck silly when she had tried to talk herself out of this.

"Why can't she just finally let it all out? It can't be all that bad. I mean, some of the reasons we already know." That was Dave. While he rarely talked to Bianca, Dave knew enough of the situation to be curious about the full story behind her leaving.

Jeff figured she had left because she had been pregnant. Matt and Adam figured it was that plus Jeff, but they were all guesses.

- - -

Jay was standing backstage, his arms folded across his chest as he watched the monitor with Steph. "I don't think she wants to answer that?"

"I know Jay but- If she does. Maybe dad and everyone else will see why she is the way she is," Steph told him back.

"Can't I go out there?" Steph shook her head and he sighed heavily, nodding slightly. He knew this was going to be quite hard for Bianca, but even he wanted to hear it- from her. The whole truth, everything she hadn't told him that had sent her away. He only prayed that she didn't break down on camera, he knew everyone from the shows, even TNA, would be watching and he didn't want her to be talked about any more than what she already would be, come tomorrow's tapings.

- - -

Bianca gnawed on her lower lip as she contemplated just how she was going to go about how she would say this. Her heart was tearing. One half wished to just let loose, tell them everything, about Jeff and such, but then another part of her didn't want the public to see him the way she did. To them, he was a great person, even with drug problems and stuff that he had in the past.

Finally, something inside her just told her that this was the time she needed to tell them everything. There couldn't be secrets any more. They were people who looked up to and loved her, she knew it was painful, but maybe this was just what she needed to feel somewhat better.

"I left because, as some people may have guessed, I was pregnant at the time and in a very difficult position with what I was going to do. To those who believe that the things on-screen are real, please believe me when I say many of the relationships, at least those these days are nowhere near real life and such. On-screen, ten years ago- I was in fact the on-screen girlfriend to Jay Reso or Christian Cage, however off-screen I was dating Jeff Hardy," she started and stopped when much of the crowd cheered. "My son is Jeff's son. Nero was born about five months after I left. I am sorry that many fans, who think the world of Jeff, but I left due to the fact that he cheated on me and the night I was about to break the news of being pregnant to everyone, I overheard himself and another star and instead of walking out and not completing the show, I did what I was asked and then I left. Even now, I regret leaving in due part to the fact that I lost my friends and well, someone else who means and still does mean the world to me."

"So this person-" Ellen was stopped as Bianca cut in.

"Is my fiancé," she told the blonde who smiled at her. When Ellen had met Jay, she hadn't really been too worried about him, and so Bianca had introduced him as her boyfriend and he had played along.

"Well, I've met this stud of a man and he is in fact here today and well we should actually invite him out now so the audience here and at home are able to meet him. Ladies and gentlemen, he is a former Tag Team Champion, Intercontinental Champion, he carried a TNA title for a while also and most recently he won the ECW Championship at the Backlash pay-per-view, please welcome WWE's own Jason Reso."

Jay came out to quiet a large applause and he sat down close Bianca and put his arm round the back of her part of the lounge and rested his thigh as Bianca put her hand on his leg. "As I said earlier to yourself and Bianca backstage, it was great to meet personalities such as yourselves and I must say even though I knew that you two were in fact not seeing one another in real life, there was always something so magnetic about you two all those years ago, that it was hard not to picture such a couple off-screen."

Jay grinned and chuckled slightly. "Well, I tell you what- It was a relief when we did start dating this year."

"How long have you in fact been a couple? Many sources are saying only a month or so," Ellen said back with this large smile on her face as she watched the two of them.

Bianca lifted up one shoulder and shook her head. "We've been together since January."

"That long! Damn, time really does fly for wrestlers," Jay commented and it made Ellen laugh and Bianca chuckle.

"So- While we're being completely honest here, you two seem very lovey-dovey with one another, would you answer me this one question; the most public place you've ever had sex in?"

Jay burst out laughing along with the rest of the audience while Bianca put a hand over her mouth in slight shock. "Well, uh- um-"

"Hood of my car," Jay answered and playfully wiggled his eyebrows as the crowd made an even louder noise at that and Bianca just smiled slightly, nudging him.

"Truthfully?"

"Oh yeah, Valentine's Day I think it was too," Jay spoke up with all honesty which made Ellen laugh like crazy.

"Well, if I could ask this- would Bianca here ever give anyone a dance like what we saw her do on Smackdown! a few weeks ago to your pal Edge?"

Bianca covered Jay's mouth with her hand and then laughed slightly. "Well, if you want Ellen- could always give you one right now," she said.

Ellen laughed. "My dear, I much as I enjoy you on television, I think quite highly of you and could never ask or say yes to such a thing."

Jay pulled Bianca's hand from off his mouth. "Nor would I let her do that to anyone else."

"So- you said that you were engaged didn't you?" They both nodded. "That was very-"

"I've been married and divorced and you know what no matter what happens I love Bi and she always feels right when she is with me," Jay told Ellen.

"Sounds like a Cinderella story."

Bianca smiled and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't call it that Ellen. I would prefer to just say it is a great beginning to a new step in both of our lives."

"So it was reported just after you're last appearance on ECW that you had been written out of the show for now, Bianca, while is that, if you are allowed to answer me?"

Bianca looked at Jay. "I am actually not going to be appearing on the show actively for a while due to medical reasons currently," she told Ellen.

"What medical reasons, if you don't mind telling quite literally everyone?"

Bianca sighed heavily and looked at Jay, who tightened his grip on her lightly. "I um- collapsed in the ring during a match and the reason being was that I am pregnant but uh- health wise I cannot put myself under stress or any harmful activity from here on out," she explained. "While I was pregnant with Nero, I had a lot of trouble carrying him full term and nearly lost him a few times but when he was born he was smaller than what he should have been so I don't, and Jay doesn't, want to put me or the baby in any risk."

- - -

Jay and Bianca had been leaving the show with an escort and still been swamped by fans who were quite literally begging them both for autographs and photos. They did stop and sign photos, have pictures with fans and such until the last fan had left the parking lot and they were able to leave without having people stop them.

She leaned her seat back slightly and shut her eyes. To get from the studio to home took an hour and a bit and Bianca was barely able to keep herself up at this rate. Her mind and body were completely exhausted and if this was only the beginning of what she may experience Bianca was glad she would have Jay there along the way.

- - -

Jay glanced at her ten minutes into heading home. She was fast asleep and it made him smile. Despite how much this may start something backstage with him and Jeff and that made him roll his eyes, Jay was glad she finally had admitted to having overheard their conversation all those years ago.

He could never, ever see himself giving Bianca up easily. She was like Lithium to him and with their baby growing inside her; Jay was extremely protective of her though he would never be the type of man who would lock her up and such, Jay knew if Bianca ever got hurt or was in trouble, he would be there to help her.


	46. Heads Up

**Hey all, I have not left the wrestling fandom I just am reworking and trying to find my mojo for it as I seem to have lost it like Batista loses a girlfriend :P Hehe**

**Anyway, PMs only if you want to reply to this as reviewing this note (which will be deleted within a few days) means you can't review when the actual chapter goes up (not that anyone will probably wanna message me over this).**

**I am snow under majorly. At the moment, I am betaing for a friend, am trying to get things in two other fandoms sorted out for my betas respectively, make videos, and on top of all that I'm currently battling an allergic reaction of sorts to a bite from something (been covered in a rash and itchy like crazy since early december) which is finally being dealt with.**

**If you like my fanfiction please head to my profile on here and you'll find an assortment of links to my two author sites; I write under two different identities for two different genres. PS There are facebook fanpages which I would love you to death if you simply liked them ^.^ You won't regret it, I promise you. **

**I just thought I'd drop this out to you all as a heads up that while I haven't updated in months (which I feel terrible for) that the time away has not only allowed me to regroup and work on improving a number of fanfiction stories in this fandom. **

**Adding onto that one of my fanfictions might be being altered to make it into an original work for my Sophie persona- maybe! **

**It'll be MCMG but it'll be entirely reworked so while you'll all associate the original with MCMG the characters names will be altered along with companies and such... What do ya think? Haha.**

**My Little Girl and Little Darling may also be made into an original stories but that is way up in the air for now.**

**If you have made it to the bottom of this, congratulations haha, you are wonderful fans and mean a lot to me ladies and I hope you continue to support me.**

**Dylan**


	47. Chapter 47

**This is a note going out on all of the stories so there if you receive a number of updates, this is the reason.**

**Okay all, well I am pretty much giving up on writing stories on this profile. **

**Aside from the fanfiction story: The Silver Lining all the others will eventually be deleted. And "Beyond the Grey Horizon" will be published under my new account once I have finished revamping the chapters I presently have written. The same might go for Battle of the Brave, Bound by Nature, All That I'm Living For, An Enemy's Daughter and A Lion's Heart; if I ever feel the motivation to rewrite them and rework them. Blind Faith has already been moved over.**

**With that said I am saving the downloadable versions of all the stories into a folder and to those who would like certain stories or the "wrestling folder" I can happily send you them. This is my rough plans, I still am undecided on the matter; I may end up writing to one or two of the wrestling fanfictions that I have up (Little Darlin' and such) but otherwise, I just cannot be bothered with struggling and sending myself nuts with trying to complete most of this fics. **

**Ladies, this does not mean that I have never appreciated your support and the itty bitty bit of success that I gained while writing a number of these fanfictions but I am moving forward to write actually novels with the hope of getting them published one day.**

**I love you all so much and as I said, if you would like certain copies of fiction or the fandom folders I will be saving them all to. Let me know asap!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Update:-**

**Friday, 6th January 2012:**

Hey all my lovelies. So I was thinking of making a return back to the wrestling fandom with a number of rewrites I've been working on and such however it would be under my new account: loki's valkyrie.

The poll up featured is to gauge who wants me back and such and such.

And to those waiting on the folders worth of stories, they have not been forgotten and I still have you all listed down for getting certain ones I have merely been heavily sidetracked from getting them complete and in order for you all. I am so sorry for how long the delay has been.

As for my new account, just search for loki's valkyrie both on here and deviantArt to find me and also I am on tumblr under .com.

Regards,

Kat


End file.
